Thawed Hearts
by yoponoma
Summary: She felt his hand firmly grabbing her shoulders, a strong shock of ice smacking it away "Kristoff!" she screamed, he dismissed her concern with a chuckle, the Queen stared at him confused "See?-" he said with a shy smile "-There is no possible way that someone who's so afraid of hurting… could ever be evil" Prepare for an adventure filled with love, friendship and family.
1. The Ice During Summer

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships can be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs**(Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).****

* * *

_**The Ice during Summer **or Dreams of Summer_

It had been a week since the thaw, the other countries dignitaries left with Hans and Arendelle had cut all ties with Weselton.

Anna closed Elsa's door behind her- a sight of comfort escaped her lips- "I can't believe everything is fixed now..."

Her sister raised an eyebrow, a small smile painted on her face "What do you mean by 'fixed'?"

Anna's smile effortlessly reflected her inner joy "Just fixed! everything is fixed; Arendelle, your powers… us-" her smile faded and her eyes filled with a sudden doubt "-You're not gonna isolate me again are you?"

Elsa giggled at her sister and faked a frown "Of course not!-" Anna's smile returned to her face "-and if I recall correctly I was the one isolated" informed the eldest

"Ha! Puh-leeze… you had the easy end of the bargain, at least you remembered what the hell had happened" she teasingly pinched her sisters arm

The queen smile weakened as she pushed Anna's hands away "...and don't forget that I had to remember all of it, even the moment when I almost killed you..."

The princess offered a smile "but now we are no longer alone" she reassured, the platinum blonde nodded joyfully

Silence filled the room as the two stared outside.

Anna sighed heavily "well, I... promised Kristoff I would give him a tour around the castle soo…" the princess walked up to the door

"Anna?" Elsa called softly

The princess turned around to face her sister- "What is it?"

Elsa's expression clearly showed concern as she looked for the word to speak "It's about this man you're talking about" her voice was soft

"Kristoff?"

"Yes, him… I gave him a sleigh and a title as you asked, and I agree that it was due- considering all the help he provided- but… are you sure you are to spend so much time with him?" Anna remained still for a split-second before she nodded slowly- eyebrow risen, unsure of her sister's question-

"...Why?"

Elsa lifted her shoulders "I don't know… It's just that, _people_ might start wondering what's all that about"

Anna's face lit with understanding "Oh!- riiight… I haven't told you…" she trailed off, remembering what had happened last time she talked about boys with her sister

Elsa looked at her quizzically "You haven't told me… what?" a feeling of dread started building inside the ice queen, her tone growing serious

Anna smiled awkwardly and turned for the door "Oh It's nothing, It's just- ummm…"

"Anna?" her voice commanding sisterly authority

The youngest cleared her throat before she blurted- "KristoffandIarecourting"

"Wait, what!?"

In an instant; Anna swiftly grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it but the door didn't budge; Elsa stood in shock, Anna could see the trails of ice formed around the door and she shivered at the sudden change of temperature

"You are courting him!? Didn't you learn anything from prince Hans?"

Anna faced her sister, a nervous grimace "Well, he is different"

Elsa sighed, hugging herself- an inquisitive look on her face "Different how?-"

"He… really does love me"

The queen sat on her bed in disbelief, bringing her palms to her face in frustration "Anna! did you actually learned nothing with this whole drama-thing?"

Anna rushed to sit next to her sister "and I love him too!" she explained

Elsa looked at her sister incredulously "you said the exact same thing about prince-"

"But this time it's true!" she begged

"Alright then; What's his last name?"

Anna smirked- "Bjorgman"

Elsa raised an eyebrow "What's his favorite food?"

"Carrots" the youngest crossed her arms around her chest , confident of her answer

"Best friend's name?"

"Sven"

"Eyecolor?"

Anna beamed with pride "Chocolate"

Elsa sighed in defeat "Alright then, do whatever you want"

Anna gave her a confused look- "Won't you ask me about his foot size?"

Elsa glared at her with a witty grin on her face "foot size doesn't matter, silly-" Anna couldn't help but giggle "-why would I even ask you that?" asked the queen after a moment of silence.

Anna smiled at her "when I first met Kristoff, he asked me the very same questions about Hans, except he asked for the foot size" Elsa granted her sister a sympathetic smile

"Maybe guys care about foot size for some reason" mumbled the queen

The princess chuckled with her sister.

After a pause Anna turned to Elsa and hugged her "See you at dinner-" Anna bolted to the door, but stopped and turned to her sister "-Umm...do you mind?" pointing at the ice covering the door

"Oh! Sorry-" Elsa flicked her hand and the ice disappeared, Anna opened the door and gave her sister one last smile, before she could leave Elsa's voice called her "-Um...Anna- would you mind inviting Kristoff to dinner?-"

The strawberry blonde stared at her sister but remained in silence, her smile morphing into a confused frown

"-It's just that if he is to court you, I would like to know him better" added the queen, the young princess smiled, nodded and jolted down the hallway.

* * *

The Ice Harvester shifted uncomfortably on his chair, he shot a quick glance at the queen

Both sat in complete silence, the queen looked at Anna's empty seat and grimaced

"...Sorry"

Elsa yelped at the sudden intervention of her sister suitor, but she composed swiftly and looked at him and clearing her throat she inquired- "Um, for what?"

The man shrugged "Well… for this-" he awkwardly motioned at his surrounding "-it must be really uncomfortable for you" the queen arched an eyebrow

"How so?" she inquired,the Ice harvester looked at her in silence

"Well, I am a complete stranger to you and ummm… you don't strike me as the social type-" he offered a shy smile "-That should be enough to make you uncomfortable"

Elsa gave him the same smile "...and what makes you think I'm not the social type?" she asked, gaining more confidence in her smile

Kristoff chuckled "I… I don't really know, it's just- from what Anna has told me… and what I've seen- I mean… you are not exactly outdoorsy, being isolated for so long; it would only make sense that you don't feel comfortable around new people or leaving the castle"

Elsa covered her mouth to conceal a giggle "You're right, I'm not- But It's not that I don't enjoy going outside or anything- I really love to walk around the royal garden at midnight, or stand at the edge of the fjord at sunrise… but the town? I haven't ventured into town in far too many years... I guess I might enjoy it, perhaps, but I don't really know- it's just that…-" Kristoff gaze was fixed in her, she suddenly realised she was rambling and looked away from it clearing her throat "Never mind" her face fell as an attempt to conceal the pink shade that now decorated her cheeks, she started playing with the folds in her dress

"-...You don't seem to be the social type either, Kristoff" the ice harvester couldn't hide his surprise, he really wasn't expecting the queen to know his name- he smiled widely

"Well, I wouldn't consider myself as a social man, but I can interact with people just fine- I just happen to enjoy silence more" Elsa's mouth shaped an 'o'- Kristoff only stared at her; she greatly resembled Anna, but at the same time she looked completely different from her sister.

Elsa was not used to speaking with anyone other than Anna, Kai, Gerda and barely a few of her councillors; she couldn't help but feel weird about speaking with someone so unknown to her, she should feel uneasy and she should be wary of him, but she couldn't help feeling perfectly safe around the Ice Harvester.

"Thank you, by the way"

She was once again pulled out of her trance by the man, she turned to him "For... what?"

"Well… for the sleigh and the title- I mean, even if it's not a thing… I really appreciate it"

Elsa smiled "It's the least I could do, after all you did for Anna-"

"I didn't really do anything" he seemed to shrink on his chair

Elsa frowned "It was so much more than that Kristoff, you were a hero to Arendelle, and to us…." their faces were equally scarlet, but neither noticed as they were too busy avoiding eye-contact.

Silence filled the dinning hall again.

"Hey Elsa-" the queen yelped once again, but this time her eyes were widened and her face filled with surprise, Kristoff didn't realised what he had said until he looked at her eyes "-Oh! shoot- um… sorry, uhh- your majes- or is it your highne-? umm… I-I'm... Sorry-" he looked at her, an apologetic frown"-your majesty"

Elsa bit her lip trying to contain her laugh "It's quite alright Kristoff… you may call me Elsa" a smile crossed their faces.

The door busted open and Anna entered the room "Finally, I'm here!" she was being followed by a few servants with the food "I had to help them making carroty-stuffs, since we are having Kristoff over for dinner" she said triumphant as she sat next to her sister.

* * *

Anna bounced around the room with a huge smile "C'mon Elsa! are you ready to admit you were wrong?"

Elsa couldn't stop smiling at her sister amusing behaviour "What do you want me to admit?"

Anna stopped "You are kidding right?… I'm talking about Kristoff, you were completely wrong about him, right?" the queen brushed her hair slowly, not minding Anna's teasing

"Well... he is… charming, I guess"

Anna jumped from Elsa's bed spinning in the air "I'll take it!" she landed and started doing a silly victory dance

Elsa rolled her eyes as she tried to contain a chuckle "...but you were wrong too"

Anna froze, she looked at Elsa inquisitively "Me? wrong? Wrong about what?"

Elsa turned to her sister with a smile on her face "His favourite food, It's not carrots" Anna gasped

"Excuse me sis- but did you watched him munching down that Carrot-cake?" Anna gestured for emphasis, her eldest sister shocked her head and resumed brushing her hair

"Did you notice he ate less slices than you-" Anna gave an offended gasp at the comment "-Don't act offended Anna, It's true, on fact even I ate more than him"

"Well… in _our_ defense, it was surprisingly good"

Elsa faced her sister again, face beaming "I thought the exact same thing!" both sisters laughed freely.

"I'm still sure that his favourite food are carrots"

Elsa snorted- "Well, next time I see Kristoff I will ask him"

Anna smiled and cuddled into her sister's couch "I knew you two would make good friends..."

"Mmhmm… you do realise I've only spoken with him once, right? I just said he was charming-" Elsa tucked in her bed, Anna only stared- until she yawned much to Elsa's concern"-It's really late, You should go to bed Anna…" the youngest sister nodded.

* * *

Elsa groaned of exhaustion, she sunk into her coach before the fireplace; the week had been incredibly tiring- her blue eyes lost in the nothingness, she felt an urge to take the crown off her head; for some reason the last few days it had been strangely heavy

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she took the crown off. She allowed her eyes to close, taking deep breathes she cleared her mind-

_Conceal, Don't feel, _she could feel her troubles melting away from her. _Conceal, Don't- _

One of the doors creaked open, the young queen's eyes shot open and she looked at the door grabbing her crown; after all, she should never take it off. The head of a certain Ice Harvester poked through the door, the queen exhaled in relief and rested the crown next to her once again

"...Oh Kristoff, It's just you" she greeted and tried to resume her meditation, Kristoff slid into the room and closed the door behind him, he stared, raising an eyebrow

"_Just_ me? geez Elsa… thanks"

The platinum blonde smiled "You know what I meant"

The Ice Harvester walked up to her "Have you seen Anna?" he asked, the queen turned to him; giving up on her efforts to rest-

"No Kristoff… I haven't seen her since lunch, I think she was going somewhere with Olaf" Elsa's voice was notoriously tired, Kristoff sat beside her

"Are you okay? You don't sound very good" he commented, the queen felt so exhausted she didn't shy at the sudden approach of the man

"It's been a hard week" she explained

The man frowned "Yeah but… It's your second week"

Elsa chuckled "and you have no idea how hard it's been" she mumbled to him, her voice barely audible

Kristoff placed one hand on her shoulder- the queen jolted at the touch and Ice snapped Kristoff's hand from her

"Shoot! sorry- Elsa I didn't mean-"

She looked at him, horrified at her involuntary display of power "Oh my god, Kristoff! I-I'm sorry… a-are you hurt!?" the queen instinctively grabbed her left hand, backing away from the ice harvester

He looked at her concerned eyes, his hand stinging with pain "Why because of this?-" the Ice harvester absently shook the ice off "-Nah"

She bit her lip and frowned at his hand "are you sure?" she asked, her nervous gaze locking eyes with him

He shrugged with a chuckle "Elsa, no offence- but I'm an Ice harvester; your puny ice could never hurt me, even if you wanted to"

Elsa offered an apologetic look

Kristoff rolled his eyes and showed her his hand "Look. See?- no harm done" he reassured her, but the queen grimaced at his hand

"I can't believe this happened again" her eyes darted away, her fingers fidgeting, her breathing started to show her anxiety

"Hey, It's alright, calm down-" Kristoff was about to wrap his arms around her for comfort, but paralysed inches away and pulled back "-You shouldn't panic about this- It was my fault anyway" he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right word to calm the queen

"No, you don't get it! This isn't supposed to happen" she retorted irritated

"And what is supposed to happen?"

Elsa groaned in frustration "I should be able to control it!" she shot a scared look at him -fear of her powers reflecting in her eyes- Kristoff stood up from he couch

"Hey look, my hand is perfectly fine- It was just an accident… You're surely under a lot of stress-" he struggled finding words "-It's only natural- I mean… I don't know how your powers work or anything, but I'm sure you do your damn best trying to control them-" Elsa was staring at him, amused by his sudden rambling "-What I'm trying to say is… I should've been more careful, It was my fault. I should help you with your struggle-"

The queen started giggling at him, his face fell "-W-what? what did I do?" she covered her mouth

"Thank you Kristoff" she mumbled gazing at him, her eyes were met by a puzzled look

"...Umm- no problem" he replied.

The door opened to give way to an elder man, his hair- or what was left of it -was completely white, he stood with confidence and his face commanded authority

"Queen Elsa!" the platinum blonde's eyes widened as she quickly grabbed her crown and placed it again on top of her head- she stood from the couch and faced at the man

"Councillor Agathon, how may I help you?-" she turned to Kristoff, apologetic "-Give me a second"

The queen walked up to meet the councillor- the Ice harvester sat on the couch.

"Your highness, we really need to solve the trading problem I presented you, and quite frankly councillor Rodmund isn't helping one bit"

The queen sighed "I am aware of the issue councillor Agathon, but I've studied all the possibilities and nothing seems to be good enough..."

The man presented her several papers "Your highness, Arendelle's funds are diminishing by the day… with Weasletown out of our trading list, we don't have nearly enough income to sustain the kingdom" his voice bearing impact

The queen remained in silence for a moment "...Do you think I made the wrong choice Agathon?" her voice suddenly turning vulnerable, something that caught Kristoffs attention, the elder's eyes softened

"Princess Elsa… The duke tried to murder you, he openly spoke against you on your very kingdom, he called you a monster and we haven't even heard of an apology, we haven't received a single letter from him or Weselton's crown-" the queen was fidgeting with her dress "-God knows you did the right thing; I will forever support your decision as well, as your councillor and as your humble servant-" she smiled "-but that is why, we need to find another trading option"

Elsa took a deep breath "How about East?" she suggested vaguely, the man took a deep breath

"Your majesty, I know you are tired… but we have to focus on this task; we need to think of a solution today, and quite honestly… there is nothing we could trade to the east" the queen opened her mouth but words didn't come out, she felt numb.  
-

"...Excuse me, do you mind if I propose an idea?" both turned to the young blonde- now walking up to them

-  
"And who are you?" the old man demanded calmly

Elsa eyes traveled to from the ice harvester to the elder councillor "This is Kristoff Bjorgman, Arendelle's official Ice master and Deliverer" the man raised an eyebrow inquisitively-

"...And that's actually a thing?"

Kristoff laughed "Not really, no.-" He stood before the councillor and the queen "-Lord Agathon, I wan-"

"I am no Lord, young man" he laughed

"Oh! sorry- ummm" he looked at Elsa, his eyes begging for help

"_Master_" she offered in a whisper.

"Master Agathon, If I may- I have an idea that might solve this problem" the councillor smiled

"Very well… speak then" Kristoff looked at Elsa who was eyeing him curiously

"I- Ice" he said bluntly

Elsa looked at him, confusion all across her face- The councillor frowned "Please, elaborate" he encouraged, Kristoff nodded

"Well… I mean, we could officially start with the Ice buisness- beacuse, Arendelle is the biggest exporter of Europe when it comes to Ice- But the entire business is done by small guilds and freelancers-" Elsa only stared at Kristoff, Agathon on the other hand seemed genuinely interested on the Ice harvester's words "-When the Ice is harvested; in order to transport it, You have to pay for a storage room on a ship, your fee for the travel, and you still risk the Ice to melt while traveling, not to mention the small quantity you can export-" Agathon nodded every four words Kristoff said "-I suggest we create a huge, official, Ice harvesting Guild- You see; the kingdom can provide the easiest-fastest travel practically for free _and_ you can directly trade with other countries, selling Ice at an industrial level. An organised Ice Harvesting industry will surely appeal to the smaller guilds since a kingdom-funded project can supply with the best resources for the workers, getting more Ice for less time, increasing the monetary gain and reducing the risks of Ice Harvesting" he finished, crossing his arms around his chest proudly-  
"Not to mention that it would decrease the unemployment by half" he added nonchalantly.

Elsa was speechless and Agathon seemed lost in thoughts "Well?-" Elsa tightened her lips "-Do you think it would work councillor?" the councillor took a deep breath and turned to face the queen-

"Well, that it's actually the best idea I've heard in years" he smiled and looked at the Ice Harvester

"Would you mind if I borrow this young lad, your highness?" the queen looked at Kristoff

"I don't mind, Queen Elsa" he assured- the older man palmed the blonde's shoulder

"Very well, come along Ice master, we've a lot to talk in my office"

The young queen was surprised "Shouldn't I come along?" the older man turned to her

"It isn't necessary your majesty, I will be sure to write a report… you can read it tomorrow"

"You should get some rest, your highness" Elsa unconsciously grimaced when Kristoff used that title

"Oh I couldn't possibly rest while you tw-"

Agathon voice turned severe "A kingdom has no use for a tired ruler, Queen Elsa- That's something I taught your father and that you should learn too. You've been overworking this whole week, I agree with the young man, you need to get some rest" the queen looked at the floor

"...V-very well."

The two men left the room and minutes later, the queen made way to her chambers.

* * *

"Do you really think most of them will agree?" Kristoff had been speaking with the councillor for hours, the elder man seemed fascinated by the idea of an official Ice guild

"Well… I think we would have to explain everything to them, but I'm pretty sure we could make a convincing case"

Agathon made some final arrangements to his official report "Are you sure you can bring them here? we need to have a face to face conversation with as many ice harvesters as possible" Kristoff nodded

"I can get them to come, however, most of them have recently left on a harvesting trip"

"Of course, I still have to present the idea to the council anyway… but I need you to give me your word"

"Well... you have my word" the councillor smiled widely

"Well, that would be all for today, you've really stepped up for your kingdom lad- or I should say; for you queen"

Kristoff's smiled turned into a confused frown "What do you mean?" the elder laughed

"I like your spirit boy, even if you are not royal- I think you do have a shot" Kristoff was beyond confused by the old man words

"Thanks, I guess- but what do you mean?"

"I mean about you and the queen, aren't you courting her?" the blonde's eyes couldn't get wider

"You think I'm-? no no no, you got it wrong- I'm courting princess Anna"

The man only stared astonished by the revelation and then chuckled "Well then… I wish you luck, god knows you'll need it"

The ice harvester didn't reply, but a clueless smile crept to his lips, he turned for the door and muttered "Thank you" just as he opened the door

"No master Kristoff, thank you".

* * *

Three soft knocks brought the queen back from her dreams

"Elsa?"

Her sister voice barely audible through the door, the queen lips formed a smile; she still wasn't used to being close with her sister again- the blonde opened only one of her eyes "It's open, Anna"

The door creaked and the eldest sister heard the princess footsteps entering the room, the door closed "How come you are not working?" the question made the queen groan

"I don't really know, Agathon forced me to go to sleep"

"Agathon? how did he manage to make _queen_ Elsa leave her work?" Elsa slowly sat on her bed- stretching as she did so

"Well, it was actually thanks to Kristoff" she clarified, Anna looked at her confused

"What did he do?"

The eldest covered a yawn gracefully and stood from the bed, she smiled slightly and guided her sister into the hall- "He proposed an impressive idea to solve Arendelle's actual trading problem"

Anna's eyes widened in surprise "Really!?- huh… didn't see that one coming"

The eldest threw a smile to her sister.

"Elsa!"

The ice harvester voice pierced their interaction- both royals turned to the source of the shout "Kristoff?" the Ice harvester walked directly to the queen, a huge smile spread across his face

"It worked!" he called, Elsa couldn't hide a smile

"Really!? Oh, thank god for you-!"

She gasped in surprised as the Ice harvester grabbed her by the waist and lifted her from the floor, spinning her around once before landing her softly on the same place- the younger sisters stared in shock at the situation, Elsa held her chest with one hand as she restored her breath- she looked at Kristoff dumbstruck

"What was that abo-?-!"

The queen's voice was silenced by the Ice harvester who leaned into her, much to Anna's horror, and met Elsa's lips with his own, Anna froze- his two hands firmly holding the eldest shoulders, the queen stiffed at the interaction, she quickly placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away; horrified by the situation.

"Ummm… care to explain this?" Anna's voice made Elsa cringe with a sudden anxiety, she turned to her sister- fear crossing her face

"Anna! what happened?" her voice was shaken, the queen stared at her sister in absolute horror.

"Elsa… are feeling well?" Kristoff's tone reflected his concern, he reached for her hand- the queen scurried away

"W-why are you doing th-this? what is ha-happening?" Elsa's gaze jolted from Anna to Kristoff- the younger sister found herself at a loss of words.

"Well don't you remember? you two have been courting for months, your majesty"

The royals faced the source of the new voice; a mature woman stood behind them, her skin was snow white and not a single wrinkle or freckle could be found on her beautiful face

"W-who are you?"

The elegant woman frowned "are you two feeling well?- you look awfully confused"

The woman's robe slowly turned pitch black and green flames started surrounding her; frightened, the two girls stepped away from the stranger.

"Can't you recognise yourself?- I Am You!" her black eyes started glowing with a strong green light, Kristoff grabbed each sister by a hand and pulled them behind him

"Stay away form her!" his voice was strong, commanding

"That won't protect them, peasant!" the witch pointed at them; a ball of green fire blasted through the air and crushed against his chest, hurling him against a wall- a loud_ crack _reached the royals ears as the man collapsed into the floor, green flames consuming his body-

"Kristoff!"  
.

Anna's eyes shot open, she looked around and found herself sitting on her bedroom's couch

Struggling to control her panting- she rested her head on a cushion.

It had been a dream.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed it, If any character appears to be OOC it is mainly because I don't own any of them so I can't really be sure how they would act.**

**The ending might be a little confusing, but bear with me, it is confusing because it was a dream and (for me) dreams are really weird and have really bizarre turn of events.**

**Have a nice day.**


	2. Dreaming of You

****This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships can be involved****

**I don't own anything related to Disney or Frozen**

**Soo... You guys can't imagine how shocking it was for me to see that people actually read this. I am aware that I probably have huge grammar errors and I'm reaaaally trying to correct them, but writing in english it's tougher than I thought. Please bear with me.**

* * *

_**Dreaming of You **or Dead Serious Coincidence_

Anna was wandering aimlessly around the palace, she used to do this whenever she felt under the weather; Her thoughts were lost on the memory of her nightmare, the terrible dream had felt so real she couldn't shake away the fear it had inflicted.

She entered the Portrait Room, her stomach twisted at the sight of the two persons inside the room; her elder sister and the ice harvester were lost in a conversation.

"Hi guys… what are you doing here?" the two blondes turned to her.

"Anna! where have you been?" Kristoff welcomed her with a soft hug- she jeered at him "Where have _you_ been? I've been looking for you-" she frowned for emphasis "-for _hours_" the man smiled nervously.

"Oh right… sorry, I've been helping master Agathon with a trading project" he explained; Elsa reached for Anna's hand and smiled keenly "Kristoff had an amazing idea for a trading project"

The young princess absently tightened her eye trying to erase the image of her nightmare from her head.

The queen looked at Anna- an apologetic look on her eyes "Now that I mention it, I had scheduled a meeting with Agathon-" she turned for the door "-Excuse me"

As soon as the queen was out of sight Anna wrapped her arms around one of Kristoff's, she allowed a ghastly sigh escape her lungs.

Kristoff squeezed her hand "Are you okay?" voicing his concern- Anna grunted.

"I had a terrible nightmare…" her energy gone; Kristoff surrounded her in a hug

"Do you wanna tell me about it?"

She shocked her head on his chest "It would just depress you"

The ice harvester sighed and ruffled her hair "Well, It's over now"

They remained in silence for a moment- the princess shifted in his arms and her gaze set on him

"Kristoff, do you love me?"

Anna's words came as a slap to Kristoff. His embrace weakened as he stared down at her, doubt clearly showing- the real, quick answer was 'no', but the ice harvester didn't need an easy answer. He was well aware of Anna's vision and understanding of what 'love' was, he knew perfectly well that his answer would surely hurt her; something he had promised himself never to do.

Tired of waiting, Anna pushed him away slowly, taking a step back and swallowing in fear "You don't?" expressing a mixture of confusion, anger and hurt.

Kristoff had always expected Anna would, eventually, ask this; He truthfully expected to love her by the time she inquired in his feelings- he smiled sheepishly "Anna, It's not like that-" he started softly; Anna wouldn't snap at him, she wouldn't run away and dismiss his explanation, Kristoff knew that. He chose to be as honest as humanly possible- she only stared at his face, never settling for one emotion "-I really, _really_ wished to love you; but it's not that simple-"

"Why?" her voice was sharp. Kristoff struggled trying to come up with his words

"Well… because I-I am not _you_, I wasn't cut from people for years; I've experienced what I thought was true love and I've been hurt as a result… I really wish I could be like you and openly give myself into the joyous feeling that love _is_ supposed to be... but sadly, I am not you- I'm _me,_ and love has been screwed up for me. I am no love expert"

Anna closed her eyes; she couldn't say she didn't felt hurt, but she did understand; As much as it pained her to admit it, it was true. Kristoff had a completely different life from her, a life constantly exposed to people like Hans. It was unfair from her to get angry at him because of this, after all, It had only taken one day outside for _her_ to figure out that love wasn't what she always thought. The princess could barely imagine how hard it had been for the ice harvester- she sighed heavily.

"Anna… I like you. I like you a lot; I can't conceive a world without you in it; you're my best friend and I bless the day I got to meet you; I owe you everything I have. But... Is this love?-" he closed their distance and embraced her once again "-It's a different kind of love. In time… I hope it can grow into something more"

Anna relaxed in his arms; it was true, maybe their love was at a different stage of development, and maybe love wasn't how she always thought it would be, perhaps they would've to put more effort into their relationship-

"Isn't Sven your best friend?"

"Well… Sven is kinda like my brother so it's different"

-Perhaps they would, but for now, it was enough. Anna was just happy to have him on her life, and Kristoff was happier.

* * *

"Anna? Are you alright?"

The queen approached her; the princess was talking with some of the pictures, it wasn't really necessary after the gates opened but Anna felt she owed it to the paintings, after all, they had kept her company for a very long time; it was sad to just leave them alone after everything was fixed. She turned to her sister

"Why?" the eldest walked up to her, confused eyes.

"Well... it's really late, and you're talking with paintings" Anna giggled "It's nothing really, I've just been feeling under the weather today-" the queen urged her to tell her "-Well, I had a nightmare this afternoon and It has been bugging me since" the eldest stared blankly

"Do you… do you want to talk about it?" Anna stared at her, the unsettling imagine of Elsa kissing her Kristoff flooded her mind. Talking with her suitor had strengthened things between them, but the nightmare had already sowed the fear of him falling in love with her sister, a fear she couldn't _just_ ignore.

Anna shocked her head "No, it would only depress you-" she smiled at the blonde. "-Hey Elsa; on other news, I just spoke with Kristoff, turns out I was wrong about his best friend's name too" the queen chuckled

"I know. You are his best friend, Sven is like a brother to him" Anna was taken aback by her words

"How did you know?"

Elsa looked at her, amused "Well... it's rather obvious"

The youngest grinned, and looked through the window "I don't want o go to sleep just yet"

Elsa gleamed with understanding "I know that feeling" Anna rested her head on her sister's shoulder and after a minute she frowned

"Are you avoiding going to bed too?"

Elsa looked away "No"

he youngest stared sceptically, but chose not to pursue that topic; her gaze traveled across every door in the room, all of them were closed.

"aaaand…-" she muttered taking a step away; Anna smiled widely at her sister "-Do you wanna build a Snowman?" she tried to imitate her five-years old voice, Elsa's gaze jolted to her and a mischievous smile crept her lips.

* * *

The princess ran ahead of Kristoff, enjoying herself on the quiet of the forest

"Don't go too far Anna" Kristoff was used to the forest, but being used to something doesn't make it any less dangerous

"C'mon Kristoff, we're still pretty close to Arendelle, there's nothing to worry abo-" a squeal of surprised left her as she slipped on roots and fell down a small mound- Kristoff rolled his eyes

"Are you ok?" his heart lightened as an approving groan reached his ears "I think we should go back Anna; I still have a lot of work to do"

Anna climbed back up and frowned "Since when did Ice Master and Deliverer became a thing?" he chuckled

"Well... Since we manage to create the official Arendelle's Ice guild; as ice master and deliverer, I'm in charge of the whole thing. Now come… we have to go" she sighed and jogged up to him.

"Hey-" he spoke.

Anna looked at Kristoff curiously "-Have you had any more nightmares?" the princess smiled at the concern showed by the blonde- she shocked her head "No, I guess it was a one-time thing"

Kristoff exhaled in relief "Will you tell me what it was about?" Anna pondered at the idea and decided to comply.

"It was really silly actually; I found myself talking with Elsa about your new project with the Ice business... and you appeared, and for some messed up reason, you were on a relationship with Elsa. And I was like: What!?" Kristoff had stopped walking and stared at her, confused.

"Wait, what!?"

Anna blinked at him and smiled "Yes! exactly like that!-" she pointed out "-But then, an evil woman appeared and, for some reason, hurled a huge green fireball at you and BAM! just like that, you are dead" Anna made sure to emphasise gesturing with her hands, however, the Ice harvester was unable to imagine how the dream could have been.

"Soo... I died?-" Anna nodded, slightly embarrassed of her dream "-and I died _after_ kissing Elsa?"

"Yeah, it was really strange"

The blonde couldn't agree more "I know… you do realise what was wrong with that dream, right?" the princess smiled mockingly

"Of course I know! after all, It was just a dream"

"Then why did it affect you so much?"

Anna shrugged- saddening her eyes "I don't know, it felt pretty real to me… But, after thinking about it I really don't know"

Kristoff ruffled her hair playfully, bringing her back from her focus "Then, I guess you shouldn't mind it. Do you wanna go buy chocolates? my treat"

Her freckled face gleamed "Yes!".

* * *

Anna sat on her bed; she left the letter on the side of her bed and exhaled heavily, the eldest waited patiently for her sister's response.

"What do you think Anna?" the princess looked at her, dumbstruck by the letter

"I... must do what's best for Arendelle" she answered plainly

Elsa shocked her head "You must do whatever you think it's best for you, Anna" the youngest's features reflected her determination

"I want to help you with the kingdom Elsa, plus, it's the right thing to do… If Hans want's to apologise for his wrongs, I will hear him out; it's the decent thing to do" the queen frowned, fidgeting with her fingers

"We can demand him to come to Arendelle, Anna. There is no need for you to go all the way to Corona"

Anna shocked her head firmly "C'mon, it'll be fun… I can use this as a chance to spend time with Rapunzel, we didn't spend half as much time together as I wanted after your winter"

Elsa grimaced, she held her hands "I don't want you to go…"

The princess gave her an encouraging smile "It'll be alright Elsa, trust me" the eldest features saddened

"Take care… please"

"_You_ take care".

* * *

Anna gave Kristoff a hug and then she smiled at her sister

"See you in a few weeks"

Sven gave her a sad cry "I'll miss you too, Sven" with nothing more to say, Anna turned around and got on the ship.

Kristoff didn't stop waving until the ship had been lost on the horizon. Olaf and Sven had already left, only the two blondes remained.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa yelped at his sudden question, turning slightly to him

"Dreadful" her voice grim, he chuckled "she's really lucky to have you"

The queen pretended not to hear him, she turned around without saying anything and started walking back into the castle, the ice harvester jogged to catch up

"Where are you going?"

Elsa stopped dead and turned to him "I'm going back to work" her words cutting-

Kristoff gulped "Shouldn't you take a break?" Elsa eyed him with a mortifying frown

"Don't be ridiculous Kristoff" she resumed her walk; the ice harvester followed

"Anna told me you've not been sleeping"

"Anna should mind her own business"

Kristoff snickered "She wouldn't be Anna if she did that… Is there a reason why you've been acting so cold to me lately?"

The queen scowled sheepishly "I- I have not!"

"Okay fine, you don't want to talk-" Kristoff stopped and turned in direction to his shed "-However _your highness_, I'll need to speak with you tomorrow about increasing the ranks of the ice harvester guild" Elsa grimaced at the way he called her for her title, she turned and saw Kristoff walking away

"Wait, Kristoff" The man stopped and turned to her

"Why do you care so much?"

The blonde stood clueless by the question

"Because... we are friends" he answered, it was actually really simple for him- her eyes hid behind her platinum locks

"Are we?"

Kristoff walked up to her but kept his distance "I want to be-" she remained in silence "-Anna said you've not been sleeping, are you okay? do you need to talk about it?" Elsa shocked her head

"It's really nothing, It's just some nightmares…"

The ice harvester raised an eyebrow "Well, would it help if you tell me about it?"

Elsa shocked her head "N-No, I don't think- It's not a good idea… I wouldn't want to bother you with my troubles" she took a step back Kristoff gave two long steps and grabbed her by the hand

"Hey Elsa, Anna made me promise I would take care of you… I intend doing so"

The queen had a wary expression, her eyes shifting between her hand and his face- the ice harvester's eyes widened and he let go of her hand; only a small layer of ice had crossed her clothes

"Sorry! I- I didn't mean to touch you"

Elsa hugged herself "I-It's fine, you're right, I-I should tell you...-" eyes fixed on the floor

"-I had a nightmare, of you... dying"

Kristoff felt his stomach sink "W-What?"

The girl nervously grabbed her braid "I- I was speaking with Anna, in my dream; then you appeared out of nowhere…-" she trailed off, lost in her thoughts. The blonde man didn't want to pressure her so he remained silent, after a long pause, the queen took a deep breath "-Well... you were acting really weird; I started panicking for something and started fighting with Anna, i think- I don't really remember, I didn't understand any of it. Then, a woman appeared before us, she was pale and tall and beautiful; she got angry at Anna and me because we didn't know her, but the woman told us... that she was myself-"

The queen silenced. The ice harvester was focused on the platinum blonde, a strange feeling growing inside of his stomach; the queen glimpsed at him- doubt in her eyes "-The woman used some kind of magic and surrounded herself with green fire; her eyes turned green and you stood in front of us, you told us to stay away from her-" she was notoriously anxious and Kristoff felt himself falling into fear with the growing realisation "-she threw a green blast of fire and... stroke you dead"

The ice harvester gulped dryly

"Green fire?-" his words were weak, the queen nodded, unsure of the reason behind his question- unable to meet his eyes, she shifted uncomfortably "-When- umm...when was this nightmare?" the ice harvested looked at her inquisitively

She mentally calculated the day of her nightmare "Almost two weeks ago, I think" he closed his eyes tightly, gathering courage to ask- he stared at her shyly.

"You said I was acting weird… weird how?" Elsa's gaze jolted, peeking at him; her cheeks giving into a soft shade of pink

"You… you were just- just, acting really weird" he gathered all his grit in order to ask her

"Did we… by chance… kiss?"

His face matching the same shade of red as hers, her eyes filled in horror "how did you-? wait- no, no, no- how -?" ice started forming around her, Kristoff noticed-

"Elsa! calm down... it's alright-" she took a step back her entire body showing her fear

"Anna can't know, Kristoff. She will surely look into it more than she should…" Kristoff swallowed, doubt paralysed him

"Elsa…that's not important, there is something you need to know"

Her imagination offering many possible things he could say, her brain shaking at most of them "I'm- I'm sure it can w-wait" Kristoff took a step forward, the platinum blonde backed away; snow starting to fall around them.

"Elsa— I think this is serious. Anna had a nightmare, exactly twelve days ago. She… I- I think she… had the exact same dream that you had" the snow banished, her eyes filled with surprise, she was stunned

"Wait, what?"

.

* * *

**That's all for now, however, I have a really big story planned out and lots of characters are yet to be introduced.**

**Have a good day.**


	3. The Flower and the Sun's Castle

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships can be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

* * *

_**The Flower and the Sun's Castle **or The Westergaard_

Corona gleamed at the distance, Anna smiled from ear to ear at the sight of the beautiful city, the great tower of Corona's Castle standing far above the horizon. The young princess turned to her bodyguard

"Lord Rikkard, Would you mind taking care of all the landing paperworks?"

"Of course not, your majesty" she gave the guard-captain a cheeky grin

"It's just that I really want to see Rapunzel as soon as I can"

The elder man nodded "I don't mind at all Princess Anna, however, I'd like to remind you that I _have_ to be present during your encounter with Prince Hans, that's not up for discussion"

Anna pouted "Okay, If you say it like that I can't really refuse" her gaze returned to the gleaming city.

As soon as the Ship landed on Corona's docks, Anna rushed out of the ship- only to be stopped by a guard

"Please state your business in Corona and show your docking papers"

The princess looked at the man puzzled "umm… I am Princess Anna of Arendelle, I have official business with the Princess" she bowed slightly

The man eyed the princess from head to toes and chuckled "I'm sure you do. Show your papers or you'll be thrown back to the sea"

Anna gasped, offended by the guard "Excuse me sir, but I _am_ a princess, I won't take this kind of-"

The man grabbed the hilt of his sword "You don't want to get on my bad side ma'am. Now, get your papers or leave"

Anna backed away from the man, frightened by his sudden reaction, intimidated by his glower

_"The nerve-!"_

The grumping voice of Lord Rikkard sent a comforting shiver across her spine, she turned to look at the approaching elder

"-How dare you question the honour of the Princess of Arendelle! who are you? and who's your commanding officer!? I _demand_ to know!" the elder man stood at the side of Anna, his nordic features marked on his intimidating scowl. Many heads across the docks turned to look at him

"I-I- W- Who are you!?"

The old bodyguard opened his cloak to show his official Guard-captain attire "I am Lord Rikkard Stoic, Guard-captain of Arendelle's Royal guard.-" he closed his cloak "-Now. I will get you your _precious_ papers _after_ you let the Princess through"

The guard's gaze traveled between the two "I'm afraid I can't let anyone suspicious get through"

Anna fumed with indignation "What!?"

"Suspicious-? the princess!? How dare you!- I demand you tell me your name and your superior's right now so I can file a complaint against the most irrespectful moron I've met"

The Coronian tightened his grip around his sword, glaring at the princess bodyguard "I suggest you watch your tongue old man, or things won't be pretty for you and your companion"

In a split second Lord Rikkard pulled the princess behind him and unsheathed his sword, raising it against the dock-guard; the younger man jerked- eyes widening "You insolent fool, I'll not stand idle while you threaten my liege's life!"

Anna flinched in surprise "Lord Rikkard what are you doing!?"

The man glanced at her reassuringly "I'll beat an apology out of this guard, princess" he answered, his voice flaring with anger

Three more guard arrived, standing behind the offender- all their swords in hand "You're outnumbered old man, drop the sword and accompany us!"

Anna looked between them in shock and fear, her body-guard snorted at their demands "Don't be ridiculous, you'll need at least four more men to make a demand from me"

The princess was at a loss of word, the elder pushed her a step back. Anna turned and saw her other two bodyguards approaching them; both had removed their capes and had their sword in hand. The girl entered in absolute panic, she looked at the older warrior who had just taken a step against the four coronians

"Lord Rikkard, I order you to stop this!" Anna wasn't used to command people, in fact, she hated it, but if needed- she wouldn't hesitate to do it.

At the sound of her command her bodyguard stopped dead, sheathed his sword and took a step back; her other two men froze behind her, lowering their swords. The four dock-guards relaxed

"Good, now come with me, we are putting you under arrest for-"

"Arrest!? are you guys crazy? You can't send the Princess cousin to jail"

The eight heads turned to the source of the voice

"Eugene! thank God you're here" Anna ran past the guards and stood before the Prince of Corona

"It's an honour and a joy to see you again, Princess Anna" he bowed slightly, a charming smile fixed on his face

Anna couldn't help but blush slightly at the man and dismissed his praise with her hand "You don't have to be so formal Eugene" the prince straightened, looking at his men

"Be sure to help these guests with their belongings and guide them to the castle… and please, don't make their stay unpleasant with discussions" he sneered, his attention returned to his wife's cousin

"Anna, Blondie wanted me to get you since she has some royal business at the moment and couldn't come herself- shall we?"

Anna nodded gleefully, she turned to her guards "Guys, I'll be going ahead, see you at the castle, thanks for everything" the three men nodded at her.

As they started walking Anna remembered Lord Rikkard's request "Oh right! Eugene, If there is any chance of me running into Prince Hans I'll need to bring Lord Rikkard along"

The man smiled at the princess "Don't worry Anna, Hans won't be there, your meeting is scheduled for tomorrow"

Anna nodded in understanding as they resumed their walk "Lead the way then".

* * *

The two princesses faced the door, Anna had spent almost the entire morning with her cousin, however, Since Rapunzel was princess-regent while her parents were on a business trip in England, their time together was cut short by some important issues that required the brunette princess attendance, so the couple decided to show the Anna to her room.

"Well Anna, this is your room-"

"She woke up extra early to decorate it, she made an Arendelle theme so you didn't feel homesick"

Rapunzel shot an embarrassed look to her husband "Why'd you had to spoil the surpirse!"

He laughed at her faked scold, Anna's gaze traveled between the two "Well, Blondie, _that_ happens to be my job"

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow "Your job is to spoil things?" he grinned smoothly-

"My job is to spoil you- "

She blinked at his response and dismissed his flirt- turning to Anna with a bright smile "Well Anna, here it is-"

Rapunzel opened the door and guided her into the room. Just like Eugene had said; the room had been arranged to look exactly like one of Anna's own castle

The princess smiled at her older cousin "Wow! It is wonderful! you're really good at this whole- decorating stuff"

The brunette shrugged humbly "well, I just wanted to make you feel comfortable during your stay"

Eugene stood by the door as the princess explored her new room "Well girls, I leave you to your talk- I've some terribly urgent business to attend to sooo-" the man slipped away without further words, the princess of Corona huffed with a fake scowl

"Did he left just like that? I'll have to talk with him about his manners"

Anna giggled "You two have a really great relationship"

Rapunzel's smile was small, satisfied "Well... we were lucky"

She sat on Anna's bed, her smile growing wide "But we've already talked about me, tell me about yourself!" she encouraged, Anna jumped into the bed; making the other princess jump, both chuckled as she did

"Well… what do you want to know about?" Arendelle's princess accommodated herself on the bed

Rapunzel meditated about what to ask for a minute "Well… How's everything with Elsa?"

"Oh- it's incredible! I couldn't be happier, I've longed for years for the day when we could be close again and now, It's just like before-" Anna beamed with joy "-she was awfully wary of me coming here-" her mood dimmed "-To be honest… I was quite wary too-" Rapunzel frowned with concern; pouting slightly. Anna noticed the concerned look of her cousin "-of seeing Hans again! that is- I'm afraid of seeing Hans again" the youngest added, her cousin smiled broadly with her reaction a caring look.

"It's understandable, I was terrified myself, especially after learning he was coming here with one of his brothers"

Anna froze and her eyes widened in shock

"His brother? there will be two Hans-es?-" the young princess shivered at the thought "-But- but- I didn't know there were going to be two of them! Elsa didn't mention two- what if they scheme to kill us too!"

The brunette placed one hand on her cousin's shoulder, confidence gleaming in her eyes "Don't worry Anna, nothing will happen- I'm sure he has changed, you should be more open to this- everyone deserves a second chance after all"

Anna struggled trying to find words "I… I guess I— I just can't help feeling that they might plan something"

Rapunzel offered a smile "Well- if they do have some crazy scheme- we'll _just_ stop them"

Anna grinned mischievously "Can you imagine us both having a huge adventure in order to save Corona?"

Her cousin bit her lip containing her smile "Totally! We would be an unstoppable force of awesomeness"

The youngest giggled "The awesome-est duo!" the two laughed freely.

After what seemed to be hours Rapunzel made her way to the door "Well, I have to go. I still have some really important business to attend to-" the older cousin embraced Anna "-Whatever you need Anna, ask freely… I already showed you where my room is"

Anna parted from her cousin and smiled at her weakly "Thanks 'Punsie, see you at dinner" the eldest nodded vigorously

"See you later Anna"

* * *

Corona's Castle was bigger than Arendelle's there was no doubt about that, However, beautiful as it was, it felt less welcoming; it was obvious to Anna that the castle had never been home to any child, at least in a long time. The staff was more distant and less loving than the familiar servants Anna was used to.

The princess roamed the huge halls of her cousin castle until she found herself in a large hall with enormous windows and a beautiful sight over the city and the sea.

"Whoa! this is beautiful…" Anna had always been used to voicing her thoughts freely as opposite to her much more reserved sister

"I agree-" Anna jumped with surprise "-I've never known why- but to me; there is nothing more soothing than the sight of the sea… swaying beyond the docks, far into the infinite"

She peaked quick glances at the source of the voice; a man sat on a large chair, his gaze fixed on the horizon while his hand held an open book- the princess felt awfully uneasy at his sudden comment, she nervously decided to look at the man directly

"Princess Anna, I presume"

His icy blue eyes were focused on her face, the man placed his book on a small table close to the couch and raised from his seat, bowing slightly at her

"Admiral Gustav Westergaard, at your service"

She felt bewildered by the man; he stood a head above her, his long raven hair arranged on a simple tail, a perfectly groomed beard adorned his face and his uniform fitted his slender figure flawlessly.

"I'm baffle-I mean… I-I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle" the man's relaxed faces offered a small smile, he stood beside her

"It's an honour to meet you"

She shocked herself out of her trance, managing a goofy smile "Likewise"

He turned to the window- taking a deep breath, his gaze once again lost in the horizon-

"It's really beautiful-"

"What are you reading?-"

Their voices overlapped, the two shared a look, Anna smiled with embarrassment "I'm sorry-" she mouthed, he chuckled with amusement

"Don't worry your majesty-" the man twirled his face towards the table "- It is Sense and Sensibility… I have to admit it's not my usual cup of tea-" he turned to face the princess with a smile "-but it is doing the trick"

She had never read the book, but she had certainly heard of it "Don't mind if I ask you… but why are _you_ reading that book?" the man raised an eyebrow at her question

"My wife insisted… and I had just finished my other book" Anna smiled at his remark, she walked up to another large chair and sat

"Mind if I join you here?"

The man smiled lightheartedly and shocked his head "Not at all… I was actually speaking with one of your companions just now, I think he went to get something to eat"

Anna looked at him inquisitively "One of my companions?" the man sat on his chair, picking up the book

"Lord Rikkard, It has been a long time since I last saw him. I believe he is here as your personal guard, is he not?"

The princess nodded- "He is"

The admiral grinned "Well, you couldn't ask for anyone better, I've known Lord Rikkard for a long time"

As if planned; the elder man entered the room, a silver filled with a dozen of cupcakes on his hands

"A long time indeed… I met Gustav when he was nothing but a sprout"

The younger man chuckled "And now that I am not anymore, I'm sure I can beat you now, old man"

The elder laughed mockingly, Anna was once again baffled, she had rarely seen Rikkard be so friendly with someone

Her bodyguard placed the plate on the small table and grabbed a cupcake, Anna smiled widely at the thought of seeing him relaxed for once

"Is Lord Rikkard as good at fighting as he thinks he is?"

The admiral looked away from his book and stared at the princess, an amused smile on his face

"He is better" he replied calmly

The elder man laughed jovially "Now now... perhaps I was, but I am not as young as I used to-"

The three continued talking, laughing and eating cupcakes until the fall of dusk

"I think I should return to my chambers now" Gustav stood from his seat, he bowed slightly at Anna and shook Rikkard's hand

"It's been a pleasure-" he faced the princess again "-Your majesty, I'll be seeing you tomorrow" the man bowed again and left the room.

Anna turned to her guard "What did he meant by that?"

The elder looked at her cluelessly "...by what?"

The princess rolled her eyes and sighed "I guess it doesn't matter really-" she exhaled with content "-How come you are so chummy with Corona's Admiral anyway?"

Rikkard eyed her curiously for a moment before his face lit with surprise "Oh! You think he was Corona's Grand Admiral?" Anna looked at the elder sheepishly-

"Well… not now, your tone obviously reflects I'm wrong"

Lord Rikkard chuckled "That man is Prince Gustav Westergaard"

Anna was shocked "A Prince!?"

The elder rubbed his ear with a pained expression "Well yeah… he is, but there is no need to yell your highness"

"Sorry-" apologetic "-But, _where_ is he from?"

The Elder was dumbstruck by the princess

"Of Westertyde of course. However for you... I guess that would be the Southern Isle-"

"What!?"

"Your highness please stop yelling!"

* * *

Eugene sat across from Anna while Rapunzel was filling her father seat at the head of the table, the royal couple had met the princess for dinner just as they had promised. The room was silent, Anna was lost in thoughts; absently cooling her soup with her spoon.

"You said that Hans would arrive tomorrow"

The prince looked at her "Huh?"

Anna cleared her throat, she looked at him; leaving her spoon at her side "You mentioned that Hans would arrive tomorrow, but I've just spent the entire afternoon with his brother" the couple stared at their guest, Rapunzel gaped surprised

"Oh! you met Gustav? he is sooo nice!" the princess voice boomed with happiness

The prince nodded "As much as I discourage Blondie from having such a good opinion about another man, I have to agree… he's certainly a nice fellow" a sincere smile crossed his face

"I know that… but still, you have to imagine my surprise when I learnt I had spent the entire day with Hans's evil brother"

Rapunzel faked a scowl "He's not _evil_… he likes to read"

"Umm… I was evil, and I love to read"

Rapunzel smiled at him "You were not evil"

Eugene chuckled "Sure I was, I mean... I _was_ a thief- I stole the only memory of you from your parents so I could sell it and buy a castle and I didn't even felt the slightest hint of guilt about it. Blondie, you could try to convince me all my life that I was not evil and you would never succeed" the princess rolled her eyes at her husband, Anna couldn't help but giggle.

Eugene cleared his throat "Anyway… Anna, I told you that your meeting was _scheduled_ for tomorrow, Prince Hans arrived two days ago" he clarified.

The three royals continued to enjoy their dinner and afterward they continued to share the evening, talking about each others stories and adventures until the night was absolute,it was time they retired to their chambers.

Anna laid on her bed, trying to calm herself; she wasn't sure if she was prepared to meet the man that had almost killed her yet, she knew perfectly well that people could change and even if his apology happened to be half-hearted she was still rather sure she could act forgivingly. That was not her problem, the real problem was that she _wanted_ to forgive him, she really wanted to forgive him, she wanted to show him that she was better; that she was above his cruelty, that she wouldn't hold a petty grudge for all the wrongs he did, but as hard as she tried, she wasn't really sure if she actually could.

The thoughts of the princess traveled back to Arendelle; to her sister, to her best friend, and Sven, and Olaf, and Kai with Grenda and every other servant… and the young princess drifted off.

* * *

**I had a really long time thinking about putting this story as crossover, however, I have many other Disney characters that need to show up soooo... since this is Frozen-centric I decided to leave it outside of crossover.**

**Gustav is the second eldest brother of Hans, he is 33 years old.**

**From now on things will start to shape into a bigger story, I hope you guys like it.****  
**

**That's all for now**

**Have a nice Day.**


	4. Beyond the Broken Ice

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**Fate promises more twists before this drama unfolds completely.**

* * *

_**Beyond the Broken Ice **or Something there_

"Wow! this is really incredible… I didn't know you could have this many books"

Kristoff's voice of amusement brought a smile to the queen's face "Well… my father used to tell me stories about a time when we had twice as much"

The Ice harvester whistled in amusement as he opened the curtains, completely illuminating the room.

"What are we searching for?"

He looked at the shelves, thinking about the task ahead of him, Elsa's head poked from behind one of the shelves at the far side of the room

"Anything on: 'shared dreams'"

"Do you have any idea where to start?"

She didn't answer; truthfully she wasn't even sure why they were looking this deep into Kristoff's 'shared-nightmare' hunch, the queen felt the anxiety starting to build inside of her. The past days had been particularly troublesome for the queen, especially near the ice master, she couldn't pretend that her dream had not affected her perception of her sister's suitor; for not only had she realised that his loss would be most painful- she had started feeling strangely uneasy around him

"By the way… Should I worry that both Anna and you have literally dreamt with my death?"

She chuckled, he always made her chuckle "I'm sure it's was just a coincidence" she could hear his sceptic grunts from across the shelves, a small smile rested on her lips.

As time passed, the task proved to be more demanding than expected, the ice harvester exhaled a frustrated groan "I can't believe we're just starting-" he said to himself, he scratched the back of his head "-Why don't we ask Olaf for help?" he suggested

"I guess we could, but this has nothing to do with him-" there was a pause before she continued "-Actually, you can leave whenever you want… you really don't have to be here if you don't wa-"

"Elsa please, just for this once, stop stopping me from helping"

"but-"

Kristoff turned on a corner and stood face to face with the queen, making her jump with surprise

"Elsa, I'm not listening- I promised Anna that I would help you, and I intend to do so"

She rolled her eyes turning away from him "Fine then, suit yourself" she couldn't really explain why she had scowled at his words

The Ice harvester resumed his search, his eyes quickly landing on a small black book called 'Dreams' Kristoff eyed the book suspiciously "This looks rather convenient" he grabbed the book flicking through the pages until he came with one entitled 'Shared Revelation or Dual Foresight' the ice harvester started reading, his face slowly gaping with surprise

"Elsa?" his voice came as barely audible

He panicked starting looking for the queen throughout the library, finding her in front of the largest shelve, her head slightly tilted as she read the titles, he walked up to her, grabbing her by the shoulder in order to turn her around, the queen jerked in surprise at the sudden touch- Ice jolting his hand away from her.

The queen turned to face him, surprise in her face "God, Kristoff!-" she cried in frustration, he giggled softly as he absently removed the ice "-I'm sorry" she muttered looking at the floor, she appeared to shrink before him

The Ice harvester face softened "It's alright Elsa, no harm done remember?-" she remained silent, the man showed her the book "-Look, I found something about it"

Her eyes filled with hope "Really?" the man handed the book to Elsa

"I don't think you will like it-" his tone was grave "-Apparently, what happened to you two it's an extremely rare phenomenon; It can only happen between two persons who are very close; like you two- it is considered one of the most incredible events that can happen to anyone, because; It is not only a shared dream, the book said that the dream it's also a glimpse to your future, to one future event you share with the other dreamer... it's like-"

"Foreseeing…" Elsa looked at Kristoff, disbelief in her eyes

"So… that means- you two will be attacked by an evil witch?" his voice concerned, Elsa shocked her head weakly "I-I don't think so- The... The witch, she said that- she was one of us" the queen hugged herself, fear taking ahold of her, the ice harvester stepped closer to her but restrained himself from touching her

"Elsa… I'm sure it's nothing" she looked at him with horror

"Kristoff, we both know that Anna doesn't have powers…. there is only one-"

"Elsa! we don't know about this yet! you need to calm down"

She backed away from him "You read that book Kristoff! It says we dreamt of our future, that witch was most definitely one of us"

"Elsa enough!" his voice commanding, the queen fell silent and looked at him, more surprised by his sudden tone than scared of her dream

"Look-" he rubbed the back of his neck "-I know what the book said, but it's still _one_ old book- I'm sure we can find more information about this-" she nodded vaguely "-Now, let's get back to work" the man walked back into a mountain of books

"Thank you, Kristoff" her voice only audible to him, he smiled at her

"You are always apologising and thanking for the strangest things, your majesty".

* * *

The Ice Harvester shot his eyes open, jumping from his seat, he nervously looked around the room, he was surrounded by books; he was in the library.

It had been two days since they had started the bizarre task of searching for a book that could clarify the mysteries of the Shared Revelations, they had already looked at half of the books and their only clue was the small black book, Kristoff looked outside the window; the sky was dark, with only the stars and the moon to brighten the cold night, the man sighed softly, finally deciding to return to his house.

He carefully opened the door; it was better to leave the castle unseen or questions would be asked about the reasons behind his inappropriate presence at the late hour.

He walked down the hallways until a sight caught his eyes, he looked outside one of the windows and saw a figure walking around the royal garden, he instantly recognised the figure, the young harvester made his way to the gardens out of curiosity.

He opened the door carefully, the summer night's were just giving in to the lure of autumn swaying wind. Alone in the garden, the queen stood still.

He approached her, it became visible to him that she was lost in thoughts

"Elsa?" his voice made her yelp as she turned around quickly, she placed her hand on her chest to regain her breath

"Kristoff, you should really stop doing that" her eyes reflected more embarrassment than anger

"Sorry, but you were in a trance, so I got worried… what are you doing out here anyway?" she looked around

"I don't really know"

His face showed concern "Are you having a hard time sleeping?" she shocked her head slightly

"N-No- I- I am not-" she looked at him "-and what are you doing here at this hour anyway?" he shrugged

"Well... after the reunion with Agathon I planned on going home, but then I thought about resuming the search for the book... so I told Olaf to accompany Sven back home and went to the library- I'm guessing I fell asleep" he noticed she wasn't paying attention, the queen had a sad smile and her eyes were blank, lost in the distance, she didn't really care about the reasons behind his untimely presence

"Well... you _obviously_ had another nightmare. What was it about?"

Elsa looked at him, shocked; Kristoff always seemed to know what was crossing her mind, she looked away, her faint blush was barely visible in the dark "It wasn't a nightmare"

"Very well then, if you say so- however, it's really late and I think you should go back to bed or else you won't get any rest-" the queen shot him an annoyed glare "-or you could, I don't know, tell me about your nightmare" he offered a cheeky grin, the queen sighed in defeat, her semblance darkening

"Fine, I'll tell you. I was in my Ice palace, up on the northern mountain, I don't know why... I remember I was dressed in black, my body surrounded by green fire-" he stepped closer to the queen, concern softening his face

"You were the witch of your dreams?" his sounded worried

She managed a weak nod "And Anna arrived with an army, she cursed me, she told me that I had killed you, that I had destroyed Arendelle, and that I- that I was-"

He sighed loudly, interrupting her "Okay, Elsa, I'll stop you right now- you shouldn't beat yourself up for a nightmare, you are _not _the witch"

The queen snapped at him, he noticed anger and sadness mixed on her eyes "But how can you be so sure Kristoff!? I refuse to believe it's Anna, there is no other choice" He rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration

"Elsa, It was a nightmare, it doesn't mater if it's the future or not... we can't be sure that the witch words were true" he reassured her

The platinum blond lowered her head, hiding her face behind her locks, Kristoff noticed ice forming around her- the queen glanced at him, hardly for more than a second, but the ice harvester noticed her sadness and confusion, her eyes begging for help, his stomach twisted at the heart-breaking vision, her gaze fixed on the floor

"Elsa… I know that neither of you could ever be the witch, you can trust me in that-" the queen remained silent, the man stepped closer "-I think that it is safe to take as fact that Anna would never be the witch-"

"But, how can you be so sure about me?" her mumbles barely interrupting him

"I'm even surer that you are not the witch" the queen was about to interrupt him again, she wanted to lash out at him; he was wrong, he was wrong for thinking she wasn't dangerous, he was wrong for trusting someone like her, she was a danger to everyone, the queen was about to tell him when she felt his hands, firmly grabbing her shoulders, she jerked, surprised at the sudden touch, a strong shock of ice smacked his hands away

"Kristoff!" her voice echoed with fear, she had harmed him. Her eyes met the ice harvester's, expecting to see nothing but anger or fear on his eyes, but he only chuckled, dismissing her concern with a wide smile, the Queen stared at him, confusion taking over her face; she didn't understand it, it didn't matter how many times she froze him he was never angry and he was never scared

"See?-" his gaze was gentle, she eyed him curiously "-there is no possible way that someone who's so afraid of hurting… could ever be evil" his voice was soft but determined- the ice harvester clearly didn't understand where all this words were coming from, but the shy smile on Elsa's face told him that it had been the right thing to say, their eyes locked, minutes passed by and neither noticed

Kristoff finally returned to reality "N-now… you- you really need to sleep, I'll be going too" the queen only nodded awkwardly, finally realising how much time they had stood there-

She scurried by him and stood on the doorway "Thanks Kristoff… really, you've really helped me... a lot"

He looked at the queen, her back turned at him "Whenever you need me... Good night, Elsa"

After the queen had left, Kristoff noticed his face was incredibly warm, he looked at his reflection on a window only to see his face in a deep shade of red

"Come on Kristoff, pull yourself together-" he scolded himself, trying to get the queen out of his head "-This is really wrong" he sighed before making way to his home, unable to erase the image of the beautiful snow queen from his mind.

* * *

"It's no use! there is nothing more about shared dreams" her voice booming with frustration

"Calm- Calm down, I'm sure we'll find it, we've only searched on half of these books… we need to have faith" Elsa sighed, closing her eyes out of tiredness, she breathed for a moment before she continued looking through the books

"I seriously doubt it-" her voice was dry, exhausted "-Um... and Thanks, for doing this, you have no true obligation to do this- and yet, you spend so much time helping me- us! I-I meat us; Anna and me" Kristoff smiled, he had gotten used at spending time with the queen, even if they had only met a month ago, and started talking barely three weeks ago.

Spending time with her felt somehow natural for the ice harvester, he glanced at her:

She was sitting on a small chair, a little cloud floated above her, dusting the platinum locks with snowflakes, her eyes lost in the book held in her hands, her brows slightly frowned and her mouth relaxed just enough to form a small pout

"You look adorable"

Silence invaded the room.

Kristoff was not sure if he had actually said that, he suddenly felt numb, gaping at the queen; wondering if he had actually _just_ said that.

Elsa got up from her chair, the cloud popped into dust, she started walking around the library, sweeping her eyes across the books titles

-_I didn't hear that, I definitely didn't hear that, there is simply no way that my sister's suitor whom I kissed in my dreams just said something like that to me-_

"It's been four days… do you really think we will find something?" it was the only thing she thought of asking, the ice harvester exhaled with relief allowing himself to believe she had not heard him

"Well… how about this: we keep searching for today, and tomorrow in the afternoon I'll take you to Grand Pabbie, I'm sure he will be able to help" Elsa beamed at the idea, her smile couldn't hide her joy; she peaked from behind a pile of books

"Oh Kristoff, That's a wonderful idea!" The Ice harvester could only stare at her until she was lost behind a book case, he sighed heavily; unsure of his new-found feelings for the queen:

_Well she's so sweet_

_And always kind_

_But she's the queen and this is wrong and I'm with Anna_

He caught a glimpse of the queen across the shelves

_But now she's dear, It makes me unsure_

_I wonder why I cannot see her like before_

Elsa hid her blush as she searched for the book, unable to stop thinking about Kristoff

_He glance this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we've touched he never shudders at my cold_

She closed her eyes- shaking the thoughts away

_No it can't be, I have to ignore_

_But no one made me feel this way before_

The queen stared across the shelves at the man, clumsily looking for the book

_New and extremely alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_Truth is, I wish he were less charming_

_'Cause there's something in him that I wish I didn't see_

He searched the books, scolding himself

_Well, this is wrong_

_God, this is wrong_

_So very wrong_

_Cause, who would think?_

_Who'd have guessed that thing would turn this way on their own?_

Both found themselves struggling with their new-found feelings

_It's so perplexing_

_I'll wait and see_

_Just a few days more_

_And maybe we can have this turn back just like before _

_I wish there wasn't something there, exactly like before_

Before realising it, the two of them stood in front of each other

_I'm afraid there's something there that wasn't there before  
._

They could notice their fright reflected on each other "I- I think we've searched enough for today" Elsa stuttered, straightening her dress and clearing her throat she turned to the door

"I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon to get you to Grand Pabbie" he manage to say before she left, the queen faced him, giving him one last shy smile

"I'll be waiting".

* * *

The queen sat on her bed, the room gleamed with a thin ice layer, three knocks on the door caught her attention

"Who is it?" her voice was shaky

"It is me, your grace, Did you call for me?" Elsa breathed out with relief

"Y-yes Gerda, please come in" her voice was shaking, the elder woman hurried into the room, she didn't seem to notice the frost layer that decorated the room

"Are you feeling well, Princess_?_" the queen smiled softly at the nickname, the ice slowly faded away before the presence of the elder woman

"Gerda… I- I have a problem, a big one"

The woman sat beside her, affected by the young queen's tone "Well then, tell me dear, how can I help you?"

"Well… It's- It's-" the queen clenched her hands tightly on her lap, Gerda patiently waited for the blonde, concern never leaving her eyes

"Gerda, how- how can you know if you like someone…? how do you know if you like him-_like him_"

The woman couldn't help but smile, moved by the queen's innocent question "Has your heart been moved by someone, your highness?"

Elsa looked away, blushing furiously "I- I don't know… how can you know Gerda-? How can I know if I like someone?"

The servant placed a blanket around the queen's shoulders and embraced her gently- after a brief moment, she started speaking softly "When you like someone, you can't stop thinking about that person, you start feeling uneasy around him; as if you had a mix of joy and anxiety raging inside your stomach every time you see that person, you want to spend time with him- you wish to be the most important person in his life and above all, you want that person to be happy" a feeling of dread filled the queen, her stomach sunk

She cuddled into the elder woman, sadness filling her voice "Is there a way to stop that from happening?"

Gerda looked at the queen with a puzzled look on her wrinkled face "And why on earth would you like to stop that from happening?"

"Because it's not alright, Gerda- I'm the queen, I should do only what's best for the kingdom... I cannot be with someone out of love-"

"Young Princess please, listen to yourself- You deserve to be happy more than anyone else I have ever known-"

"You don't understand it Gerda... I can't be in love with this person"

The woman gave her a strong squeeze "Well, are you the queen or are you not? You can do whatever you think is right princess... however, I think that it is important for you to be honest with yourself, even if it's scary"

The queen closed her eyes; she was tired, she missed Anna and she felt horrible for feeling this way about _Him_, but she couldn't deny it any longer, and perhaps once she became honest with herself, she would manage to conceal her feelings better-

Elsa released a defeated sigh

"Gerda… I- I think I've fallen in love".

* * *

**So, This one had the first song of the entire story, I honestly can't explain why I decide to include songs in this thing, but they are staying, however I _think_ you can understand the story even if you skip them.**

**This might be waaaay into my headcannon, but I've always thought of the princesses having a sort-of family relationship with the castle staff, especially during their parent's reign.**

**I'm really honoured for your time**

***The Song is "Something There" of "the Beauty and the Beast"**

****Have a good day.****


	5. Of the Flower, the Sun and the Man

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**Okay, This is the first ****chapter with Hans in it, so bear with me.**

* * *

_**Of the Flower, the Sun and the Man **or Forgiveness and Regret_

The strawberry blonde took a deep breath, she gave a quick glance to her bodyguard, a nervous smile on her lips, Lord Rikkard offered a reassuring expression at her before opening the ballroom doors.

She stepped into the room with utter determination, her eyes immediately landed on the lone man standing at the center of the room, she took a quick pace towards him.

"Princess Anna-" his voice sounded slightly surprised "-You honor me with your presence"

Anna stood before him, Lord Rikkard was several foots behind her, the man looked exactly the same way Anna remembered; same auburn hair, same nose, same freckled face

"Don't get too exited Hans, I'm only doing this because it's the best for Arendelle-" the prince formed a barely visible smile on his face "-And because I am a good person, unlike you" a small frown came to his face, he lowered his gaze

"I understand completely, after everything I did to you?- I really didn't expect that you would come here unless it was only for the greater good of your kingdom" his voice sounded perfectly sincere, Anna rolled her eyes "I presume you are here for the very same reason" he smiled at her comment

"Actually, I came to Corona with the sole purpose of asking for your forgiveness-" she snorted "-_However_, It is only natural if you choose not to believe me"

The princess grimaced; his face was apologetic, but she could clearly see that this was the same Hans she remembered, he was identical, except for his dreamy green eyes- "I wouldn't believe a word coming from your frozen heart" -his dreamy green eyes had a human gleam to them.

"Then, you should know that it has been thawed" she chuckled at his remark

"I'm sure it has" she eyed him nonchalantly

"It has-" his voice was firm "-and it was all thanks to you" he looked at the window, the princess glanced at him suspiciously; unsure if she should ask him-

"W- What do you mean?"

He smiled at her, a full smile this time "Many things have happened to me after I was sent back home, and even if it's been only a month, I am an entirely different person" she raised an eyebrow, not convinced by his words

"...and I am supposed to believe you?" he giggled "Not if you don't want to, but I needed to tell you" she crossed her arms and looked at him sceptically, a strange feeling crossed her body; the mood of their conversation felt uncomfortably friendly for the princess "How did you manage to change so much then? It's been only a month since you went all murderous-crazy"

"A month is a long time, Princess Anna... enough to change someone" she rolled her eyes "I'm not buying that" he sighed, a smile still adorning his face

"I can't blame you for that, however, If I remember correctly princess, it took you less than three days to restore your severed relationship with your sister"

She didn't answer immediately, her face morphed with surprise, he was _almost_ right, sighing in defeat she decided to play along-

"So… I'm supposed to guess that your _so-called_ change started because of your brothers?" Hans gave half a nod "well... strictly speaking, it started with the death of my father"

"Oh my god! Your father died!?" Anna didn't enjoy showing sympathy for Hans, but she couldn't really help it on this situation, and the prince was surprised at her question; his expression softened "My father had passed away a week before I went to Arendelle"

She looked at him curiously "Then why didn't you mentioned it...?"

"Because I didn't really care at the time" his words were cold and bitter, Anna frowned

"You… didn't care?" he smiled at her expression which was crossed with confusion "Princess Anna, I can assure you that my father was nothing like yours- in fact, he was probably one of the most terrible fathers in the world, but... that's a story for another time" he smiled, getting back on track with the original purpose of their meeting.

Silence started building up between them, the princess was still surprised with the coldness he showed towards his father

Without a word, Hans took a deep breath and stepped away from her, clearing his throat before he bowed gracefully at her

"Princess Anna… I, Hans Westerguard, Prince of the southern isles and brother of King Gérard of Westertyde, formally ask for your forgiveness; not deserved nor expected, but only desired with all my heart- I ask your royal pardon for all the wrongs I did to you, to your sister and to your kingdom"

Anna felt speechless, she eyed him carefully, doubtful of his real intentions but willing to believe him, she nervously pondered for her answer, unsure of what to say; on one hand, she could never forget that this man had almost killed her, and her sister, but his eyes told her otherwise; his eyes had told her he had changed and she wasn't sure if she should believe them, after a long and awkward silence in which the princess remained absolutely mute, Lord Rikkard cleared his throat loudly, snapping the princess out of her thoughts-

"I- I, Princess Anna-um... sister to queen Elsa of Arendelle- Honestly and wholeheartedly... accept you apology- I guess" the princess grimaced at her answer, Hans straightened, his face filled with what appeared to be a mixture of shock and fear

"Y-you... a-are you serious?" Anna nodded, biting her lip, a mixture of feelings inside of her "-I can't believe this… I'm speechless" the prince's features were marked with disbelief, Anna started feeling confused

"Wait... I accepted didn't I?-" she turned to Lord Rikkard "-I told him I accepted, right?-" the elder nodded

She looked at Hans "-Then why are you so… um- stunned?" she was absolutely confused by his reaction, a smile crept to his face "I-I just can't believe you could find a place in your heart to forgive the atrocities I committed" she felt herself beaming with pride.

"Well… believe it, 'cause I just did-" he remained in silence, she slowly stepped closer to him "-Surprise...?" she gestured with her arms, nervously looking at the prince, a strong smile now rested on his face

"You... you can't imagine how grateful I am, Princess Anna!" his face lit with joy and disbelief

She sighed in relief at the sight of his smile "You sure have a strange way of expressing it- I thought I broke you" he chuckled

"You are unbelievable…" he muttered, she turned her back at him

"I know, I'm sort-of amazing… anyway, 'Punsie invited us for lunch-" she stopped at the door and glanced at the prince "-Your brother is with them already so hurry up, if we wait any longer we'll not arrive in time" the princess walked out of the room, her bodyguard closely following.

The prince took a deep breath "I guess Victor was right" he mumbled before he left the room, following the princess.

* * *

"Everyone is looking at us" Anna whispered to the group of royals, her four companions looked at the people that passed by, Eugene chuckled "Well, as fancy as Corona may seem, it's not common for the people to see four royals walking down the street"

"Um- Eugene... we are five" the brunette glanced at Hans

"Not all of us are royals, prince Han-" he was smacked on the arm "-_Ouch_! Rapunzel, why did you do that?" he scowled at his wife, she smiled innocently at him

"Are you sure that's true? I read once that Corona's law actually stated that if someone married a royal, regardless of their birth- they would be considered as royals too" Anna turned to Hans' older brother "Really? then… that would make Eugene a royal-"

"Regardless of what he thinks" Hans teased, Eugene gave them a fake glare

"Look at you all, the royals ganging up against the poor low bor- Ow! Rapunzel stop that-" he rubbed the back of his head, Anna giggled at their interaction "-you really need to stop hitting me"

The princess frowned at her husband "I can't help it, It's your fault for saying stupid things" she explained wrapping her arms around his arm, walking closer to her husband

"Where are we going anyway?" the eldest princess turned her head to Hans

"Nowhere in particular, but I think it's important for us to... bond over stuff, considering there are not many royal families out there" the prince laughed

"You want us to bond? you do realise that one of us attempted to _murder_ a certain princess?, right"

Eugene smiled at the comment "Well, I would hardly say I tried to _murder_ her- it was more like… intimidate her with dangerous stuff"

Anna chuckled "Hans is referring to me, and to his... crazy plot" Eugene glanced at her, remembering the events that had taken place a month ago

"Oh! right… that was really messed up" the prince grimaced at the memory, Anna turned to Hans, a smile on her face "You can't expect me to forget that incident if you keep reminding me…"

It had been four days since her arrival at Corona and while she still tried to be wary of Hans, each time they talked she ended up acting friendly to him, the princess had spent the entire previous days talking with the two princes of the southern isles and even if she had her doubts about how 'genuine' they were, she couldn't deny that they were fun persons to be around with; Gustav was reserved but easy to talk to, he knew a lot about the world and could speak for hours about his adventures and exploits, he never seem to mind listening to whatever anyone had to say either, even if it meant listening for hours. Hans was less reserved than his brother, he was notoriously younger than Gustav and their relationship showed it, Anna liked Hans' new attitude towards her but she could notice he wasn't entirely comfortable talking with her or anyone else, however, whenever she watched him interact with Gustav, she noticed that it was the only moments he seemed to be perfectly comfortable.

"By the way, Gustav… you seem rather quiet, is something wrong?" the eldest of the five smiled at the youngest princess

"Oh, it's nothing... Thing's are getting rather complicated in my book, I'm just worried"

Eugene chuckled "I know what you mean! there are times when I simply can't leave a book alone until I know everything's gonna be alright"

Rapunzel huffed "It's true… he has the lights on until very, _very_ late and he _never_ stops gasping, I hardly get any sleep" the prince stared at his wife, dismissing her complains with a playful scowl "I wouldn't expect you to understand the feeling"

Hans snickered "I can enjoy a good book, but I've never really been one for reading"

"Ha! tell me something I didn't know" Hans glared at his brother, acting annoyed at his teasing mock

"I'm not one for books either-" they turned to Anna "-Elsa has always been the one who likes books"

They came to a stop on the docks, Gustav smiled at her "Well, when you get back to Arendelle you should recommend her to visit the castle of Rosidae, the prince has the largest collection of books I've ever seen"

Anna smiled "I'm sure she would love it, but I hardly think that she could ever get out of Arendelle" the prince chuckled

"You don't get it Anna, she has to see that library, she will never want to leave Rosidae" Anna laughed

"Oh! I've always wanted to see Rosidae's library" Eugene mingled into their conversation "Well you should, it has an incredible amount of books, the last time I was sent there, the Prince gave me at least twenty as a gift" Eugene whistled his amusement.

"Hey Anna, could you come here for a second" the princess walked up to her cousin

"I was just talking with Hans when I came up with a wonderful idea" Anna looked at the brunette curiously, meanwhile the three princes were eagerly invested in a conversation

"How many chances do you think there are of Elsa coming to visit us here in Corona?" Anna puffed "Well, that's gonna be hard- not to say imposible, there is simply no way for Elsa to get on a ship" Rapunzel frowned

"Ok, so… do you think there is any chance for Eugene and me to go Arendelle?" Anna's face beamed with joy

"Of course! I would love to have you there! especially now" the two princesses started giggling with the many possible adventures they could have.

* * *

It was the sixth day of Anna's visit and the last day for Hans and Gustav, the two brothers had to return to the southern isles in the afternoon while Anna was schedule to return the next day, the princess paced swiftly through the hallways and into the dining room, Anna entered the room and the smell of cakes and pies filled her lungs the moment she crossed the door, Rapunzel and Eugene sat on their usual places and they had been joined by the two Westerguard brothers.

"Good morning everyone" she rubbed her eyes, barely containing her tiredness, her cousin and her husband gave her a casual greeting while the two other royals stood from their chairs and bowed slightly at her, Anna yawned

"Are formalities really needed this early in the morning?" Hans chuckled and sat down, complying with the princess

"Formalities are always needed princess" answered the eldest of the royals before sitting down again, Anna rolled her eyes "Oh Gustav, you simply have to meet my sister" the prince chuckled

Anna sat beside Rapunzel "I just had the strangest dream" the princess looked at her curiously

"About what?"

The three men were invested in their own conversation about 'the best fights they had been involved in' and didn't seem to listen to her, on the other hand, the brunette princess stared attentively.

"Well… I had a recurring dream" the Rapunzel tilted her head in confusion "It's like... I dream about this every four years or so, and it's always the same, the very _same_ drem- I find myself in a meadow and I see a boy-"

"A boy?-" the princess scurried her chair closer, a tight smile on her face"-this is getting interesting, go on"

Anna chuckled "Well… It's nothing really, It's just about me, meeting this boy in the forest, I keep forgetting everything else" Rapunzel eyed her cousin, eyebrow arched "Then how can you be sure that it's the same dream _or_ even the same boy?"

The princess thought about it for a moment "I'm not really sure, I just know it... he has a beautiful auburn hair, dreamy hazel eyes, his smile is enchanting and everything about him is plainly perfect" the brunette smiled teasingly

"It seems like you have a crush on this boy" Anna smiled playfully "Well… _duh_, he is perfect" Rapunzel smiled and the youngest princess fell silent for moment

"And do you say something to him?-" Anna stared blankly, as if she was entranced "-I mean... do you interact with him or something?"

The blonde princess didn't answer, her eyes lost in a memory, Rapunzel was starting to get worried when Anna nodded softly "We- we have talked... but, I don't really remember any of this, I think we speak about Arendelle- and about Elsa" the eldest smiled and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted-

"Hey Rapunzel… if you need us we are going to be duelling in courtyard" the two princesses eyed at the three men, Rapunzel blinked at her husband

"Huh?"

Eugene smiled "We are going to the courtyard, the guys keep saying they could beat me in a duel- I'm gonna prove them wrong" he explained, Rapunzel grinned

"Ok, have fun!-" she frowned for a second "-don't get too hurt!" she called out before the princes left the room.

Rapunzel sighed "Well… let's get back to you, um- does he say something about himself?" the youngest princes doubted for a moment before shocking her head "No, not really"

Rapunzel frowned, there was silence for a moment

"So... What else happens in your dream?"

* * *

Gustav and Hans stood before the other three royals, the oldest prince looked at Anna's bodyguard

"It's always an honour to see you, Master Rikkard" the elder smiled, shaking his hand

"The honour is mine, your majesty"

The prince turned to Eugene "I'm grateful for your hospitality _Prince_ Eugene" they chuckled

Eugene gave him a friendly hug "You've been a terrific guest" they parted with a handshake

"I already told you which one you have to read"

"I've already started it" Gustav gave a soft chuckle

He turned to Rapunzel "Your majesty… I am forever in your debt for granting this opportunity" the princess gave a toothy smile

"You're welcome here anytime Gustav"

Finally, Gustav turned to Anna with a satisfied smile "Princess Anna, you have my eternal gratitude for showing so much kindness to my brother"

The girl smiled shyly "I- I just did what was right…" she dismissed

"Do you think differently of him now?"

Anna doubted for a moment, before she shrugged her fears away, _There's no harm in believing _

"I can't be certain, but I would really like to" she answered with honesty, he smiled understandingly

Gustav turned to his brother "I'll be waiting for you inside-" Hans nodded, the admiral glanced at the royals one last time "-Until we meet again my friends" he walked into the ship

The attention focused on Hans

The young prince turned to Eugene "Until we meet again, prince Eugene-" they shook hands "-You've been most generous"

"Anytime"

Hans walked up to Rapunzel "Your highness… Corona couldn't have a finer princess, I am forever in your debt, whenever you need me; I swear to you I will be there"

Rapunzel smiled "You are always welcomed in Corona, Hans"

The man looked at Anna and hesitated for a moment "I still can't believe someone could be so kind"

She had a scolding face "Remember that you are still on trial period Hans, I'm expecting you to prove yourself" Anna smiled at the prince "I will, Anna… you'll see"

The man bowed at the princess before turning around and disappearing into the ship.

There was only silence between the remaining royals-

"I hate this"

The royal couple of Corona turned to Anna "Goodbyes?"

The princess looked at her cousin, surprised by her question "Oh... No-" she pointed at the ship "-Hans, I shouldn't have befriended him"

Rapunzel had a reassuring smile on her face "We can only hope that he has changed Anna, even if it seems farfetched"

The princess nodded "I know that-" she eyed the ship, confused by her feeling towards the prince "-and I actually like this version of Hans, but... I will never be sure, after what he did"

Eugene shrugged "Maybe you should just give it time" his wife nodded

Anna sighed heavily just as the ship set sail "How could someone like him change so much?"

The brunette princess placed a hand on Anna's shoulder "Love will thaw, remember?"

Anna smiled at her, she softly hugged her cousin "I really hope so" the two princesses parted, slowly returning to the castle

"Well, It has been fun"

Eugene smiled at the youngest statement "Yeah, it has-" he wrapped his arm around Rapunzel's shoulder "-But I'm sure Elsa misses you Freckles, it's time for you to return"

"Yeah, I wonder how things are, back in Arendelle"

"I'm sure everyone is perfectly fine"

* * *

**Sooo... yeah, I am aware that Hans will be waaay OOC this is mainly because a lot of stuff has been going on for him this past month (I have another story planned that will explore Hans' fate _after_ Frozen) and because I didn't create him so probably everything I do with him will be OOC.**

**I apologise if this chapter seems a little bit off, I mainly did it to give Hans a new light.**

**I should note that Rapunzel is 21 at this time and that in my headcannon Eugene is an avid reader. **

**I'm really honoured for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	6. Fates and Memories

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**I'm extremely sorry for my delay, it's been a rough week for me. But I intend see this project until the very end.**

* * *

_**Fates and Memories** or Terrible Realisations_

.

_Elsa stood in shock_

_"Can't you recognise yourself?- I Am You!" the woman's eyes turned bright green as her mouth turned into a dreadful smirk_

_Elsa felt Kristoff's hand wrap around hers as he pulled her behind him_

_"Stay away form her!"_

_His voice felt strong and commanding, extremely different from his usual tone_

_"That won't protect them, peasant!" the dark sorceress words pierced the room_

_She pointed at Anna and a green fireball was hurled against the young princess, the ice harvester swiftly jumped in front of her and the fireball slammed against his chest, the blast sent him flying across the hallway, crashing into a wall- a loud crack reached the royals ears as the man collapsed into the floor._

_Elsa turned to the witch only to see her completely engulfed by her green flames "Oh Queen Elsa, look what you did... What a terrible monster you are…" she taunted before she vanished completely in the flames until only black smoke was left of the evil sorceress-_

_The queen__ searched for Anna around the hallway, but her sister couldn't be found, she __heard a loud groan and__ looked at the source to find Kristoff lying on the floor, fear gripped her, the queen rushed to the Ice Harvester kneeling beside him_

_"Kristoff are you alright?"_

_The man smiled but his face quickly turned into a painful grimace "I-I'm fine… I- have strong ribs"_

_She frowned "I must get you to a doctor"_

_The man shook his head "Nah… It's probably nothing, I'll- I'll walk it off" he joked, the pain never leaving his features_

_The queen grew worried- Kristoff noticed, he reached for her cheek; gently caressing her face "Don't worry my queen, I'll be fine... As long as you are safe..." he closed his eyes almost apologetically, she could feel him slipping away "You'll be fine, you'll see... Open your eyes, you can't do this to Anna, Kristoff" she demanded sadly, _but the man didn't answer.__

* * *

"You have been awfully quiet, Elsa"

The ice harvester stared at the queen, she sat as far from him as the sleigh allowed her, Elsa gave him a quick glance before looking away, she mumbled her answer and her voice didn't reach his ears

"What did you say?" Kristoff arched his eyebrow as he gazed inquisitively, the queen snapped at him "I said: I've been really worried about Anna"

The ice harvester gaped, startled by her tone "Hey, it's alright- you can calm down... I wasn't trying to interrogate you"

She frowned apologetic "I-I'm sorry, I-I'm feeling a little under the weather"

The man's gaze filled with concern "Do you want me to go back-"

"Please Kristoff. Stop worrying so much" she looked at him, but avoided making eye-contact.

The sleigh turned silent, she looked away again

"Kristoff… w-what are we going to tell her?" the ice harvester shrugged "The truth, I guess… it's not really _that_ weird... Listen Anna: We've discovered that your dream; the one with the evil witch and the dark sorcery... it's real, you've actually dreamed of the future, so i'm afraid that your nightmare might actually happen and the crazy woman _might_ attack us"

She frowned "-and the witch might be your sister..."

He exhaled an irritated groan "Elsa... could you stop that?"

She jumped in surprise, turning to him- eyes beaming with curiosity

"Stop what?"

He gestured at all of her-

"_That_… you, always put yourself down, you really shouldn't storage so much fear inside of you-" her sight fixed on him, she was silent "-It isn't healthy" he added, shrugging a little- she looked away

"I wish it could be that simple" she answered vaguely, readjusting herself on the sleigh.

The silence had lasted for several minutes, until the queen felt a sudden nudge on her arm- ice escaping from her, she snapped at Kristoff with concern in her eyes. Before she could speak, the ice harvester gasped; shock in his voice, imitating Elsa's voice-

"_Oh my! I'm really sorry Kristoff- I didn't mean to-_" he teased playfully, concern abandoned her eyes as embarrassment replaced it, her hands nervously fidgeting with her dress "-that's you" he explained, a wide smile on his face

She gave him an annoying glare "You are mocking me for apologising when I make a mistakes?" sounding offended.

"Well... that's the thing- It's not _your_ mistake…" she noticed their eyes had met, she quickly averted her gaze

"It _is_ my mistake Kristoff, I should keep my powers in check-"

"You should let your powers be free" he encouraged, the queen sighed "And freeze everyone around me?"

He chuckled "You've had two minor accidents Elsa, two in twenty-one years"

The queen dismissed his comment "I killed my sister, Kristoff… there is nothing that screams 'you are a monster' like-"

His gaze turned to her, briskly grabbing her arm "You are not a monster Els-a-!" he removed his arm, and chuckled embarrassed as he removed the ice that had swiftly formed up his arm.

Elsa felt bad, but she couldn't hold a soft chuckle "Did you know that you are the person I freeze the most?" she informed lightheartedly

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck- a small blush across his cheeks "Well, It's not my fault you're always carrying around that sad semblance" she covered her giggles "It's not my fault that you get worried"

"I can't help it, I'm a nice person" he retorted playfully

"That's no excuse, It's not my fault that you are always trying to help me-" she smiled "-You should just face it Kristoff, every time I have freezed you, it's been because of your very own fault"

His eyes widened, an accomplished smile lit his face, he stared in silence and surprise until the queen caught him staring

"… what?"

He shook his head slowly "I'm just surprised- you see; It's- It's the first time you've ever blamed me for the freezing… instead of yourself" he looked away, unable to continue looking at her icy blue eyes.

The queen didn't say anything- her heart felt inexplicably light and warm, she had to fight her inner desire to hug the clueless ice harvester, so clueless that he hadn't even realised what a huge achievement he had just helped her accomplish.

* * *

Sven came to a stop "We've arrived, _your highness_"

Kristoff descended the sleigh, the queen followed, looking around the valley- it looked exactly like she remembered it looked so many years ago.

Kristoff guided her across the living rocks, casually greeting everyone, some of the trolls were following them but they all kept their distance from the queen of Arendelle

"Grand Pabbie, we're here" the ice harvester's voice echoed across the valley

A large rock rolled up to them, the elder troll stood in front of the queen "Your majesty… It's been so long" Elsa nodded, the face of the old troll looked almost exactly the same it used to when she was younger "Indeed, it's been a long time"

The troll approached the queen "...Your powers have grown stronger, your Majesty-" he turned to Kristoff and then to the queen again "-What you're going to ask me Elsa… Is something I must talk with you privately"

The queen felt cold, she turned to Kristoff- eyes showing concern "Don't worry Elsa, It's okay… I'll be here" he offered a sympathetic smile, with a defeated sigh she decided to comply with the troll's elder

The Queen followed Grand Pabbie into a more secluded area of the valley "Elsa, listen: What happened between you and Anna was an extremely rare phenomenon Elsa…"

The girl looked at the troll nervously "Is there a way to stop that future from happening?"

Grand Pabbie frowned, sadness in his eyes "I'm afraid not, sharing a dream is an ancient kind of magic, known to reveal an unavoidable future event-"

"B-but I know about it now! I-I should be able to change the fates, shouldn't I?"

The creature sighed "Not quite I'm afraid… for the event is unavoidable, the circumstances can be altered, yes… but not the essence behind that revelation, many of the greatest tragedies of history have been caused by someone trying to oppose his future revelation" he explained grimly

Fear gripped over her, ice starting to form beneath her feet "So… I'll turn into an evil witch?" the troll face twisted in a confused manner-

"What?"

The queen looked at him, disbelief clearly reflected in her body "The- the nightmare… The witch said she was me"

The troll thought about her word for a moment before he shook his head reassuringly "No, no… Inside the shared dream you are only yourself. If you were able to see this… witch, then she couldn't be your future self... she has to be the source of dark magic I perceived, if she is... the I'm afraid you are going to meet her in your future"

The ice stopped, the queen looked at him- relief overtaking her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath-

The troll cleared his throat, snapping the queen back into reality "Elsa, there is something more important I should warn you about-" the queen looked at him curiously "-Your dream… it has been-" he thought for a word "-_blocked_… I am unable to look into any memory of your nightmare" the troll looked worried

"What does that mean?" she asked warily

"That means… your nightmare was enchanted, whomever that witch was… she forced herself into your shared dream, locking herself in your future" his voice was grim, the queen swallowed "does this means that… the witch-"

"She is absolutely real, your majesty... and she desires to take your life and your sister's" the queen collapsed to her knees "It can't be! I have to stop her... Do you- do you know anything about her?"

Grand Pabbie saddened and closed his eyes "I don't know of her… but I can only guess that her magic must be powerful, strong enough to blur my vision, you should be cautious"

The queen frowned with fear in her eyes "Tell me, if she had managed to kill us in our dream… would that moment be forged into our future?" the elder nodded weakly "That is probably why she did it in the first place, the magic she used is ancient and most foul... you must be vigilant Elsa, at least until I can figure out who is this woman"

Elsa stood up "Do you think she will be able to do it again?" Grand Pabbie looked at the distance "I can't be sure, but those kind of spells take years in order to be conjured, if she seeks your lives again… it wouldn't happen in a dream"

"Do you think you will be able to find who she is?" The troll's gaze fixed on the floor

"It'll take me a lot of time, your majesty... but there is no chance that a human sorceress could muster enough power to harm you before I find her" the queen felt slightly relieved by the troll's words

The queen thanked the troll elder and prepared to return to Kristoff, she looked at him, he was standing amongst his family, joyfully talking with them.

Memories of the nightmare flooded Elsa's mind, sternly reminding her of the events of her dream-__  
__

The queen turned to Grand Pabbie again "I have one more question Gran Pabbie-" the elder looked at her curiously "-If the witch managed to hurt someone inside the dream; aside from Anna and me, will his fate will be sealed as well?"

The elder's gaze jolted for a second to the ice harvester before returning to the queen

"No." he muttered, but not as an answer- the disbelief in his face clearly reflected the real answer, she tightened her eyes and turned around.

"I won't allow it" Elsa promised firmly, but no answer could be heard from the troll, she walked down into the valley again.

Kristoff noticed the queen and said goodbye to his family, she waved her farewell and both climbed into the sleigh, the ice harvester urged his reindeer to move.

Once they had started their trip back to the castle he finally decided to speak

"So… are you gonna tell me what you spoke with him?"

The queen only gestured a 'No'.

The ice harvester frowned "Why not?"

She shrugged "You should only know that you were right… I'm not the witch, nor is Anna" he beamed with a smile, if only for a second before he turned serious again

"This means we are yet to encounter her then… we must be weary."

"No, Kristoff" her voice didn't shake "...But Elsa, If you really saw the future then you got to prepare against it!" he protested

She couldn't allow him to get involved, if he got too invested with them then he would surely perish, and Elsa would never allow Kristoff to die, specially now.

"I'll explain it to you later Kristoff, once Anna is here"

He sighed "Okay" he couldn't really argue with her, so they remained in silence for a moment

"When is Anna returning?"

Elsa hated the fact that she hated when Kristoff said her sister name "I… don't know, it's a two days route... five days stay give or take, other preparations… I think that she should be here in five to six days" she answered casually, he frowned

"That reminds me, I'll be leaving tomorrow night for a terrain inspection, it's just a two days routine-thing but it really can't be postponed... I- I just wanted to let you know… I don't really know… why..." he grimaced confused, lost in his own thoughts.

Elsa was mortified by the idea

"You really can't postpone it?" she asked, she unconsciously pouted as she looked at him, it made him chuckle

"I wish I could, but it's not really my decision" he explained, the queen looked away

She took a deep breath, mustering all her courage, she hated feeling this way about _him_, but the thought of not seeing Kristoff in two whole days was too painful for the queen to consider as an option, specially with Anna gone for at least five days

"I don't want you to go"

Her order came as a surprise to both the mountain man who looked at her confused and to the queen herself "I- um… well, there is nothing I can do about it"

She turned to him, not really minding the light shade of pink that adorned her cheeks "Well find something to do about it" she ordered

He was shocked "What!?"

The queen crossed her arms around her chest, looking away from him, _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ she thought.

"I ordered you to find something to do about it, because you are _not _going" she really didn't understand herself, acting this way wasn't only childish, but also inappropriate, she had no power over the ice harvester, he had no real obligation to her- It would be understandable if Anna asked him or... if he was her suitor instead of her sister's. Elsa cringed at the idea, how could that thought even cross her mind?

The young queen felt her powers growing inside of her, she closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing

"Okay… if you don't want me to go, I'll try to find someone else to do it-" her eyes opened with surprise, she turned to him stunned by his response, he looked at her and gave her a playful smile "-However, you should know that finding someone to do this for me is not going to be easy"

She couldn't take her gaze from him, disbelief in her eyes "Then... why are you agreeing? I'm being incredibly unreasonable" he chuckled

"Well yeah, but you come before duty-" her stare bolted to meet her lap, she could notice her face growing increasingly red- her mouth gaped as she tried to find any word at all, but it proved to be futile "-If you really don't want me to leave, then I won't"

She couldn't help but smile, she felt her eyes watering and held her tears

"I-I want you to stay" her voice came out weakly

The queen was hating every single moment she acted so possessive of her sister's suitor, but there wasn't anything she could do.

The castle of Arendelle was now in sight, the ice harvester offered a smile at her "Well... you're the queen, there's no point in arguing with you" she looked at the castle, the same unknown feeling that surged every time she spend with Kristoff grew stronger than ever.

"Am I just the queen to you?" her voice sounded sad but the ice harvester thought it was only his imagination

The queen felt incredibly surprised by her own question, Kristoff shifted uncomfortable on his seat, he glanced at the queen; so fragile, so conscious of everything around her, so graceful, and strong, and beautiful, and… different-

Kristoff cleared his throat "Well… you are my friend" she shrunk on her seat, disappointed, _what was she expecting him to answer?_-

The queen faked a smile at him "Thank you Kristoff"

The sleigh came to a stop at the front gate, she got off and patted Sven, thanking him for his help- she turned to Kristoff, sadness lingering in her eyes "See you tomorrow Kristoff, thanks... for everything"

She turned her back to him and walked to her castle, before she could disappear behind the gates Kristoff gathered his courage and stood on his sleigh

"Elsa-" he called, she briskly turned to him and eyed the man curiously "-you are not _just_ a queen to me-" her heart skipped a beat as hope for something unknown built up inside of her, he grabbed Sven strides and before he resumed his way back home he nervously added "-You're special… you'll never be _just_ anything in my eyes" and he was gone.

Elsa couldn't say anything to him, he left so swiftly she didn't had any time to react, closing her eyes, her mind traveled to her sister "Oh Anna… what am I doing?"

* * *

"I… don't know what to do, Sven"

The reindeer gave his friend an annoyed look "And you expect _me_ to know?- I don't know if you've realised this yet, but I'm no love expert" Kristoff sighed, rubbing his neck "I know... but, Well… I would still appreciate your help" he commented

Sven stopped eating and sat in front of him, tired eyes fixed on the ice harvester "I think you should speak with Elsa, and then with Anna"

Kristoff stared sceptically "You want me to speak to Elsa and then to Anna… are you crazy?" the reindeer shrugged "You wanted my opinion… if you bottle _this_ thing up, it'll come back to bite your ass"

Sven continued eating

"B-but what if I'm… what if I-" he grunted in frustration, stomping around the room "-this is horrible..."

Svan groaned to get his attention, the ice harvester turned to face him "Remember what you used to tell me?-" Kristoff grimaced trying to remember, he stared at his friend cluelessly "-about… _her_" the reindeer suggested.

Kristoff's blood turned cold, he felt something sting inside him- was it the same? it was extremely close, it was the same; it was love

"Love can't be denied-" he muttered weakly, Sven walked up to his friend, giving him a comforting nudge "-I… I guess you are right... I can't keep this up, I can't continue lying to myself… or to Anna"

* * *

**That's all for now, I hope you like it**

**We got to see the ending of the nightmare from Elsa's perspective, I will further explain the nature of the 'Shared revelation' on future chapters.**

**On a side note: I have a really structured headcannon about Kristoff's past and it's the saddest piece of headcannon I have created, but we won't dwell on it too much **

**I can't express how honoured I am for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	7. Love Can't be Kept Out

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**I'm starting to realise that I won't be able to upload as often as I used to. But as I said before: I intend see this project until the very end.**

* * *

_**Love Can't be Kept Out **or Together**_**

Elsa was not looking at anything in particular, her gaze bore into the wall and her mind wandered aimlessly. It had been a couple of days since she visited Grand Pabbie and she still couldn't find a way to save Kristoff from his dreadful fate, the queen was overwhelmed with exhaustion-

"...Your majesty, what do you think of master Kristoff's solution?"

The queen shifted her eyes from Master Agathon to Kristoff, both of them staring at her with concern in their eyes

"I- um… I think it's a great idea" she answered quietly; Elsa had absolutely no idea what she was saying, the question had caught her off guard and she hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, her councillor sighed loudly-

"It _is, _in fact, a great idea… but you can't go around agreeing to every single word we say without listening to what we are proposing, ma'am"

"She can't? I-I mean... isn't she's the queen-?-" Agathon eyed at the ice harvester

"She is the queen, but she can't do as you say. Look... It is obvious that There are plenty of things I might not know about the kingdom's current condition, that is why It is the queen's duty to know everything that's happening to her people, in case she must be prepared to stand against us if our decisions affect the best interest of Arendelle"

The queen downed her gaze "I'm sorry Master Agathon, my mind has been a little off lately" the elder nodded in understanding

The queen shifted on her place, throwing uneasy glances at the ice harvester, Kristoff had started to notice that every time their eyes locked she would avert her eyes as fast as she could.

Suddenly, the door opened, giving way for another man, he was tall and built like a bear, his strong nordic face was enhanced by a long and barely groomed blonde beard

The man bowed slightly at the queen and turned to Kristoff, his intimidating face softening into a cheerful expression-

"Master Kristoff! we've caught the rat, it was an inside job just like you said, blighted scum was taking our supplies- If it hadn't been for your timing, who knows how much we could've lost" the mountain man beamed with pride

The queen looked at them suspiciously "What are you talking about, Master Soren?"

Soren Tunder was Arendelle's master of wars and security, he was one of the seven councillors of the queen and the head of one of the most prominent noble families of Arendelle, the giant man turned to the queen and smiled-

"Your friend here came to me the other day, telling me about a man in down-town selling first-hand rifles. At first I was sceptic, but after doing a recounting of the inventory my men realised that many things were missing, turns out one of my men was stealing the supplies and selling them-" he pointed at the ice harvester "-If it hadn't been for the ice master... then god knows how much he would've taken"

Kristoff shrugged with a humble smile "Well, it was nothing really… I just heard some men speaking about it at the 'Drunk Troll'" he answered.

Elsa raised an eyebrow "...The 'Drunk Troll'?"

"It's a tavern, your highness" Agathon explained, she gaped a soundless 'o' with her mouth

Master Soren patted Kristoff's back fondly "Well boy, I just wanted to thank you, I'll start working on your other lead right away-" the giant man turned to the queen and bowed "-your highness, there is another business I need to speak with you, may I have a word?" the queen nodded and followed him out of the room.

Councillor Agathon sighed loudly "Master Kristoff, princess Anna will return in a matter of days… If you don't mind me asking: how do you expect to face this… situation?"

In the past four weeks Kristoff had learned to take seriously the elder's inquisitive tone, but he was clueless at his question-

"...What situation?"

"The queen situation, Kristoff... I think I know you enough to believe your intentions are true and pure, and that you actually care for the queen, but what you are doing... this little game you two are playing- it is bound to cause problems if you do not sort it out now" he clarified dryly.

The man wasn't actually angry, at least he didn't appear to be- his voice came out more like a scolding father, Kristoff looked at him nervously

"What- um… W-what do you m-mean?" he stuttered

The old man gave him an annoyed look "Look, it's obvious that you see the queen as more than a friend and I know for a fact that princess Anna adores you, I just want to make sure you understand that you are treading on _really_ thin ice here" the elder made sure to emphasise the '_really_'.

The ice harvester sighed, a sheepish smile fixed across his face "I… I will tell Anna, when she comes back- I intend to, at least… I-I'll tell Elsa about my feelings afterward everything is settled with Anna, I could never do anything if it wasn't with Anna's understanding, that's all I can tell you master Agathon"

The elder smiled at him as he made way to the door "Then you have my understanding too, master Kristoff… I hope things turn out on your favor-" he encouraged from the door "-However, if you cause nothing but pain to our princesses, then I will end you" he warned as he disappeared outside of the room.

* * *

Anna hugged her cousin sadly-

"I'm gonna miss you" Rapunzel caressed her strawberry hair "It's alright Anna, I'll go visit you as soon as I can"

A single tear fell from her eye, it was incredible how much the two princesses had bonded over the last five days

"A month-" Anna parted from the embrace and smiled at Rapunzel "-That's all I'm gonna wait for you" the brunette gave a cheeky grin-

"I promise"

"And remember to tell your parents I said 'hi'" Rapunzel nodded with a smile

Anna turned to Eugene "I'll be expecting you too Eugene, you have to go to Arendelle"

The prince smiled charmingly "You'd really want to invite a master thief in your castle?"

Anna giggled "I would like to invite my cousin-in-law to my castle"

His smiled turned into a more honest grin "Well… I've never been able to refuse a princess offer" the princess embraced the man, who reluctantly returned the hug, it was brief but they didn't really needed too much time

"I'll miss you Freckles-" he turned to Lord Rikkard "-I know you will keep her safe" the elder man nodded

The princess and her bodyguard boarded the ship, Rapunzel hooked her arm around her husband's as she waved at them "Take care! give a hug to Elsa for me" she cried, a sad smile crossed her lips as her little cousin's ship sailed away.

Anna waved back from above the ship, and didn't stop waving until the docks were no longer on sight.

* * *

"You should get some rest princess, there's still a long way to go" Rikkard suggested, concerned by the princess who had been staring at the sea for over an hour.

The princess nodded but didn't move, she smiled at her bodyguard "You know, I… I've never been good with farewells Lord Rikkard, they make me sad" the elder chuckled

"It's imposible not to feel sad when saying farewell to someone you care for, princess"

The girl shocked her head "But, it's not just that, I'm terrible at being sad" she corrected herself, she turned to the sea again.

The old man stood beside her "I… have always been terrible at being sad too princess, it's because I don't know what to do when I'm feeling bad-" he turned his head and offered her a sympathetic smile "-but, if life has taught me something, is that… being sad for saying farewell is so much better than being sad for missing your chance to say it and that a farewell is never definitive, never"

Anna looked at the man; she always knew Lord Rikkard as her father's guard, she used to dislike him for always scolding the late king for being too kind or too gentle with her when she was little; now it was different, now he was Elsa's guard, and he was her guard now.

The princess couldn't help but imagine this old, grumpy man giving her father an encouraging word whenever things were bad, just like he was doing now.

She smiled "You've always been so loyal to us Rikkard-"

"And I'll continue to be, princess… until my body fails me or your father call me to his side"

She couldn't help but hug the older man "You must miss them" the man returned the hug carefully, like if he was afraid he could harm her.

"We all do, many of us would trade their fate for ours in a heart-beat"

Anna felt her heart grow heavy; she had sometimes caught Gerda drying her tears while looking at their portrait, or Kai talking up to her parents whenever he thought nobody heard; she bit her lip, she had always been so frightened of feeling sad that she never truly realised the entire castle felt just as broken as herself and that she was never completely alone.

"But I've been given a better opportunity, princess-" Anna looked at the man, unsure and curious of the meaning behind his words "-For I've been given a chance to stand by the side of two persons they treasured the most, even more than their own lives… we've been given a chance to guide you and help you, we will stand by your side-" he grabbed the princess by the shoulders and gave her a cheeky smile "-now, you should really go to rest, little princess"

Anna smiled, nodded and giving one last quick hug to the old man she left to her quartets.

* * *

"Hey Snowflakes, been here a long time?"

Elsa heart skipped a beat when she heard _his_ voice calling her that way, she turned around to face the ice harvester and she could only glance at him for a second before the nauseous feeling of butterflies sprouted on her stomach and she had to return her gaze to the sea-

"I can accept you calling me Elsa, Kristoff… but nicknames are an inappropriate way of addressing the queen"

The ice harvester felt a sting in the heart, her attitude towards him had changed on the past days: She wouldn't look him in the eyes, she was more distant and each time they spoke he felt coldness on her voice, Kristoff could only assume it was because of the witch-threat he was forbidden to mingle in-

"Okay… I'm sorry-" the hurt in his voice made the queen loath herself "-I didn't mean to be inappropriate" he tried not to sound too hurt, after all, it was unknown to her that he used a nickname for her because it helped him contain the urges of expressing his true feelings

"You never_ mean_ to be inappropriate Kristoff, you just are" he sighed weakly, it wasn't the first time someone said those exact same words to him and he felt angry, he hated those words-

"Well I'm trying, _your highness_" his voice sounded more irritated than he intended, her spine chilled at the way he coldly referred to her; Elsa blamed herself, she thought it was her fault for being mean to him.

"I'm sorry-" she muttered, he sat beside her on the grass, looking into the sea for any sight of a ship, his anger ceased "-I know you try Kristoff, I know you do your best trying to help and you are so incredibly good at it… you have been complimented by Agathon and Soren and Rolf and Bearnn… even the cook has said nothing but good things about you" her voice was weak

Kristoff grew concerned, the queen attitude was suspicious to him "Elsa… you've been acting really weird lately-" he paused, she didn't even move, her eyes bore in the horizon "-you even have your gloves on" commented, pointing at her gloves.

She threw him one quick look before returning to the sea "Oh, It's- It's nothing... my powers have been a little twitchy lately" her voice was shaking

"Do you have an idea of why that could be?"

She turned to him, but stared only at his feet "It's… because I- I can't save you-" his gaze got lost in her hair, he wasn't sure of what she meant, but he was almost sure that it had to do with the witch and the fact that he was probably meant to die, he had died on her future revelation after all; he frowned, sadly staring at the platinum blonde; she looked so weak, hugging her legs against her chest as she looked at his feet "-I've searched everywhere and still haven't found anything" she casted her sight into the sea.

He tried to give her an encouraging touch, but his hand stopped, hovering above her shoulder; doubt paralysing him and something inside his chest begged him to continue; she looked so sad and hurt.

After a moment, Kristoff finally managed to muster his courage and reached for her, placing his hand on her shoulder- her ice reacted immediately, fiercely chilling his hand even through her clothes; the queen tried to scurry away out of surprise, but he firmly gripped her shoulder

"Elsa, please" he pleaded

His voice boomed with reassurance; closing her eyes, she allowed herself a moment of weakness, letting her head softly fall into his shoulder.

The queen leaned into him, a thin coat of ice started forming along his side; it was nothing he had never experienced before, Kristoff was perfectly capable of sustaining the stinging cold, what truly pained him was the sight of the girl he loved being haunted by fear, his hand hesitantly traveled from her shoulder across her back and onto her opposite shoulder, pulling her closer in a desperate attempt to make her feel safe, understood.

The cold grew stronger, but the ice harvester didn't care, he tightened his embrace.

Elsa took a deep breath and for a second, her mind traveled to a moment where Kristoff wouldn't die, where there was no witch, and where Anna wouldn't care about her loving him, about her sister loving Kristoff.

Kristoff suddenly realised that he wasn't freezing anymore, he looked at her; peacefully resting against his shoulder, her powers had subsided.

He smiled and looked into the horizon, joyful of the moment of peace, but the overwhelming warmth inside of him disappeared at the sight of white sails on the horizon.

* * *

"Elsa! I've missed you so much!" the younger sister rushed into her sister's arms, the eldest stopped Anna before she could touch her

"Wait, Anna"

The princess looked at her curiously, the queen grabbed her hands and only when she was sure her powers were in check, she pulled her sister into a thigh embrace

"I've missed you too"

The three bodyguards that had escorted Anna descended the ship as well, Anna parted from Elsa and both turned to them.

"Your grace" the three men bowed

"I am thankful to you, for bringing my sister safe back home" the oldest of the three smiled at the queen

"It's only our duty" said Rikkard, the three men straightened

"You are free to go, you are excused from your duties for the week" she said

Her guards nodded and left.

Anna turned to Kristoff, a huge smile on both their faces "You've been missed Anna" the princess jumped into his arms-

"Aren't you gonna give me a welcoming kiss?" the Ice harvester chuckled embarrassed as he put her down, Elsa looked away; trying not to show her jealousy

"Umm… I don't think it's really appropriate now, Anna" Kristoff rubbed his neck; dismissing her disappointed look, the queen's heart lightened at his words

"Anna, everyone is waiting for you at the castle, we shouldn't make them wait" the princess pouted at her sister "...Okay"

The three made their way into the castle; the queen walked in front of them, Kristoff grabbed the princess hand

"Anna" he whispered, the girl glanced him-

"What?" she answered dryly

He took a deep breath "There is something I need to tell you, it's really important"

She eyed him curiously "oookay… what is it?" the man grimaced

"I… can't tell you right now, it has to be in private"

Anna smirked teasingly "Umm… I don't think that's really appropriate, Kristoff"

He chuckled "ha ha, very funny..."

She giggled "Sure, we can talk in private... but you'll have to remind me or else I'll forget"

He felt slightly relieved, Kristoff gave her a quick half-hug before they resumed walking.

* * *

The queen closed the door of the library, she turned the key slowly

"Is there a reason why you two are being so secretive about all this?" Anna gazed at Kristoff

"Yes" he answered bluntly, Anna raised an eyebrow

"...Do you mind telling me?" she insisted, the queen sat beside her at the couch

"Anna, do you remember a nightmare you had a couple of weeks ago"

The princess remember barely a few pieces of the bad dream, she nodded slowly at her sister

The queen took a deep breath "Do you remember that we spoke during the dream and a strange woman appeared… and Kristoff was struck by a green fireball?"

Anna gazed at Elsa with only confusion across her face "Wait... how do you know about...-" the princess snapped at Kristoff "-You told her!?" the ice harvester was taken aback, unable to say anything-

"Anna, please let me finish" the queen tone was serious

"Okay then, finish" the princess answered irritated, looking at the ice harvester with a fake scowl

Elsa cleared her throat "The reason why I know about what happened in your dream is because I was there, I had the same dream-" Anna's face turned into a confused frown "-What happened to us... is known as Dual foresight-" the princess face started turning sceptic "-It is a rare phenomenon that can only occur to people who are close with one another, it is said that the dream actually works as a glimpse into our future"

Anna's features filled with surprise "Wait...you are saying...We saw the future?"

Elsa grimaced nervously, fidgeting her fingers "Yes, but there is another thing… Do you remember the woman?"

Anna nodded slowly "Yeah... why?"

Elsa looked at Kristoff "She... wasn't part of our dream"

"W-what do you mean?" Anna voiced her confusion, the queen sighed-

"She… used a very powerful spell and entered our dream, in order to change our future, in order to lock herself into our future"

Anna and Kristoff stood in shock, the ice harvester was the first to speak-

"But… that- that means she's already trying to kill you?"

Elsa nodded "Grand Pabbie said that she probably couldn't do that spell again… but just by being able to do it means that she is extremely powerful"

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand, giving her a reassuring smile "Don't worry Elsa, if she tries to harm us, we'll stop her"

Kristoff walked up to them, offering a hand at each "We'll stop her together"

Anna grabbed his hand; smiling widely at him, Elsa doubted for a second; she didn't want to involve him any longer, but after a moment, she reluctantly grabbed his hand- her heart skipped a beat when their fingers touched

"Together" she muttered.

* * *

**That's all for now, I hope you like it**

**Anna is finally back and Kristoff is determined to tell her the truth, and the icy trio is ready for anything the evil witch can throw at them.**

**On a side note: I've always wondered about how the staff of the castle felt about the death of the monarchs, on my headcannon; the staff had a strong bond with the late king and queen and mourned their deaths even after Elsa's coronation.**

**I can't express how honoured I am for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	8. Can't Love you Like you Do

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**I've finally been able to upload, with Anna back in Arendelle drama is bound to find the icy trio, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Can't Love you Like you Do **or Breaking point_

It was the first morning after the princess return. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff sat quietly on the table enjoying their breakfast; during Anna's absence Kristoff had been joining Elsa for breakfast and dinner, and while Anna had already returned, Elsa decided to invite him to join them and Anna had eagerly agreed.

"Anna, a letter arrived this morning-" the princess stopped eating, her sister had pinched her curiosity "-When were you planning to tell me this?" the eldest asked inquisitively

"Tell you... what?"

Elsa sighed "About Rapunzel's visit, a letter arrived today saying she's coming next week, she said that you invited her" the princess' face lit with understanding "Oh... that..." Anna shrugged; she knew that Rapunzel was supposed to come visit but she had no idea when her cousin would actually come.

"How could you forget something like that?"

"C'mon Elsa, Anna just arrived yesterday, sha has to rest, you can't expect her to tell you every little thing right away" interjected the ice harvester

"A visit from my cousin and her husband is not a 'little thing', Kristoff" Elsa informed regally, slightly annoyed at the ice harvester for taking her sister's side

"Well, to be perfectly honest, Rapunzel wasn't actually sure _when_ she would come… so- technically- I didn't know she would come next week"

Elsa rolled her eyes "Whatever, if there's anything else I should know you better tell me now"

Anna pondered for several minutes "Well… Hans said that his brother, King Gérard, might be interested in visiting Arendelle..." Kristoff scowled at the mention of the prince

"I still can't believe you befriended that guy after everything he did" Elsa nodded in agreement, Anna laughed at his comment

"Actually I didn't befriend him Kristoff, I simply… parted in an amiable way" the ice harvester snorted "But... didn't you have any problems trusting him?"

Anna nodded vigorously "As a matter of fact, I did… I guess that Gustav's presence helped with the trusting part though"

The mountain man raised an eyebrow intrigued "Who's Gustav?"

"One of his older brothers-" Anna turned to Elsa "-Do you know him Elsa?" the queen shook her head slowly

"I've met him… however, I was very little and vaguely remember anything at all"

There was a pause as they all resumed their breakfast.

"...Anna, Kristoff, I've just remembered that Agathon has organised a council meeting and want's you two to attend" Anna looked at her surprised

"B-But, I'm never called to the council meeting" the queen offered a smile "I don't know what he wants, he just asked me to tell you"

"When is this meeting?" the ice harvester asked, curiously looking at the queen

"Today, at nine… will you come?" her question came off more shyly than she expected, Kristoff nodded and after thinking for a moment Anna nodded as well.

* * *

Kristoff panted heavily, exhausted by his training session with Lord Rikkard, the elder chuckled

"You've improved a lot, master Kristoff-" the ice harvester tightened his grip of the wooden sword and charged against the Guard-captain again, they had already been practicing for over an hour "-I see that Dorum has kept you in shape this past few days"

Kristoff tried to remember everything the guards had taught him about fighting during the guard-captain's absence; Rikkard simply parried every attack of the ice harvester

"...Your problem is that you waste too much energy, Kristoff. The key to fighting is endurance, not strength" Lord Rikkard swiftly stroke Kristoff's sword and threw it flying across the room, leaving the ice harvester disarmed

"How the hell can you fight like this?" Kristoff sat on the floor, completely exhausted, the older man laughed

"I've been training my whole life master Kristoff, what kind of bodyguard would I be if you managed to defeat me just like that?"

The blonde was about to speak when the princess entered the room and approached them curiously

"What are you guys doing?"

Rikkard turned to the royal and bowed slightly "we are sparring your grace" the ice harvester snorted at his answer

"Sparring? heh, I wouldn't say that... Lord Rikkard is teaching me how to use a sword"

Anna giggled "And why are you practicing with the sword?"

Kristoff raised from the floor and smiled at her "I have people I want to protect" he answered simply, Anna held her smile

"How long have you been practicing?"

The ice harvester looked at his teacher "...How long?" the elder pondered for a moment

"A month, give or take… however, last week I couldn't practice so I asked Dorum to fill in for me" he explained to the princess, Anna looked positively surprised, her suitor smiled

"And who's stronger?" the two men looked at her plainly, Kristoff finger calmly pointed at the Guard-Captain, however she looked sceptic

"I don't buy that-" her gaze shifted between the two men "-I mean, you are waaay younger than Lord Rikkard... How can he be stronger than you?" Kristoff shrugged, and looked at the older man

"You can believe whatever you want princess, Lord Rikkard is far stronger than he looks-" the ice harvester explained, he turned to the guard-captain "-How about a real round? I'll go with the dual hatchet" the ice harvester walked up to a box and grabbed another wooden sword

The elder accommodated his clothes, taking a more serious stance "Very well then, Princess I suggest you stay back" Anna complied with the elder's request

"Okay then, I'm ready" the ice harvester held one sword on each hand and stood at a good distance from the elder

"You tell the start, Princess" Anna's face lit with enthusiasm, she cleared her throat

"Okay— Fight!"

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe how fast you got your ass handed to you" Anna laughed, Kristoff scowled at the princess

"Well, I told you he was stronger-" he rubbed the back of his neck "-I knew he was gonna win anyways"

Anna grinned teasingly "But Lord Rikkard said you had lots of potential didn't he? perhaps your problem is with your attitude, how can you hope to win against him if you don't have faith in yourself?"

The ice harvester chuckled "I have plenty of faith in myself, I just know that he is way better than me at this- he is training me after all"

Anna hooked her arms around his right arm "...So...What was it that you wanted to talk in private?" her cheerful voice crushed his spirit

He cleared his throat "It's… It's something really important, but… I-I don't think I can tell you just yet" the princess eyed him curiously

"Okay… but after today's meeting you are telling me"

He glanced at her; sadness showing in his eyes, but luckily Anna didn't seem to noticed "Whatever you say" he muttered as they kept walking.

The couple remained in silence until they ran into Arendelle's Master of arms; Lord Soren was a giant in every meaning of the word, he was the tallest man they had ever met, his hair was dirty blonde and his large beard adorned his round face.

"Princess Anna, Master Kristoff, how pleasant to see you-" the huge councillor bowed at the princess "-I've been told you will be joining us for the meeting" Anna nodded

"Yeah well... Elsa insisted"

The man's jolly face turned serious "I'm afraid that it is imperative to have your presence, your grace"

Kristoff looked at the man intrigued "Why is it so important?" the man grimaced at the question

"Because it concerns all of us, we won't discuss it outside of the meeting for safety… If the people knew, things would get really problematic"

Anna's face turned serious, concerned by his sudden change of tone "we'll be there, don't worry Master Soren" the man smiled at them

"I sincerely hope so, your younger perspective will prove most useful-" he turned to Kristoff "-and well… you've already proven yourself to be extremely useful"

Kristofff dismissed his compliment with his hand "Please, I haven't really done anything"

The elder laughed wholeheartedly and firmly patted his shoulder "Well kid, I'll see you later-" he bowed at Anna again "-your highness, I'm eager to see you there too" the councillor resumed his way without another word, disappearing behind a corner.

"It seems like you've actually proven to be of huge assistance to Arendelle, huh?"

The man shrugged"I don't know, I mean, I try to be… I would like to help you two in everything I can"

Anna tilted her head, her eyes lost in him "But you don't have to do this, not if you don't want to" he ruffled her hair affectionately

"I _want _to help you two in everything I can, after all, I owe everything I have to you" he turned his back at her and started walking away

"H-Hey! where are you going?" he threw her a smile

"I'm going home, I have to change- you can't expect me to show up at the meeting with these rags" he motioned at his clothed

"Oh, okay… see you at the meeting" the man gave a casual smile and waved her goodbye.

* * *

"Okay, everyone is here…good-" Agathon smile was filled with satisfaction "-I guess you've all wondered why I summoned you all here... I've prepared this meeting because the master of arms, Lord Soren came to me with alarming news"

The man gave way to councillor Soren, the tall man cleared his throat, mustering the attention of every person in the room

"We have summoned all of you because we've been informed that this past month Weselton has been arming itself, they have redirected all the trade that used to come to Arendelle and focused solely on increasing their military forces" his voice boomed grimly, the room grew silent

Lord Agathon stood again "We've called you all in order to avoid any possible conflict; we need to come up with an idea to evade a war declaration"

Many of the councillor had ideas, they took turns to explain them and then they would argue about it, some of them were about sending tributes and others were about ways of rekindling the trade routes, the discussion proved to be futile for the first couple of hours, Anna rose her hand; finally deciding to propose her idea-

"Um… W-what if we simply were stronger than Weaseltow— I mean, Weselton"

All the men chuckled; some laughed at the mock-name and some snickered at the idea proposed by the princess

"I... I believe you would have to explain your idea, your highness"

Anna scanned the room nervously, her eyes met her sister's, the queen had doubt in her eyes but a reassuring smile gave Anna enough courage to speak

"There is not really much to explain, I was just thinking… what if we were stronger than Weselton?- Cause' then it wouldn't really matter if they have armed themselves for a year- it would just be stupid to declare war against someone stronger, right?"

Lord Soren sunk on his chair "But, it is not that simple princess, Weselton has-" Kristoff stood form his chair, interrupting the councillor

"I'm sorry Lord Soren, but… I think Anna is on to something-" some of the councillors were appalled by the sudden participation of the commoner, however, Soren shrugged and gestured Kristoff to continue "- Well… what she's saying is true, if we were strong enough, it would be stupid to declare war against us. So we need to find the fastest, most efficient way of becoming stronger than our enemy… which is?" he left his question open, but Anna was the only one capable of answering-

"Making allies!"

"Exactly, if we announced military alliances with Weselton's neighbours… they wouldn't dare to attack us" Anna and Kristoff smiled at each other.

The councillors eagerly started discussing the possibilities, their most viable ally would have to be the Kingdom of Corona

"But Corona doesn't have the military strength to oppose Weselton, not even if we stood together we would be able to defeat them" Lord Soren frowned in frustration,

Kristoff's face lit "How about Ibaeren?" Soren looked at him curiously

"But Ibaeren is too far away from Weselton"

"However, Weselton military power relies heavily on their fleet, if we get Ibaeren on our side, we would keep their armies at bay"

Lord Soren nodded with surprise "You are right!… only Westertyde could match the Ibaeren naval prowess, Weselton's fleet is only half as strong as Ibaeren's"

Agathon cleared his throat "How about the kingdom of Swendell, while it is not near Weselton it is close enough to cause military pressure if we ally with them-I was informed by princess Anna that the prince is organising a royal ball… "

Elsa looked at Anna "I've been invited to this ball, I could use this opportunity to form an alliance"

One of the councillors frowned at the idea "your highness, you can't leave Arendelle unattended, not before we solve the administration problem"

"But..."

Anna beamed with an idea "I could go! Rapunzel is going, I could travel to Corona and accompany her" Elsa shook her head firmly

"I couldn't send you so far away"

Anna smiled at her reassuringly "There is no other choice Elsa" the queen grimaced as she turned to Soren

"Do you think this would suffice?"

The man nodded "If we managed an alliance between Arendelle, Corona, Ibaeren and Swendell, Weselton would never attack us"

The queen turned to her sister "The ball is in two weeks… you could leave from here with Rapunzel, after their visit"

the council arranged the final details of their plan and adjourned the meeting.

* * *

Anna sat beside Kristoff, the garden was completely quiet and only the moon kept them company, she looked at him; waiting for him to talk, the meeting had been over for hours, the princess and the ice harvester were almost the only people awake

"Are you going to tell me what you wanted to say?"

Kristoff scratched his neck, his eyes nervously looking at her "uh— I'm not- I… I don't know"

Anna offered an encouraging smile "Cause' I've been wondering about something..." Kristoff nervousness was replaced by curiosity

"About what?"

The princess looked away, clearing her throat "I… I've been wondering— uh, Why…?-" she cleared her throat "-Why is it that you haven't kissed me _once_ ever since I came back?" Kristoff was shocked, he choked out of surprise, Anna stared at him blankly

"I— uh…because- because I can't-" Kristoff started pacing around the garden, scratching his neck "-Anna, I need to tell you the truth..."

The princes looked at him puzzled "okay… so tell me the truth"

Kristoff took a deep breath, fear taking over him "Anna, You are… the single, most incredible person I have ever met, everything about you is amazing, and I owe everything I have and everything I treasure to you— you... saved me-"

Anna was confused, something had definitely happened to Kristoff "um… why are you suddenly complimenting me?... not that I'm complaining or anything... but it feels weird" the blonde looked at her, doubt filling his eyes

"Anna— you have no idea how much I care for you… that is why- That is why I can't keep lying to you like this" the princess started to feel uneasy

"Kristoff… I don't understand what you're trying to say"

"It's not easy… ok— here it goes: Anna, you are one of the most important persons in my life and it hurts me to be with you… because- because I can't love you like you love me— and I see you love and love, and I just can't love you... I can't love you like you love me..."

Anna face dimmed with disbelief "B-But Kristoff… you said you needed time-"

"I know Anna, and trust me… I wish more than anyone that my words could be true and that I could reciprocate your feeling, because… I- I love you so much, but it's so different from your love" each word hurt her more and more.

The princess turned her back to him "I… I don't know what to say" she felt numb, Kristoff was telling her that he could never love her, that she had been wrong about him all along, her entire body was aching and her heart had been shattered, but she wouldn't cry, Anna had never been one to cry

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

"W-why don't you take more time-" she began to suggest

"Anna, It's not a matter of time-"

"Then how can you know!?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else" he declared firmly, she was looking at him with shock, taking a step back- distrust crossing her face

"W-What?"

He looked at her apologetic, closing their distance "Anna liste-"

"Who is she?" her voice was dry, obviously pained, but more angry than hurt "She's… uh— She... please Anna, don't ask me to tell you..." Anna's face turned into a glare

"Kristoff, who. is. she?"

The ice harvester sighed in defeat, he knew that it would hurt her, but he owed Anna the truth, the entire truth

"Elsa"

A loud _smack_ echoed throughout the garden, Kristoff closed his eyes slowly, taking a deep breath, he deserved it after all

Anna flared with anger "You've fallen in love with my sister? You're telling me you can't love me because you want to court my sister!?"

"It's not like tha-"

Anna angered features twisted into hurt "Does she know? Have- have you two-?"

Kristoff shook his head vigorously "No! I would never dare to say anything to her if I hadn't spoken with you first"

"Well thank you for being so thoughtful" she scoffed, the man remained silent, there was nothing that he could say or do, the princess walked away, giving him one last glare

"You should go… I can't even look at you right now"

"Anna… I- I'm sorry" he pleaded

She sighed with frustration, she was furious and sad, but deep inside she trusted him, and she wanted to believe that this was more painful for the ice harvester than for her "Come back tomorrow afternoon, perhaps I will be able to talk to you then... even if I shouldn't" she slammed the door behind her.

Kristoff didn't move for several minutes, he felt completely lost, trying to stop his tears from reaching his eyes "I am so sorry Anna"

* * *

Elsa exhaled heavily, her crown placed on her vanity, the meeting had been exhausting, she had been lucky that Anna and Kristoff were there to help her, she allowed the image of the ice harvester to linger on her mind for a little longer "I can't believe I feel like this about him..."

She sat on her bed, finally pushing the man out of her mind, she laid on her back and closed her eyes, just when she was about to drift into sleep her door busted open, the queen jumped from her bed; eyes widened at the door, Anna stood there; her eyes slightly moist.

"Anna? What happened?"

The princess ran to her sister, burying herself on the eldest chest as a couple of tears started streaming down her cheeks

"Kristoff said he can't be with me anymore"

* * *

**That's all for now, I hope you like it and I'm really sorry about the ****delay**

**So... I don't know what you will think about how things turned out: I've never seen Anna as a girl that would cry during the break-up, I think she would be confused and she would demand answers, as for Kristoff... I wanted to show that he does care deeply for Anna, but he just can't love her the way she does. I hope that this comes out as a slightly different Kristanna break-up, with Anna kinda-sorta understanding Kristoff's feelings and Kristoff feeling worse than Anna about the whole mess... (I wanted to include love love love, of monsters and men but chose not to for reasons I will express later)**

**-On a side note: I know that the making allies plan is pretty obvious but I wanted to have the trio solve the problem  
-On another side note: Kristoff has been training during the entire course of the story, he is extremely talented fighting with two hatchets  
-On a third side note: Ibaeren and Swendell are kingdoms I created to avoid using real countries and messing too much with the real world. Their respective royals will have a major role in the future.**

**I can't express how honoured I am for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	9. On my Parents' Wings

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**I've finally been able to upload again, last time we ended on a pretty dramatic note, with me trying to have a kinda-sorta friendly break-up so let's see where that takes us.**

* * *

_**On my Parent's Wings **or Friends_

Elsa's eyes opened slowly, she was still sitting by her room's fireplace while Anna was soundly sleeping on the queen's bed, a loud sigh escaped Elsa's lungs- the previous night had been heart-breaking for her, she was not used to comfort an emotionally shaken sister.

The queen pondered for a moment about her position on the matter-

Anna had been incredibly vague about the reasons and details behind the break-up, but Elsa's heart was still torn by a mixture of feelings and most of them were Kristoff-related: on one side she was incredibly mad at the ice harvester's heartless attitude, but on the other hand, the annoying feeling she felt in her stomach every time she thought about Kristoff was stronger than ever.

For several minutes the queen felt unable to stand from her couch, her mind constantly scolding her, _you are terrible, you can't feel like this about him, how can you do this to Anna? Conceal, Don't feel Elsa_, her thoughts were overwhelming

Taking a deep breath she stood and made her way to the bathroom for a bath; the only thing that calmed her whenever she felt depressed or confused.

When the queen walked out of her bathroom her gaze landed on the bed, a small smile crept to her lips as she noticed her sister was still peacefully sleeping, so different from the state Elsa had seen her a few hours ago.

Finally deciding to start her day, she got dressed and left her room, leaving Anna to rest on her bed.

Elsa first destination was the Guard quartets, as she entered her Guard-Captain's office, Lord Rikkard jumped from his chair and bowed at the queen

"Your highness, is there something wrong?-" Elsa shook her head weakly, the man raised an eyebrow, gazing suspiciously at the blonde "-then what business brings you here? If I may ask"

She looked away, unsure of how natural her orders would sound "I— need you to inform the guard that if they see the Ice master and deliverer, they tell him to come speak with me" the man remained silent, evidently confused by the request but he nodded anyway

"As you command, I'll spread the word immediately your grace" the queen smiled satisfied and went to her office to begin her daily queenly duties.

* * *

Anna yawned as she returned from her dreams, it took her a couple of seconds to recognise her unfamiliar surrounding, smiling widely once she realised she was on Elsa's bed; it was still surprising for her how close she was with her once distant sister.

The princess scanned the room carefully, her eyes landing on a tray filled with a queenly breakfast waiting for her beside the bed

A small 'aww' escaped her lips at the sight of her sister's comforting gesture, she reached for the tray without leaving the bed and placed it at her side and started eating.

The time passed by and after eating and staying in bed for a little longer she decided to return to her room and take a bath.

After her bath she finally started thinking about the past few events, The previous night had been emotionally draining to say the least, Anna was laying on her bed thinking about Kristoff, unsure of what to think of him; she felt like she was supposed to be angry at him for not loving her, however she was unable to bring herself to hate him for such a selfish reason.

Anna closed her eyes, _Since when did I became so helpless? _she thought; the princess couldn't remember at which point she had became obsessed with the idea of finding love, she remembered how she wanted to see what else was out there and travel throughout the land, not to become one of those fairytale princesses who are poise and fair, she used to know better.

Anna dwelled her thoughts for several minutes before sitting on her bed "What am I going to do now?"

She felt empty, Anna hated feeling this way, she would've liked to feel like when she was younger; marvelled by her future plans without the drama that love involved, she used to sing about it with Elsa

Now she felt like all the doors were closed around her.

Anna remembered how different it used to be, three years ago; how her parents were always there for her, whenever she felt sad_  
_

"...I guess it is about time I go see them"

* * *

Elsa found herself walking around the garden, the days were already turning colder and the trees were drying away, her work had been more tiring than usual, she wasn't entirely sure what was bothering her, but she assumed that it was the state of her mind

"You called for me, Elsa?"

A familiar voice interrupted her evening stroll, she turned around swiftly, all of her anger slipped from her usually poise control

"You!?-" she bellowed with authority, the ice harvester face fell with a sudden feeling of dread, a wave of cold covered the entire garden with a thin layer of frost "-How dare you show your face here!"

The man stepped back "W-wait Elsa, what did I do?" Kristoff looked at the girl; terrified by her glare, the queen was intimidating to say the least

"What did you do? Are you really going to ask me that?" her voice slightly recovering her elegance

The man removed the ice from his body, a confused frown fixed on his face "I have no Idea what you're talking about Elsa"

The queen took a deep breath with frustration, her stomach aching from the clash of feelings "I'm talking about Anna!" she snapped, her voice was cold

Kristoff's eyes looked at her's, his gaze shocked with surprise, slowly saddening with guilt

"Oh… she told you-"

"Of course she told me, I'm her sister— tell me, Kristoff, did it feel good to breaking her heart?"

The man grimaced painfully "...How can you ask me that?, Elsa"

"How could you do something like that? After everything she has done for you" she had returned to her usual graceful composure, the man scratched the back of his head nervously-

"...How is she?"

"Devastated" her tone was dry, sending shivers across his body

"W-where is she?"

The queen was surprised by his question "That's not of your business Kristoff, you are not to see her— not after what you did" the man sighed weakly

"Elsa, please… I need to talk to her, she needs to know that my feelings for her have not changed"

Elsa clenched her fists "I never expected _you_ could ever do something like this… I thought you were different"

The man groaned in frustration "Different from what?"

"Different from Hans!" Elsa snapped at him again, her words getting ahead of her thoughts

Kristoff's gaze fell, hidding his face behind his locks, an indescribable pain inside of him, understanding how Elsa felt about him "Well, I'm sorry Elsa— I'm sorry if I couldn't keep lying to her, I'm sorry that I couldn't love her like she deserves… I'm sorry for thinking that you could understand..." his voice was barely audible

"Understand? how could I understand what you did?"

"Understand what it's like to push away someone you love in order to protect them!-" His voice came out louder than he expected, the queen stood in silence, taken aback by his sudden outburst "-Even if it hurts, even if it causes an unbearable pain— It's for the best… don't you see? if things continued the way they were, then it would end up hurting even more"

Elsa felt confused; she couldn't accept his words as true, even if she did believe they were, she had to stay angry at him and be a good sister to Anna, she needed to compensate for the wild and unsettling feelings she felt for the very same ice harvester she was trying to hate.

There was nothing but silence on the garden, the ice slowly melted away as the two blondes stared at each other, the queen gathered enough courage to demand one last answer from the man-

"Why… why can't you love her?" Kristoff blushed briskly, obviously surprised by her question

"I… don't think I can tell you..." he answered sheepishly

Elsa couldn't shake the strong curiosity building up inside her "...Come on Kristoff, Tell me why" her voice felt slightly threatening, he shyly faked a smile

"Really, Elsa… It's nothing" he stepped back, the queen couldn't contain a playful smile across her face

"Kristoff…" her voice was demanding, she glared with fake anger, Kristoff took a deep breath and with a frustrated sigh he answered

"I-It's because I'm in love with someone else, ok?".

Silence surrounded them; the queen couldn't manage another word, she felt a dagger pierce through her heart, Elsa gaped trying to find something to say, Kristoff's face was scarlet, he swallowed loudly, expecting the queen to slap him or something along that line, but the queen only stood in silence, until, without a word, she ran inside the castle, leaving the ice harvester alone in the gardens.

* * *

Anna stood before her parents portraits, she had neglected their portrait for a long time because it simply hurt too much, but the princess needed their company, the pain wasn't an issue

"Princess Anna, what are you doing here?"

She turned to face Kai, she waved weakly and the traces of sadness never left her features

"I was— talking with them" she pointed at the portraits

The elder smiled "I understand... is there something wrong ma'am?" the princess shrugged

"I broke up with Kristoff"

The man was slightly surprised by the news, he stood before her, looking at the paintings of the previous king and queen "...And how are you taking it?"

Anna bit her lip "Well, I feel terrible… I really want to be mad at him— but I can't help feeling that he had the best intentions-" she sighed with frustration "-I don't know what to do" she covered her face with her hands

The servant chuckled, causing the princess to look at him "But ma'am, it isn't like you to brood over something like this" Anna was surprised by the strange words of the servant

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously, the man cleared his throat-

"If I remember correctly, I can think of a young princess I met once… she was the daughter of King Agdar and Queen Idun, a spirited little girl that was always looking for adventures, ever since she was born she was supposed to be an example of what a princess should and shouldn't be- but she was always saying she knew better, a very mischievous girl if you ask me... she always dreamt of seeing the world-"

The beginning of a smile found it's way to her lips

"-And Life wasn't easy for the young princess, when she was very young she was separated from her sister and from the world, but still she remained positive even through her lonely years… and after some time she lost the two peoples she cared about the most-" the man took a deep breath and offered her a smile, Anna could see the sadness in his eyes as plainly as the day; she smiled back "-That princess was devastated, but she didn't break, she stood strongly in the name of her parents, she became the heart of a mourning castle… and She still is"

Anna smiled widely, the servant reached for her hand and squeezed it gently "Thank you Kai"

"-Now princess… if it is love you seek, you should know you already have plenty— so just give it time, chase your other dreams, live your life as you desire, and know that we will forever support you in anything you do"

The princess hugged the man affectionately "Thanks Kai… you have no idea how much I appreciate it"

The man nodded and with a satisfied smile he excused himself, resuming his daily tasks, and leaving the princess alone to her thoughts.

Anna turned to her parents portrait "Well… I guess Kai is right, I shouldn't be crying over something so childish, you two always taught me to be the best I could be... never to compare with anyone and to always be true to myself— I guess that somewhere along the way I forgot that-" a sad smile crossed her face "-What would you think of me if you saw me like this?-" her smile showed embarrassment "-thinking the world is over because a boy told me he didn't like me like I wanted him to... I still haven't lost him, I know he will always stand by my side anyway... he loves me in a different way I guess"

She smiled more openly, she did felt silly, she remembered how much fun she had while visiting Corona and wondered how much fun it would be to visit other places

"Do you remember that when I was little I promised Elsa to be her right hand, I said I would travel around the world and speak about my sister and her kindness?-" she could still do that, she could still follow her dream "-I wonder when did I forget that?"

Anna smiled at the portrait, her fingers lingered on the black curtains that covered her parents.-

_If you were with me now,_

_I'd find my strength in you_

_If you were with me now,_

_you're the only one who knew_

_all the things we've planned to do._

She walked away from the portrait, an unsure smile on her face

_I want to live my life,_

_the way you said I would._

She turned for the stairs and started walking away

_With courage as my light,_

_fighting for what's right_

_like you always believed I could_

Anna stepped at the top of the stairs, she felt a surge of confidence on her chest

She jumped into the handrail, sitting on the perfect position to slide

_And I will fly on my parents' wings_

_to __places I have never been_

She landed perfectly at the bottom of the stairs

_there is so much I've never seen_

_and I can feel their heart beat still_

_and I will do great things_

Anna looked outside the window with a smile

_On my parents' wings_

She walked into the portraits room

_This world I'll never see_

_my dreams that just won't be_

She smiled at the painting of Joan

_This painted mount_

_with one day's ride_

_has covered more distance than me_

Anna gazed on all the different experiences the portraits displayed

_And I will fly on my father's' wings_

_to __places I have never been_

She saw herself living those experiences, as she had imagined years ago

_there is so much I've never seen_

_and i can feel their heart beat still_

_and I will do great things_

_On my mother's wings_

She stopped to gaze a small frame of her parents

_Someday, with her spirit to guide me_

_and his memory beside me_

_I will be free._

A broad grin filled her face, she took a breath

_To fly on my mother's wings_

_to places I have never been_

_and there is so much i've never seen_

She stood at the center of the room

_and I can feel their heart beat still_

_and I will do great things_

Anna looked outside into the sunny day

_On my father's wings_

_On my parents' wings…  
__._

"That was beautiful"

The princess turned around, swiftly looking at the door; Kristoff stood awkwardly on the doorway, a sincere smile resting across his lips and dark blemishes around his eyes

Anna felt slightly embarrassed but she didn't really show it "What do you want Kristoff?"

The man closed the door behind him and walked up to the princess, his eyes filling with sadness and the dark circles around them became more visible to her as he closed their distance "Y-yesterday You told me to come to talk to you… didn't you?" the princess gaped, trying to remember what she had said the previous day

"Oh! right…" her face darkened and she twirled, turning her back to him

"I was not sure if you would actually _want _to see me… after what I did" Anna had a mixture of feelings

She shrugged at him "You didn't do anything wrong Kristoff, in fact, I don't think you could've said things any better"

He chuckled dryly "Well… I wish I could have said things better— Anna, you deserve something far better than what I did"

She glanced at him, this time a smile was fixed on her face "I can't believe you are actually beating yourself so much about this-"

"Well of course I am! I don't want to lose you… I don't want to hurt you either" she laughed, a warm feeling tickled inside of her

"And yet you managed to fall in love with my sister, huh?-" he grimaced sadly, Anna nudged him "-Hey! cheer up, I'm joking… didn't you listen to my song just now?"

He only managed half a smile "...You are incredible… I can't believe you're capable of being so nice to me after what I did"

"C'mon Kristoff, It's not like my whole world revolved around you, you are not _that_ charming" he had a sudden desire to embrace her but he restrained himself, still unsure of their actual relationship

"I'm glad… your world shouldn't revolve around anyone, you are too amazing for that" she looked at him directly, her face had a cheeky grin

"I'm gonna miss courting with you" she dived into his arms and hugged him tightly

He hesitated a moment before he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a warm squeeze "I'll miss you too— but it's for the best, I know I can do better as your friend than as your suitor" Anna smiled weakly

"Friends?… I guess I could be your friend" she parted from him, the ice harvester was bewildered by the princess' understanding

"I won't let you down" he voiced with determination, she giggled

"Good, Can you take me to the town? I'm in the mood for chocolate"

He chuckled "Okay, but I'll pay for them" the two friends walked out of the room

"I thought that was implied" she added, laughing playfully and shortly after he joined in laughter too.

As they walked, Anna's mind lingered on the memory of her parents, she was going to reach for the sky and live her life a day at a time, she was going to make them proud.

And She finally felt all the doors opening around her.

* * *

**That's all for now, I hope you like it and I'm really sorry about the ****delay**

**Anna is forgiving Kristoff quite easily and I know it might seem a little too rushed, but Kristoff and Anna (in my eyes) have a special kind of relationship and in my story their relationship is that of true best friends. After all, Frozen is not exactly about romantic love, and most of the times you love your friends far more than any guy/girl you are in a relationship with, because sometimes (In my opinion) the purest love comes from a friend and not a lover. Plus: ****I want Elsa to be the most affected by Kristoff's and Anna's break-up, she will be the dramatic one**

***The song is "On my Father's Wings" of the movie "Quest for Camelot"**

**-Side note: I'm taking the deleted song "We know better" as cannon  
****-Other side note: Yes, I previously named the father as Elias (because of his great similarity to Walt Disney) and the mother as Liza (I think they named Elsa after her)However I've recently discovered that they are apparently called Agdar and Idun, so I've fixed that****...  
****-Other Other side note: I love the Quest for Camelot**

**I can't express how honoured I am for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	10. Before the Storm

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**It's been a pretty bad week for me, I'm also starting to think about splitting the story, but I'm still pondering about that.**

* * *

_**Before the Storm **Or Promise me_

Elsa paced impatiently around the dining room, she had not seen Anna since the morning and was starting to grow worried about her younger sister.

The queen could feel her powers slipping from her; it was _Kristoff's_ fault, he had been an insensitive idiot and had hurt Anna, he had fallen in love with someone else after everything Anna had done for him, and even if he said it was for the best Elsa knew that he shouldn't have fallen in love with someone else; It simply wasn't right, _what was he thinking?_

An inner voice called her out on her hypocrisy _But you fell in love with him and you knew that he was Anna's suitor._

Elsa shook her head, ignoring the voice; it was different, it was absolutely different, the queen closed her eyes tightly, breathing deeply; _Conceal, Don't feel..._

The dinning room door opened.

Anna entered the room and the infamous ice harvester closely followed her, Elsa felt a sharp sting on her chest at the sight of the man "Anna, what is _he_ doing with you?" the princess blinked at the sudden question, she glanced at Kristoff and then looked at Elsa

"…What do you mean?"

The queen glared directly at him "Leave us. Now. Do not come back-" her voice was cold, the ice master stared at the queen, surprised by her unusual attitude "-What are you waiting for?! Leave!" She commanded, her voice booming with authority.

The man swallowed, a hurt look crossed his face for a second "Okay, okay… I'll leave-" he turned to the princess "-I'll see you tomorrow... I guess" and without another word, the man was gone.

Anna turned to Elsa, the princess' face was filled with surprise "What was that about?" she asked with indignation

The queen glanced at her before walking to her seat on the table "I should be asking the same… What were you doing with _him_?"

Anna had never appreciate her sister's demanding tone "We might've broken up, but we're still friends-" the queen voiced a loud sigh of irritation, the princess frowned "-Oh... Do you disapprove it?" she asked curiously

"Of course I disapprove it" the queen snapped, but Anna wasn't intimidated by her sister sudden raise of voice

"Well I am sorry, but I'll not stopping being friends with him just because you want me to" Elsa shut her eyes- annoyed by her sister's behaviour

She unconsciously stood from her seat "How can you be so okay with being his friend!? He broke your heart!"

Anna noticed the tension was slowly increasing "If I'm okay with it you should be okay with it!"

"You shouldn't be okay with this!"

"Well then I am sorry, 'cause I'm okay with it-" the royals were now standing face to face, the youngest sighed weakly "-Elsa look, I've spoken things with him… and it's okay. I'm okay, I'll need you to trust me on this, and I'll need you to trust him too"

The queen adverted her gaze "How can you be okay with this… He told me that he couldn't be with you because he was in love with someone else, did you know that!?"

Anna stared at her sister, a strong pain inside of her "I do… But I can't really blame him for falling in love" her voice was shaking

Elsa looked at her, confused by her sister's words "But… why?"

Anna looked away "Because I love him… and because I know, that there is no one that feels worse about this than him"

Elsa managed to force half a smile, she wanted to believe that; she was almost certain that Kristoff felt horrible about it, because Kristoff loved Anna, and even if it was not the same love that Anna felt for him; it was equally strong.

Minutes passed by before either of the princesses said another word, Elsa was fidgeting with her dress unsure of what to say, while Anna was lost in thoughts-

"What if he is in love with someone terrible?" Elsa's question was more directed to herself than to her sister

Anna reached for her sister's hand "He isn't." she assured, Elsa grimaced-

"But, what if she is someone that wants to use him now that he makes more money?"

"Don't worry, she is not"

"But, what if she-"

"_She's Not,_ Elsa-" Anna's voice was firm, her eyes were fixed on her sister's hand, Elsa didn't say another word, Anna cleared her throat and gazed at Elsa's eyes "-How do you know he is in love with someone else anyway?"

Elsa hesitated before she answered "I… asked him personally, before you woke up"

Anna gasped "You are interrogating him about my love life?" the queen was shocked

"Don't be ridiculous Anna, you know perfectly well why I talked to him-" the princess looked skeptic for a moment "-How do _you _know that he is in love with someone else?" the eldest asked cautiously

"He told me when he explained to me that he couldn't love me" the princess replied bluntly

Elsa was stunned, she couldn't believe that Kristoff had told Anna that he was in love with someone else "And you're okay with him anyway?" she asked with disbelief

"Yeah, I told you already"

"But he was terrible to you!" the queen protested, horrified by the situation

"I don't understand your attitude towards him, If I am okay with it, you should be okay too"

Elsa didn't know what to answer, anxiety was already filling her stomach "I don't have to be okay with it Anna- "

"Then what will you do about it? Will you kick him out of the castle every time we hang out?" she asked, half-joking.

Elsa felt her powers were growing restless "Perhaps I will" she flared, immediately regretting her answer. Anna was taken aback by her sister's sudden tone.

The queen turned and ran out of the room.

* * *

Anna sighed heavily as she ate in silence-

She hadn't meant for Elsa to storm off without supper, she just wanted to solve the issue Elsa seemed to have with her friendship with Kristoff after the breakup

The princess was aware that her sister didn't leave just because she was angry, not entirely at least.

Elsa did look somewhat angry, but that was not the reason why she had stormed off like that, her sister had left because she had lost grip of her powers, an obvious assumption considering that the queen had left a trail of ice.

This had happened more than once _after_ the great thaw; the strange thing was that it used to happened when Elsa had some really big discussion, and it was different this time this, Elsa didn't look angry at all, she just seemed irritated-

To Anna it was clear as water that there was something else going on inside the queen's mind.

.

The princess stood before Elsa's door, this had always been the hardest door to knock, she took a deep breath and mustered her courage-

"Anna?" Olaf's voice made her jump with surprise, stopping her hand from landing on the door

"Olaf… you startled me" the princess smiled at the jolly snow man

"You too? I thought you were used to me by now"

"…What?" she asked cluelessly

"I asked Elsa why people screamed when they saw me… she said that I startled them because they were not used to me" Anna chuckled

"She is right, but people can also be startled if they are approached without them noticing or if you take them by surprise"

Olaf's face lit with understanding "Like you did right now!" the princess nodded-

"Exactly"

The snowman gazed from the princess to the queen's door "Are you looking for Elsa?"

"Yeah, I was about to knock on her door when you arrived" Anna explained

"Oh….. But Elsa is not in her room" he said plainly

"W-what?— then where is she?"

Olaf shrugged "I don't know" Anna pouted

"Then how do you know she is not in her room"

"'Cause I just saw her on the library"

Anna's face dropped "You said you didn't know where she was"

"Well… I'm not sure she's still there, she looked pretty tired"

Anna tenderly looked at him with a defeated smile "What was she doing there?"

"Reading, I guess... there aren't many other things to do in a library"

Anna mustered all her patience, getting information out of the Snowman was a complex job "And what is she reading about?" she asked

"How to save Kristoff I suppose" Anna stared in confusion for a moment.

"H-How to save Kristoff?"

"That's what she said she was reading, it's all she's been reading for days"

"I have to go see her-" she told him, Olaf nodded with a smile "-Thanks Olaf!" she cried as she rushed to the library.

* * *

"Elsa? are you here?-" the princess entered the library, her sister only answered with a tired groan "-What are you doing in here Elsa?"

The princess gaze rested on her sister who was sitting on a small table surrounded by a huge amount of books, the queen looked at Anna

"It's really late Anna, you should go to bed"

The strawberry blonde walked up to her sister "I wanted to speak to you… You left without eating anything, so I got worried and started searching for you, but all the councillors told me you had stopped working for today, so I went to your room, but Olaf told me you'd be here"

Elsa tried to smile "Anna, I'm sorry about this evening- I shouldn't have stormed off like that" the princess sat beside her sister

"It's okay-" she shrugged "-But I'm worried… you are clearly struggling with your powers Elsa, what's going on?" Elsa's face dimmed

"Oh… you've noticed"

"Of course I've noticed, I'm your sister... is this because of Kristoff? because Elsa I-"

Elsa rested her head on the table covering it with her arms"It's not about that" she said weakly

Anna looked at her, slightly surprised by her answer "Then… what is it about?"

Elsa didn't want to look at Anna, it didn't matter how close they had grown to be after the thaw, Elsa was still struggling greatly when it came to talking with Anna about her problems-

"There are too many things Anna; there is the administration problem, and the war problem, and there is the witch problem, and we're just getting out of the trading problem, and then there is king Gérard's visit for next month, and Rapunzel and Kristoff and I-I just can't handle it all" she sighed with frustration, Anna placed her hand on her sister's back

"It's okay Elsa… If you are feeling so overwhelmed with your duties then you just have to lean on me, give me some of your responsibilities" the queen looked at the princess, without moving her head from the table

"Anna, no"

"Elsa please-" she begged "-I feel useless, I want to help you"

The queen straightened herself on the chair, looking at her sister "I want you to be free to do as you like Anna-"

"And I want to help you-" the youngest interrupted "-Did you know that Hans and his brothers share the weight of the crown?- They only started doing it after their father died- But It's amazing anyway, each of them helps on his own little way"

Elsa hesitated "Anna, I-I couldn't ask y-"

"Look, how about we do this: You can leave the Administration problem to me, just give me a brief explanation of the issue and point me on the right direction, I promise I can handle it" Elsa smiled

"I know you can, it's just that… are you really okay with this?"

Anna nodded, joyfully surprised by her sister disposition to her help "Are _you_ okay with this?" she asked back

The eldest shook her head with a playful smile "I feel terrible about this, I can't believe I am making you solve one of my problems"

Anna squeezed her sister's hand "I'm your right hand, remember?"

Elsa nodded softly, she didn't speak for a moment.

"...Anna… w-would you mind taking another issue off my back?"

The young princess couldn't believe her sister was finally leaning on her "O-Of course!-I mean, Of course not!- what is it?"

"Would you mind organising Rapunzel's visit?- You just have to make sure a room is prepared for them and you have to speak with some of the staff about the meals"

Anna smiled "Don't worry, I'll do it" Elsa softly rested her head on Anna's shoulder-

"Thank you" the princess wrapped her arms around her sister

"It's nothing really, I'm glad you are finally trusting me with this"

Elsa took a deep breath "I'm sending you to Swendell to secure a vital alliance for Arendelle Anna. Of course I trust you" Anna giggled

The two sisters didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, before the youngest broke the silence-

"Are you still angry about Kristoff?"

Elsa was breathing slowly, her voice was barely audible "No…"

Anna parted from her sister and goggled her "Are you sure?"

"I want to be angry at him, but I am aware that he is actually a good guy… and if you said you were okay with it, I-I should be okay with it too" the queen's smile had faded, she didn't want to think about Kristoff

"Hey Elsa-" the platinum blonde looked at her sister, the princess looked reluctant to finish her sentence "-When you spoke with Kristoff today… did he told you who was the woman he loved?"

Elsa wasn't used to feeling chills running down her spine "N-no… he simply told me he was in love with someone else" her voice was weak

Anna looked at her sister curiously "...I see…"

The two sisters simply stared at each other "Did He told you?"

Anna's eyes widened with surprise, _what was she supposed to answer?_ "I… Well—"

"Because you were rather sure she wasn't anyone bad"

Anna started panicking, unsure of what to say "He- Well... He kinda did-um... but I-I can't tell you"

Elsa's stare was fixed on her, she was unable to believe that Kristoff had gone as far as to reveal the identity of the girl he loved to Anna, a sudden need to know the woman's identity forced the queen to insist-

"And why not?"

Anna felt cornered and she could only manage to think of one way out of that situation "Um… w-why do you care so much?" she asked

The queen was taken aback by her sister's question "I-I asked first" she protested

"And I asked second. Why do you care? It's really not of your business"

Elsa frowned and looked away "Fine! don't tell me"

Anna exhaled with relief "You don't have to get mad about it— it's just that… I promised Kristoff I wouldn't tell anyone"

Elsa turned to look at Anna, a confused look on her face "What kind of relationship do you have with Kristoff?"

Anna didn't seem to understand the question, she stared cluelessly at her sister "...What?"

"I mean… he just broke up with you, but you are still going to be friends, and you don't seem to mind talking about this mysterious girl at all-" Elsa explained, the youngest of the sisters didn't say anything "-Yesterday you were crying your eyes out saying that you were furious with him and today you are even keeping secrets for him…" Anna shrugged

"I can't really explain it Elsa, but I can see that Kristoff still cares deeply for me… even if it's not like I wanted" she explained, Elsa stared at her blankly before she sighed loudly-

"I guess I just can't understand it... I mean... I can't believe he has fallen in love with someone else..." her gaze fell as her face saddened

Anna smiled sympathetically "One day you will understand it, I'm sure of it-" Elsa managed half a smile "-Now, It's really late… and I think we should go to bed"

The queen nodded weakly "I think you are right…"

* * *

Kristoff sat on the steps at the entrance of Arendelle castle, he was lost in thoughts as a loud sigh escaped his lungs.

"Wow- that has to be the loudest sigh I've heard… are you okay Kristoff?"

The mountain man gave a jump out of surprise, he turned his head to face the princess of Arendelle, Anna sat beside him, concern crossing her eyes "Why are you sitting out here?" she asked, noticing that the dark blemishes around his eyes hadn't faded

"Why?… 'cause I'm afraid of Elsa, of course"

"Afraid of her?- but… why?- Is it because of her powers?!"

"What?!- No!... her powers are incredible..."

"Then what is it?"

The ice harvester shrugged "Well… yesterday she seemed rather angry at me... I can't really blame her- and I think that it's better to avoid getting on her bad side… specially now…"

"Why specially now?" she asked curiously, the man blushed deeply and looked away

"C'mon don't make me say it... I already told you… and I don't feel comfortable talking to you about it- it makes me feel like some kind of villain" he mumbled, Kristoff was still unsure of Anna's abnormally comprehensive understanding of his feelings towards her sister so he was trying to avoid the topic.

"So… you don't want to get on her bad side because you love her?" the princes inquired bluntly, Kristoff faced her; alarmed by her sudden question, he quickly shushed her and covered her mouth with his hand, nervously looking around for someone that could've heard Anna. The princess forcefully removed the ice harvester's hand from her mouth-

"Hey! Stop doing that-" she ordered, the princess looked at him irritated "-there's no one here anyway- you can calm down, nobody heard me"

"You shouldn't be saying that so casually, do you have no idea about what could happen if Elsa knew about this?" he explained with a bickering whisper

"Alright, alright… I'm sorry-" she apologised "-But you should know that I spoke with Elsa yesterday- turns out she was just a little overwhelmed by her duties… she's not really angry at you"

Kristoff chuckled "Well she should… and you should be too" Anna had a half-smile, silence remained for a couple of minutes.

"Do you want to eat something? I was just heading to the kitchen" Kristoff shook his head

"Can't. In fact I was just about to leave… I was coming here to say goodbye"

Anna looked at him, visibly confused "Where are you going?"

"I have a terrain inspection, I've already missed the previous one and I can't skip it twice-" he explained "-plus, I think I've already screwed thing enough with you and Elsa so I'm giving you girls some Kristoff-free time" he added, Anna frowned

"How long will it take you?" she asked, Kristoff shrugged "Probably something between three to five days"

"Remember that Rapunzel is coming in a couple of days, you have to be here before she leaves alright? That's an order" Kristoff chuckled and nodded

"I'll be back before you notice-" he promised, he hugged the princess for a brief moment "-say goodbye to Elsa for me"

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" she asked, intrigued by the man, Kristoff smiled

"Because last time I had a field inspection she told me not to go, which I did, which is why I have to go for extra-time now… she'll surely blame herself and feel bad about it... and that's something she doesn't need right now…" Anna was surprised by the concern he showed for her sister

"Would you stay if I asked you to?" she asked, unsure if her question came out of curiosity or jealousy.

Kristoff snorted "You wouldn't tell me to do that-" he said with a chuckle "-but if you did, I wouldn't even hesitate" he answered again, more seriously this time, Anna smiled broadly, a warm feeling pushed her curiosity away.

"Have a safe journey-" the princess stood on the top of her toes and tenderly kissed his cheek "-I'll go looking for you if you don't come back" she warned playfully, he nodded and without another word, he left.

* * *

**That's all for now, I hope you like it and I'm really sorry about the ****delay**

**I've always thought that Elsa would be set on trying to be a good sister towards Anna rather than running to Kristoff right after the break-up, but she's kinda new to all these feelings so she can't help but struggle with her emotions, a lot. In the end, she is more mad with the ice harvester than Anna herself, perhaps if she wasn't so stubborn she could realise that the person she is actually mad at is the girl _he_ fell in love with. She also has tons of work, which doesn't help her stress either.**

**-Side note: By this point, Olaf is actually in the middle of a huge adventure but we are not going that way.  
****-Other side note: King Gérard is the king of the southern isles, and the fifth eldest of Hans' brothers. He officially confirmed a visit for next month**

**I can't express how honoured I am for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	11. Darkest Dusk

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**Okay, here is another chapter. Hopefully I'll upload the next one faster, but I've been haven a rough time at college so my time hasn't really been mine... I apologise for that. I'm very thankful for your reviews and don't ****worry, I might take a little longer to upload but I intend to see this story to it's very end.**

* * *

_**Darkest Dusk** or Come_

Elsa wasn't pleased with the news of Kristoff's absence; mainly because she assumed immediately that this was an excuse to leave and spend time with his secret new love, and partially because she disliked being away from him.

It had only been two days and while Anna was still around to keep company for the queen the administration problem was taking more time from the princess than she had initially thought it would, as a consequence the two sisters had barely any time to spend together.

Elsa stood beside Anna at the docks, only accompanied by Lord Rikkard and four of the castle guards, a ship was visible at the distance; Corona's flag swayed far above the mast.

"Where you able to organise everything for their arrival?" the queen asked her sibling

"Stop worrying Elsa, I've everything ready for 'Punsie and Eugene" the princess answered nonchalantly

"And how is the work going with Master Rolf? I've been informed that it's turning harder than expected" Elsa tried to sound casual, she had never really spoken with Anna about Work, but councillor Rolf spoke highly of the princess assistance and Elsa wanted to confirm it.

"Oh, you know… We came up with a patch-solution yesterday, Rolf is working on it so I have to meet him today, after I show 'Punsie to her room" Elsa was surprised by her sister's calmness, she seemed like an expert, the realisation brought a smile to her face

"I guess I should apologise, I never trusted you with this and you've proven to be far better than I am"

Anna laughed awkwardly "Oh please… I don't have half as much work as you do, of course I can manage" the princess felt a warm feeling inside her

"Don't be modest Anna… you are doing an excellent job, I know you are"

The princess hooked her arm around her sister's -luckily- while her sister was colder than usual, her powers were under control.

"I'm glad we are closer now"

Elsa had a small smile, she squeezed her sister's hand "Me too" she answered, trying not to think about Kristoff and how her secret could easily ruin her relationship with her sister.

* * *

"Elsa! Anna!" Rapunzel rushed down from the ship and jumped into a strong embrace with the two Arendelle sisters, squeezing them tightly. Anna returned the hug with equal energy, but Elsa was frightened by the sudden touch of her cousin.

Afraid of hurting her accidentally the queen gently pushed her cousin away "It's wonderful to see you again Rapunzel" greeted the eldest

The princess of Corona parted from the youngest sister and slightly bowed at Elsa "It's great to see you too, Elsa" Anna rolled her eyes at their formalities-

"Where is Eugene?"

The brunette princess shrugged

"Inside, I guess… he was getting our stuff ready" the princess turned to Rikkard-

"It's wonderful to see you again, Lord Rikkard" the elder bowed solemnly

"Your grace. It is an honor"

Rapunzel giggled "Oh Rikkard, you really don't have to bow" she dismissed

"Formalities are always needed, your highness" informed the elder, the queen nodded in approval

"I agree, and as formalities demand, we must show you to your room"

"Okay-" Rapunzel turned to the queen "We just have to wait for Eugene"

.

After a couple of minutes the prince descended the ship

"Thank God you've finally arrived, We're tired of waiting for you" the man chuckled at his wife's scold

"It's not my fault that you brought such an enormous amount of dresses Blondie" Eugene turned to Anna and Elsa, and did a quick, plain bow-

"Your highness. Anna. It's a pleasure to see you again-"

"How come I'm just Anna?" the princess asked feigning offence, the queen chuckled

"Well, last time I called you by a title you told me not to be so formal… you should make up your mind Freckles" the princess smiled at his comment and hugged him

"I've missed you"

"It's great to see you again"

The queen eyed at the man with caution, during the week before the dignitaries left she had spent a lot of time with her cousin and her husband and they had grown close, but she was still wary of him, she didn't know him as well as she knew Rapunzel

"The pleasure is ours, Prince Eugene"

He eyed her seriously "You don't have to call me Prince, your highness"

"Very Well, but Only if you call me by my name" she offered, the man nodded compliantly.

"Well, now that everyone's here we can return to the castle" announced the princess, and the four royals made their way back to the castle.

* * *

"...Where is Kristoff?"

A crash echoed across the dinning room, the three heads turned to the queen, Elsa was staring at the the pieces of the glass and it's spilled content

"Elsa are you alright?" her head shot back at Anna

"I-um… yeah" Rapunzel and Eugene stared with confusion, Anna sighed with a smile; she turned to her cousin and her husband-

"About Kristoff… he is on a field inspection or something- and, well… I think it is important to let you guys know that we're no longer courting"

"What!?" the two royals gasped in surprise

Anna nervously started fidgeting with her fingers "He… told me he couldn't be with me anymore…" she explained

Eugene looked horrified "Why?!" Rapunzel was silent, gaping in shock

"…Well… he explained to me that it was unfair of him to continue our relationship… because he fell in love with another woman… "

Elsa flinched unintentionally at the mention of the other woman "...and Anna- for some reason- forgave him and they are still the best of friends"

Rapunzel's gaze shifted from Anna to Elsa "Well of course they are still friends, I mean… he didn't do anything wrong, right?"

"He could've fell in love with Freckles, that was what he had to do" Elsa nodded in approval at Eugene's answer

"But you can't force someone to love you" replied the brunette princess

"Of course you can, does anyone know whom this woman might be?"

The queen's gaze landed on her sister "He told Anna" she answered dryly

The couple had already calmed down, the prince looked at the strawberry blonde "...And?" the princess avoided their eyes looking at the food on her plate

"I can't tell you" she answered, her voice reaching barely above a whisper

"Okay… then we won't ask further, we can interrogate Kristoff once he get's back" Eugene chose to comply with his wife, and the royals continued their meal

After a couple of minutes the room was in absolute silence

"...I have to admit this soup is incredible, I simply have to ask the recipe to the cook and bring it back to Corona. I'm sure that our head-cook will be able to do it"

The three girls started to giggle at the prince's poor attempt to change topic and break the awkward feeling that was building up, and as the giggles continued, the prince's plan was successful.

* * *

"Checkmate-" Rapunzel smiled widely at Elsa "-You know… you are by far the best player I've faced, Elsa"

The queen frowned at her cousin "When you told me to play chess I thought it was going to be more like playing against Anna, I guess I was too careless-" she smiled "-How did you learn to play?"

Rapunzel shrugged "I've played for as long as I can remember… but I've only become better the past few years, Pascal wasn't very good at chess so he wasn't a very good practice buddy"

The two royals had been playing for hours, Anna and Eugene were long gone and the night was closing in-

"Um... hey, can I ask you a question?"

Elsa curiously tilted her head "Of course, what's the matter?"

The princess eagerly scurried her chair closer to her cousin "What's your opinion about this whole- Kristoff broke up with Anna- thing?" Elsa shrugged with a smile

"I'm not really sure, I'm trying to be a good sister for Anna, if she wishes to remain close to him I will support her"

Rapunzel straightened on her chair, slightly surprised "So you approve it?"

"Oh dear God, No. I don't approve it all, in fact, I think it is a preposterous idea- I still can't believe he is able to do something like this to her. After everything she has done for him, he just goes on and falls in love with someone else... that's not right"

The princess giggled at her answer "Do you know why it might have happened- _how _did he fell in love?"

The queen shook her head "I'm still trying to figure out myself"

Rapunzel pondered about it for a moment, she spoke without looking at Elsa "Do you think he would've fallen in love with this girl before Anna left?"-

Elsa had never really thought about it, in fact, she hadn't thought about it at all. The blonde quickly shook her head again "I think he would've told Anna before if he had, but I can't really know…" the princess looked intrigued

"Did he seemed like he was into someone while Anna was gone?"

"N-No… in fact, he spent most of that time in the castle, helping Agathon and the other councillors" Elsa was perfectly concealing her doubt, Rapunzel's face lit with a sudden realisation-

"Elsa… Did you, by chance... fell in love with Kristoff?" she asked bluntly, the beginning of a smile resting on her face

The Queen froze; but before it became noticeable she gracefully faked a good-humoured look "H-How can you even suggest that?"

Rapunzel chuckled "I don't know… I guess I was just curious, it would've been an interesting twist" she admitted with a smile, the queen stared at her with a feigned quizzically look across her face

"How would that even turn out?" she wondered with a smile, Rapunzel shrugged-

"I think you would make a great couple"

Elsa calmly stood from her chair "Because of the hair?-" she suggested, her cousin only laughed "-Can you imagine how that would even work out, what would Anna think?" the queen did her best to sound natural

The princess' gaze was fixed on the chess board "I think she would be happy" the queen involuntarily snorted as she slowly made her way to the door

"I think she would be furious, I could never risk my relationship with her by doing something as foolish as falling in love with Kristoff" the queen gave a nervous glance at the princess and saw her bright green eyes looking directly back at her

"That's why you are hiding it?" she asked, more seriously this time, Elsa was at a loss of words before the big green eyes; she forced a chuckle

"...I told you, I am not in love with him"

The gaze of the princess saddened "Okay, If you say so…-" Elsa exhaled with relief "-I wish you could trust me more though" she added with a comprehensive smile, the platinum blonde swiftly closed the room's door

"Alright!-" she cried anxiously "-Just… please don't tell Anna" she begged as she turned to her cousin

The brunette princess rose from her chair with a gleeful smile "Of course not"

Elsa gazed at her, slightly regretting having to tell her about her secret love "I… I don't know where to start…"

Rapunzel walked up to her and gently took her shaking hands, an understanding look crossed her green eyes, a smile crept into the queen's smile as a warm feeling of reassurance beamed from the princess "You can take your time; just start from the beginning…" she suggested tilting her head with a smile shrug.

The queen took a deep breath before she started explaining Rapunzel the story behind the secret that had been troubling her for days.

* * *

Anna was on her bed doing her best to sleep, it had been an exiting day. Rapunzel and Eugene had arrived at Arendelle, the patch-solution for the administration issue had been more successful than she had initially expected and Elsa had even complimented her ability.

The castle's absolute silence was interrupted by a soft wail that made the princess jump from her bed, she looked around the pitch black room; fear slowly building up inside of her

"O-Olaf?" she called out softly, hoping that the source of the strange sound came from the jolly snowman on a mid-night adventure, but there was no answer, the princess shook the fear away and laid on her bed again.

After a couple of minutes the soft wail echoed through the room, Anna instinctually covered herself with her blankets -_Calm down Anna, It's just your imagination-_ she told herself.

The princess was just about to drift off to sleep when a third wail reached her ears.

Anna jumped out of the bed, determined to find the source -her eyes quickly fixed on a curious green light coming from beneath the bottom rail of her door, the princess armed herself with courage, reached for her doorknob- nervously wondering what might await for her outside her room.

With one deep breath she swiftly opened the door, only to find a small gleaming green sphere floating in front of her

"Come…" called a wailing voice

Anna froze; fear gripping over her, she tried to return to her room but she couldn't move her body, the sphere slowly flew across the hallway, The princess struggled with her body as she involuntarily began to follow the green sphere

As the voice echoed once again "Come…" Anna had lost entire control over her body, unable to manifest any sort of protest against the possessing influence of the orb, she could only watch as her bewitched body followed the sphere outside the castle.

* * *

Kristoff sighed in exhaustion, he was preparing some of the equipment for the next day, it had been an incredibly tiring day, but the work had progressed better than expected

This was going to be the first harvesting season for the -newly created- oficial Arendelle Ice Guild and it had to be productive, luckily the new recruits had proven to be surprisingly cooperative.

He stared into the night sky, Sven was soundly sleeping at his side by a pile of hay, he sat beside his reindeer friend, thinking about Elsa and Anna he closed his eyes and his mind slowly drifted into sleep.

Kristoff stood upon absolute darkness, nothing could be seen or heard, he was obviously dreaming.

A moment passed while Kristoff looked around him tying to find anything amongst the dark scape, until his gaze landed on a familiar figure that stood before him, it was Grand Pabbie

"Kristoff" he called out

"G-Grand Pabbie?"

The troll elder slammed the floor with his staff making the ice harvester jump out of surprise "Wake up, come and find me. Hurry!" he ordered firmly

As soon as the word reached Kristoff he was instantly awoken from his dream  
.

The ice harvester quickly stood up and nudged Sven "Sven! buddy wake up!-" the reindeer opened his eyes slowly, grunting at his friend "-We have to go see Pabbie, Now!" he explained, the reindeer stared in utter confusion but ultimately chose to comply with him.

The two friends walked out of their shed, Kristoff jogged to the nearest shed and knocked the door

"Who is it?"

"Wulf, it's me, Kristoff. Listen, I have to go away for an emergency and I'll leave you in charge, okay?" the blonde didn't bother in waiting for an answer, he quickly climbed on Sven's back and the couple rushed down the mountain.

Grand Pabbie had never appeared on his dreams before so Kristoff wasn't sure of the troll's intentions, but there was something every troll -_or foster troll _in his case- knows. If the elder called for you on your dreams, you have to obey his calling immediately, because it means something important happened.

* * *

**That's all for now, I hope you like it and I'm really sorry about the ****delay**

**Elsa is having a rough time coping with Kristoff being away and spending less time with Anna, luckily her cousin came to visit, and Unluckily things went sour that same day. What will happen to Anna now that she has been possessed/kidnapped by a green sphere of evil. Hopefully I'll update soon.**

**-Side note: As I've already mentioned, in my headcannon, Frozen takes place after Tangled ever after, which means that Rapunzel is 21 years old and has already been living as a princess for three years. So yeah... this Rapunzel is a couple of months older than Elsa, but she is not the oldest princess that will be introduced.  
****-Other side note: Grand Pabbie can appear on people's dreams to warn them about stuff, but only for a short moment.  
-Other other side note: Master Rolf is the Master of Administration and Culture **

**I can't express how honoured I am for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	12. Decidere

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**I apologize for the wait, It hasn't been my best week. We are close to the mid-intermission and we'll finally get a clear objective.**

* * *

_**Decidere** or His promise_

Anna felt cold.

The falling snow was freezing her body, she kept struggling with her possessed body but the green sphere forced her to continue

"Come" echoed the voice once again

"S-someone- will stop y-you" she managed to mouth a bitter warning to the source of the voice, her words were answered by a mocking high pitched laugh that came from the sphere

"You poor foolish girl, do you honestly think anyone would care to save you?" expressing derided

Anna gritted her teeth "M-my friends w-will s-stop you!"

"Friends?-" the voice laughed, making fun of the princess comment "-What friends?... Your sister who pushed you away her entire life? the snowman that barely understands where he is standing? the lovely cousin you just met? or perhaps your beloved ice harvester who loved your sister above you?"

Anna didn't answer, she knew the voice was wrong, she didn't need to argue any further.

Her body kept walking against her will, her eyes bore on the green sphere until she could notice a figure looking at her through the floating orb

"W-who are you… why are y-you doing t-this?" asked the young princess

The figure chuckled "My name is Decidere, mistress of all evil. You will do well to remember that"

"W-what do you want with me"

"Oh, it is not only you I want, princess... everything will be revealed to you, In time… Now hush. Once I have you under my grasp you will learn the truth" she explained

"B-but why! W-what have we ever d-done to you!? Why d-do you wish to k-kill us?"

"Kill you? My dear sweet child… is that what you think I want to do?" Anna wondered if she should continue her conversation with the witch, she certainly didn't want to, but she knew she had to try to get information out of her. Mustering her courage she asked-

"What do you plan to do then?"

"My plans are far greater than those you can imagine your grace and you are but the first piece of my puzzle"

Anna made a great effort to look beyond the green sphere to make out where she was being taken, the princess managed to see the ice stairs and Elsa's old Ice Palace far in the distance

"Why are you taking me here?-" the witch remained in silence "-What's wrong… are you afraid I'm going to figure out your plan?" the figure snickered mockingly

"Patience princess… in time you will know… now come, I'm waiting for you" the sphere gleamed with more intensity and Anna's body started moving faster across the snow and into the ice palace.

* * *

The snow was falling fiercely on the mountain, as the man and the reindeer rushed across the pitch black night on their way to the Valley of the living rocks. It was a surprisingly cold autumn night even for the mountain man, as they were arriving to their destination the reindeer started panting heavily

"Don't push yourself Sven, I'll continue on foot from here on" the ice harvester jumped down from the reindeer and started running across the snow at full speed, he didn't want to force Sven into exhaustion; Kristoff was used to long runs through the snow and he was close enough to the geysers to get there on foot.

Several minutes passed as the ice harvester kept running across the snow when he finally reached the geysers of the valley, his panting echoed across the entire valley as he jogged to his destination.

A lone figure was waiting for him at the entrance of the valley

"Grand Pabbie… I came as soon as I could… what's wrong?" he asked eagerly

The troll was visibly shaken, something the ice harvester had never seen before "Kristoff, thank the fates that you made it in time"

The ice harvester panted loudly, concern never leaving his face "Well… you called me, what happened? is something wrong with the trolls?" Grand Pabbie shook his head

"There is no time to explain, you have to go to the northern mountain; to Elsa's ice palace, you have to go now, Hurry!" he urged

"W-what?- Why?" the troll elder looked at him grimly

"We've been terribly wrong, the witch that attacked the queen and the princess is far more dangerous than we expected… Kristoff, you have to go to the ice palace, Anna is in grave danger" fear gripped over the ice harvester-

Without hearing another word he turned around and rushed out of the valley

Sven was waiting for him, while he rested near a geyser. When the ice harvester emerged from the canyon the reindeer rushed to his side

"Anna is in danger Sven, we have to go to the ice palace-" the reindeer gasped in surprise and urged the running ice harvester to hop onto his back "-Are you sure you can make it buddy? you don't have to push it too far" the reindeer scoffed at his question and insisted on taking him to the mountain, the ice harvester reluctantly agreed and climbed on his back-

The couple rushed through the mountain, hoping that they could arrive in time.

* * *

A soft knocking awoke the queen from her slumber, her eyes slowly opening, as the knocking desperately continued

"Who is it?" the queen kept from yawning, she stretched on her bed

"Elsa? It's me, Rapunzel, open up please, I think it's an emergency"

Elsa jumped from her bed and rushed to the door to open it "Rapunzel? What happened?" the princess looked at her with concern

"Elsa, I can't find Anna anywhere"

"…What?"

The princess urged the queen to follow her to Anna's room "Today I went to her room to talk with her but it didn't matter how much I knocked on her door she didn't answer so I decided to enter and once I did I saw that she wasn't there… I've been all morning asking all the staff if they've seen her but no one knows where she is"

Elsa froze, it wasn't posible for Anna to disappear completely "Are you sure that no one has seen her?-" the princess nodded "-perhaps she went to the town, she loves to go there for chocolates"

Rapunzel shrugged, visibly shaken by the situation "I thought so too… I asked Eugene to ask around town, but he still hasn't come back" Elsa frowned, she wanted to believe that nothing had happened, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible had actually happened.

After a couple of minutes Eugene approached the couple of royals with an unsettling gleam in his eyes

"Eugene! Thank god… Did you find her?"

The prince shook his head slowly "No one has seen her… I've asked around every major shop in town, Olaf is still looking for her around town"

Rapunzel turned to her cousin "Elsa, I think we should tell the guards to look around for her" the queen nodded firmly, starting to fear the worse.

The trio rushed through the castle looking for Lord Rikkard, ultimately finding the man at the guard quartets

"Lord Rikkard, Anna is missing! I need you to assemble a searching party" the queen ordered swiftly, the man turned to the queen

"...The princess is missing?"

"We can't find her anywhere, she isn't in the town either" the man frowned with concern, he turned to his men

"You've heard the queen. Men! send two searching parties through town and three mounted groups to search the boundaries of Arendelle, I want every man looking for the princess, Go!" the other guards quickly rushed outside of the quartets

"Thank you Lord Rikkard, please tell me if you find anything about the whereabouts of Anna" the elder man nodded solemnly.

Without anything else to do, the three royals went to the portraits room to wait for further information about Anna, but as they entered the room they found a lone, short figure standing on the center of the room

"Queen Elsa, Princess Rapunzel, Prince Eugene… I need to speak with you, close the door behind you"

Eugene and Rapunzel were surprised by the creature's appearance "W-who are you?"

Elsa answered before the creature, her tone dripping with worry "This is Grand Pabbie, Elder of the trolls of the Valley of the living rocks... w-what are you doing here?"

* * *

Sven panted as he ran through the falling snow, the reindeer had rushed as fast as he could and was close to exhaustion, once they were close to the palace Kristoff jumped off from his back and continued running as fast as his body allowed him, Sven had to stop; struggling to catch his breath.

Kristoff turned on the corner and the ice palace came to his vision, his eyes quickly landed on the strawberry-blonde hair of the princess just as she entered the castle and the door closed behind her-

"Anna!" he cried, rushing to the ice staircase

Suddenly a mound of snow at the side of the stairs started moving; it was Marshmallow, the giant snowman created by Elsa, but his blue eyes had been replaced by foul green ones, with a booming roar the creature charged against the ice harvester

Kristoff knew he had no time to face the possessed snowman; he had to get to Anna as quickly as possible, he ran towards the creature and with a swift movement he rolled between Marshmallow's legs just as the ice giant slammed the floor with it's clawed hands.

Kristoff stood up and rushed up the stairs busting the door open.

He entered the palace and quickly scanned the room for any trace of Anna; he saw the princess climbing the stairs of the second floor, following a green sphere of energy.

The man rushed up the first set of stairs,as he continued his pursuit of the princess

All of a sudden the sound of breaking ice reached his ears; he was being followed by the possessed Marshmallow, the ice harvester climbed the last set of stairs as fast as he could and entered the tallest floor of the palace just behind Anna, he saw the green orb shine brighter and morph into what seemed to be a portal.

The princess took a step towards the glowing energy vortex when she unexpectedly felt the warmth of a hand wrapping around her fingers, a sudden feeling of relief filled her heart and the anguish flushed away as she was being pulled away from the witch's influence, she turned around and was surprised to see Kristoff pulling her into an embrace, Anna quickly wrapped her arms around the ice harvester panting loudly as she tried to recover from the shock

"It's alright Anna, It's alright… I'm here, the portal is disappearing, you are safe now… just breath" the princess had to struggle with her tears

"K-Kristoff I- I thought she would— I thought she would take me"

"She won't take you Anna"

"B-but, wait. H-how did you g-get here?" she inquired, shivering from the cold

The ice master chuckled "Told you I'd be back before you noticed"

"Oh K-Kristoff I-I was s-so scared"

"It's okay Anna, you are safe now-" the loud sound of crashing ice brought the couple back to reality "-Well… _safer_"

Anna looked at him confused "W-What was that?"

Kristoff smiled reassuringly "It's Marshmallow, he is… kinda possessed- I mean, that's my guess, he's been acting strangely. That's why we have to get out of here"

Another crashing sound reached their ears but this time it was followed by a booming groan that Kristoff found unsettlingly familiar; the mountain man quickly noticed huge cracks on one of the palace walls, his stomach sunk; he knew that was the wailing sound that ice made just before it broke.

The entire place would soon shatter and collapse completely to one side, the conclusion was dreadful; the possessed Marshmallow was tearing the palace down.

He tried not to panic but there was simply no time to get out of the falling ice structure through the main entrance, quickly scanning the room he searched for a weakness in the structure while he looked for his ice pick, just as the entire palace started tilting to one side-

The ice harvester turned to the oposite side and threw his ice pick against the wall, shattering it completely, the couple started sliding with the falling the palace as they frantically tried to reach the opening the ice harvester had just shattered open so they could slide their way out of the palace, it wasn't long before the man figured out that the building was simply crumbling too fast.

Kristoff immediately turned to the girl-

"Anna, listen to me: you have to slide down the palace and into the snow okay? Sven will take you back to Arendelle"

The princess looked at him completely frightened by the situation, she was trying not to slide to the falling side "W-What do you mean?"

The entire place wailed as it tilted faster than before, Kristoff kissed Anna's forehead and smiled at her

"You will be safe now Anna, just- find Sven and go to Arendelle"

"W-wait, Kristoff-!"

He abruptly took her in his arms and sent her flying to the wall he had previously shattered, the princess flew out of the wall and started sliding down the palace side; she had to avoid some parts of the ice structure's roof until she face-landed against the soft snow at the floor, she quickly stood up as the final shriek escaped her sister's palace

She watched with dread how the entire building fell down from the northern mountain, and into the deep abyss beneath it.

* * *

Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugene sat quietly, waiting for the troll elder to speak-

"…Elsa, I've been terribly mistaken. When you came to the valley asking for an advice I didn't fully grasp the true power of the sorceress that had haunted your dream. I believed her to be a simple human, but she is no regular mortal, and she has a much stronger knowledge of dark magic I'm afraid"

"W-what is she then?"

The troll looked at the brunette princess "She is a dark Fairy" he muttered grimly

"A dark fairy?" the troll nodded-

"The fairies are creatures of good, but there have been some fairies that are born evil and with a power much greater than any other fairy, these dark fairies seek nothing but to inflict harm to the world, spreading chaos and suffering… the last dark fairy to exist lived in the 14th century and she was a dreadful creature… Maleficent she was, I never expected it to happen again"

Elsa grew worried "Do you think she is the responsible of Anna's disappearance?"

"I can't be sure, my powers have kept this place protected from her most powerful witchcraft… but she might have enough power to possess Anna and bring her outside of my boundaries of influence" Rapunzel gasped, turning to her husband-

"We have to find her then!"

"Don't worry princess, I can still feel Anna's presence close by, she is alive and safe, probably on her way here… however,you can't expect this witch to stop until all of you are destroyed..."

Elsa was absolutely overwhelmed by the revelation, unable to say anything "…Is there anything we can do?"

Grand Pabbie's face turned serious as he looked at the prince "You will have to focus all your efforts into defeating her, there must be no higher priority…"

Rapunzel started pacing nervously "But, How can we defeat her?" the troll saddened

"I do not know, if she is like the previous dark fairy then her power is far greater than anything you can imagine, she will probably have an army of foul creatures at her command as well"

"Then what can we do!?" snapped Elsa frightened, the troll's face softened a the queen

"For now I will focus my energies to try to keep you completely safe from her influence, but you will have to find help somewhere else… my powers and knowledge can only protect you, I do not have enough strength to stand against her power directly…"

Eugene took a deep breath "Do you know where we can find someone that can help us to face this witch?" the troll nodded

"You can try to find a good fairy to aid you on your quest… I knew of one that lived at the south, in Swendell, but I do not know how to find her" Eugene sighed loudly, he smiled at the elder

"Thank you Grand Pabbie, We won't fail you" the troll smiled

His gaze shifted to the queen who stared at him with concern "I have to go now-" he informed, the queen nodded in acknowledgement "-Queen Elsa, if this witch is as powerful as we believe… you won't be able to change the future you saw. So please, save him for as much time as you can" he pleaded

Without another word, the troll disappeared before their eyes, leaving but a pile of dry leaves behind.

* * *

The three royals remained in absolute silence for several minutes

The sudden sound of doors busting open and shrieks of surprise tore the silence of the royal trio. The door of the portrait room slammed open by Anna, the princess gaze quickly found her sister, she rushed to her

"Elsa!"

The three pairs of eyes widened at the entrance of the princess-

"Anna, what are you doing here?" The princess looked terrible; her skin was burnt by snow, her eyes were swollen and her lips had a light blue shade

"Elsa it's-"

"What the hell happened to you?!"

"-Elsa please, don't mind that, we have to hurry!" Anna eagerly grabbed Elsa's arm, leading her out of the room

"Anna what are you doing, we have to take you to a doctor!"

"There is no time for that Elsa, Kristoff might die!" the princess snapped at her sister, Elsa froze; she looked at her sister with confusion and fright, starting to follow her willingly, Rapunzel and Eugene stayed close behind.

"...Wait, What? What do you mean?" the eldest inquired

The youngest sister took a deep breath; trying to think of the words to explain-

"Kristoff!- He- He fell from the northern mountain!-" her voice filled with a mixture of concern and grief, her eyes were red and tired with traces of frozen tears, her voice was weak but it made the queen feel the entire weight of the situation-

"-If we do not rescue him now, he will die."

* * *

**That's all for now, I hope you like it and I'm really sorry about the ****delay**

**You have no idea how many different endings I've given to this chapter. Anyways, The major villain has finally appeared (I chose to create my very own take on Maleficent's origin taking the liberty of ignoring the recently released movie of Maleficent (mainly because I haven't seen it yet)) and she has power way beyond our understanding. The end is supposed to be a little rushy.**

**-Side note: Grand Pabbie arrived at the castle using a teleportation spell.  
****-Other side note: I have no idea how long it takes from getting from the northern mountain to the valley or the castle, so I've made the relatively short distance, being only a couple of hours (unless you are chased out of the tracks by wolves)  
-Other other side note: The royals part of the story takes place while Anna is going back from the northern mountain to the castle with Sven.  
-Last side note: the possessing green orb is supposed to look like the one used in The Sleeping Beauty.**

**I can't express how honoured I am for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	13. I Love You

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**Okay. I've finally earned myself some vacations so, now I'll get the engine going faster (hopefully).  
**

* * *

**_I Love You **or Perfect to me_

It was late at night, the princess had stooped shivering hours ago yet her body was still ice cold, there had been no news regarding Kristoff's whereabouts, it had been almost a day since the rescue teams had been sent to the northern cliffs looking for him and the two royals were starting to fear the worse, both sister wished to be able to go aid on the search for their friend but Kai and Gerda had insisted on them staying at the castle, instead, Rikkard had been sent to lead the search for the ice harvester along with every capable member of the ice harvesting guild.

Anna had a blank expression, she was laying on her bed, completely covered in blankets while Elsa was sitting at her side

"...Why can't I go search for him?" huffed the princess, fearful for his best friend's life

"You've been walking through snow with no proper clothes the entire night Anna, your body is in a terrible shape, you have to stay in bed... don't worry about Kristoff, I'm sure he is alive and well... he _must_ be..." she tried to reassure her sister but optimism wasn't the queen's strength, the princess sighed irritated.

Silence took over the room while each sister was lost in thought, unable to stop thinking about the ice harvester.

Elsa was far more nervous than her sister, After the previous day and revealing her true feelings to Rapunzel, the queen knew she simply had to confess her feelings for Kristoff to her sister as well, her cousin had warned her how life was too short to miss on something as wonderful as love and the queen knew now that she couldn't keep the secret to herself any longer, after all, If _he_ returned alive and safe she would surely confess her love for him, the queen refused to relive the feeling of losing him without getting to declare her love to him.

Elsa took a deep breath, building up all her courage to tell her sister the truth "Anna, there's something I need to tell you…" she spoke up, the youngest turned her gaze to the queen

"Okay… W-What is it?" Elsa made an effort to look at her sister's eyes, but she wasn't sure how to tell her

"I… I'm- um...I really don't know how to tell you this, but it's killing me...and I- I need to tell you that... I'm in love with Kristoff" she confessed bluntly, unsure of how Anna might take her words

Silence followed for a moment until Anna spoke "…W-what?"

"Please… don't make me say it again…" pleaded the eldest embarrassed

Anna was shocked, of course she was shocked, but she wasn't actually upset about the revelation, her feelings were closer to curiosity "Since… since when?" it was the only question that popped in the princess' head, the queen couldn't bear to look at her sister any longer, as guilt consumed her-

"...J-just...A few days ago. At the beginning I only saw him as a nice person, but after we started the project of the Ice Harvesting Guild…I started spending more and more time with him and before I could notice you had left to Corona, and Kristoff was my only support during the Witch investigation. Ever since I've met him, he has always been there for me, he is not afraid of my powers and he treats me like his friend and not just as the queen- and… and-"

Anna reached for her sister's hand "You deserve to be with someone like him Elsa, Someone who you think that can make you happy" Elsa's gaze fixed on her sister, the queen looked shocked and confused-

"But... Aren't you mad at me?"

The princess remained quiet, she wasn't mad at Elsa, after all, she could take for granted that her sister had done her very best to stop feeling like this about Kristoff so she knew that Elsa's heart was in the right place, but the princess couldn't say she was happy either, thinking about her sister snogging her ex-suitor and best friend was unpleasant to say the least.

Without really thinking about it, Anna remembered a certain event she had forgotten about her nightmare, before the witch could interfere there had been a kiss, she had been so concerned by Decidere that she had forgotten that the dream had also showed her a kiss that was destined to happen, everything made sense now, Anna sighed with a reassuring smile-

"I could never be mad at you for this… If you chose him, then I will support you no matter what" Elsa was speechless, shocked by her sister reaction

A sudden knock on the door brought the queen back to reality

"W-who is it?"

"It's me, Rapunzel"

"Oh, Come in, It's open-" the princess of Corona swiftly opened the door, her eyes were gleaming with hope

"Elsa, Anna… they've found him! they are bringing him to the castle"

The two sisters felt an indescribable surge of joy as they heard the good news "H-how is he?!" asked the youngest of the royals, eager to know the state of her best friend

"Well... He is in bad shape, the reports said that his skin is ice cold and he barely had any pulse… we are having the emergency room ready, We'll send him there as soon as he arrives"

Anna squeezed her sister's hand, turning Elsa's attention to her "Go wait for him, Elsa… at least one of us should be at his side when they take him there"

"But- what about you?" the princess shrugged with a smile

"I'm satisfied knowing that he is alive. Plus, I can't leave this bed even if I wanted to, so… I'll wait until I feel better" Elsa nodded, completely unsure of how to react

Rapunzel walked up to them "Go wait for him, I'll stay with Anna" the queen turned to her cousin, a grateful smile crossed her lips

"Thanks 'Punsie-" Elsa's gaze shifted to her sister "-I'll have you brought to him as soon as the doctor allows me, We'll get you a wheel chair and wrap yourself in blankets" the strawberry blonde nodded

The queen was about to leave the room when her sister stopped her-

"Wait! Elsa… I forgot something"

"What is it Anna?" she asked concerned

"There is something important I have to tell you both, regarding the Witch…" Elsa frowned

"She will be stopped Anna, Grand Pabbie came here to explain us about her…"

Anna was slightly surprised "…Oh, you have information too?- then we have a lot to talk about" a smile crossed Elsa's lips as she nodded

"I'll go now, I'll have you brought to him as soon as I can, we can talk there" Both princesses nodded and before either could notice the queen was gone, dashing down the hallway.

Rapunzel looked at Anna "What do you have to tell us?"

"…Huh-? Um… w-what?" the eldest princess chose not to pursue the question, as the princess thoughts seem to be somewhere else, the two royals remained in silence for a moment.

Anna felt a soft squeeze on her hand; she turned to her cousin, the brunette had a sympathetic glow in her eyes "…She told you, didn't she?-" Anna remained quiet, unsure of what she meant exactly "-about her feeling for Kristoff?" she added

After a couple of seconds the strawberry-blonde answered "…Yeah, she did… How did you know about it?… her feelings, i mean?"

The brunette princess shrugged "I figured them out when I arrived, It was pretty obvious once you think about it" the princesses giggled

"I know, right?… Now that I think of it, it was really obvious…" the young princess expression turned blank, her gaze got lost outside the window

Rapunzel sat beside her cousin's bed "Are you okay with it?"

Anna's eyes fixed on the brunette "Well… I'm not glad… but I'm not upset either… I know that Kristoff loves her back, and I know that they will be great for each other…" there was a pause, Rapunzel gave her a soft squeeze

"Have you thought about them? How their relationship might make you feel?" the princess nodded-

"It's the only thing I've been thinking since you told me he was alive-" she stopped, as if she was looking for a word at the back of her mind "-I've always thought that they would make a great match… they understand each other… they _get _each other…"

"And are you sure you'll be able to cope with that?"

The princess nodded with determination "I'm sure that both Kristoff and Elsa would be willing to give up on their happiness, to never be together if I asked them to… so I'll just bear with it, they deserve to be happy after all…" Rapunzel smiled

"Wow… That's really amazing Anna" She mused impressed.

* * *

Elsa was pacing nervously outside of the room, She could barely think about the state in which she had seen her ice harvester, she had managed to barely get a glimpse of him before she was forced out of the room; his skin was completely frozen, and even the queen had shivered when she touched him.

She was terrified for his health, after several minutes the door opened and the royal doctor walked out of the room, the queen quickly walked up to him "How is he?" she asked hopefully

"Alive…-" informed the elder "- He is alive, but unconscious, we're expecting him to recover soon but we can't be sure" the queen could barely conceal her joy; _he was alive!_

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but he won't wake up until at least tomorrow evening" he answered

"Could you get my sister? tell someone to bring her here"

The man left with a cordial nod, the queen mustered her courage and entered the room.

Her heart broke at the sight of her ice harvester, the man was laying on the bed, his face was marked with burns and bruises, scars of the sacrifice the man was willing to make for her sister.

She stared at him for a couple of minutes before she spoke "Kristoff… I don't know if you can hear me, but there are somethings I have to tell you-" she sat beside his bed "-I have to thank you for saving Anna, if it hadn't been for you… I would've lost her to that witch forever, and you even sacrificed yourself to save her…" her eyes got lost on the man, she had never seen him in such a bad shape, her fingers reached for his face, she remained there for a moment; gently caressing his bruised face.

"You have done so much for us… And I… I have to confess my feelings for you… Kristoff. You are the most incredible man I've ever met… and, I couldn't help but… I think I've fallen in love with you-" there was a pause, the queen straightened on her chair "-so please, wake up soon…"

* * *

The princess sat on a wheelchair, several blankets were wrapped around her body making her look like a moving pile of cloaks, her gaze shifted from Kristoff to her sister and the Corona couple

"Decidere… That's her name"

The three heads turned to her "The witch's name?" the princess nodded

"She has an entire army, and I don't know why… but she wants all of us"

"W-what do you mean? she wants to kill us?"

The princess shook her head "N-no! She wants us alive… for some creepy-unknown reason" she explained, shivering at the thought

"Alright then, it's settled, I think we have to unite as many countries as we can and put an end to her" suggested the prince

"We had a plan to unite with Swendell, Ibaeren and perhaps even the Southern Isles" informed the queen, the two royals of Corona turned to her

"Of course! at Swendell's great ball"

Elsa turned to her sister "Anna… talking about the ball…"

"I **am** going Elsa, please don't try to tell me otherwise"

"But Anna, you are not in shape for such a task"

"Elsa _please_…trust me" her eyes glowed with determination and they never left the queen's gaze

The eldest sighed in defeat "very well then… I'll try to get the Southern Isles on our side when King Gérard comes and you will go with Eugene and Rapunzel to convince Swendell and Ibaeren to join with us… We'll have to take care about Weselton later"

Anna's eyes suddenly lit up "Oh! but there is something else!-" she exclaimed, the three heads turned to her "-While I was being possessed, I managed to see the witch… she was standing on a dark room, and Weselton's royal coat-of-arms was hanging behind her. She is hiding in Weselton!" the three pairs of eyes widened at the revelation

"Freckles, are you sure?!-" the princess nodded, Eugene turned to Elsa "-Well… that would explain Weselton's sudden militarisation-" he concluded "-I don't know how long it will take for Decidere to make her next move, but if the troll elder is right… then she must be weakened by now, we have to gain the upper hand as soon as we can" he added, his wife frowned-

"But we also need to find the Fairy he spoke about-"

"Well… yeah, but Pabbie mentioned she was at Swendell" he answered sheepishly

"But he mentioned that he had no idea how to find her"

The four royals remained in silence for a moment.

"Wait… What's all this Fairy thing you are talking about?" the three eldest turned to the princess

"Oh right, you were not here…" The four royals spent the entire afternoon discussing what Grand Pabbie had told them and commenting their plan to defeat the evil witch.

* * *

It had only been two days since the incident with Anna. The days had rushed by and the entire kingdom was preparing for war; Rapunzel and Eugene had not stopped sending letters to Corona while Anna and Elsa were drowned in work. Anna and the royal couple of Corona were going to leave for Swendell a day before planned; the three had to convince the royalty of Swendell and Ibaeren to join in alliance against Weselton, plus they also had to find a good fairy to aid them on their quest; On the other hand, Elsa would have to ensure an alliance with the Southern Isles and get Arendell's army to Corona in less than three weeks, she had already sent a petition to the king of the southern isles to come ahead of time if possible.

"Do you think we have any chance to pact an alliance with the southern isles?" An unsure grimace adorned the queen's face as she nervously inquired to her cousin

Rapunzel nodded nonchalantly "Of course, Gérard is wonderfully reasonable and he has a terrible relation with the Weseltons" Elsa was surprised by the princess reaction

"…Have you met him? how is he like?" she asked curiously

"Well… he is incredibly charming... I think he is great"

Elsa frowned "Hans was the same when I first met him… and he turned out to be a murderous madman" Rapunzel giggled

"Thankfully, he changed"

The two royals lingered on the silence for a moment, it was a pleasant moment between the cousins until Elsa released a loud sigh-

"I can't believe I'm going to declare war against an entire country, I've been queen for barely two months and I am already declaring war" another heavy sigh escaped her lungs

Rapunzel offered a reassuring squeeze "You are doing the right thing, Decidere must be stopped at all cost" Elsa smiled back at her

"I'm not very sure if we're even going to be able to defeat her" the queen had not been sure

"C'mon Elsa! You can't think like that, we'll make it!"

"Well… It's easy for you to say, You'll have Anna and Eugene to support you, I'll be all alone"

Rapunzel frowned "now, don't say that… remember that Kristoff will be here for you"

The queen frowned sadly "…I… after telling Anna about my feelings for him, I haven't been able to look at her in the eye"

Rapunzel looked at Elsa with a sympathetic smile "Elsa… Anna loves you, there is nothing that can change that, specially not your love for Kristoff…"

"I know that… but… I still can't feel comfortable about that, and I never really thought about it… but there is no chance that I would be allowed to be with someone like Kristoff" the princess frowned at the queen's words

"And _why_ would that be?" she asked

"Well… because I'm a queen and well… he is-"

"Tall, handsome, charming?" offered the princess

"An ice harvester" answered the queen

"Oh, right… but did you know that Flynn Rider was one of the most wanted men of Corona?"

"You know it is different 'Punsie, I am the queen-"

"And I will be the queen eventually… and I know that no one will be to able to stop me from ruling with Eugene as my king" her voice was strong with determination, a smile found it's way into Elsa's lips

"I guess I'll go see him"

* * *

Anna was leaving the next day, it had been three days since the incident and Kristoff was still unconscious.

Elsa was fidgeting her dress, her eyes were bore in the ice harvester, his face peacefully relaxed.

The queen wasn't entirely sure he was going to wake up at all, a thought that was killing her, she reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze "Why don't you just wake up, Kristoff…?"

The man remained in silence, only his steady breathing filled the room, a silent tear fell from the queen's eye-

"I wonder if _she_ has come to see you… that girl you love. I haven't seen anyone come to your room. Is she aware of how harmed you are? Does she worry about you? does she even love you back?" she asked the man, not truly expecting an answer.

Silence followed for a moment, Elsa was holding his hand, her gaze was now fixed on the floor

"…Has she even come to visit you?" she asked bitterly as she gently caressed his hand.

"Of course she has… she is here right now…" The queen's eyes quickly shifted to his face, unsure if she had just imagined his voice or if she had actually heard it, but then she saw him, his eyes were barely open and a faint smile crossed his lips.

Elsa wasn't sure if she had actually understood what he had just said, she could only notice that Kristoff was awake, he was alive, and he was smiling at her.

Without really thinking about it she jumped from her chair and wrapped her arms around him, eagerly pressing his lips against her own.

The first thing Kristoff felt was a stinging pain in his chest caused by the small weight of the queen pressing against his body, then there was confusion caused by the dream-like situation he encountered, and he certainly also felt joy from her surprising display of affection, he felt the eagerness in her lips, the inexperience in her heartbeat. Her eyes were tightly closed as she kissed him, he smiled to himself; all the pain and confusion was flushed away as he closed his eyes and returned her sudden kiss with equal eagerness.

The kiss was simple, awkward and clumsy, after all, in all of Arendelle she was probably the girl that had practiced the least, but regardless of that there was something special about her kiss, something that felt entirely new to the ice harvester, and it wasn't only her intense passion.

He finally figured out what it was once they had parted and were breathing for air; while she was still laying on top of him, as he stared into her icy blue eyes, they were gleaming with a mixture of joy, exhaustion and a slight trace of shame:

That kiss had been awkward and graceless, it had been plain and surprisingly cold, but that wasn't important at all, because he loved her, and because it had been her lips… and because it had been his lips… and because that was more than enough to make that kiss **perfect**.

* * *

**That's all for now, I hope you like it and I'm really sorry about the ****delay**

**Ok... So, I'll finally be able to really speed up with this, I don't know how many chapters exactly are left, but there are a fair amount of things that still have to happened. However this can be considered as a kinda-sorta ending.  
And don't worry, things aren't going to go perfectly smooth for the icy couple.**

**I'll be uploading another story soon enough, but that will be a short-stories thingy **

**-Side note: Next chapter there will be more Kristelsa interaction  
****-Other side note: Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene will be leaving to Swendell ball soon, where they will meet two (fairly famous) royal couples  
-Other other side note: Elsa has asked King Gérard to come ahead of time, so he'll be arriving soon too  
-Last side note: Kristoff is not really _that_ skilled at kissing, but he has far more experience than Elsa. Anna is better at kissing than Elsa too, in fact, in my headcannon the queen is rather awkward when it comes to kissing.**

**I can't express how honoured I am for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	14. We'll meet Again

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**Okay, so I'm not writing nearly as fast as I hoped I would, but we are getting there, don't worry.**

* * *

**_We'll meet Again **or Turning point_

It took Elsa some time to realise what had just happened, her eyes were locked with his as their lips parted

Her skin turned crimson red and she felt her blood boiling with embarrassment

"D-don't stare at me so intensely" she demanded, her gaze bolting to the wall, Kristoff blushed with her demand-

"S-sorry… I… didn't mean to stare. I'm sorry-"

"W-wha-? Oh no! It- it was my fault for…uh... I really didn't want to- I mean, I really did want to- but um… I didn't- I-I… _ugh_!" she exclaimed in frustration, covering her flustered face with her hands, Kristoff instinctively reached for her face, gently caressing her cheek

"Hey-! what are you talking about... you did nothing wrong" he reassured her, but remained unsure of what he was saying

"You are not angry?"

"W-why on earth would I be angry? Hell no, I couldn't be more glad about what you just did… In fact… I would like to ask you if I could kiss you again…"

Elsa's eyes bolted to him, surprise gleaming inside them "You want to-? b-but… what about that girl you like?" she asked, completely flushed by his proposal

"What are you talking about-? It's you, the girl I like it's you! You are the nicest, smartest, most beautiful woman I've ever met… I like everything about you…" a playful smile crossed her mouth as she leaned into him for another kiss, it was quicker and even more chaste, but equally perfect.

"I like you too…" she confessed, she honestly couldn't contain the warm feeling inside her, the queen was completely overjoyed.

The couple remained in silence for a moment

With each passing second more and more question began to sprout on Kristoff's mind, it was soon until he broke the silence "Wait… What the hell is happening? Why am I here?— Where is Anna?!"

Elsa jumped out of surprise with the ice harvester's outburst "W-what do you mean?"

"Why the hell am I here? Where is Anna? Is she safe?"

A smile crossed the queen's face as she relaxed once again "Yes, Anna is completely safe, you saved her from falling down the castle but you fell instead, she came here and told us where you were… we sent rescue teams, we found you hours later, and you gave me a huge scare… we were lucky that you survived…"

Kristoff relaxed "…The witch is getting more and more bold, we have to stop her"

Elsa chuckled "We're already one step ahead of you, How long do you think you've been sleeping? There are a lot of thing you have not been informed about" she explained, before she proceeded to fill him in with the details.

* * *

Anna smiled at him "You are awake" she commented, he chuckled openly-

"That's my line…-" he joked , the princess was beaming with a smile "-I'm glad you are okay too, Anna"

"It's all thanks to you, however, I'm afraid I must forbid you from ever doing something like that again Kristoff…" she ordered

"Something like... what?"

"Like being an idiot that sacrificed himself on a whim"

He chuckled "Well… You won't be able to stop me-" the princess frowned at his remark, the man was clearly not listening to her tone

"Kristoff. Don't ever do that again." she insisted, the ice harvester was taken aback by the princess sudden change of tone, he swallowed dryly

"Um- O-Okay… I won't do it again" he complied nervously

The princess face beamed with joy once again "That's great!-" she exclaimed "-So… Did Elsa explain the plan to you?"

"The one where you go with Rapunzel and Eugene and pact an alliance with Swendell and Ibaren, and you also look for a good fairy to aid us so we can wage war against Weselton and Decidere the evil witch?" she giggled at the simplicity of his plan overview

"Yes, that one… but you forgot the part where you and Elsa pact an alliance with the southern isles and move the army from Arendelle to Weselton" a wide smile decorated her face

"Oh, Right…-" he chuckled "-Do you think Elsa will give me another sleigh if we manage to pull this one off?"

Anna shrugged his question away "_You'll probably end up with a crown if we manage to do this" _she mumbled to herself

"What?"

"N-Nothing, nothing" she laughed his curiosity away

"Anyway… about this plan of yours: I still don't think you should be going, we don't know how powerful Decidere is, you are exposing yourself to unnecessary danger!" he voiced his concern

"And I'm not going to be safer here Kristoff, this is not something we are discussing, this is something I'm going to do**.** We have to defeat Decidere as soon as we can, if I can do something to help, then I'll gladly will" Kristoff could only stare into the determination that gleamed in her eyes

He didn't bother on insisting, simply sighing in defeat "Okay okay… Just- please be careful" he pleaded

Anna shrugged at his concern "Of course I will.-" there was a pause before she smiled at him and added "-You take care of Elsa for me"

He smiled reassuringly "With my life" he promised, Anna grimaced at his words, afraid that he actually meant them.

The two friend remained in silence, Anna had come to say her farewell but neither of them was sure of how long it would take before they could see each other again and the possibility of never seeing each other again was so terrifying that it paralysed them.

"…And also… don't forget to take care of yourself" she reminded him, not really knowing what else to say, he smiled widely

"I'll See you soon, Anna"

* * *

Elsa knew that if they faced Decidere, Anna would surely get hurt, She knew that all the people she loved might also get hurt by the evil witch, but Anna was the one she cared for the most, and simply thinking that they would now part ways after so long and might not ever see each other again was terrifying. Neither of the royals knew if they would actually survive this quest.

Anna was hugging her sister tightly, tears streamed down her face "After all these years, It didn't matter how lonely I felt, I always knew that you were close to me… that you would always be there for me behind that door, even if you never answered back. This is the first time I will actually be alone…" cried the young princess, her sister lovingly embracing her

"Come on Anna, don't say that, you know that you will never be alone… and even if we are far apart, We'll always have each other's back" the queen tried to reassure her sister

Anna slowly calmed herself "… I'll- I'll see y-you in t-three weeks"

Elsa smiled "Remember to write to me, we have to keep in touch!" she reminded her sister, Anna nodded vigorously

"I promise I won't disappoint you!" declared the youngest, filled with determination

The queen took a deep breath and squeezed her sister a little tighter, a single teardrop escaped her composed posture; she had to keep strong for her sister, it was her duty as the eldest.

The last call from the ship captain's echoed across the harbour, the two sisters parted and smiled at each other "I could never feel disappointed in you-" she told her.

After that, there were no more words; or at least no other meaningful words. Before either could say more, the ship set sail without warning; leaving the princess behind, what lead to a complex operation that involved Eugene jumping down from the vessel and frantically trying to take Anna to to the ship on a stolen paddle boat.

Once the princess finally managed to get onboard she waved her final 'goodbye' to Elsa, the queen waved back hopelessly trying to contain her tears as they promised to one another that they would see each other again and they would face Decidere together.

* * *

"Soo… Have you guys met the kings of Swendell an Ibaren before?" inquired Anna curiously, both of her companions answered with a nod.

"Yeah, But I don't think we'll run into either of them…" voiced her cousin

"W-what? Then how are we supposed to pact an alliance?… And how could the king of Swendell not be in Swendell?"

Eugene chuckled "Well… the King of Swendell travels a lot, and the king of Ibaren doesn't bother in assisting to any ball. So we are looking for the princes of both kingdoms, if we pact an alliance with them it would be the same as packing with the kings" he explained

"Exactly, So we are looking for two princes: there's our host, Prince Charming and-"

"Wait. His name is Charming?" the youngest princess interrupted with an skeptical smirk, the prince chuckled at her question

"Well yeah, I mean… I don't know, but if he has another name, I don't know about it" he answered

"And you'll get used to it… he is actually quite charming" added the brunette

Anna snorted incredulously "Okay, if you say so"

"Anyway, the ball was organised by Prince Charming and his wife will be there too, I'll introduce you to her when we get there… the other one we're looking for is Prince Eric of Ibaren, he married recently but only mom and dad went to the wedding so I've never actually met his princess" Rapunzel explained

"And… does anyone has an idea of where we might find the good fairy?"

Eugene shrugged "Well, we'll arrive a day before the ball so I'll hit the town and see what I can find about her"

"Oh great! I'll go with you then" offered Anna

The prince shook his head "I don't think so Freckles. You'll have to be with Rapunzel, we'll need both of you to work on this alliance-thing, plus if I am to find information about a magic fairy I'll have to go somewhere that might be dangerous for a princess" he told her, Anna frowned

"But I'm not a frilly princess, I can defend myself" she insisted, but both royals chuckled

"Anna, you should listen to him… With time you'll learn that Eugene doesn't tell you not to go with him because he thinks you are weak or useless, but rather because it's really dangerous. Trust me, it's really dangerous-" Anna pouted with disappointment "-And on the other hand I really need you to come with me and talk about the alliance, since you've faced Decidere's powers first-hand you have to warn them about her evil"

After a moment Anna nodded "Okay, Okay… I'll stay with you while Eugene looks for any clues about the fairy's whereabouts, agreed?"

"Agreed" replied both in unison.

* * *

Kristoff was unsure of what to say to his queen; it was true that he had just kissed her and that they had spent the previous day catching up with everything that was going to happen, but they never actually mentioned anything about their relationship, he swallowed nervously, his brown eyes never leaving her icy blue._  
_

Elsa was starting to feel the blush on her cheeks, her gaze couldn't escape from his chocolate eyes, the queen didn't know what she was supposed to say, the previous day she had acted out of pure instinct and they never actually mentioned in which relationship they were; Elsa knew that she liked him, she liked him a lot, but she wasn't sure if she would be allowed to be with him, after all he was a commoner and she was the queen, Rapunzel had told her how stupid it was to think like that, but Arendelle wasn't Corona and the laws were different from country to country-

An awkward cough brought the queen out from her thought

"Ahem... soo... I-it's nice t-to see you..." he greeted awkwardly, the queen felt silly for blushing by the sound of his voice

"G-good morning Kristoff, I- I... uh- Came to tell you that Anna has just left" she informed

"Oh... H-how are you feeling about it?" he asked

Elsa finally closed the door behind her and walked up to his bed, choosing to sit on a chair that rested at the bed's side

"Well... I'm not happy, but I know that it's something she has to do..." replied the queen, her mood dimming

Kristoff instinctively reached for her hand and gave her a reassuring smile "She'll be alright, I promise we'll be together again by the end of this"

Elsa smiled back at him "K-Kristoff... I wanted to ask you something about... well- uh..." the queen fell in silence, casting her sight to her lap

The ice harvester frowned, unsure of what was the queen planning to tell him, but there was an unsettling feeling on his stomach "Sure... what's up?"

"Well... a-about what I-uh- what _we _did-" she started, struggling more and more to get the words out of her chest

"Do you regret it?" he asked nervously, his eyes saddening

Elsa's eyes bolted to meet his "Of course not!" she answered without a second of doubt

His face lit with joy, with one quick movement he yanked of Elsa's hand and pulled her to him, making her fall into his chest and into his embrace. The queen's face was as red as it could get

It was only a few seconds before the ice harvester realised what he had just done and he let go of his queen, putting his hands above his head "S-sorry! I... I-uh- should've asked you to...-" she looked at his flustered face without moving from his chest "-S-sorry" he looked away

Elsa couldn't contain a giggle "I Really like you Kristoff, I like when you act all impulsive like that" his arms slowly found their way back to an embrace

"Look... I know I am no royal Elsa but-"

"Shhh... It's okay, I like you... you make me happy... that's all that matter"

He raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?"

The queen looked away "I... think we should try not to draw too much attention, but yes... I want to be with you" she assured him

Kristoff leaned into her, passionately kissing her lips, he was okay with being a secret, as long as he was _her_ secret and he could always stay at her side, the ice harvester hungrily kissed the queen, making her forget for a moment of every problem in the world. His lips were the warmest thing she had ever felt, Elsa struggled to keep up with his vigour, ultimately parting much sooner than she had wanted to.

"I- um... You'll have to g-give me more time to practice" she muttered without looking at him, feeling like her face was about to melt

Kristoff chuckled and softly kissed the top of her head "Be my guest"

A peaceful moment followed his words, the couple stayed frozen, locked in a loving embrace

"Kristoff" her voice came out softly, instantly summoning the ice harvester's attention

"Hm?"

"...There's... something else I want to ask you" she informed shyly

"What is it?"

The queen took a moment "I was... thinking that... after you get better, it would be better if you... s-stayed here, i-in the castle, w-with me-" she suggested, the man remained in silence, the queen blushed with her own words "-I-I-I mean, n-not with me, but here... in the castle, where I'll also be... it's because I want to be sure you'll be safe- b-because-"

He interrupted her with chuckle and a soft squeeze "I'll stay wherever you want me to stay..." he reassured her, gaining more and more confidence in their relationship

The queen beamed with joy, her eyes were locked with his and a nervous smile decorated her face "Are you sure you are okay with it?"

Kristoff nodded "Well... of course I would rather sleep on my tiny and freakishly cold house than on a castle with rooms twice the size of my shack... but I think I can manage" he joked

Elsa giggled "I'll tell the maids to prepare a room for you then" she informed him

The couple took another pause, exchanging glances and quick kisses

"Soo...Do you happen to know when I'll be allowed to leave my bed?" he asked

"You can leave whenever you want, but should stay in bed until tomorrow morning"

Before Kristoff could say another he was interrupted by a soft knocking on the door, in less than a second the queen jumped away from the bed, both blondes turned their face to the door

The queen cleared her throat "C-come in" she ordered, sharing a playful look with her boyfriend before the door opened

Kai entered the room, greeting them with a small bow "I do not intend to disturb you your highness, b-but there's a man here claiming to be the King of the Southern Isles, h-he wants to see you"

"Wait, What?"

"A man, he arrived just now, claiming to be the king of the southern isles, he is unaccompanied"

Elsa's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips "H-He's here?! W-what is he doing here?" she inquired, but she could tell from Kai's expression that the man didn't know

"I don't know your highness... but I've directed him to the portrait room, he's waiting for you there"

"Very well... I'll go see him"

Kai bowed and left the room, Elsa remained in silence for several minutes, wondering how it was possible for the king to arrive here so soon

"Do... Do you want me to go with you-?" offered the ice harvester, Elsa looked at him with a sympathetic smile "-I'm feeling well enough to go with you"

"You shouldn't be leaving bed Kristoff"

"Please... I want to be there, just in case"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I promise you'll barely notice my presence"

A couple of minutes later, the couple left the room and made their way to the portrait room

* * *

Elsa and Kristoff entered the room, a single figure was inside the room, quietly observing the paintings.

The man turned to face them at the sound of the doors closing behind them; the man had shoulder length slightly curly chestnut hair, he stood the same height as the queen and shared the same body type than his younger brother, but there was no freckles to decorate his face. At the sight of the queen the man flashed an attractive smile, he bowed solemnly-

"Queen Elsa, It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I Am Gérard Westergard, King of the Southern Isles" He straightened and immediately locked his eyes with the queen's

"It's a... pleasure-" she answered, trying to appear unfazed by his smile and his dreamy green eyes

"The pleasure is mine your highness, the rumours of your beauty clearly do you no justice..." he complimented her, Kristoff couldn't help but grimace at his words but the king paid no attention to the queen's companion

"I- uh- I'm flattered but-"

"You are wondering why is it that I've arrived so early, are you not?-" Elsa could only nod "-It's rather simple actually: When your letter arrived, asking me to come here before our scheduled meeting I decided to take my fastest ship... you have my most sincere apologies if my untimely visit causes you any discomfort" neither Elsa or Kristoff could decide if the man was trust worthy or not, but the ice harvester was more inclined towards the later

"Oh, of course not, I am very glad that you could come here early... but you see, I was not prepared, I don't even have a room ready for you to stay" explained the queen, the man smiled

"Please your highness, you don't have to prepare anything, I would hate to take advantage of your hospitality, I've already paid for a room at an inn so you've got nothing to worry about" he told her, both Kristoff and Elsa were surprised by the king's answer

"Are you sure that's okay? I really wouldn't mind if you stayed here" she insisted, much to the ice harvester's dismay

Gérard chuckled "It's okay your highness, you really have nothing to worry about"

"W-would you like me to show you around then?" she asked, trying to appear friendly

"Oh, I wouldn't dare to take so much of your time, your highness-" he replied

Before Elsa could answer she was interrupted "I could show him around" offered Kristoff

Gérard finally shifted his gaze from Elsa and looked at Kristoff, his features turned rigid for a second before he offered a charming smile to him as well

"Would that really be okay for you?"

"It would be my pleasure" replied Kristoff with a fake smile

Elsa felt chills from his voice

"Very well then, If you would be so kind to show me around the castle, lead the way... um-"

"Kristoff, Kristoff Bjorgman"

"Kristoff" repeated the king, without losing his smile

* * *

**That's all for now, I hope you like it and I'm really sorry about the ****delay**

**This Chapter is working as an introduction to the second act of my story. Kristoff and Elsa are together now but they'll keep a low profile about that, Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene are going to reach Swendell soon and King Gérard (Hans fifth eldest brother) has made his introduction**

**-Side note: The trio that's traveling to Swendell decided to travel on a trade ship to be unnoticed by anyone**

**I can't express how honoured I am for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	15. Swendell Morning

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**Okay, I hope you like this one.**

* * *

**_Swendell Morning** or Royals_

It was a beautiful morning at Swendell, the three royals had already started with their respective duties, Eugene had left the two princesses to look for the Ibaren prince while he searched for clues about the Fairy.

Anna and Rapunzel were searching around the docks, noticing the many dignitaries and royals from all around the world, most of them were unknown to Anna who could barely recognise a couple of flags while Rapunzel exchanged friendly greetings with some of the dignitaries

"That's the one! That's Ibaren's flag!" cried Rapunzel as she dragged Anna towards a relatively small ship at the end of the harbour

"W-wait, 'Punsie, I can walk, you don't have to drag me arou—ugh!" Rapunzel felt Anna's arm slip from her hand, she turned around to notice that her cousin had crashed against another girl about her same age, both were lying on the floor

"Oh my-! I-I'm Sorry" apologised the brunette princess, Anna looked at the other girl

"I'm Sorry too, I didn't saw where I was going" she apologised, the other girl looked at Anna, rubbing her forehead with a pained expression

"No, don't worry… It was my fault" she smiled at Anna, the two princesses looked at the girl, pleased with her understanding attitude. Rapunzel swiftly offered a hand to the girl, helping her to get back on her feet.

The girl was probably the same age as Anna but she seemed a little younger, her eyes had a beautiful blue colour, something neither of the princesses had ever seen and her unusual, flaming red hair couldn't go unnoticed either

"Your hair is beautiful" commented the youngest princess without really noticing, the girl smiled at her, shyly stroking her hair

"Thanks, your hair is beautiful too-" she replied cheerfully, the girl turned to Rapunzel "-Where were you going with so much haste?" she inquired

"To the Ibaren ship, we need to talk with the prince" answered Rapunzel, pointing at the ship

"But that ship arrived hours ago, the prince is not there" explained the girl, much to the princesses dismay

"What?! then where is he?" Rapunzel shrugged at Anna's question, turning to the girl

"Did you by chance saw Ibaren royals descending the ship?" asked the eldest princess, the red-haired girl nodded

"Well… of course I saw them, what business do you have with Eric?" her voice sounded slightly more serious

"D-do you know the prince?" they asked, the girl nodded

"Well… I'm princess Anna of Arendelle, this is my cousin Rapunzel, from Corona. We have some urgent business that we need to talk with prince Eric" explained the strawberry-blonde

The girl beamed with a smile "You should've said so earlier! I've been looking forward to meeting you! Come with me, I'll take you with Eric"

The two girls looked astonished "Really?! That's great!… um- excuse me but, W-what's your name?"

The red haired girl flashed them a smile "I'm Ariel, Princess of Ibaren. Prince Eric is my husband"

* * *

Kristoff could only stare at their interaction

King Gérard had insisted on looking at Elsa's Ice sculptures collection, and regardless of how little trust the ice harvester had for the older brother of Hans the maniac, Kristoff knew that they had to get the southern isles support if they wanted to put an end to Decidere so he decided to comply with the King's wishes.

It was surprising to run into Elsa at the Ice sculptures collection, but the moment they stepped into the chilly room, the two men spotted the queen almost immediately

"Wait here, Christopher… There's something I wish to speak to the queen in private" was the only thing Gérard told him before he rushed to the queen's side.

"It's Kristoff" he muttered to himself as he looked at the two royals interacting, trying his hardest not to give into the annoying feeling of jealousy. Elsa's laughter echoed across the room, much to his annoyance, giving them one quick glimpse Kristoff decided to look at the sculptures instead of paying attention to his girlfriend and her interaction with the king.

It was easy to get lost on her statues, the detail and cleanness of the sculptures was something few could really notice, but Kristoff- self proclaimed ice lover that he was- could easily see the beauty of what Elsa was capable of doing, his attention was caught by a clearly unfinished sculpture, it was the ice statue of a man, but any detailed feature was impossible to distinguish, Kristoff walked closer to the sculpture, trying to figure out who was the person Elsa was sculpting

"Cristopher, are you still here?" came the voice of the king, the ice harvester turned to him

"Yes, I'm over here" he called out, seconds later the king emerged from behind one of the statues

"They are really something, are they not?" he commented

"Yeah they are, Elsa is really talented" he answered

The King smiled at the ice harvester "You seem rather attached of Queen Elsa, calling her by her first name with such familiarity" Kristoff was surprised by his observation

"Well… Elsa is really friendly with everyone, so she doesn't mind" lied Kristoff, Gérard looked away

"I've noticed that much"

"W-what do you think of her sculptures?" he asked nervously, the king remained in silence for a moment

"I think they are wonderful, I'm very jealous of her singular ability" he complimented

Kristoff frowned "I think the same, I've been struggling to try to make her see that her powers are not a curse"

Gérard looked at the statue with a saddened expression "I'm no one to be saying this… but I don't think they are a curse-" the king hesitated for a second before he reached to touch one of the sculptures "-I would gladly change my curse for her's" he muttered before he started to make his way out of the room

Kristoff remained frozen for a moment, trying to grasp the meaning behind the king's words, finally deciding to follow him.

* * *

It was difficult for every man in Swendell not to turn their head around when the three princesses passed by. Rapunzel and Anna had begun a friendly conversation with Ariel as they made their way to the Swendell's castle.

"So… how is it that you came to be the wife of the prince?" inquired Anna curiously, Ariel pondered her answer for a moment, as if she had a big story that she couldn't quite reveal to them

"I… saved him from drowning" she answered

"W-wow, that's really impressive" both cousins seem rather impressed

Ariel shrugged, playfully toying with her hair "It's what anyone else would've done"

"I think it's still very impressive, I mean, You saved his life" emphasised the brunette

The trio had already arrived at the gate of the castle, at the sight of Ariel the guard opened the gate

"So. What business do you have with Eric?" she asked

"Well… we need his help- with- um…" Anna had never actually thought about how to explain things to the princes once they had found them, she looked at her cousin, clueless of what to say

"C-could you excuse us for a moment" begged Rapunzel, dragging Anna away

"I'm sorry, but what were we supposed to say?"

"First we have to decide if we are going to tell her" said Rapunzel, Anna nodded understanding

"Do you think she is working for Decidere?" whispered Anna casting a suspicious glance at Ariel

"It's not that I don't think she is trustworthy, but since I've never seen Eric's wife she could be fooling us and we wouldn't know"

Anna nodded "She's far too pretty to be trustworthy"

Now it was Rapunzel's turn to glance at Ariel "I noticed, her features are something I've never seen before…"

"I think we should trust her" concluded Anna, her cousin nodded and dragged her back to where Ariel was patiently waiting

Ibaren's Princess looked at them, her gaze shifting between the two cousins "So…"

"We've decided to trust you" said Anna bluntly

Ariel was slightly surprised "Um- that's great" she smiled

"Okay, so we'll explain everything we know to you…" started Rapunzel

"Explain what?" interrupted the redhead

"Explain everything we know about the evil witch Decidere"

The three princesses had found a silent place where they could sit, Rapunzel and Anna made sure of telling the entire story to Ariel, explaining why was it so important for them to stop Decidere and why they needed Ibaren's help. Ariel listened to them attentively, even gasping when they told her of Anna's possession.

"I know it's hard to believe, with evil witches and magic and even trolls… but we swear to you, it's the truth" they told her

"I'll help you out then" she said, her eyes gleaming with determination

The cousins shared a look "Y-you believe us?"

Ariel smiled at them "Of course I do! why wouldn't I?"

"Uh… the magic part?- the trolls? I don't know, it's pretty hard to believe"

Ariel giggled "Magic, witches, trolls… Not really, I know at least two of those exist… perhaps one day I'll tell you why. Now come, we have to find Eric!"

* * *

Anna was surprised how easy things were turning out to be since they ran into Ariel, the young princess had lead them to her husband and was helping them to convince the prince of fighting Decidere and Weselton.

Eric was slender, with fair skin, black hair and icy blue eyes, he had greeted the two princesses as long lost friends and was listening to them attentively, just like his wife had listened minutes ago.

"I know it's hard to believe with all the magic and trolls and stuff… but you have to believe us!"

Eric looked at Ariel for a moment and a smile crossed their face "No actually, It's not that hard to believe" the princesses were stunned

"Just, what kind of place is Ibaren? you both seem rather used to magic and stuff" commented Anna

The Ibaren couple laughed "Well, we don't have a queen with ice powers, but I've certainly seen my share of magical stuff-" he answered "-I'm a sailor after all"

"So you've seen magical creatures while on the sea?" asked Rapunzel intrigued

Anna beamed with curiosity "Have you seen mermaids?"

Eric and Ariel shared a look again and laughed "No, sadly I've never gotten the chance-" he smiled back at them "-but getting back to the witch issue, I think we'll be able to help you out"

The cousins squealed in delight

"Then it's official? will you help us fight against Weselton?"

"Well of course, I've never really liked the _Weaseltown_ family, plus if they are giving refuge to an evil witch, then there is not much to do, but we'll need a legitimate cause, we can't simply attack Weselton on a whim claiming they they are hiding an evil witch... at least not if we want most of the other countries to stay passive" Informed the prince, neither Anna or Rapunzel had thought about that so they could only shrug

"We… didn't thought about that part…" mumbled Rapunzel

"Then how about we focus on getting Charming's help" suggested the red-haired princess, Eric shook his head

"It'll be imposible to meet Charming today, he's too busy with the ball, your best chance to talk to him would be tomorrow-" said her husband, he then turned to the two princesses, a curious frown on his face "-Will you be joining us for tomorrow's ball?"

"Yeah of course"

"And you are not staying at the castle?" he asked surprised

"Well… with all this _evil witch_-thing, we were trying to pass unnoticed so we didn't actually replied saying we were coming" Explained the brunette princess

"We are staying at an inn" added Anna, Eric shook his head

"I can't allow that-" he muttered, turning to his wife "-do you mind if they share the room with you and I take their place at the inn?"

Rapunzel and Anna were shocked "T-that's not needed! We're comfortable staying at the Inn" said Anna

"And We're also accompanied by my husband, we can't leave him there alone" added Rapunzel

Eric shook his head again "Nonsense, I'm sure Flynn will understand"

"You should listen to him, Eric is insanely stubborn when it comes to stuff like this, and I think it would be fun" the cousins looked at Ariel, unsure of how to reply and before either could notice, Ariel was already showing them her room and Eric had left to run some errands.

* * *

"You've been an excellent guide Christopher" Gérard turned to the ice harvester, Kristoff had already given up on correcting him for a tenth time so he chose to ignore it

"Thanks, remember that whenever you need to ask anything you can always ask" he said, Gérard gave him a friendly smile.

Kristoff was not wary of the king anymore, the king had not inquired about Elsa during the entire tour, which gave the ice harvester hopes that the man was not after Elsa's hand, Kristoff had already showed him around the entire castle and while Gérard didn't comment much about anything he seemed to have enjoyed the guided tour

"I… am aware that Elsa built an enormous ice castle, would it be possible for me to see it?" asked the king, looking in direction to the northern mountain

Kristoff shook his head "N-no… the palace collapsed a few days ago, it fell down the mountain, there's nothing left of it" he mumbled sadly

The King frowned in disappointment "I guess it doesn't matter then-" he paused for a moment and then smiled at Kristoff again "-You are free to go Christopher, thank you again for your assistance"

The ice harvester nodded and said goodbye to the king, but before he could leave the room the king stopped him

"Christopher"

"What's up?"

The king eyed at him for a moment before he flashed a smirk "I'm going to make her mine"

A chilling sensation ran through Kristoff's body, he looked at the king with widened eyes "W-what?"

"Elsa. I'll make her mine… I'll make her fall in love with me and then I'll marry her" He explained, the smirk never left his face

Krsitoff tried to act unfazed "…And why are you telling me this?" he asked

King Gérard's smirk faded, giving way to an irritated frown "Don't play dumb with me Kristoff. I'm telling you because I know that you are with her, and because I think that I should be direct with you, instead of wooing her behind your back"

"That was your intention since you came here, wasn't it?"

"How perceptive. Yes, I came here with the unique intention of making Elsa my wife-" he confessed, the king turned his gaze to the northern mountain once again "-Anyway, I just wanted to tell you… I'll make Elsa fall in love with me"

Kristoff gritted his teeth and turned for the door, giving the King a loud chuckle "You will try"

* * *

The Ice Harvester took a deep breath before he dared to knock on the queen's office. After the third knock the queen's voice was heard from inside the room

"Yes? Who is it?" Kristoff hesitated for a moment before he answered-

"I-It's me, Kristoff"

There was no answer, he could only hear movement behind the door until a shy call invited him in, Kristoff entered the room, his gaze got immediately lost on her face and his heart grew warm at the sight of her shy smile and the pink blush that was rising to her cheeks. He closed the door behind him.

Elsa stared at him for a moment before she shook herself out of the trance and she started fidgeting with her hair, her eyes once again fixed on him "…Hey" she greeted

The ice harvester took a moment to slip out of his stupor and managed an answer "H-hey" he said, getting lost in her eyes once again

She had to bite her lip to contain a giggle "W-what b-bring you here?…" she asked after he remained in silence for an awkward amount of time.

Kristoff started panicking with her question "I-I-I c-came here to… ahem. I…-" he mentally cursed himself "-I… w-wanted t-to talk with you" he took a deep breath and cursed himself again, determined to stop making a fool out of himself

Elsa was a little better at regaining her composure "O-oh yes! What did you think about King Gérard?" she asked, his eyes widened

"T-that's what I wanted to talk to you about-" he commented, finally making some sense inside his head "- I came here because I wanted to tell you that Gérard knows that we are…um-"

Elsa looked at him curiously "We are..." she helped him with a smile

"_Together_" he finally managed to say

The queen frowned and tilted her head "Why, of course he knows, I told him" she informed him

His eyes widened "W-what?! When?" Elsa smiles lovingly

"Today at the sculptures room: We started talking and he told me how lovely I was, and he later explained how it would benefit our kingdoms if we got married. I laughed and told him that I was in a relationship with you"

Kristoff looked at her blankly "I thought you said you wanted to keep it a secret" Elsa giggled

"I _said_ I wanted to keep a low profile, like… not acting affectionally in public, but I never said anything about being a secret" she explained to him, Kristoff closed their distance

"You could've explain yourself better"

"You shouldn't be assuming silly things… why on earth would I want to keep you a secret?" she asked staring deep into his eyes

Kristoff couldn't hold back any longer and he wrapped the queen in a tight embrace "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that, I thought you were ashamed of dating me or something like that" he said to her, slightly parting from her a huge smile on his face

Elsa smiled at him and gave him a light peck on his lips "You are an idiot for thinking that I would ever be ashamed of you-" she faked a scold, parting from him completely "-So… was that all you wanted to talk about?"

The ice harvester chuckled "Well… I came her because the King pretty much challenged me to a competition for your heart"

"Did you tell him that he has already lost?" she asked, surprising even herself with the boldness of her words she couldn't help but blush

Kristoff hugged her again, he loved the feeling of her body warming up at his touch "He said he doesn't really care" he explained, she hummed against his chest

"I guess he'll be very persistent then-" Elsa looked into his eyes "-Does it make you nervous?"

He shook his head, flashing her a smile "Why would I? You just told me I've already won-" she smiled back and tightened her grip "-That doesn't mean I won't get mad when he flirts with you" he commented after a moment

"I thought you trusted me" she teased

"I do… But you can't really control your jealousy, it just… sort of happen" he told her

Elsa closed her eyes, feeling his warm body against her and getting lost on the beating of his heart "I guess you are right… but remember that we still need his help to fight Decidere, so don't go around fighting with him" she told him, her voice barely audible

Kristoff nodded, kissing the top of her head "I know… but that will depend almost entirely on him"

The two remained in a comfortable silence for a moment, just enjoying each others company, it was minutes later that Elsa took a deep breath and broke the silence-

"…Do you want me to show you the room you'll be staying in?" Kristoff smiled at her and met her lips with his own, the queen was quick to react, but the kiss ended much sooner than she had expected

He smiled at her "S-sorry… I just, wanted to do that before we got out of your office" he muttered completely unaware of her desire to continue

"You don't have to apologise-" she mumbled, Elsa grabbed his hand and leaded him to the door "-now come… I'll show you where you'll be staying"

* * *

Anna had been lost for at least an hour, she looked around the enormous corridors of the castle. When she turned on one corridor she was approached by two persons as she cluelessly looked for Ariel's room

"Are you lost your highness?" asked one of them: a man, that seemed slightly familiar to Anna. He had a perfectly groomed black hair, gorgeous green eyes and a couple of freckles adorned his neatly shaved face

"Um- Y-yeah… I… wasn't expecting this castle to be so big" she managed to say, still taken aback by his good looks

The man smiled at her "Don't worry, we all got lost the first time we got here, Isn't that right Princess?" he asked, turning to his companion; A beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, the princess nodded with a giggle

"The first day I lived at this castle I got lost for several hours" she told her with a chuckle

Anna looked at her with surprise "You live here?!-" The woman nodded "-Then you must be Charming's wife, are you not?"

The man laughed "Yes princess, I should introduce ourselves: I am Victor Westergaard, Bishop of Swendell. And This woman is Cinderella, Princess of Swendell"

* * *

**That's all for now.**

**So Ariel and Cinderella have joined the story, as I've previously stated I decided to create their own kingdoms and not use the real-world countries.  
As far as timeline goes, I've visualised _Cinderella _happened a couple of months before _Tangled, _Both taking place three years before _Frozen,_ while _The Little Mermaid _happened barely a year before Elsa's coronation. So Cinderella would be about 22, Rapunzel is 21 and Ariel is 17.****  
**

**-Side note: Cinderella is the only person that knows Charming's real name  
-Other Side note: If some of the characters are OOC then It is mainly because all the characters are older than in their respective movies and because I didn't create any of them so I have no idea how they would truthfully act... :p**

**I can't express how honoured I am for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	16. Confrontation

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

****Fate promises more twists before this drama unfolds completely.****

**Okay, I hope you like this one.**

* * *

_**Confrontation **or Royal's Game_

It had been four days since his arrival and Elsa still couldn't bring up the issue of the evil witch. It wasn't really her fault; Gérard would rarely meet up with her during his stay, spending most of his time in his room at the inn and whenever they did see each other the king would only flirt with her and tell her that she should marry him.

Elsa was standing alongside Gérard, looking far into the sea, She couldn't deny that the king was incredibly charming and if she had not been with Kristoff she would've probably been easily swoon off her feet by Hans' brother. The king's gaze was lost far across the horizon, Elsa only glanced at him, he had a melancholic look on his face and his green eyes had a darker shade.

"Do you ever think about traveling outside of Arendelle?" he suddenly asked

She took her time to think about it and turned to him "...No, not really"

He didn't look at her, his eyes were focused on something that seemed to be far beyond the sea "_Why_?" he asked

"I'm Arendelle's queen, I should stay in Arendelle" she answered truthfully, looking at the fjord

Gérard chuckled at her simple answer "Would you dare to leave Arendelle if it were for the greater good?"

The answer was even more simple, in fact, Elsa already knew that she was going to leave, she had to go to Weselton to stop Decidere, she turned to him "Yes, I would do anything for Arendelle"

He flashed her a dreamy smile "That's good"

Elsa was intimidated by his smile, she struggled to shake her gaze from the prince charming looks "T-there was something I wanted to speak to you about" she told him

Gérard's gaze returned to the sea "What is it?"

"I wish to speak about the relationship between Arendelle and Westertyde"

Gérard stood in silence for a moment, he closed his eyes "W-would y-you be so kind of d-discussing such matters over dinner?"

The queen was slightly surprised by the shaking in his voice, She had not heard Gérard stutter ever since he had arrived "Dinner?"

"Yes… just you and me, We can discuss about Westertyde and Arendelle then. What do you say?" His usual composed attitude had returned, he looked intensely into her eyes

"Okay, I can agree to dinner"

* * *

"Wait… you agreed to eat dinner with him?"

"We'll just talk about business, Kristoff"

"Hey, It's alright… we need the help of the southern isles if we want to stop Decidere, I know you are doing this for Arrendelle"

Elsa smiled at him "So you are not mad?"

He shook his head "Well, I'm obviously not thrilled with the idea, but I trust you, plus a short dinner can't be harmful" he leaned to kiss her forehead

"Thanks, I can only imagine how it would feel like if some other girl was flirting with you" she told him, Kristoff gave her a cocky smile

"Hey, who says I am not?-" she giggled "-just now I was entering the castle and these two girls came out of nowhere and started hitting on me…" she chuckled and closed his mouth with her own for a quick kiss

"Okay, stop saying that or I might end up believing you" she told him, he squeezed her

"What? You don't believe I'm hot enough to get two girls?" he asked, acting offended

Elsa shook her head "I _fear_ you are hot enough to get two girls" she confessed, Kristoff laughed

"Well you don't have to fear anything, You are the only girl for me"

The queen closed her eyes, melting into his chest, she could feel his heartbeat booming inside him, she inhaled, filling her lungs with his peculiar and personal smell.

After a moment she looked at his eyes "You are the only one for me too" she said, daringly seeking his mouth once again, but just before their lips could touch they were interrupted by a knocking on her door, the couple swiftly parted away.

"W-who is it?" she asked

"It is me, Your highness" answered Kai from behind the door

"What is it?" Elsa was slightly annoyed for his untimely interruption

"I wanted to tell you that dinner will be ready in an hour, your highness" he informed, Elsa thanked him and turned to Kristoff-

"I… guess I'll have to go get ready then" she told him, he nodded understandingly

The queen pondered about trying to finish their interrupted kiss but she deemed it to embarrassing to try again, However before she could open the door of her office and leave to her room Kristoff grabbed her by the wrist and with one swift movement turned her around and planted his lips against her.

Elsa left the room with her skin crimson red and a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

Rapunzel ran towards the blonde princess "Cindy!" she cried, hugging Cinderella tightly, Swendell's princess only smiled and hugged the brunette

"It's great to see you again, Rapunzel"

Ariel followed closely, smiling amiably to the bishop, Victor smiled back

"We've been looking for you" said the redhead to Cinderella, the princess turned to her

"Is something wrong?" asked the blonde curiously

Rapunzel nodded "Yes!- Well… actually no. But there's something important we need to talk about"

"What is it?" asked Swendell's princess with a frown

"We need your help, there's an evil witch that wants to bring harm to Swendell!" cried Anna, the room fell silent

"…W-what?" asked Cinderella after a long pause, before they could explain themselves better they were interrupted by Victor-

"Wait, Witch? What witch? what's her name?" the bishop seemed shocked

The four princesses turned their attention to him "Decidere" answered Rapunzel

Victor paled "That's not good… That's not good at all…"

The princesses started to get nervous "D-do you know her?" asked Anna, Victor looked at her and nodded slowly

"I've heard her name before, she was a powerful sorceress that caused great suffering in the south-" his tone was grim "-she would only appear before the leaders of each countries and make demands from them, the kings and lords were forced to comply with her, if anyone disobeyed her orders, then that country would suffer a terrible disaster"

"Wait, so… everybody knew about this witch and no one did anything?" asked Anna

"There was nothing the lords could do, no one knew where the witch came from, she would just appear whenever she needed, it was a terrible time, however, she disappeared three years ago, no one knew where she disappeared to, some even considered that she had died… "

"Well I don't know anything about that, but she **is **back, and we know where she is and how to stop her, however, we'll need Swendel's help if we intend to defeat this witch" commented Anna

Cinderella stared them for a moment before she smiled at them "How about we go get a cup of tea with some snacks and you can explain the whole story to me?" suggested the eldest princess. Victor excused himself; claiming that he had to do send some emergency letters, Cinderella leaded the other princesses to a simple room where they sat down and began re-telling the story to her.

* * *

The lights were dim, Elsa stared at Gérard, she had not been able to talk with him properly about Decidere or the alliance she needed because of several untimely interruptions and Gérard's ability to lead the conversations to his preferred topics

"I'm very impressed by you, queen Elsa" he muttered, catching Elsa's attention

"You… are impressed by me?"

"I admire how strong you are, how- regardless of the hardships you've faced in your life- you've been able to become an amazing person, so independent and fair"

Elsa couldn't help but blush slightly at his compliments "W-weren't you wary of my… ability?" Gérard chuckled

"I actually haven't had the privilege of seeing your gift in action, but I can't help but wonder on the beauty they might hold" he answered truthfully

Elsa looked away "I… think it feels much more like a curse than a gift" she mumbled

The King offered her a reassuring smile "I know about curses, your highness… and yours? Yours is not a curse, it is a gift and you should be proud of it" Elsa smirked for a second

"How would you know about curses?" she asked bitterly

Gérard seemed to get tense for a moment before he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes "I have one… I've been cursed since the day I was born"

Elsa was surprised, she certainly didn't expect the king to confess being cursed with something, she tilted her head curiously "Would you tell me about it?"

He smiled "I'm afraid I can't even tell you, Elsa" she pouted

"That's a little unfair considering I told you about my curse" she mumbled

There was a long pause in which the two royals resumed with their dinner

"Queen Elsa, what do you see in him?" he asked, Elsa froze in her seat

After a couple of seconds Elsa looked at him "I-I'm sorry, King Gérard. But I don't think that I have any reason to discuss my feelings for Kristoff with you" her voice was serious, commanding.

Gérard looked away "So it's like that… I see"

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but I really don't feel comfortable speaking about Kristoff" she said after a minute of silence, Gérard simply shrugged

"I understand it, your highness"

Shortly after that the dinner concluded, King Gérard left and a couple hours later, Elsa realised that she had not discussed the alliance with him, cursing under her breath.

* * *

It wasn't like he had planned to run into Gérard on his way to the castle, but the Ice harvester stared at the king with an intimidating scowl

"Ice Master, good evening" greeted the king with his iconic smug smile

Kristoff made an effort to suppress his scowl "King Gérard, it's good to see you… is your dinner with the queen over?" he asked

"She told you about our little date?"

"Everyone in the castle knows" lied the ice harvester

"Would you believe me If I told you that I've successfully convinced her to marry me" asked the king, his smile never leaving his face, much to Kristoff's irritation

The ice harvester laughed openly "No, I would not believe you… because If Elsa were to marry you, she would tell me before she told you"

"You know, I honestly didn't believe that you two would be so hard to split up…-" Gérard seemed impressed, he looked intensely to the ice harvester, his eyes gleamed with a brighter green"-I guess there's not much I can do anymore, is there?"

"What do you mean? are you going to stop trying to get her to marry you?"

The king shook his head "No- I'm going to convince you to leave her. Could you come with me to the castle training grounds?" he didn't wait for an answer before he made his way to the training ground.

Kristoff would've laughed at his decision, but he felt more curious about what the king was going to do to convince him, He wasn't scared of Gérard, so he followed him.

As he entered the room the king turned to him "You sure took your time" a smile rested on his face

"Just tell me what you want" Kristoff's voice was sharp, Gérard's smiled faded to it's original, smug state

"What do I want? well that's actually really simple; I don't want to see you anywhere near the Queen" Kristoff grimaced at his petition

After a moment of silence the ice harvester's face relaxed and he chuckled "Do you really think you have a chance with _my_ Queen?" he asked

The king shortened his distance to him, Kristoff tensed once again "Don't mock me peasant- Do you really believe that Queen Elsa could have any desire of ever marrying you? or any chance?-" his voice was threatening "-Listen to me, I'll explain things to you since apparently your brain isn't working correctly; you are an Ice harvester, that means you are nothing but a vulgar pawn, the lowest class of peasant in this god forsaken frozen wasteland. There is absolutely no chance that you could ever have her. Even if she wanted to, Arendelle's laws state that if the ruler wishes to marry someone of… _humble_ origin, the permission of the entire Council is needed. Why do you think she wants to keep you a secret?"

Kristoff slammed him against the wall out of instinct, his eyes were fixed on the royal "That doesn't matter! She has already chosen me-"

The king snorted "Chosen You?!-" he scoffed"-The queen was isolated from society for 13 years. You honestly think that because of some flirty words- curious kisses or loving gestures she has chosen you?-" the king usually composed smug was now twisted in a scornful glare "-Don't be ridiculous! you think that it's because you are special? You're hilarious, you are nothing but the closest men she could find. Stop acting like a child!"

Kristoff's fist was inches from Gérard's face, but the king seemed unfazed "I'm reeeally close from beating the hell out of you" Kristoff's words were only audible to the king of the Southern Isles.

Gérard started laughing, he grabbed the ice harvester's arm and freed himself from his grasp, slipping away with a swift movement.

"You just don't seem to understand _Kristoff_. Ever since I was born, I've been trained to be a Prince, to be the Best of the best. Whatever knowledge over politics, diplomacy, trade, administration, anything you've been learning for weeks I've learned over years of hard training, you couldn't stand against me in anything, not even in your commoner abilities like fishing, hunting- or even Ice harvesting… Anything!- I've been trained by masters of each of these crafts, there is absolutely nothing you can do that I can't do better…I am a better option to become king of Arendelle regardless of what you think, or do you actually believe something like affection is important?"

"Better at this, better at that, Just shut up! How can you say that you'll convince me of leaving her when you don't think affection is important, have you even spared a minute to really talk to Elsa? to ask how she's feeling? do you care about her hopes and dreams? Do you even love her?"

The king walked to the weapons crate at the corner of the room, he didn't pay much attention to Kristoff's rant "Anyone can fake love, and anyone can learn to be _in_ _love_ over time. If you think otherwise, then you don't understand anything about life-" the king sighed "-I've grown really tired of this. Just step down, leave Queen Elsa and don't come back" he added, throwing a practice sword to Kristoff.

Kristoff grabbed the sword looking at it, he straightened up to faced Gérard, glaring at the king with anger and a little doubt "I won't back down, Elsa Loves me, and I love her back."

Lord Gérard chuckled "Even if she did… you are still not fit to marry Elsa-" Gérard had a wooden sword of his own on his hand "-Look, Let's have an amiable duel then, I'll show you just how far behind you are-":

.

Kristoff ran towards Gérard, the two began an intense duel

_I must admit,Your humble effort's amusing  
I hope you've got an ace under that hat!_

The king's sword sent his hat flying

_Now here's your chance  
To prove you're best than me, Hope your hand is hot!  
C'mon, boor, Let's see what you've got!_

Gérard swiftly gained advantage over Kristoff, managing to dodge all his movements

_You can try to match me  
With your hardest stuff  
But your double whammy, Isn't up to snuff  
I'll set the record straight  
You simply were not trained  
You're only second rate!_

Gérard started delivering a barrage of hits on him

_You think your hard work matters  
But your blood is stained  
You've got a lot to learn  
About the royals game  
So for your education, I'll reiterate  
You're only second rate!_

The king managed to knock him to the floor but Kristoff swiftly regain his footing

Kristoff waited patiently as the man walked towards him

_Lords cower at the power, In my pinky  
My charms are number one on every list_

The two men started fighting again

_But if you're not convinced  
That I'm preferable, Put me to the test!  
I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!_

The ice harvester started to rely on his physical to gain the upper hand against the king

_Go ahead and show me  
What you've learned in months  
Try to shut my mouth,  
With your deep insight  
I'll shame your expertness  
It's just a piece of cake  
You're only second rate!_

The king had gracefully managed to avoid most attacks

However, Kristoff had landed a few and the score was tied

_You know, your savvy vibe  
Isn't good enough  
And your outdoorsy-charm  
Doesn't measure up  
Let me pontificate  
Upon your sorry state  
You're only second rate!_

Their swords clashed against one another

_Why don't you surrender?_  
_You surely understand  
That this thing's bigger than the both of us!_

Gérard pushed Kristoff away and prepared for his attack

_So spare me your tremendous scare!  
You look horrendous in your Formalwear!_

When Kristoff attacked, Gérard countered and began delivering a vicious attack against him

_And I can hardly wait  
To discombobulate  
I'll send you out and packing  
In a shipping crate  
You'll make a better living  
With a spinning plate  
You're only second rate!_

_._

Kristoff felt stunned, he was panting and his entire body was sore, his gaze was still fixed on Gérard- who was standing with the same smug smirk he always had, he mentally cursed himself for being too reckless, but even if he had lost, he still knew that It didn't matter what the King thought, he was wrong... Elsa loved him, There was no way on earth that she would leave him for Hans' brother, he would fight tooth and nail for her.

Kristoff walked up to Gérard; he dropped the sword to the floor and held the king by his necktie, pulling him closer "She would never fall for someone like you, I won't allow you" his words dripping with fury, Gérard only snorted.

Kristoff pushed him aside and left the room with quick pace, desperately trying to contain his doubt.

_ He needed to find Elsa._

* * *

"How do you think they are doing?" asked Anna

"S-shtop moving Anna or I phon't be able to phew this correctly" muffled Rapunzel, three needles were hanging from her mouth as she tried to do a quick re-fitting to one of her elegant dresses for Anna to use

Anna huffed and stopped moving "Okay, okay, but do you think they are okay?"

Rapunzel placed the last needle on the dress "Well of course they are, Grand Pabbie said that he would be protecting the castle"

"I know, but do you think that they managed to get the southern isles support?"

"I think they'll manage to be okay, King Gérard is pretty reasonable-" answered Rapunzel reassuringly "-Now, remove that dress so I can get to work in it"

Anna did as she was told, slipping back into her casual dress "Yeah, Hans did say some pretty great things about Gérard while we were in Corona"

Rapunzel started working on the dress while Anna watched quietly, until the door busted open, giving way to the red-haired princess

"Anna, 'Punsie, you have to see the this! Cinderella has the most adorable mice I've ever seen!" Rapunzel and Anna turned to her blankly

"...Mice?"

"Yeah, it's so fluffy and he's dressed up on this cute tiny shirt and-" Ariel suddenly froze looking at Rapunzel "-'Punsie!"

The brunette yelped "W-what is it?"

Ariel sat beside her "Why didn't you tell me you knew how to… um- how to…" the two cousins stared blankly at the redhead

"…Sew?" asked Anna after a moment of watching at Ariel struggle looking for the word

"Yes, that's it. Why didn't you tell me you knew how to sew?"

Rapunzel chuckled "I... W-was I supposed to tell you?"

Ariel looked at her with a confused face, as if her question was silly "I've always wanted to learn, but the girls at Ibaren tell me that_ princesses shouldn't be sewing._ Since you're a princess and you are sewing, you can teach me, right?" she concluded.

Anna laughed openly "I want to learn too, I've never been taught how to sew either"

"If you really want to, I have no problem teaching both of you" offered Rapunzel with a smile

Ariel squealed in delight, Anna could only giggle at the young princess reaction

"By the way, that dress is gorgeous, is that the one you're going to take to the ball tomorrow?" asked Ariel after she had calmed down

The brunette shook her head "It's Anna's"

"I wished mine was more like yours" mumbled the princess

Another voice filled the room "Do you want me to help you?" asked Cinderella as she entered the room

"Cindy! Where is the cute mice?"

The blonde chuckled "Jaq needed him for something" the three princesses were slightly surprised by her answer but chose not to ask about Jaq

"Do you know how to sew?" asked Rapunzel, Cinderella nodded and asked Ariel to show her the dress she was going to wear at the ball

There was a strangely friendly atmosphere around the princesses, even if they had just met they were interacting as if they had been friends all their lives.

Anna couldn't figure out why she felt so comfortable around the other three princesses, but she knew that even if they were not actually old friend, there was going to be one day when they would actually be, she only wished Elsa could join them.

* * *

**I've been trying to speed things up on the story, but I still have tons of things that have to happened. I had to make a quick introduction for Cinderella, by the time of this story, Rapunzel has known Cinderella for quite some time and they are close friends, Ariel has met Cinderella very few times but they share a friendly relationship. On the other hand; Charming, Eric and Eugene are close friends.**

**Gérard could be voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch **

**I'm really honoured for your time**

***The Song is "You're Only Second Rate****" of "The Return of Jafar"**

**Have a good day.**


	17. Midnight Crisis

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**Fate promises more twists before this drama unfolds completely.**

**Okay, I hope you like this one.**

* * *

_**Midnight Crisis** or Unexpected visit_

Kristoff gave a soft knock, he wasn't sure if Elsa would actually be awake but he _had_ to try anyway. Minutes passed by and after getting no answer the ice harvester mentally scolded himself for coming to bother Elsa at such a late hour.

"What are you doing Kristoff-" he asked to himself "-Of course she isn't awake-" the ice harvester wasn't even sure why exactly he went looking for Elsa, but after his confrontation with Gérard he needed to see her and he needed to talk to her "-What if he's right…" he mumbled to himself, thinking about what the king had told him.

Kristoff turned around and was about to make his way to his room when a voice inside the room stopped him-

"K-Kristoff? Is that you?" she sounded surprised

The man immediately turned back to the door "Y-yeah, I-I'm sorry I woke you up" he apologised from behind the door

"Don't worry, I was still awake… could you come in? I don't like speaking through the door"

"O-of course!" he swiftly opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind him

Elsa was sitting on her bed, her body covered by her blankets firmly held by her hands, only a dim light at the side of her bed lit the room. The two stared at each other for a moment

"…What is it?" asked Elsa expectantly, breaking the silence

Kristoff didn't say anything for a split-second, he swallowed and slowly took a few slow steps towards the bed "I wanted to-" before he could finish he was interrupted by a loud gasp from the queen-

Elsa jumped out of the bed, momentarily forgetting that she was in nothing but her night-gown "What happened to you?!" she asked, rushing to take a closer look at his face

The ice harvester panicked at her sudden approach, he wasn't entirely sure if it was okay for him to see the queen in her nightwear so early in their relationship "W-what d-do you mean?" he asked back, trying to avoid looking at her

Elsa was extremely close to him now, she frowned looking at him, one of her hands making it's way to his face "How did this happened to you?" she asked, gently caressing one of the bruises he had on his face

"Oh! That-" he looked at her eyes, slightly embarrassed of what he was going to say "-I… I had a fight with Gérard"

He could see her concerned face twist into a scolding frown, she took a step away "What?! Why?!" She noticed that Kristoff was not looking at her, she noticed her clothes and with a barely visible blush she grabbed a sweater that was hanging at the side of her bed and covered herself with it, Kristoff relaxed

"I… Well, It all started because of a really heated discussion-" he began explaining

"I asked you not to fight with him" she told him

"Yeah well, he was telling me that you-" Elsa suddenly smacked his shoulder "-Ow!"

"You picked up a fight with him because of me?! I told you that you had nothing to worry about!" she scolded him

Kristoff swallowed his pain, she had actually smacked one of his worse bruises "I-I'm sorry, but just listen to me" he pleaded

Elsa sighed and sat on her bed, looking at him with an irritated frown but with a never missing gleam of concern "I'm listening"

"Okay… so, It all started with me running into him as I was arriving at the castle and he was leaving, we had an amiable exchange of words-" Elsa spared him an skeptic look "-Okay, it wasn't entirely amiable, but it wasn't a discussion either… anyway, we exchanged words for a couple of minutes until he said that he wouldn't keep trying to convince you to marry him-"

"Then why did you fight with him?!" she asked, intrigued by his story

"I'm _not_ finished-" he told her, sitting beside her on the bed and grabbing her hand "-He told me that he would try to convince me to leave _you_ instead-" she wanted to tell him how silly that sounded and she felt like chuckling at Gérard's suggestion, but Kristoff's grip of her hand felt too serious for her to interrupt him again "-He asked me to follow him to the castle training grounds; _there_ we discussed about his point of view regarding- um- our _relationship_… and we ended up having a duel… you can assume he won" said the ice harvester, hiding his eyes behind his blonde locks

Elsa gave him a gentle squeeze on his hand, tilting her head in an effort to meet his eyes "So what if he's a little more handy at fighting? That doesn't mean anything" she reassured him, Kristoff slipped his hand away from her, standing up

"It's not just that Elsa, He's not only better at fighting… he's been taught everything since he was a little boy. What chance do I have to compete against someone like him? Against someone who is _so _much better than me in everything"

Elsa could immediately notice the intensity of the situation, whatever it was that Gérard had said to him, it had actually gotten to him, Elsa had never seen the insecure side of him and it made her feel desperate to comfort him "You know It's not a competition Kristoff, and even if it were you've already won… you have nothing to worry about"

He turned to her, doubt was visible in his eyes "I have everything to worry about! Because I love you-" he told her "-And… deep inside I know that he's right… he would make a far better companion to you than me"

Elsa couldn't help but feel slightly offended by his words "How can you say that?-" she asked, indignation dripping in her voice. Kristoff looked away "-Tell me: Did Gérard save my kingdom? Did he save my sister?-" the queen voice was serious, she closed her distance with him. Kristoff opened his mouth but no words came out "-…Did he save me?" she finally asked

He reluctantly looked into her eyes "He would've done a better job than me" he retorted bitterly

The queen frowned once again "That was not my question"

Kristoff took a deep breath, slowly wrapping his arms around her "No, he didn't…" she instinctively pulled him closer-

"_You_ did. And in time I fell in love with _you_, not with your abilities… what Gérard might've learned over years of training is only a small part of what he is-" the man was already more relaxed "-What you learned or didn't learn is only a small part of what you are… Would you stop loving me if I wasn't the queen? or If I didn't have my Ice powers?"

"Of course I wouldn't!"

"Then why are you thinking that _I_ would?-" she faked an angry tone and he chuckled; feeling slightly silly of his doubt "-I don't care if you're a king or a cook or a fisherman or an ice harvester… I don't care" he gently kissed her forehead, grateful of her reassuring words

"Did you prepare for when we had this kind of discussion or did that came out of the top of your head?" he asked, the queen only giggled.

They stared at each other for a moment, slowly leaning forward, but before their lips could touch a loud crashing sound made both of them jump out of surprise, the two blondes turned to the door

"What was that?" asked Elsa

"I don't know-" Kristoff tightened his grip around her "- But I'll go check it out" he let go of her and turned to the door

Elsa held his arms tightly "Wait!-" he turned to her "-I'll go with you"

The ice harvester snorted "No you're not Snowflake, at least not while you're wearing _that_" he motioned at her night-gown and her sweater

Elsa raised her eyebrow "Fine-" she flicked her hand and her clothes were swiftly replaced by an ice dress "-Now. Let's go"

Now it was Kristoff's turn to raise an eyebrow "Well that's convenient…-" he commented as he opened the door "-By the way I was wondering, Do you have to create the dress over clothes or you could just make it appear out of nowhere?" he inquired as the queen walked out of her room.

Elsa blushed at the idea of walking around wearing only an ice dress over her bare body "…I've never tried to do it-" she mumbled as she followed him down the hallway "-…theoretically speaking, I _could_"

"Oh- That's… uh- That's _Interesting_" he commented under his breath as they walked towards the source of the crashing sound.

* * *

Anna walked into the ballroom and she had been quickly approached by Ariel and Eric, the ball was going to begin in half an hour and the ballroom was completely empty, except for the Ibaren couple and another couple at the end of the room.

"Wow Anna! You look gorgeous"

"T-thanks, You two look amazing too" she answered with a smile

Eric looked at the door "You're not with Rapunzel and Eugene?"

The princess shook her head, she was supposed to arrive at the ball with the Corona's couple but an hour before the ball started Eugene was nowhere to be found so Rapunzel went looking for him at the inn.

Ariel grabbed Anna's arm and dragged her throughout the ballroom, Eric followed closely behind "I've been approached by several men that kept asking me if I could introduce them to the _beautiful _Princess of Arendelle during the ball" informed the redhead

Anna laughed "I-I'm not sure I'm really interested"

Ariel frowned "Are you sure? There are some really handsome guys here" said the princess, emphasising the word 'really'

"You shouldn't emphasise so much, I'm right here you know" commented Eric at his wife's words, the princesses giggled

"I meant for Anna" she reassured him.

Anna was dragged up to the other couple, who turned out to be Cinderella and a tall, handsome man with black hair and blue eyes.

Cinderella smiled openly at her "Anna! You look beautiful"

"Thanks, you look beautifule- uh- _more _beautiful" she replied with a broad smile

Cinderella turned to the man "Let me introduce you-" she smiled at her "Anna, this is Charming, my husband and the prince of Swendell"

The man bowed at Anna, he grabbed her hand and gently kissed it "It's truly an honor to meet you, your highness"

Anna was stunned by the prince "I-I-I'm Anna, of Arendelle… It's truly a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Charming"

The prince straightened himself and flashed her a smile "Just Charming, please"

"I've already told Charming about your plan" informed the blonde princess

Eric looked at the prince "So you are aware of the issue…. will you help us?" he asked bluntly

Charming's face turned serious "Well… I would feel more comfortable talking about this after the ball, however, I am aware that this business is of outmost importance-" the prince of Swendell turned to Anna and Ariel "-Cinderella has told me everything you told her about this witch and about the plan to form an alliance against Weselton. Victor has also warned me about the dangers this _witch_ represents-" the prince took a deep breath and smiled at his wife "-That's why I've decided that I'll help you in everything I can"

The two youngest princesses squealed in delight, Cinderella giggled with them and the two princes looked at them with wide grins

Eric cleared his throat to get their attention "_However_, we still have much to do, and we should start by finding a legitimate reason to wage war against Weselton-"

"And there's still the fairy problem" interrupted Anna with a frown

The two royal couples turned to her "Fairy?" they asked in unison

Anna's eyes widened "Shoot! We forgot to tell you about the fairy-thing, Eugene has been working in it since we arrived…"

"Then tell us about this Fairy-thing" urged Ariel

At that time Rapunzel walked up to them with Eugene by her side "Turns out we won't have to look too hard for the Fairy-" said the prince of Corona "-Royals-" he greeted with a subtle bow "-It's lovely to see you all gathered around"

The group exchanged greeting with the arriving couple

"Guys, Charming has agreed to help us out!" said Anna gleefully, the couple smiled at her

"Is someone going to tell us about the fairy thing?" inquired Charming

Anna turned to them "Oh right! Well… when the troll said that we had to form an alliance he also mentioned that we needed to find a good fairy to aid us or otherwise it would be impossible to stop Decidere"

Eric chuckled "Isn't that kind-of crucial to simply leave it out of your re-telling of the entire issue?"

"It is. But luckily it won't actually be troublesome at all" said Eugene with a cocky smile

"Really? Why?"

The prince cleared his throat "Yesterday I spent the entire day searching for clues regarding the whereabouts of this _fairy; _I found myself involved in a bar fight, and then I had to break into a noble's house and I _might've had to _torture this incredibly uncooperative ugly dude for information. But! I ended up meeting with a baker who told me that his girlfriend had a sister that had once told her about a fairy that would appear when she needed her help" He said with a smug smile

The royals stared at him blankly "Did you manage to get the name of this girl? or her sister?" asked Ariel after a moment of silence

Eugene chuckled "Well yeah, but… _Cindy_ here might be better at telling us just how to find this mysterious girl and her mysterious fairy" he looked at Cinderella with a smile

All the heads turned to her, Charming's eyes widened "That's right!" he exclaimed

Cinderella was about to say something, but suddenly everything went silent and time stood still for a moment.

The ballroom's doors busted open and a strong gust of wind crossed through the room, the sun had been covered by dark clouds and a nerve wrecking high pitched sound followed a cold chill that ran through the bodies of all the royals as a thunder fell from the ballroom's ceiling and impacted the floor in a cloud of dark smoke and green fire, giving way to the dark witch: Decidere.

The seven royals were mute, the doors of the room had slammed shut with the arrival of the evil fairy.

"It seems like you are having quite the merry gathering-" Decidere spared a quick sneer at each of the royals "-It is certainly not as crowded as one could expect from one of the _great_ ball dances of the famous Prince Charming, but it must be said that what you lack in quantity you surely make up in quality, don't you?-" she approached them slowly, three shadow figures were following her, her gaze was caught by the redhead princess "-And it's not just _average_ royalty it seems, How is your father Princess Ariel?-" she asked with a smirk, Eric pulled Ariel closer to him, catching Decidere's attention "-and of course, Prince Eric. Who else would have been able to _fish_ out such a prize?"

Eric glared at her "Watch your words _Witch"_

The witch laughed mockingly, her gaze turning away from the Ibaren couple and landed on Rapunzel and Anna, a faint trace of surprise could be seen on the witch "And look at this… Princess Rapunzel and Princess Anna, what a pleasant surprise, I did not know that you would be joining us for this ball"

"I didn't know that _you_ would be joining _us_! What are you doing here?!" Demanded Eugene with an uncharacteristically threatening voice. The three shadow figures slid around the royals, surrounding them in a circle

"How surprising, It seems like I was mistaken about your company Prince Charming, I had not noticed the rabble amongst the royalty" Eugene seemed unfazed by her insult, however the brunette princess took personal offence and swiftly threw one of her shoes to the witch, sadly the projectile was burnt by her flames before it could hit her

"Why did you come here?" asked Charming defiantly just as some of the castle guards started trying to knock down the closed room's door

The witch looked at the prince with a smirk "Why is it that you seem awfully aware of who I am? I wanted to take you by surprise and still, you look completely unfazed by my sudden apparition… I will guess that has to be explained by Princess Anna's presence" she acted surprised

"We don't care if you wanted to surprise us, we don't care about what you came to do here, Leave!" demanded the prince, voicing his authority

The witch slammed the floor with her staff, breaking into an evil laugh "Do you think you have any authority over me?-" At that moment the castle guards managed to open the door and rushed towards the witch "-Fools!-" she cried and slammed her staff against the floor once again, creating a wall of fire that stopped the guard from reaching her.

In the blink of an eye the three shadows had taken the shape of three giant crows "-Now my pets, take them!" commanded Decidere before she turned into a whirlwind of fire that blasted through the window, escaping from their sight.

One of the Crows flew towards Cinderella, but before she could be taken by the creature's giant talons Charming pushed her out of the way. The second Crow aimed towards Rapunzel but Eugene swiftly pulled her away from the Crow's way, the beast made a quick turn and flew towards Anna, taking her instead. The third shadow-crow flew towards Ariel, Prince Eric instinctively jumped towards the creature and landed a kick on it's enormous beak, the giant bird slammed against the floor. The fire wall had already disappeared and as the guards were rushing towards the royals, the three shadow-crows flew away through the broken window.

Chaos followed; Cinderella stood up and looked for her husband around the room, fear took ahold of her "They took Charming!" she exclaimed

"They have Anna too!" cried Rapunzel, rushing towards the window, determined to give chase to the Witch's minions but she was stopped by Eugene "-Let go off me! Eugene, they have Anna, I have to follow them, I promised Elsa!" cried the princess as she struggled against her husband's hold, but the prince wouldn't let her go, after a moment of struggle Rapunzel gave up and turned to her husband, crying into his embrace.

"Don't worry 'Punsie, remember that Anna said that the witch wanted you alive, plus, Anna is really amazing, I'm sure she'll be able to make it" Rapunzel seized her tears, but kept sobbing against his chest

"Eugene is right-" commented Eric as he limped towards them with the aid of his wife; his leg had apparently been injured by one of the crows "-If you had followed them, you could've ended captured as well"

"They were probably taken to Weselton, and since no one else aside from us was here to witness the kidnapping we can claim that Charming and Anna were taken by men from Weselton, that's the best excuse we're gonna get if we want to attack them" Said Ariel with a serious look on her face

Cinderella approached them, her eyes beaming with determination "I've already sent the armies to assemble, we'll be ready to move to Corona in at least two days-" She stopped by the window and looked far into the horizon "-In the meantime I'll go ahead and call the fairy-" she said turning to them with a smile "-Decidere has made her move, It's time we show her just how much we're willing to fight for those we love"

* * *

Kristoff and Elsa were surprised that no one was awake, the sound had been surprisingly loud to be heard across the entire castle, but there was no one else roaming the hallways and there was no guards either. The couple reached the entrance of the castle and to their surprise there was a single person standing at the center of the entrance hall.

"Ah- How fortunate, I was afraid that queen Elsa would come alone" The voice was recognisable to the two blondes, it was obvious that the figure was the king of the southern isles

Elsa was the first to greet him "King Gérard, Is there something you need? What are you doing here at these hours?" she asked, slowly approaching him

The figure stepped away from her "Don't come near me, your highness" begged the king, Kristoff rushed to the queen's side

"W-what do you mean Gérard, what's wrong?-" she asked, noticing that the king was visibly beaten up "-What happened to you?"

King Gérard finally looked into her eyes, the queen was petrified by the unnatural green gleam of his gaze "I struggled. I refused to obey the voice… Now the time has ran out and _she_ has grown tired of my struggle-" His gaze shifted to Kristoff "-I hope the little warm up I gave you will be enough"

"What are you talking about Gérard?- You're making no sense!" shouted Kristoff, slightly pulling Elsa away from the king

Gérard flashed a sad frown at Kristoff "I'm about to do something terrible" he mumbled, unsheathing his sword

The two blondes jumped away from the King "Woah, Gérard… calm down, w-what has gotten into you? w-we can solve this peacefully" Elsa tried to reason with the Gérard, the king was slowly approaching them

"I wish I could Elsa, but sadly… ever since the beginning, this was the only solution I could find" He explained, broadly swinging his sword towards them

The couple barely avoided the slash, Kristoff grabbed Elsa and stepped away from the king "Gérard, Stop!"

The king looked at them, his face was twisted in an expression of pain "Kristoff, Elsa, I'm sorry. But I have to get what I came for in the first place… _Death"_

Without anything left to say Gérard charged towards the stunned couple and chased them into the dim and silent corridors of the castle.

* * *

**I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, I 'officially' introduced the witch to the royals so from now on things will start to move towards something. Cinderella has been informed of the Fairy-thing and now she is determined to see this thing through, next chapter we'll be introducing the importance of the fairy godmother and we might see what happened to Anna and Charming.**

**I'm really honoured for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	18. Smile of Gold

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**Fate promises more twists before this drama unfolds completely.**

**Okay, I hope you like this one. I'm sorry for the incredibly long time I'm taking to update this, but college has been terrible and I've been having some really hard time moving this story ****forward**

* * *

_**Smile of Gold **or Kiss me farewell_

"D-Do you think you can freeze him?" asked the ice harvester. Kristoff and Elsa had locked themselves inside the ballroom, they could hear the King's sword smashing against the door.

Elsa looked at him, visibly panicking "I don't know!-" she cried; nervously fidgeting with her hair "-If I try to use my powers in him I'll probably only freeze his heart"

The temperature of the room was rapidly decreasing, Kristoff noticed and griped the queen's hand "Elsa calm down, it's okay- I-I'll do something about this" he reassured her with a sheepish smile

Elsa looked at him, a mixture of scepticism and anxiety shined in her eyes "W-what are you going to do?" she asked

He shrugged "Surely something will come to mind" she rolled her eyes, her anxiety melted away with his blind optimism

The sword of the king finally smashed a part of the door making the two blondes jump in surprise, the king kicked the door desperately trying to bust it open.

"H-have you thought of something yet?" asked the queen, her eyes never leaving the door

Kristoff struggled "Uh… I- Um- Oh I got it!-" he exclaimed turning to Elsa "-I need you to make two ice Hatchets" he instructed her

Elsa blinked blankly at his petition before she slowly began to shook her head as his idea came to her mind as well "N-no, No! Definitely No. You are not fighting him!"

"Elsa please"

"Don't '_Elsa please'_ me, that is no training sword he is holding Kristoff-" Elsa retorted "-You could get severely injured… or worse…" she added with a mumble

Kristoff groaned in frustration, noticing that the door was starting to break open "Well either you make two ice hatchets for me or I'll fight him with my bare fists, it's your call-" he warned her, standing between the door and her "-But I think it would be far better to have the hatchets" he insisted casually

Elsa started freaking out, she had never expected that king Gérard would suddenly turn crazy. Anna had told her how good Hans spoke of his brother Gérard and Rapunzel never missed a chance to tell her how wonderfully charming was the king, she took a deep breath and materialised a couple of ice hatchets, she made them as strong as she could before she handed them to Kristoff, doubt never leaving her eyes.

"A-are you sure about this? There has to be another way!" she begged, the ice harvester grabbed the weapons and flashed her a cocky smile

"I made a promise to Anna that I intend to keep Elsa… and you have a promise you have to keep with her too-" he reminded her before he leaned in for a quick kiss on her cheek, he swiftly turned around and saw as the door busted open and the king stepped into the room "-Elsa, I want you to stay away from him, if things start to go wrong I'll hold him as long as I can and you'll run away, got it?"

"I'm staying with you" was her only answer, the ice harvester sighed-

"Ready for round two, your highness?" he asked, looking at the king

Gérard smiled back at him, his green eyes glowing at him "...Are you?"

* * *

The royals were awed by the sudden apparition of the elderly woman that Cinderella had summoned

"I think it's safe to assume that you are the fairy, right?"

The chubby elder turned to Eugene "Why yes I am, one of the few that are left"

"Fairy Godmother, I called you here because we were informed that you could help us in the task of defeating the evil fairy Decidere" explained Cinderella, the fairy's eyes widened at the mention of the name

"W-where did you hear that name my child? Who told you about her?" asked the fairy, shifting her gaze to the other royals

"She just appeared before us and she kidnapped Charming and Princess Anna of Arendelle" said the blonde princess, much to the fairy's dismay

"We were told about her by Grand Pabbie, a troll elder-" said Rapunzel

"Of the valley of the living rocks-" finished the fairy, frowning at them "-I see..."

Ariel approached the fairy "Can you help us?"

The fairy sighed, she turned to Cinderella and smiled at her; with one quick flick of her wand the fairy had turned into a shorter and chubbier version of herself, two wings appeared on her back and her robes were replaced with a red fairy attire.

"As long as you have faith, There's plenty I can do… If you really are willing to stand against her, then I'll tell you everything there is to know-" she begun "-My name is Flora, I am a good fairy that has roamed the world for hundreds of years. A couple of centuries ago me and my sisters aided a brave prince in defeating the evil fairy's previous incarnation" the royals voiced their amazement

"H-how did you do it?"

"Who was this prince?"

"What do we have to do?"

The fairy smiled at them "It was many years ago, Me and my sisters casted a powerful spell on the valiant prince's sword and with it, he managed to bring an end to the terrible witch"

"That sounds suspiciously easy" said Eric

"Yeah, I get the feeling that there's about to be a 'but'-" concurred Eugene

Flora chuckled "There is, in fact, a very important 'but'" agreed the elder

"-Called it!"

"Decidere learned from her predecessor's demise. That's why the day that she turned evil, me and my sisters knew that we had to stop her before she acquired the same amount of power that her previous self had. However, when we confronted her we discovered that she had made herself inmune to our magic by creating three enchanted orbs of energy, one for each sister. With the power of the orbs there was nothing we could do against her. Decidere was free to cause chaos and misery until she mysteriously disappeared three years ago." The fairy took a pause to see if the group was keeping up with her explanation

Cinderella frowned "You are saying that we have to break these three orbs or else you won't be able to cast the spell to defeat Decidere?"

Flora nodded "Well yes, I'll be unable to help you unless we break her immunity. And we also have to find my two sisters, we need as much help as we can get"

The five remaining royals nodded "Alright then, that solves our '_how to defeat Decidere_' problem" concluded Rapunzel

"Now we have to figure out how to save Anna and Charming" Said Ariel

"Then why didn't you mention it-" The red fairy turned to her "-I can help with that"

Rapunzel and Ariel beamed with joy "Really?"

Flora chuckled "I can't promise you anything princesses, but I'll do my best to find and help them-" she turned to Cinderella "-I'll be back before sunrise" she declared, with one small flick of her wand she had shrink herself to the size of a mice and left flying through the window.

* * *

The two men clashed their weapons fiercely

"Answer me!-" cried Kristoff panting loudly "-You said you don't want to kill her, so what do you want from Elsa?!"

The king tried to attack Kristoff but the ice harvester evaded his sword and kicked him in the chest, throwing Gérard to the floor. The battle so far was turning favorable for the blonde, since he had been using his weapon of choice this time and for an unknown reason the king was already too battered to keep up with him, however, Kristoff abstained from actually harming the king, believing that there had to be another way to stop his rampage

"Gérard, you have to tell us how to help you!" begged the queen

The King stood up, his face twisted in a grimace of pain "T-there's n-nothing to d-do" he mumbled as if he was fighting with himself to voice the words

"Very well then-" Kristoff sighed, he glanced at Elsa "-I'll finish this" he informed

The queen frowned, squeezing her brain for an alternative "W-wait Kristoff there must be-" before she could finish Gérard had already attacked Kristoff.

Gérard's movements were too weakened to cause a problem for the ice harvester, Kristoff waited for the right moment and with one quick movement he threw the king's sword flying away and dropped his two weapons delivering a strong hook at Gérard's side. The king tried to punch him back but Kristoff grabbed his fist and swiftly immobilised Gérard.

"Alright, enough! You're already defeated. Stop fighting-" demanded the ice harvester, turning to Elsa for help "-He's not stopping!" he complained

The queen started to approach him, taking deep breaths to keep her anxiety in check

Then, In the flash of a second Gérard head-butted Kristoff and reached for one of the hatchets as the ice harvester fell to the floor, Elsa's eyes widened in horror

"Kristoff!" she screamed

The king threw himself over the ice harvester, raising the small axe high above his head. Kristoff saw the hatchet descending towards his chest, there was nothing he could do; the ice harvester closed his eyes and held his breath.

There was silence and there was cold.

* * *

The ball had been obviously canceled until further notice, the duke was taking care of that business.

The royals had spent the entire night discussing their course of action: Eric was going to go to Ibaren and start mobilising the fleet towards Corona; Ariel and Rapunzel would travel to Corona and wait for Elsa's arrival; Eugene would wait for the fairy to come back and assist her on the search of her two sisters; and Cinderella would stay in Swendell and organised the armies until they had to march to Weselton.

The sky was starting to lit up with the raising sun when a tiny gleam of red light entered the room, immediately catching the attention of the five royals, before their eyes, the fairy returned to her original size

"Wow Flora, your timing was perfect!" Ariel beamed with delight

The red fairy smiled at her "Well of course it was perfect-" She informed her "-A Fairy is never late, nor is she early, she arrives precisely when she says she will"

"Did you find Anna? Is she okay?" asked Rapunzel nervously

"Indeed, I found Princess Anna-" she informed calmly "-She had somehow escaped Decidere, she told me that she was couldn't come back since she had to save Prince Charming, that girl is stubborn as very few"

"It runs in the family" commented Eugene looking at his wife

"But she's okay?" asked Cinderella

The fairy nodded "She said that she would find a way to save the prince and then she would come back here, I'll have to go to Arendelle too, Anna asked me to inform Queen Elsa about how things were turning out here"

The royals nodded, even if some of them had only recently met Anna; all of them knew perfectly well that she was going to end up saving Charming and coming back safely

"Well... now that we know that at least Anna is safe, and Charming will be rescued soon enough we must start moving right away-" said Eric "-I'll be leaving now... um- how will we be communicating with each other?" he asked curiously

"With me here It will be far better for your team to communicate-" informed the fairy "-I can go unnoticed from one place with great haste so communication shouldn't be an issue"

"Great!" exclaimed the prince

Rapunzel turned to Eugene and kissed his cheek "I'll be leaving now too, please be safe... " she asked, the prince gave her a cocky smile

"C'mon Blondie, You know I don't do sappy farewells-" he joked, kissing her cheek for good luck "-See you soon"

Eric, Ariel and Rapunzel left, while Eugene and Cinderella explained their plan to Flora.

* * *

Kristoff opened his eyes and immediately noticed that the hatchet had been frozen barely an inch away from his face and Gérard was completely frozen excepting for his face. The blonde's gaze quickly shifted towards his girlfriend, instantly frowning in concern when he saw her-

"Elsa…" he slipped from underneath the king, approaching the mute queen

As soon as he was close to her, Elsa buried into his embrace "He- he was going to… I had to- I-I-I" she was nervously rambling against his chest

"It's alright, you saved me-" he reassured her, but the queen remained quiet "-And Gérard's not _completely_ frozen, so he's surely still alive" Elsa turned to the frozen king

"He's alive?" she asked, curiously approaching the king

The frozen king opened his eyes, he looked at his frozen arm and then he looked at Elsa "Y-your highness, I'm glad you're unharmed" Kristoff sat in front of him, immediately noticing that the king was no longer in his crazy rampage

"How are you feeling now Gérard?" he asked

"F-Free…-" he mumbled "-…A little c-cold too"

"I'll thaw you right away" said Elsa, kneeling beside Kristoff

The king shook his head "W-wait… don't thaw me yet. I want to apologise for everything you've had to go through because of me-" his gaze turned to Kristoff "-You too, I'm sorry for wronging you so much Kristoff… and for almost bashing you chest open with your weapon" he apologised awkwardly, glancing at the hatchet in his hand

Kristoff shrugged "It was nothing, I'm not actually sure if I can blame _you_ for that" Gérard smiled, his eyes had lost the unnatural green gleam

"…Can we thaw you now?" insisted Elsa

"Wait. Queen Elsa, Kristoff… there's something you must know; I have an amulet around my neck, that amulet is what Decidere has used to posses me, as soon as I'm thawed I'll try to remove it, however, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself once I'm free from the ice, If I'm unable to control myself and become possessed again you'll have to take it from me" he explained casually, the two blondes stared at him curiously

"Couldn't you've told us about that amulet since the beginning?" inquired the ice harvester

Gérard chuckled and shook his head "No… Because if I were to remove this amulet; I would die" he said grimly

The couple was shocked with his revelation, silence filled the room

"Wait, What?" the queen looked completely confused

Gérard smiled at her "It's because of Decidere, she hexed it; when someone uses this amulet, it will absorb the user's life energy and take possession of most of your actions. If the amulet is removed, it will leave with my '_soul'_ inside of it" he explained

Kristoff frowned "So... Why did you put it on?" he asked

"Well...-" The king seemed to sadden "-I… I was forced"

"How did she force you?" Elsa asked

Gérard closed his eyes for a moment before he stared at her "She threatened to harm someone I love, I didn't need another reason than to save his life" he answered, Kristoff and Elsa shared a look.

"I get it, I actually think that's exactly what I would've done in your shoes… but, are you sure that there is no way to save you?" the king turned to the ice harvester

Gérard chuckled and a small smile reached his lips "You have to save people in their lives Kristoff, not in their deaths, I don't need to be saved, I was already saved two years ago… now... I only need to accept my fate, my end." he declared grimly

"I understand. I was recently saved too-" Elsa reached to his shoulder, slowly beginning to thaw the king "-So… instead of 'saving you' we'll just delay your death, what do you say?"

Gérard laughed weakly "I'm grateful for your kindness Elsa, but I'm afraid there's nothing you can do for me"

Now it was Elsa's time to chuckle "Luckily for you, my boyfriend has some friends that might be able to do something about this hexed amulet"

As soon as the king was thawed he swiftly grabbed the amulet and removed it from his neck; the necklace was a plain black pearl. Gérard looked at the amulet, his gaze shifted to the royals "It feels weird… holding your own life in your hands"

"How are you feeling now?"

Gérard shrugged weakly "Good. But now that I'm completely free from Decidere's influence there's something I have to tell you two" he said

"What is it?"

"You called me here because you wanted to pact an alliance with the Southern isles, did you not?"

Elsa frowned "Well yeah, but you always avoided talking about that"

"That's because the voices that possessed me would've told her about that… I couldn't allow Decidere to learn about your plots, I've secretly been sending letters to Westertyde during my moments of clarity, ordering my brothers to prepare the armies and the fleet" he informed, his face slowly began to show traces of discomfort.

"Y-you did that?"

"That means that you will help us fight Decidere?" asked Elsa

Gérard smiled "My brothers have orders of aiding you, but they do not know any of your plans, you have to meet up with them and fill them in with the details"

"What are you talking about? You are making it out of here Gérard. Stop talking as if you were going to…"

"And...-" He extended his arm, the black orb resting in his hand "-I need you to take this amulet, this is my life, give it to a man called Adrian; he's one of the guards at Westertyde, _please_… If you want to help me. do this." he asked, completely ignoring Kristoff comment.

The two royals remained in silence, after a brief pause the queen took the amulet from his hand

"Very well Gérard, we'll take it to Adrian, but we will also stop you from dying so you'll have to cooperate with us" she requested firmly, the king would only chuckle as his eyes slowly started to turn grey

Kristoff grabbed the king "We have to take him to the trolls right away Elsa" the queen nodded and she helped him with the nearly unconscious king

"Don't worry Gérard, we got you" she reassured him as they ran down the hallway

The king smiled at her "I wish... fate would've brought us together in other circumstances"

The couple was already reaching for the stables "Your negativity is starting to get a little unnerving you know?" mumbled Kristoff jokingly as he placed the king on the back of the sleigh and Elsa woke up Sven

The king's eyes were completely grey when Sven pulled the sleight into the cold night, Kristoff was riding while Elsa was with Gérard at the back of the sleigh "Gérard, say something, don't give up! T-think of Hans and your brothers, think about Westertyde" she cried, trying to get a word out of the fading man

His mouth opened slowly "W-Westertyde…"

Her eyes lit with hope "That's it Gérard, think of your home"

"I wished I could've been a better king for Westertyde… I… I wish I had been a better brother to Hans… to all of them-"

"Gérard-" she tried to interrupt him, but the king softly hushed her

"Please…-" he mumbled, before his gaze got lost on the starred sky "-as a boy I lived too many years with hatred inside of me, with too much anger, anger born from fear, fear born from my flaws… I never treated my brothers as they deserved, I was so fixed on concealing my inadequacy that I pushed the only people I had in my life away…-" he confessed weakly, Elsa was silent, she could understand his feelings almost perfectly and she knew that this was something he needed to say "-So fearful that I wouldn't be accepted that I pushed everyone away… and then I saw your eyes, I saw your smile and you saved me…" he finally muttered as if he was talking with someone who wasn't there.

.

The king suddenly seemed to recall a sad memory as he opened his mouth again

_So many times out there_

_I've watched a happy pair_

_Of lovers walking in the night_

The queen noticed that his thoughts were far away from Arendelle and from this terrible night

_They had a kind of glow around them_

_It almost looked like heaven's light_

The king's voice was soft and sad, Elsa tightened her grip of his hand

_I knew I'd never know_

_That warm and loving glow_

_Though I might wish with all my might_

Tears started welling in his eyes and he tightly gripped his chest

_No heart as hideous as my heart_

_Was ever meant for heaven's light_

A faint smile found it's way to his lips and his eyes now gleamed with a sad happiness

_But suddenly an angel has smiled at me_

_he kissed my lips without a trace of fright_

Elsa could feel his body slowly cooling down, and his life fading away

_I'm proud to know that he_

_Does really care for me_

_And as my life fades out tonight_

A single tear rolled down the queen's cheek as a broad smile now sat on the king's face

_My dark flawed heart now glows so bright_

_I know it must be heaven's light_

.

Gérard closed his eyes and beneath the beautiful northern sky his thoughts traveled far away to his home, where his unknowing saviour rested peacefully and he kissed him goodnight.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry about the delay, but there's nothing much I'll be able to do about that (even though I would love to speed things up since you guys deserve it). Anyway, I've kinda-sorta solved the cliffhangers on this chapter, Gérard is out and Anna is 'apparently' safe.  
I've actually been really conflicted with Gérard ending, by the end he was kinda delirious, I hope that comes through...**

**Now, I know I'm going waaaay into my ****head-cannon by making the fairy godmother and Flora to be the same person, but whatevs, the other fairies will make an appearance too, each of them _might_ be also another fairy of Disney-lore too.**

**I'm really honoured for your time**

***The Song is "Heaven's Light****" of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame"**

**Have a good day.**


	19. Anna's Great Rescue Adventure pt1

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**Okay, I hope you like this one. I'm sorry for the incredibly long time I'm taking to update this, but college has been terrible and I've been having some really hard time moving this story ****forward, but I've promised myself that I would finish this story no matter how long it takes and I intend to stick to my word.**

* * *

_**Anna's Great Rescue Adventure **or Is it love at First sight?_

Anna was frantically running through the forest, but her captors were nowhere to be seen, she stopped to catch her breath, taking the chance to look around. She could barely see anything through the thick of the forest, the sun had left the sky hours ago, leaving only the night to remain.

"I can't believe I got myself captured…-" she sighed to herself, the recent events had been close to traumatic and while she certainly had not been intimidated at all about the witch display of power or her magic shadow-crow servants "-and I can't see anything, I wonder where they went…"

She closed her eyes and she recalled the course of events that brought her into that moment.

.

_The last thing the princess remembered after the moment when they were kidnapped was waking up to an unfamiliar voice saying _

_"__You idiot! You didn't brought anyone with you!" _

_"__Don't act so high and mighty, Neither of you caught your real objective!" retorted another voice angrily_

_"__Silence!-" cried a third voice "-You are giving away the plan and we still have an hour until we reach the black tower" Anna opened her eyes slightly, only to glance at her captors_

_From her angle, Anna could see only one of the creatures; it looked like a giant raven with a human faceless-head, she moved her head slowly and managed to see the third bird, flying right above her raven, she noticed another person held between the monster's talons _

_"__Watch out, we're entering on Rosidae territory" said one voice after a moment of silence_

_The other two birds croaked in acknowledge _

_After minutes of flying, Anna noticed that the other captive was prince Charming, she squeezed her brain, thinking for a way to escape the situation, but before she could think of anything, Charming spoke-_

_"__What is happening?!-" he inquired dramatically, Anna was unsure if she should blow her cover and join him "-who's that other captive?- Why isn't she moving?! What did you do to her?!"_

_Anna chose to act unconscious_

_"__Silence!" Cried one of the birds, the order was followed by Charming's groan_

_"__You idiot! Remember we need him alive" scolded one of the crows_

_"__He's alive, he's alive-" retorted the crow that carried Charming "-I just squeezed him… a little"_

_Another groan escaped the prince lungs "…Unhand me! Despicable monster, how dare you kidnap me!" _

_"__We're not letting you go, oh prince" said the one that held Anna_

_"__So quit you yapping" said the one carrying Charming_

_"__It's useless" pointed out the third one_

_"__I won't go with you without struggle!" The prince voice was filled with determination_

_The three crows snickered "Oh yeah? and how do you plan to struggle?" _

_There was a brief silence_

_"__Help! Anybody! Help!" the prince cries came as a surprise for the crows_

_"__Shut up! Shut him up!" _

_"__What should I do? You told me not to harm him!" _

_"__Help! Anybody! I'm being kidnapped! Help!"_

_"__I don't know, just do something!"_

_"__HELP!" Charming cried at the top of his lungs_

_"__I Told you to SHUT UP!" _

_Charming shifted his gaze between the three birds as he continued his cries for help and with one subtle movement he reached to the buckle of his belt and grabbed a tiny knife he hid there, the weapon itself was barely three inches long but it had helped the prince out of worse situations in the past._

_In one swift movement and taking advantage of the distracted discussion of the three crows, Charming used all his strength and opened his captor's clutches to fall on the top of the prisoner-less crow-_

_"__He freed himself!" cried the one that was carrying him_

_"__What?!"_

_"__He fell on my back!" the crow rolled on the air in an attempt to drop the prince but Charming had timed his movements perfectly and used the impulse of the roll to timely jump to the third crow, landing directly on the head of the crow that was carrying Anna, without a second to waste Charming stabbed the bird in the face with the small knife, making the crow cry out in pain and to release Anna into the ground far bellow _

_"__Anna, Run! Don't worry about me!" bellowed prince Charming before he jumped from the injured bird and grabbed the talon of his previous captor just as the stabbed crow crashed against a tree._

_Anna lost the prince between the leaves as she fell to the ground, landing hard on the grass, the princess only managed to run a couple feet away before she tripped and fell down a mound, losing consciousness as she crashed between some bushes._

.

Anna was awoken by a fairy dressed in red that introduced herself as Flora.

The fairy diligently told her that the royals were already setting their plan in motion, the young princess was delighted by the news. Anna asked the fairy to go to Arendelle and inform of the past events to her sister as well as their course of action, the fairy insisted on taking her back to Swendell but Anna refused, claiming that she had to rescue prince Charming before she returned, Flora nodded in understanding and magically changed the princess' gown dress for an attire more suited for an adventurer, the fairy said her farewells and left in direction to Swendell.

* * *

Once the fairy was out of sight, Anna started following the trail of broken branches, hoping that the sign of struggle would lead her to the _Black Tower _that the crows mentioned.

"I can't believe I got captured…-" she muttered to herself as she walked through the forest "-at least everyone else is alright" the princess had finally reached the last trail of the prince confrontation with the crows, the first light of sunrise was shining above the trees.

A loud noise caught her attention, it was the sound of running horses, followed by a man voice, not far away from her

"Have you found her?"

"No, are you sure that it was around here?"

Anna felt a chill run down her spine, she wasn't sure if these men were friends or foes and without thinking about it the princess opted to get away from the voices, after all, the witch minions could probably take the shape of men too

"I heard someone over there!" shouted one of the voices making Anna bolt away as fast as she could

"She's running away!" called one of the voices, she could hear the sound of horses chasing after her

The princess took every close turn she could and ran past all the bushes she found to loose her chasers.

The sound of her panting was the only thing she could hear as she ran through the forest, the voices had disappeared minutes ago and the sounds of the chasing horses had subsided as well.

* * *

The princess finally stumbled into a beautiful glade, she slowly walked into the morning light that pierced through the trees and into the clearing.

For a moment she forgot about her chasers but the _crack_ of a twig caught her attention, she turned around to face a young man who looked at her with eyes full of surprise.

Anna gasped at the sight of her chaser, her face reflected the very same surprise that filled his own, he had his beautiful hazel eyes staring directly at her and a light auburn hair that for some reason looked awfully familiar

"It is you!-" The man voice took her by surprise.

Anna was completely speechless; for some reason she felt like she actually knew this guy from somewhere and by the way the man looked at her it seemed like he knew her as well.

"I mean- It _IS_ you-" He tried to get closer to her, but Anna scurried away from him, the man noticed and took a step back "-I can't believe this is really- that you are really… you" his soft french tone was the very same Anna had heard before, everything in him looked exactly the same as someone she had meet but couldn't quite remember .  
The young man stood silent for a second, looking intensely at Anna, apparently afraid of trying to shorten their distance again, suddenly his eyes widened

"Oh my god! where are my manners!-" the man quickly straightened up and gave Anna a rehearsed bow "-I'm Adam the second, of Rosidae"

Anna was taken by surprise and she clumsily bowed "Princess Arendelle of- I mean, the first princess- An- um... na… the first I guess... of the kingdom of Arendelle" the awkward rambling forced the man to covered his mouth to conceal his giggle

"No need to introduce yourself Anna, perhaps you don't remember me, but I know who you are… I have to say I'm surprised, I can't believe you were actually a princess, why did you never bothered in telling me that?"

Anna looked at him and chuckled "I know, right? I mean; most of the time I really don-" she stopped abruptly "-Wait…-" the princess looked at Adam from top to bottom, it was impossible that he managed to hear her name from her awkward greeting "-Why do you act like we've met before?"

He flashed at her a nervous smile "Well, I don't mean to frighten you Princess, but I have kinda-sorta met you before"

Anna couldn't hide her curiosity, after all, she felt the same strange way "R-Really!?-"

Adam nodded vigourosly, a small smile across her lips "-Where?" she inquired taking a step forward

The man frowned at her approach "Aren't you scared of me?"

Anna looked at him, slightly confused by his question "Should I be?" the young man shocked his head quickly-

"N-no, not at all… I could never harm you, but you were running away from us just now… plus, aren't you supposed to be wary of strangers?"

Anna giggled openly "You are not the first to ask me that"

She looked in his eyes and suddenly everything was clear for her, she knew where she had met this man, because, after all, she had met Adam many times before "No, I'm not scared of you, I know you wouldn't hurt me Adam-" she innocently walked around him, hands held on her back. He stood idle, admiring her beauty in silence "-after all, I've met you before"

Their eyes locked, and his face lit up at her remark "Y-you have!?-" Anna couldn't contain a wide smile as she nodded and grabbed him by the arm, Adam couldn't hide his joy either "-Where?" he asked; more like a dare than a question, Anna grabbed him by the hand and guided him to the center of the clearing:

She grabbed his hand, placing it on her waist

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

Her hand rested on his arm- their free hands met and she locked eyes with him

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

They started dancing at the pace of their song.

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

Adam quickly recalled what they used to do on their dream

_And if I know you, I know what you'll do_

Adam danced gracefully around the clearing with Anna, suddenly joining her on the song

_You'll love me at once_  
_The way you did once upon a dream_

The couple danced around the glade, lost in their embrace- only Adam singing

_I know you, I fell for you once upon a dream  
I know you, the love in my heart was only waiting for you_

Anna drowned in their moment as they both started to sing together

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you, I know what I'll do  
I'll love you at once, the way I did once upon a dream._

Anna was now embracing Adam, much to her own surprise, without a second thought she pulled away from him, clearing her throat awkwardly and avoiding eye-contact

Adam was stunned for a moment, his eyes never leaving her face "Anna, you simply must come to my castle!" he suddenly exclaimed, Anna looked at him with shock-

"Y-you have a castle?"

Adam nodded "Well of course, I'm _prince_ Adam after all"

"You are a prince!? Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, Adam laughed warmly

"I never thought it would be important-" he replied "-The important part is that I like you, not that I am a prince… as far as I know, titles only make everything more complex"

Anna remained dumbstruck for a moment before she nodded in agreement and simply allowed him to guide her through the forest while they talked about their many encounters when they were younger, until the princess stopped walking, a dreadful feeling growing in her stomach "Wait Adam, I can't go with you! I've just remembered I have to go!-" Anna found herself visibly panicking, how could she forgot? "-Oh god, I've got to save Charming!" she blurted out in panic

Adam let go of Anna and frowned "Charming?" he asked curiously

Anna stopped panicking for a second to answer "He's a friend… and ally, I guess" she explained, Adam's face filled with concern

"What happened to him?"

"It's a really long story, but right now, he is a prisoner of evil bird-shadow creatures and they are taking him to a place called the black tower and the witch Decidere might…" she trailed off as she started walking on the opposite direction, the prince quickly followed and grabbed her wrist, gently but firmly enough to stop her

"Well I can't let you go alone! Come with me to Rosidae, I'll assemble a small company and we can give them chase á cheval!-" the determination in his voice was unshakeable

Anna looked at him in silence, until she gulped and carefully freed from his grip, still looking at him, unsure of how to answer

"-It will take us less than a couple of hours to get ready and I can bring my best trackers with me, we could find him before the dusk" he insisted, his eyes pleading her to accept his help

Anna was moved into a warm smile "Awww… Would you really do that for him?"

Adam extended his hand to her "If it's important to you, It's mandatory to me Anna"

Anna trustingly grabbed his hand "Take me there then, fast"

Adam tightened his grip "do you think you can keep up with me?" Anna smiled

"Just lead the way".

Rosidae was a small, self sufficient and independent country. Adam regrouped with two men and they leaded Anna to his kingdom

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry about the delay, but there's nothing much I'll be able to do about that (even though I would love to speed things up since you guys deserve it). I'm terribly sorry for the enormous hiatus but college is consuming my life, as a matter of fact, I'm not really sure how I've managed to make an update. **

**Well, yeah. I think I've mentioned this Adam before, right?... Anyway, he's sticking (partially because I don't like to leave Anna alone and second ****of all, because I didn't want to pair Anna with Hans**

**Like always, I'm really honoured for your time**

***Once upon a Dream****" of "The Sleeping Beauty"**

**Have a good day.**


	20. Anna's Great Rescue Adventure pt2

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**This was originally intended to be one chapter, but it turned out longer than expected so I had to split it in "_half_"  
Hopefully I'll upload the next one relatively soon**

* * *

**_Anna's Great Rescue Adventure** or Princess Anna_

On their way to the kingdom of Rosidae, Adam engaged the princess with many stories about his lands

Rosidae had divided from France before the great revolution and it is ruled by an elected prince.

On their way to the castle they passed through a town, Anna quickly noticed the strong relationship that Adam shared with his people as most of his citizens stopped to wish him a good morning with a cheerful '_bonjour_' and the prince addressed each of his citizens by their name.

"Where is the castle?" she asked, looking at the picturesque town.

"Oh… I've never known why, but the castle isn't in the town, it is fifteen minutes away from here by horse, it takes three times as much on foot-" Anna voiced her understanding "-It feels like less if you sing a song" he added lightheartedly, after a couple of minutes moving the group left the town.

"So, how long will you be the prince?" asked the princess curiously

The prince flashed her a smile "Elections are every ten years. I was voted last year so I've got nine left, but I probably should tell you that my family has been elected to rule over Rosidae ever since we split away from the crown"

"And there has never been a ruler that doesn't belong to your family?"

"My great-grand Père, Adam the first, was the one that broke away from the rule of the crown, he noticed the many abuses that the king and the queen inflicted to the people and decided to claim this land for it's own people. Once Rosidae had claimed it's independence, the late prince Adam called for an election in which he was chosen as the first prince of Rosidae"

Anna seemed fascinated "Didn't the king try to stop your great-grandfather from breaking away from his domain?"

"He did, but it is said that Adam used magic to protect his people from the king" explained the prince as he leaded the princess into his castle

"Do you believe that?" asked Anna

Adam chuckled "Well… there's a lot of magic surrounding the stories of prince Adam, you could say that my family owes everything to magic-" he explained, the group stopped and Adam pointed at the distance "-Look, there's the castle"

Anna was stunned at the sight of the castle, it wasn't larger than her castle - but it was taller- and it was beautifully decorated with angels and detailed stained glass. The only visible entrance was a long bridge that leaded into the large front door

"It's gorgeous-" mumbled the princess, she paused and turned to the prince "-do you live here alone?"

"Well… my parents have passed away so I technically live alone, but the doors of the castle have always been opened for the homeless or the sick, and in times of need it is the home for all Rosidae-" the prince eyes filled with pride "-So... No. I don't live alone, I live with my people"

Anna couldn't deny that she was amazed by the prince charismatic attitude. The couple entered the castle and were met by dozens of greeting smiles, many citizens approached to talk with the prince but he immediately explained the situation in which they were-

"This is princess Anna of Arendelle, she has informed me that the prince of Swendell has been kidnapped by the evil witch Decidere, I'll be leading a rescue search to the black tower in order to help her save him"

The crowd gasped;

"Decidere?"

"The black tower?!" exclaimed some of the men

A lady cried at him "Please don't go!"

"You'll get killed!" cried someone else

"Prince Adam, it's too dangerous!" said someone else

"Your majesty don't do it!" More and more, the crowd tried to convince the prince from not going to the black tower

Adam raised his arm, asking for silence from the crowd "Mes amis, please-" the group fell silent "-I've already made up my mind, are you asking me to turn my back on one who needs my help?"

The people started sharing guilty looks, unable to answer their prince question, suddenly an elder man spoke amongst the people "How can we help?"

Anna couldn't help but smile

"I need to have twenty horses ready as soon as possible, I'll also need my eighteen best men to come with me" before the prince could even finish his petition was being carried out diligently by his people

"Are you really willing to risk your safety like this?-" Anna asked after the crowd had dispersed "-It seems like this tower is rather dangerous, I feel bad for bringing you into this mess, especially since we just met each other"

Adam turned to her "Well, You are willing to risk your life with this rescue mission too, are you not? so how can you expect me to sit idle when I'm perfectly capable of helping?"

"It's different, Charming is captured because he saved me, There is no chance I would leave him after that!" she retorted, slightly annoyed by Adam's nonchalant disposition to help

"Anna, please… Let me help you, let me stand against Decidere" his voice had suddenly turned softer

"Well, it's not like I can stop you anyway" she replied looking away, realising that he was helping her just to face Decidere made her feel a little disappointed for some reason

"Hey, I have to go get something from my room" he informed and motioned her to follow him.

The prince was strangely eager to show her something, he leaded Anna into his room; a relatively small room for a castle, Adam approached a small table and grabbed something, turning to look at Anna.  
"Show me Prince Charming" he ordered and in an instant, a small mirror that he held in his hand started glowing with green energy, Anna stared in shock as the mirror suddenly started showing Prince Charming chained to a wall, visibly cut and bruised.

"That's him! That's Charming!- Oh god, he looks terrible… we have to save him!"

Adam nodded "We have to go as soon as posible" he mentioned, leading the princess back to the entrance

"How did you do that?" she asked looking at the mirror in his hand curiously

"Oh, It's a magic mirror-" he explained "-it can show me anything I ask it to show me" he told her

Anna grabbed the mirror from his hands "How did you get it?"

The prince shrugged "It has always been a family heirloom" the princess nodded understanding, returning the mirror to him.

He guided her to the outside of the castle, where eighteen mounted men waited for him, two empty horses standing in front of the formation.

"That's my horse, Thunder the Third; Yours is the white one, Bianca"

Adam kindly helped her get on the horse, and once she was sitting on the saddle she turned to him "Um- Adam, Do you mind if I…?" she casually pointed at the mirror.

He laughed "Of course not, go ahead" he handed her the mirror to her, and after he had mounted his own horse, the party started their journey to the black tower.

"Show me Elsa-" asked the princess cautiously "-please" she added after a pause and the mirror was surrounded by the green lightning, fulfilling her request.

A broad smile crossed the princess face.

* * *

The group had already arrived at the tower and were now observing the lone building from a safe distance

"Minions" mumbled one of the soldiers catching the princess attention

"What?" she asked

The man pointed at a figure standing at the entrance of the tower "Minions, they are animal-like beasts that aid the evil witch, they've tried to attack Rosidae several times, I've heard she actually has an army of those things"

"Are they dangerous?" asked the princess

The soldier nodded "Yes, but a grown man should be able to defeat one"  
Anna looked at the tower for a moment and then her gaze turned to the mirror "Show me a secret entrance to the black tower please" she asked.

"Brilliant idea Anna-"

_The mirror gleamed and showed a sewer that connected the tower and a water well_

Adam looked at his men "-Look around for that well" he instructed and half of the men went looking

Anna turned to him "So… What's the plan then?"

"I was thinking about something simple, my men and I can attack the tower and you can use the distraction to free Charming" the men nodded without a second of hesitation

"You really don't have to put yourself in danger if you don't want to… how about we try to lure them away from the tower or something?"

Adam chuckled "I'm moved by your concern for my men's well-being Anna, but we can manage" the remaining soldiers voiced their agreement

"Alright fine! do the dangerous plan if you like it so much… but you have to be warned that there might be magic-shapeshifting-crazy-shadow-like monsters inside, at least three" she warned

The prince smiled "Magic-shapeshifting-crazy-shadow-like monsters, noted"

"Prince Adam, we've found it" reported one of the soldiers

Adam waited for all his men to return and briefed them about the task ahead "Okay. Men, listen up! You three will be coming with me and Anna to the secret path, we'll enter the tower and attack the enemies from inside while the remaining soldiers will make a frontal attack, agreed?"

"Agreed!"

* * *

"This well looks really…-" Anna opened her way through a wall of spiderweb with disgust painted in her face "-…Out of use" she finished

"That's good, it means that they won't expect us to enter through here" Adam stopped to help her get the webs out of her hair while the three soldiers explored the path ahead

Anna got lost in his eyes for a moment until he removed the final thread of web "Thanks" she smiled

He smiled at her "Anything for you" he whispered before he rushed to his soldiers side

"Prince Adam, there's a small latch here, maybe this is the entrance" the group looked at the latch

"Great, now we only have to wait until the others attack the tower" as if Anna's words were magic, a bell started sounding through the wall

"That's their alarm bell-" Adam used the latch to open a small door "-Anna wait here for two minutes and then enter the tower, the mirror should guide you to where the prince is"

Without another word Adam and his three soldiers crossed the small door and closed it behind them.

* * *

The time was already up, Anna's hand clenched the latch and opened the door; she came into what seemed to be a kitchen. Adam and his two companions had already left the room, her eyes landed on an unconscious minion. Without a second to lose, Anna pulled out the mirror-

"Please, show me the way to where Charming is being held" in the blink of an eye the mirror started glowing and it showed the entire route to the tower's prison cell at the last floor of the tower.

Anna rushed through the tower, taking advantage of the distraction that left the upper floors empty she reached the final floor in barely a couple of minutes; the stairs led her to a long circular hallway with nothing but a window and the door of the prison cell at the end of the hallway.

Anna bolted to the door, but when she tried to open it the door wouldn't budge

"The key!-" she exclaimed, immediately realising the obvious flaw of their plan "-Mirror, please show me where is the key to this room"

Before the mirror could glow it's response a frigid voice cut through the air-

"Do you mean _this_ key?"

Anna turned around to come face to face with one of the shadow-crows but this one had the appearance of a man; _It_ was faceless and had a pitch-black body and matching elegant clothes and hanging from his fingers there was a pair of keys

"Who are you?" she asked, her only two options of escape were the windows and the stairs, but the creature was blocking her second escape route and the first one was bananas.

The shadow figure placed the key on it's pocket "My name is _Fames-" _the figure began

"What are you?" asked Anna, interrupting the shadow

Fames sighed with irritation "-As I was saying: My name is Fames, I came to this world from the other side thanks to my mistress ritual"

"The other side?"

"_Beyond-_" clarified the shadow "-My siblings Werra and Mortis were summoned as well"

Anna took a step away from the shadow "Where are the other two?"

Fames chuckled with her question "They are… taking care of the distractions" it's tone was mocking, the shadow started to walk slowly towards Anna

"S-stay away" stuttered the princess, stepping away from the shadow

"When that obnoxious prince managed to set you free I thought that we would never be able to get you again, and yet, here you are… I must thank you for that" Fames was a couple of steps away from Anna, the princess back pressed against the closed door as the shadow approached her.

When Fames was inches away from Anna, the princess looked directly at it's empty face with an annoyed glare "You shouldn't thank me for being here"

Her warning came as a surprise to Fames when the princess grabbed it's collar and landed a fierce punch to it's empty face, making the shadow-being fall cold to the floor.

The princess took no time to reach for Fames pocket and retrieve the key, she turned to the door and used one of the keys, a soft _click_ came from the door and allowed Anna inside the room.

Prince Charming was chained to the wall, his body covered in bruises and his elegant clothes looked tattered, his eyes opened when he heard the door, his gaze landing immediately on the princess

"Anna? What the hell are you doing here?-" he demanded, Anna approached him with key in hand "-I told you to get away" he scolded

"I did-" she replied opening his handcuffs "-and I found help" she finished with a smile, offering a hand to help the prince stand up

Charming stared at her for a second before he chuckled and reached for her hand "You've arrived earlier than I expected"

Anna giggled "We'll catch up about all that when we get to safety, can you move properly?-" he nodded "-Okay, 'cause we might have to run since the shadow-thing I knocked down might wake up"

"Did you knock down Werra? Tell me you knocked down Werra" pleaded the prince

"Um, no… It was named Fames, does it even matter which one it was?"

"Not really… but Werra's a jerk" commented Charming, Anna rolled her eyes and open the door.

Much to the surprise of both royals, Fames was standing up when they opened the prison cell. The trio stayed in silence, looking at each other while tension was building up-

"Back inside" whispered the princess and in the split of a second the two royals had locked themselves inside the room

The prince looked around the room with a smile "Heh...It's great to be back" he chuckled lightheartedly

"At least this time you've got the key" chuckled Anna as she panted out of thrill

Fames voice roared from behind the door "Do you think you can hide there forever?!"

"Of course we won't hide forever-" retorted the princess "-We'd starve first" she added, turning to Charming who was smiling with her reply

"You stupid mortals! Do you think a wooden door will keep you safe from me?"

Anna rolled her eyes annoyed "Stop trying to assume what we're thinking, you're bad at it!"

Before either of the royals could notice a small shadow-ant walking from underneath the door, Fames began shaping back to it's 'human' form, Anna and Charming instantly noticed the creature shapeshifting right beside them-

"Woah! It's inside!" yelped Anna at the sight of the forming humanoid shadow

"Change sides!" Charming grabbed her by the arm and opened the door, pulling her out of the room and locking the shadow inside, Anna instinctively passed the lock on the door and turned to Charming-

"Okay. Run!"

* * *

Adam was running upstairs as fast as he could, they had been lucky enough that there was only one of the Shadow-things on the black Tower -as an interrogated minion revealed- and they hadn't even ran into it yet. His soldiers had already knocked out every active minion in the tower and it was the perfect moment to escape

"Anna!" he called out to the princess but a blasting sound deafened his cries, in that moment, Anna and prince Charming came running down the stairs as fast as they could-

"Adam! Great! No time to talk. Run!" were the few desperate words that Anna spared for Rosidae's prince as she grabbed his hand and leaded him downstairs

"Anna, what is wrong? What's chasing you?"

"Remember those Shadow-like monsters I talked about?-" reminded Anna before another blasting sound reached their ears "-Well one of those is following us"

Adam turned around and saw a giant shadow salamander-like monster chasing them "That can't be good" he mumbled before he lifted Anna in his arms and rushed down the corridors at his fastest speed, Charming following closely behind

As they arrived to the entrance floor, Adam commanded the retreat of his men "Run to the horses, let's get back to Rosidae as soon as we can!"

Adam sat Anna in his horse and instructed Charming to use Anna's horse. Just when they were about to leave the entrance door was teared down by the shadow monster, the faceless salamander had the size of a horse. Adam commanded his horse to leave with Anna and he turned to face the beast alone "You guys go ahead, I'll hold it off!"

Anna paused to look at him "Um- No you're not"

"Um- Yes I am-" he corrected with a cocky smile "-Thunder Go!" he cried and his horse started running back to Rosidae against Anna's protest.

* * *

It wasn't long before Adam realised that the creature shouldn't be taken lightly, after evading the giant salamander for a couple of minutes the prince was sent flying towards a tree

"Foolish prince, did you honestly thought that you would be able to face me?"

Adam struggled to get on his feet "As a matter of fact, I didn't" he replied casually

"You'll meet your end here!-" cried the monster before it crawled towards the prince with an outstanding speed, ramming him against the tree "-Tell me, was it a worthy sacrifice?"

The prince groaned in pain between the salamander and the tree, but managed to cough his answer "If it was not worth it I wouldn't do it, Stupid monster"

Fames bursted into a mocking laughter, walking away from the royal and letting him collapse to the floor "You're brave, I'll give you that your highness-" turning once again towards the prince; Fames returned to it's 'human' shape and picked up a sword from one of his unconscious minions, he walked up to the prince "-But sadly, your time has come!-"

"That's my line!" Anna's voice echoed across the woods, Fames turned towards the voice and saw Anna and Thunder rushing towards him at full speed, the creature tried to morph into something bigger but the princess was already too close "-Thunder Now!"

The horse jumped towards Fames and landed his frontal hooves against the black mass, sending it rolling and crushing towards a tree, Anna jumped to Adam's side and helped him stand up-

"A-Anna, what are you doing here?" he asked, clearly trying to sound angered but failing

The strawberry-blonde frowned at his tone "How come you're angry? I should be the one angry after what you did" she retorted while helping him to get on the horse

"Where do you think you're going?!-" Fames had returned to it's 'human' shape "-You've only doomed yourself by coming here!" in an instant the shadow had taken the shape of a large wolf.

Anna made sure that Adam was safely sitting on the saddle before she turned toward Fames "The only one doomed here is you" she informed, the following sound was the snap of her fingers-

At the sound of her command; from the side- Charming and the remaining 18 riders emerged from the forest with crossbows in hand-

The creature could do nothing against the relentless volley of arrows that towered over it, taking this moment as an opportunity Anna hopped on Thunder and guided the retreat back to Rosidae; she knew that there was a chance that the arrows had _probably _stopped the monster temporally and she knew that even if Fames had been defeated they would have to keep fighting Decidere, but for now she was happy, Charming was safe, the 18 men were safe and soon Adam would be safe as well.

This was her victory.

* * *

**I want to clarify that Anna and Adam have met each other in dreams several time throughout all their life so they are kinda used to each other. **

**When Fames mentioned it's siblings location, it was lying. Werra and Mortis were not at the tower that moment.**

**Like always, I'm really honoured for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	21. Time to Act

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**Okay, Now we're really getting close to the ending**

* * *

**_Time to Act** or Merry weather Indeed_

It was an early morning in Weselton, the cold stone castle was in absolute silence, the throne room was guarded by a few dozens of minions. The sickened king sat on his throne; his gaze was completely lost and his weak breathing clearly reflected his condition as an empty husk of someone who was once a human, the door bursted open:

Werra and Mortis entered the room dragging Fames and threw the shadow to the center of the room.

At the side of the king stood the true ruler of Weselton- Her cold stare rested on Fames-

"Ah… my dear Fames, Do you care to explain to me the events that took place at the Black Tower?" she requested, the beginning of a smile forming on her lips

Fames reluctantly dared to look at the witch "My Mistress, the tower was attacked by an army of Rosidae"

"Oh it was?!-" the evil witch faked surprise "-That is something I had not expected, I'm sure that you managed to make them pay for their insolence did you not?"

The shadow took a moment before it answered "No my mistress, they escaped with the captured prince" revealed Fames

Decidere remained silent for a moment before she started a chuckle that turned more and more into a laughter, some of the minions that stood in the room started joining her in her laughter

The witch laughter suddenly turned to an angry grimace "Werra! Mortis! Silence those fools!-" In the flash of a second, the two standing shadows disposed of every minion in the throne room and the witch slammed the floor with her staff engulfing herself in green flames "-Imbecile! Incompetent fool! I should send you back to the realm where I found you crawling on!"

Fames quivered before the powerful witch, breathing deeply the creature closed it's eyes "Do what you must my mistress"

Decidere's flames slowly subsided "Remember Fames that I should eliminate you for failing me like this, you are lucky that you would be of no use to me if you were dead that's why I'll allow you to survive-" she explained "-however… that does not mean you will get away from this failure easily" she declared before she delivered a powerful electric shock against the shadow.

The hollers of pain echoed throughout Weselton the whole morning, stoping only once the shadow was unconscious and twitching out of pain.

The witch turned to the king with a disappointed frown "Did you hear that your majesty? These vermin are holding on better than we expected… We'll have to prepare Weselton's army if we want to make things right"

The king could only grunt as a response

Decidere turned towards Werra and Mortis "I want you to prepare our minions army as well, I won't let their improvised rebellion to stop my plans-" The two shadows bowed and prepared to leave "-And take this one with you" she ordered pointing at the unconscious Fames.

The evil witch had grown tired of the royals struggle, this time she would make sure to break them once and for all.

* * *

"Master Agathon, I'm entrusting the kingdom to you, Kristoff and I will be waiting for Lord Soren at Corona in three days" informed the queen, the elder nodded at her and then turned to her companion

"Kristoff, I'll leave the queen's safety to you, I know you won't disappoint me" His voice was heavy, serious

The ice harvester reached for the queen's hand and smiled at the Elder "You don't have to worry Agathon, I'll keep her safe no matter what... you can tell that to lord Rikkard as well"

Without anything more to add, Master Agathon gave a solemn bow to the queen and shook Kristoff's hand before leaving towards the castle-

"Are you sure you'll be fine traveling by sea?-" Kristoff asked concerned, his girlfriend turned to him and squeezed his hand "-Because I know you hate it… a-and we could take the earth route if you want… It might be longer but it's definitely drier" he added

Elsa leaned closer to him "To be honest, I'm terrified of traveling by sea… but then I think about what Anna and the others are doing, I remember what we'll lose if we let Decidere roam freely, And I… I want to fight for those I love. I can't let a little water stop me-" she said with confidence "-Besides I have my valiant reindeer heart with me-" she continued, giving a quick kiss on his cheek "-Come on, we have to get to the southern isles as fast as we can" she instructed leading him inside the ship.

Kristoff smiled broadly and followed the queen inside the ship "How do you think they'll react when they find out about their brother?" asked Kristoff peeking at the immobile king Gérard in his secured cabin

"I… I really don't know, but I hope they believe us"

"I'm not even sure if I would believe us-" commented the ice harvester grimly "-But if we have any chance of saving him we must take it"

His words made the queen smile "Yeah, we must"

The ship set sail as soon as everything was prepared and the couple left Arendelle for the first time. As the vessel moved through the the water a small red light chased closely behind.

* * *

"Anna, Adam said he wanted to speak with us before we left towards Swendell" the princess turned to prince Charming, the prince was still in terrible shape but he had already been treated by Rosidae's doctors and the royal had insisted in returning to Swendell as soon as possible to which Anna had agreed.

"He's awake?" she asked surprised

"He woke up a few minutes ago, we were just talking-" informed the prince "-Now come"

Anna cheerfully followed the prince to the west wing of the castle where Adam's room was located.

When Anna entered the room she saw the prince standing at his balcony "Hey! You shouldn't be out of bed yet!" exclaimed the princess, catching the young prince attention

"Calm down Anna, I wasn't hurt so badly" he chuckled

The princess fumed "You should stay in bed anyway!" she retorted

Adam smiled broadly at her but turned his gaze towards Charming "There's something I want to discuss with both of you-" he began, his tone felt serious "-I've tried to look inside of Weselton's castle to look for the orbs Anna talked to me about, but for some reason the mirror can't show me the inside castle" he informed taking the magic mirror from a small table

Anna frowned "I think it's safe to assume that Decidere's magic is interfering with the mirror don't you think?"

The prince nodded "Well... Yes, the mirror has always had the same effect if I asked it to show me Decidere directly"

"So that means that we can't rely on the mirror to show us the location of the orbs… great" sighed the princess

"It was pointless to look inside the castle but I've managed to look at Decidere's army, it seems that she has come to know of your ploy, there are thousands of soldiers and minions preparing at the outskirts of Weselton while the powerful Weselton's fleet has left the docks accompanied by a couple of hundreds of sea monsters"

"What do you mean by Sea monsters?" inquired the princess

"They are like large aquatic-minions created by Decidere, half a dozen is enough to sink a large ship" explained Charming with a worried face

Anna's face fell "That means our plan will fail?" she asked disheartened by the news

"No Anna, you must not lose hope" encouraged Charming with a smile

"But… how will we be able to defeat her now? How many lives will have to be sacrificed to stop her?" she asked

Adam closed his distance with the princess "A lot less than the lives that would be lost if we do not stop her… This is our only chance, that's why Rosidae's army will join your crusade" he declared with a smile

The royal's face lit with the news of a new ally "You will join us?!"

The prince nodded "I also want you to take this with you Anna" he said handing her the mirror

"B-but Adam-"

"It's fine Anna, you'll need it more than me. Now go, I've already got two horses prepared, if you leave now you'll probably reach Swendell by tomorrow morning"

Charming smiled and thanked the prince for his kindness, he left Anna to say her farewell privately

The princess was speechless before the kindness of her childhood-dream friend a mixture of emotions swirling in her stomach

"Anna, you really can't imagine how glad I am to have finally met you, but you must really leave now, I promise we'll meet before you notic-" before the prince could finish his lips were sealed by a kiss from the princess

Anna pulled away from him faster than Adam would've liked and a teasing smile rested on her lips "You better keep that promise or else that kiss will remain unfinished" she threatened before she bolted out of the room, barely containing her embarrassment.

* * *

"But Elsa look at her, she definitely doesn't look like someone who is evil, I think we can trust her" reasoned the ice harvester, the queen decided to trust her boyfriend judgement and lowered her guard before the red fairy

Flora smiled at the royals "I'm glad you can trust me"

"W-what brings you here?" asked the queen

The chubby fairy looked at her "I've been looking for you, I was sent here by princess Anna" she revealed casually

Kristoff and Elsa beamed with surprise at the revelation "You've seen Anna?!" they exclaimed

The Fairy nodded with a smile "Why yes, she wanted me to inform you about how things were turning for her"

"Is she harmed?!" asked the queen, anxious to know of the condition of her little sister

Kristoff gently squeezed her hand "It seems like they managed to find the fairy after all, I'm sure that means she's alright… right?"

Flora shocked her head "The last time I knew about her she was setting on a rescue mission to save prince Charming of Swendell from Decidere" a dead pause followed

"Please tell me that isn't as dangerous as it sounds" begged the queen

The fairy frowned "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna won't be '_safe_' until Decidere is defeated, if you expect her to stay away from harm in such perilous times you are grossly mistaken-" Flora's words came out as those of a scolding grandmother "-You'll have to trust your sister, until this war is over that is the only thing you can do"

The two blondes saddened with her words, but both understood that the fairy words were true

"We understand" mumbled Kristoff

The fairy gently placed her hand on the queen in a reassuring manner "Anna is trusting that you'll do your part as well"

The queen nodded with a new found resolution "How are things at Swendell?" she finally asked

Flora proceeded to tell everything that had happened to the couple; about the alliance, the orbs, her two sisters and even Decidere's attack; in turn Elsa and Kristoff retold everything that had happened with Gérard to the fairy.

"I'll be leaving now" Flora looked at the two royals and smiled

"We'll be arriving at Westertyde soon, We'll go directly to Corona afterwards and meet you there again" promised the queen

"Have a safe trip Lady Flora"

"May fortune favours you always" wished the fairy

Without another word, she left just as the high tower of Westertyde came into view.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" asked prince Charming

Anna turned to him, they had just entered Swendell after an uneventful travel, a steady rain poured down on the kingdom "I was expecting to run into some kind of ambush or something" she pouted

Charming could only chuckle at the princess antics "You… really shouldn't be disappointed by that"

Anna giggled "I know I know, but it makes me uneasy anyway… It could mean that her gaze is focused on something or someone else" she concluded with a more serious tone, Charming shared her concern and chose to hasten their pace.

As the two royals walked down the road to the town they sighted a lone figure walking down the road, Charming and Anna shared a look and approached the figure

Once they were close enough Charming spoke "Excuse me stranger, where are you heading?"

The figure turned to look at the prince; it was an elder woman hideous as only very few and dressed in nothing but a pitch black robe, the woman spoke weakly "I'm not really heading anywhere, I'm just trying to find a shelter from this terrible rain"

Anna chuckled "If you think this drizzle is terrible, then you should see the winter rains at Arendelle-" she commented, earning a look from the prince and the hag "-But that's relative, I guess" she finished and jumped down from Bianca

Charming jumped down from his horse as well "Why don't you come with us to the castle?" he asked

The elder shook her head "Oh no, There's no way that I would be allowed into the king's castle, I'm just an old hag"

Anna giggled "Don't be ridiculous, what kind of king would leave a poor old lady to get drenched on the rain?" The two royals leaded the old woman to Charming's horse

"Do you really think I'll be allowed into the castle?"

"It would be an honor to have you in my castle" reassured her Charming with a smile as he helped her to get on the saddle

"Y-You are the prince?"

"Yes, I'm prince Charming, nice to meet you"

"I'm princess Anna of Arendelle"

The old woman stared at them for a moment before she smiled broadly and jumped down from the saddle, in a split-second a flash of light blinded the royals and when their sight returned they saw the woman hovering just above the horses, but she wasn't an old woman any more- she had transformed into a beautiful enchantress.

The two royals instinctively backed away from the sorceress, Charming stood in front of Anna "What are you?!" demanded the prince

The woman smiled "Fear not, I was only testing you" she said flicking her wand, in an instant the rain stopped and their clothes dried

"Testing us for what?" asked Anna, slightly more calmed

"To know if your hearts were kind or not"

"Did we pass?" inquired the princess

"Yes" Replied the woman, the two royals shared a look and turned to the sorceress, waiting for her to speak, however before she could say anything else a small red light stood between the royals and the sorceress, in an instant the light turned into 'regular size' Flora

"What are you doing here?! And why are you disguised like that?" asked the red fairy her tone showed a familiarity with the sorceress

"Do you know her?" asked Anna

"Why yes, she's my sister, Merryweather-" she informed before she turned back at the sorceress, the red fairy paused for a moment looking at her sister before she added "-Get that silly disguise off! since when did you began dressing up like a young woman? pull yourself together and act your age for Merlin's sake" she scolded

The sorceress looked speechless at her sister before she chose to comply, with a flick of her wand she turned into a chubby short woman with a blue dress

The -now- blue fairy frowned at Flora "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked inquisitively

"We are organising an attack against Decidere" replied the red fairy, much to the blue fairy surprise-

"Decidere? and these humans are helping?" she asked looking at the two royals

Flora nodded "They've done a marvellous job so far, they've prepared an attack to her base, once they attack they'll break Decidere's orbs of power-"

"-And then we'll be able to defeat her!" finished Merrywheather ecstatic

"That's right, now come with us to the castle, there is plenty we have to discuss" instructed Flora

Anna and Charming were confused to say the least, but they chose to save the introductions for another moment.

* * *

The docks of Westertyde were empty except for two lonely figures waiting in the shore, the queen's ship stopped before the figures but not a single sailor came out. Only the queen and the ice harvester emerged from the ship, the two figures greeted with a modest bow

"Your majesty, I am Anders Westergaard" The youngest of the two men was a little older than Elsa and Kristoff, he had shoulder length blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes, a groomed short beard and a barely visible dusting of freckles decorated his face.

"And I am Gustav Westergaard, We've met before but I don't think you can remember me, you were but a child after all" greeted the older of the two

Elsa greeted the two brothers with a modest bow, firstly turning to Gustav "I do remember you, Prince Gustav, you spent a year in Arendelle when I was 6 years old. I've been told that you've recently met my sister as well"

The prince looked positively surprises "It was an honour to meet her"

Anders turned to Kristoff "I'll assume you are the queen's consort"

"I wouldn't go that far yet-" chuckled the ice harvester "-But yes I am her partner, Kristoff Bjorgman, It's a pleasure to meet you prince Anders, prince Gustav" he greeted

The two princes replied with a smile

"Queen Elsa-" Anders' face turned more serious "-We were sent here when your ship was sighted on the horizon, So please forgive us but at this moment Westertyde is not prepared for a visit of your renown"

"You don't have to worry about that prince Anders, I'm afraid I've come to Westertyde with grim news-" she begun, growing frightened of the reaction the two princes could have to the state of their brother Gérard

"Have you come to explain to us why our brother is dead?" inquired Gustav, his tone fell heavy on the quiet dock, silence followed, Kristoff instinctively reached for his girlfriend's hand

The two Westergaard were staring intensely to the couple, a minute passed by before the youngest of the two placed a smile on his face "Don't worry queen Elsa, We'll save that for when we get to the castle"

Kristoff took a deep breath "W-wait! There's something you should know before we go to the castle"

The two brothers looked at him "What is it?"

"Your brother, we've brought him here…"

Their gaze turned to the ship for a moment before it returned to the ice harvester "You have my sympathy for that" replied Anders weakly

Gustav placed his hand on his brother's shoulder "Why don't you go see him?" he asked, earning a confused look from Anders

"N-No, we have issues to solve at the castle"

"I'll take the queen to the castle, you should stay here with Gérard" Gustav's voice had a commanding authority

After a moment of hesitation Anders nodded "Okay"

Elsa squeezed Kristoff's hand "Do you mind staying here with prince Anders?" she whispered

The ice harvester was reluctant but he nodded at her petition "I'll make sure to explain everything to him, but you have to promise me you'll be safe"

Elsa chuckled and turned to Gustav "I'm ready to go to the castle prince Gustav"

Kristoff leaded Anders inside the ship while Gustav proceeded to lead Elsa to the castle

"H-How did you know about Gérard?" asked the queen

Gustav sighed "He told us before he left, he said he would die in Arendelle… he… he sent a letter afterwards saying his-" Gustav gave a sad sigh "-final farewell"

"Oh… He did mention that letter"

"We are aware of Decidere, of her schemes and of her participation in our brother's untimely passing"

"There's something I have to tell you about your brother" mentioned the queen, her tone denoting the seriousness of the information

Gustav nodded "Very well, once we get to the castle you can tell me and my brothers about that, we all want to know what truly happened to Gérard"

"I have a special message for a man called Adrian, do you happen to know where he is?"

The prince nodded once again "He's the bodyguard of the king"

"Y-you've declared a king already?" asked the queen, shocked by the revelation

Gustv turned to her "He was named as successor by Gérard in his farewell letter"

"Who was?"

"The King-regent Hans Westergaard"

* * *

**So... we're stepping into my headcannon here but: after Briar Rose and Phillip married the three good fairies decided to each go their own way and spread goodness around the world or some fairy-stuff like that. Flora began helping boys and girls with kind hearts in the shape of a fairy godmother. Merrywheather was less about 'helping' and more about 'teaching', so she took the shape of a sorceress and traveled the lands rewarding those of good hearts and punishing those with bad ones with unreasonably harsh enchantments (She used to tell her victims that if they didn't ****fulfil a condition the curse would be permanent, however, this was a lie and the enchantment would disappear on it's own after the time expires). Fauna just wanted to see the wonders of earth, she decided to stroll around the world helping those she met.**

**Like always, I'm really honoured for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	22. The Great Alliance

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**I'm sorry about the short-chapter, but this is all I managed to do in my free time. It's not a very relevant chapter but I made it to move things forward for the sake of the story, hope you like it.**

* * *

**_The Great Alliance** or Last act_

"What do you mean?" asked Anders, the shadow of a glare on his face

Kristoff scratched the back of his neck, he didn't know how to explain the situation to the prince but after taking a deep breath he tried to give a satisfying response "Well… He's not really dead, he is in a…um- death-like slumber"

"That can't be!-" exclaimed the prince checking Gérard's pulse "-His heart is not beating" he declared bluntly

"I know that, but… okay I'm not really sure how to explain this soo- um"

"Just tell me what do you mean by death-like slumber" begged the prince with a twinge of irritation in his voice

Kristoff took another deep breath and replied "The witch placed a curse on the necklace and gave it to king Gérard, once the king put the amulet on- the magic stole Gérard's… um, _soul_ and trapped it inside the necklace…-" the prince nodded "-As long as Gérard kept the necklace on he would be under the influence of Decidere, in his last moment of clarity he decided to take the amulet off, he chose to die instead of living as Decidere's minion, however, he didn't know that there is a way to get his soul back to his body"

Anders eyes widened "A-are you saying that there is a way to save him? but how is it possible if his body is already dead?"

Kristoff smiled "That's the thing, he is not really dead. As long as his soul stays close to his body, he will remain in a death-like slumber, which means that he is not completely dead... if you listen closely you will be able to listen to one of his heartbeats; they're slow, but steady"

The blonde prince smiled at Kristoff and turned back to his brother "I see, that's why he has that necklace… that's where his soul is trapped"

"Exactly"

"Then how?!-" exclaimed the prince looking at the ice harvester "-How can we bring him back?" he asked, shaking voice

Kristoff sighed weakly "That's the tricky part, we've asked magic trolls and fairies, and discovered that there are two ways of bringing him back to life-"

Anders swallowed in expectation, if there was a chance of saving his brother they would take it without hesitation, that much was true.

* * *

"To go as far as to possess someone, that's low even for that _good-for-nothing_ Decidere! Oooh how I wish I could turn her into a greasy snail!- the gall!" fumed Merryweather

Flora had just finished reporting what Elsa had told her; Charming, Anna and Merryweather had listened intensely to her words

"It must've been terrible for him-" commented Anna "-I was possessed for barely a couple of hours and I hated it… I can only imagine how it would feel if it had lasted days. I'll make her pay for using people like that!" the princess was fuming as well and joined Merryweather on her list of nasty transformation she would cast on the evil witch.

"Did you saw princess Rapunzel and princess Ariel?" asked Charming

The red fairy nodded "Yes I did saw them, they were just about to arrive at Corona, prince Eric is close to Ibaren as well so in three days we should be joining the armies at Corona"

As the group entered the castle they were met by a combat-ready princess Cinderella, her body dressed in royal Swendell uniform and an armor plate protecting her chest; the princess was accompanied by prince Eugene, who donned an officer uniform covered by a loose plain coat, styling a very roguish-officer look.

The prince jumped from his horse at the sight of his wife and rushed towards her, the princess mirrored his enthusiasm and rushed towards him, the two royals locked in a loving embrace that evolved into a chaste kiss. As they parted the blonde turned to Anna-

"Dearest Anna, how can I ever repay you?" asked the princess to the strawberry-blonde

The youngest princess humbly dismissed the question "Well Cindy, the thing is… from my point of view I was just repaying him for saving me, so don't worry about it"

"Regardless of what might be... I am forever indebted to you" declared the princess with a smile.

The group of royals exchanged greetings and jumped right into action

"I've been waiting for you so we can get our men moving, now that you're here you have to put on your uniform and we'll start moving" informed the blonde princess

"Uniforms? but we got days before we fight in Weaseltown, why are you all dressed up?" asked the young princess

Eugene chuckled "Well… we don't want to get caught with our fancy clothed on again, that's why we must be ready to fight at any moment-" explained the prince "-of course I would always favor avoiding the fight, if possible" he added with a laugh

"It is a shame that there's no such chance this time" said Charming

Cinderella stared at Anna and noticed her adventurer attire "I think Anna's clothes are more than suitable for the situation-" she turned to her husband "-You're the only one underdressed dear, hurry up time is essential"

* * *

Elsa stood before three of the Westergaard: The youngest of the brothers and king-regent Hans; the second eldest prince of Westertyde, Gustav; and one that looked almost exactly like Anders but had shorter hair and a cleanly shaved face, Emmerich.

"Speak clearly queen Elsa, what do you mean by _'your brother is not really dead'_?" Emmerich's tone was aggressive, demanding

"Emmerich watch your tone with the queen" Gustav's voice ringed with a strong weight

Elsa took a deep breath, her gaze shifting between the king and Emmerich "…Your brother appears to be dead, but he isn't. he's sleeping and there are two ways to awake him" revealed the queen

"Which are-?" Hans voice was calm but felt strangely anxious

Elsa wasn't sure how she felt about Hans, something deep inside her commanded a strong reject towards the prince but she knew she had to trust Anna and give herself a chance to start from zero with the young king, she also knew that he probably felt something similar since this time around _she _was the one that had almost killed his brother.

"The trolls said that to return his soul to his body we had to defeat Decidere. The second way of returning his soul to his body is if he's kissed by his true-"

"His true love-?! That's easy enough-" interrupted Emmerich bluntly "-I'll go find Adrian" he said before he left the room with swift stepping.

Elsa's eyes lingered on the the door "Ignore him, he's just really eager to save Gérard" clarified Gustav

Hans closed his distance with Elsa, the blonde girl instinctively raised her guard promoting a chuckle from the king "There's no need to be nervous your highness, I have no intention of harming you ever again-" declared the king with sincere eyes, his sight turned to his elder brother for a second before it returned to her "-I owe everything to _you_ after all"

Elsa swallowed her anxiety and lowered her guard "I'm… sorry, it's just-"

"There is nothing to be sorry about, queen Elsa. What Hans did to you and your sister was terrible, but my brother deeply regrets the harm he has done, if you give him a chance you will see that he has changed" commented Gustav reassuringly, making the queen feel strangely at ease

Elsa wanted to believe that was true, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed; she wasn't as forgiving as Anna and what Hans had done was beyond a simple 'I sorry, I won't do it again'.

She took a deep breath "My opinion about king Hans has no importance at this moment, my priority is to save Gérard and defeat Decidere" Her words dripped with determination

Hans smiled "Then take me to Gérard-" he turned to Gustav "-I need the fleet ready to set sail today and tell Magnus that it's time to move. I want the two of you to meet me at the queen's ship"

Gustav nodded and left the room

Elsa looked surprised "Y-You'll help us?"

"Help you?-" the king laughed amiably "No… I'm taking advantage of your strategy to make Decidere pay for what she did to my brother" declared the king, his features reflected the anger that dwelled inside of the him only for a second before he left the room, leading Elsa to the docks.

* * *

"Show me the good fairy Fauna, please-" requested the princess, the mirror glowed and showed a small cabin in the woods, slightly disappointing Anna "-Well… there she is, wherever that place is" commented the princess awkwardly

Flora and Merryweather instantly recognised the place "Of course she was there" mumbled the red fairy

"Where is she?-" asked Eugene curiously, taking a look at the mirror, his eyes widened with surprise "-That's the Sweet Rest!"

Anna turned to him "Do you know that place?"

"Sure I do, That's a sanctuary for every weary traveler… mother Sweetseason has saved my life more than once-" explained Eugene "-It's one of the few places where you can rest free of judgement, It's relatively close too…"

"Then guide the way young man, Flora and I haven't been there in centuries, I don't remember how to get there anymore" said Merryweather

"Okay, Okay, Follow me" said Eugene, his horse sprinted down the road, Anna followed closely behind while Flora and Merryweather floated beside them.

"Um… Lady Flora?" asked Anna after a moment

The red fairy turned to the princess "What is it my dear?"

"I was wondering if you could go see my sister Elsa and tell her about how things are going over here"

The red fairy nodded "Of course I can my dear, I'll go right away-" she said before turning to Merryweather "-I'm sure you're capable enough of convincing Fauna of joining us"

The blue fairy nodded irritably "You say it like it was a big deal, the three of us have been waiting for an opportunity to stop Decidere since she was born, I'm sure she'll join right away"

"Very well" without another word the red fairy shrunk and left the group.

As the trio advanced the princess broke the silence once again "You mention a woman named mother… um…-"

"Mother Sweetseason-" finished Eugene "-Yeah, she's the owner of the Sweet rest; she's really something, her heart is piece of heaven"

"So you've been at the Sweet Rest more than once?" asked the fairy

"Several times"

"Is it a tavern? or an Inn? or what?" asked Anna

"It's more like a refugee camp or a hospital-" said Eugene "-Most of the money I made from stealing I spent it in things for the sweet rest" explained the prince

Anna used to think that Eugene was a thief for selfish reasons so learning that he stole to give it to the needed was a pleasant surprise "I didn't know you were a robin hood"

The prince chuckled "I'm not, I only gave money to two persons, Mother Sweetseason and Lady Brickwall- that's my orphanage keeper, lovely lady as well…"

"It's still better than stealing to keep the money for yourself-" said the blue fairy amiably "-And as long as you try to redeem yourself from the sins of your past you have nothing to feel shame about"

"We're here" said Eugene, clearly changing the topic. He pointed at a column of smoke rising above the trees

A couple of minutes later the group arrived at a lonely cabin in the middle of the woods.

* * *

"This is the capital ship of Westertyde" said Gustav, leading the royal party onboard

Hans approached the two blondes "Queen Elsa, we're soon to depart, we'll be arriving at Corona in less than two days" informed the king calmly

Elsa nodded with a smile

"Are you sure about leaving like this?" asked the ice harvester to the young king

Hans chuckled "My brothers Anders and Richard are perfectly capable of handling the kingdom in our absence, Don't worry about it Ice master"

The sun was already setting on the horizon when a small red light approached the royals ship, revealing herself to the two blondes and the two Westergaards

"Lady Flora, How are things going?" asked the ice harvester eagerly, not noticing the surprise on Hans and Gustav's faces

"Everything so far is going according to the plan, Anna has rescued prince Charming and secured an alliance with the kingdom of Rosidae. She's going with my sister and prince Eugene to find the third fairy"

"That's wonderful news!" smiled the queen

"However-" began Flora grimly

Kristoff rolled his eyes "Why is it that there is always a h_owever_?"

The red fairy's face turned serious "We've been informed that Weselton's fleet has moved"

"Are there any Sea monsters with them?" asked Gustav attentively

Flora nodded "Several dozens of Sea monsters were sighted with the fleet" her answer shocked the two brothers

Elsa turned to Gustav and Hans "Have you encountered these… Sea monsters before?"

"Just once" replied the king with a shaky voice

"I've encountered them many times-" said Gustav grimly but calm "-They are dangerous fiends, I was not expecting that this witch would have so many under her command"

Kristoff grew wary "Do you think we'll be able to manage against them?"

The eldest royal laughed "If we can join with Ibaren's fleet before we encounter Weselton's fleet you can have our victory for granted" he said and left to give instructions to his men

"Thank you for your help Lady Flora"

The red fairy turned to the young king "Oh I should be the one thanking you, my sisters and I have been waiting a long time to stand against Decidere. Thanks to all of you we finally have a chance"

"There's still no way of knowing how things will turn out once we get to Weselton" commented Kristoff

"You have to expect the worse, Decidere will show mercy to no one and she will use any means to win, we'll have to be cautious"

Gustav approached the group once again "Lady Flora, I have a request for you"

Flora offered him a smile "What can I do for you?" she asked

"I wanted to know if prince Eric has been informed about the strength of Weselton's fleet"

"Oh my dear, I'm afraid he is not... I'll leave immediately to tell him!" declared the fairy before shrinking and flew away. Leaving the baffled royals behind.

After a confused pause, Gustav returned to give instructions to his men and Hans remained with Elsa and Kristoff.

Elsa looked at Hans "Did you talk with Gérard before leaving?" she asked

"Yes, we discussed about the imminent future" replied the prince looking at the sea

"and... Will you stay as the king?" inquired Kristoff curiously

Hans shrugged "We said we would talk after Decidere is defeated. Until then I'll act as King of the Southern Isles and we will keep Gérard's survival as a secret."

"Are you sure you don't mind helping us?"

Hans turned to Elsa "I don't mind giving my life for your cause if that's what it takes to keep my brother's and my people from harm. We know that Decidere must be stopped, there's no room for hesitations" her replied firmly

His determination made Kristoff chuckle with confidence "I'm starting to like this new Hans" he commented just as a loud horn signalled the ships to start moving.

They were finally going to war.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed it, If King Hans seems a little OOC it may be because I have a headcannon about Hans fate after the movie, months have passed and thanks to a series of life-changing moments the young prince is rather different now and Gérard named him heir to the throne in a letter he gave him before leaving to Arendelle. Of course it could also be because I didn't create him so I can't really be sure how they would act...**

**Flynn was a wanted man since _before_ he stole the royal crown, I like to think that he was a rather famed thief that tried to act all self-centred in public but always ended up given the things he stole to those more in need, exactly like Aladdin.**

**I have my reasons for not writing the scene when Gérard is healed but basically, Hans and Elsa get to where Anders and Kristoff are, Hans' brothers Gustav and Magnus arrive shortly after, and finally Emmerich arrives with Richard(another of Hans brothers) and Adrian(Gérard's bodyguard and paramour), Adrian kisses Gérard and the ex-king wakes up. The Westergaard brothers have a talk and Hans leads Elsa and Kristoff to the Southern Isles fleet. At the time of the story the Southern Isles law declared that engaging in homosexual acts was frowned upon and could be punished with death So the Westergaard brothers kept Gérard's means of survival as a secret.**

**Have a nice day.**


	23. Scarred Tides

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**Okay, let's get this done. I'm pretty sure we're 3-4 chapters from the ending. I hope that now that I have free time I'll be able to update at a faster pace. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

_**Scarred Tides** or Aspects of War_

"You know... I never imagined Mother Sweetseason would be a fairy, but now that I think about it, it is rather obvious-" Eugene thought about the many times the sweet lady showed magical behaviour and took a pause "-In retrospective I mean"

Merryweather smiled at the prince "We have lived for far too long Prince Eugene, imagine what would happen if every human we've met had noticed that we were fairies"

The prince nodded in understanding

"...Then Fairies wouldn't be stuff of legend, right?"

The blue fairy turned to Anna "That's right, Princess"

"I don't get it… would that be a bad thing?" asked Anna curiously

"Not everyone is as opened up to magic as you are Freckles, remember how nuts the Duke of Weaseltown was after he discovered that Elsa had powers?"

"Yeah but that's-"

"Probably the most common reaction a human can have… I was pretty freaked out myself when I discovered that magic existed" said Eugene calmly

"We were not always a secret dear child, but as times changed it became necessary to fade into the background" said Merryweather sternly

The trio stopped before the door of the cabin

"It seems like no one is staying here at the moment" whispered Anna, looking at the seemingly abandoned cabin

"Don't worry princess, She is inside-" said Merryweather calmly "I can feel her magic nearby"

Eugene bluntly knocked on the door "Mother Sweetseason-" he called out for the owner of the forest cabin "-Are you at home?"

The prince allowed a moment of silence "Yes. Who is it?" replied a soft voice coming from inside

"It's me, Eugene!"

"Eugene?… who's Euge-?- Oh! Young Flynncy, What a pleasant surprise-" rejoiced the voice and an elder woman opened the door to greet the prince, the moment she looked at the group her eyes landed on the blue fairy "-Oh! and Merryweather too… my dear, what a marvellous coincidence. I'm going to bake some cookies so we can celebrate!" she exclaimed joyfully and turned to the kitchen leaving the door wide open for her visits

The blue fairy rushed inside behind her sister "Wait! Fauna there's no time for baking cookies, We have to talk with you" Anna and Eugene followed the fairy inside

The green fairy looked at her sister with surprise "What could be so important?" she asked showing concern

"We need to ask for your help, It's really really important" said Anna, the elder woman turned to Anna and smiled

"Then I'll do my best to do whatever I can to help my dear…" replied the woman amiably

The princess was shocked "B-but… we haven't even told you what we need"

"Did you not ask for my help?"

"I did but you haven't even heard the... _implications_ of helping us"

"I can only assume that if Merryweather is so eager to help it must be something related to Decidere, is it not?… Such a sad girl she is" replied the fairy calmly

"...It's sad that I can't turn her into a fat greasy toad" mumbled Merryweather

Fauna turned to her "Now now, remember that it is only ignorance dear, Decidere is incapable of understanding anything about love or kindness, It's her unwillingness to change what drives her desire to cause chaos and suffering"

"Well… that unwillingness will get us killed if we do nothing, I think it's best to feel sorry for her _after_ she can't harm anyone else" commented Eugene

Fauna sighed and in a moment she had turned from an elderly woman into a not-_so_-elderly fairy dressed in green "I'm well aware of the danger Decidere pose my dear, so where should we head to?"

Anna lead the fairy outside "We have to go to the kingdom of Corona"

"Flora is going to be waiting for us there" explained Merryweather

"Oh how positively marvellous would be to see her again" rejoiced the fairy as the group began their travel to Corona.

* * *

"Admiral Gustav! Ibaren's fleet is ahead- It looks like they are waiting for us!" one of the sailors called from the crow's nest

The admiral nodded to his sailor and turned towards the sea "It seems like Prince Eric had the same idea"

Kristoff whistled his amusement "That's just like you predicted, I guess you two _do_ know what you're doing"

Gustav chuckled and turned to him "You don't get to be Admiral just by being brother of the king... but it does help"

The ice harvester smiled "So… are you sure we'll be able to defeat Decidere's forces?"

"We really can't be sure of anything, but as long as I'm living I swear I'll do everything I can until she's defeated" promised the prince

Elsa approached the two men "Kristoff, Hans says that the boats are ready to take us to shore" her voice faintly carried her strong desire of getting off the ship

Kristoff smiled at the queen "That's fantastic, Gustav says that once the men get to shore it will take them only half a day to get to Corona"

"I was informed the same, that's why Hans said we have to get going"

"It's been an honor having you on board, your highness" said Gustav

Elsa smiled at the prince "The honor has been mine, prince Gustav"

Gustav excused himself politely and went to give instructions to his men

Elsa was about to drag the ice harvester to the landing boats but Kristoff reached for her hand first

"Elsa wait…-" he said nervously "-There's… there's- um- there's this thing I have to do…" the ice harvester awkwardly drifted off

"What is it Kristoff?" demanded the queen with firm curiosity

Kristoff stared directly at her gorgeous blue eyes as he reluctantly blurted out his answer "I-I-I have to stay Elsa… I just… I can't go with you when I know that these guys are about to fight" he could clearly notice the curiosity leaving her gaze, the confusion twisting her features with fear

"W-What?" she asked

Kristoff took a deep breath "I'll stay here for the fight against Decidere's fleet"

The queen stared at him shocked by the revelation, after a moment she shook her head "I refuse, You won't go around taking such a senseless decision on your own…"

"Elsa please-"

"I won't allow it Kristoff!" her voice was now ringing with command

The ice harvester gave a heavy sight "…You understand why I have to stay Elsa, I know you do"

"Ugh!-" cried the queen in frustration, exhaling the fear away "-Okay. Fine! Then I'll stay as well so-"

"Wait What?… No no no no, let's not get crazy" interrupted the blonde man nervously

Elsa fumed with his reaction "So when I want to stay it's crazy but when you want to stay It's fine?"

"It's not that…-" began Kristoff with a smile "-…not entirely. Elsa, your support during this battle would be a decisive asset, I know that better than anyone, but you have to get to Corona… they need you there as soon as possible" reasoned the boyfriend

His words made the queen think about her sister. Anna was probably waiting for her already, the queen bitterly swallowed her protest "Fine" she mouthed

"I promise I'll be fine"

"You better be!- or else I'll freeze you" threatened the queen

The ice harvester chuckled and swiftly gave the queen a peck on the cheek "I knew you would warm up to me" he teased

Elsa pinched his cheek in return "Don't mistake my compliance with support, Kristoff… I'm furious with you right now and once you get to Corona we'll definitely address this moment-" she explained sternly, an angry frown reflected her inner anger. Kristoff was silent, surprised by how he made her feel, after a moment of silence her frown gave in to her concern "-Keep yourself safe, and don't do anything reckless… please" she begged with a sweet kiss

Kristoff pulled the queen into a loving embrace "We'll see each other in Corona, I promise that"

* * *

"Prince Eric!" called Gustav as he walked the deck of Ibaren's flag-ship, Kristoff closely at his side

The Ibaren prince smiled at the admiral "Gustav! It's great to see you, I was just about to discuss our strategy with my men-" the prince's eyes glanced at Kristoff "-Who's your companion?"

Gustav's gaze shifted between the two men "Kristoff, This is Prince Eric of the kingdom of Ibaren, he is the Great admiral as well. Your Highness, this is Kristoff Bjorgman, trade councillor of Arendelle and paramour to queen Elsa"

"That's a little too much information" mumbled Kristoff

"Of course! Ibaren has been depending in Arendelle's ice trade these past month. We've met before, but only through paper I'm afraid" said the prince with a smile

Kristoff nodded "That's right, we also exchanged letters when I was trying to get more efficient ships for Arendelle"

"You are most welcome in my ship Master Kristoff, Have you come to join us in the fight?" asked Eric

"In any way I can" confirmed the blonde

Gustav looked at Eric with a serious frown "You've been informed about the sea monsters, have you not?"

"Yes, that's precisely why I chose to wait for your fleet here instead of risking facing Decidere's fleet alone"

Kristoff looked at them curiously "If these sea monsters are as dangerous as you say, are you sure we will be able to win?"

Eric shook his head "We can never be sure, however If we are lucky we might get the edge we need"

"Is that so? What edge are you talking about?" inquired the Southern Isles prince

"An audience-" replied Eric smiling "-Hopefully It will help us defeat Decidere"

The other two men looked confused "An audience?" asked Gustav curiously

"Yeah, I will have my second-in-command give a report to you about the situation here"

Kristoff interrupted him "Wait, uh- your highness-"

"Just Eric" said the prince amiably

"-Right…Eric. How exactly is an audience going to help us?"

The prince laughed and looked at the horizon, clouds were gathering at the distance "You'll just have to trust me"

"Alright-" complied Gustav "-Is this audience going to be soon?"

Eric's gaze turned from the horizon to the prince "Apparently It will be very soon, I'll have to ask you to make the final touches to the strategy and give the briefing to my men-" instructed the prince nervously looking at the cloud "-Men! I need my personal boat ready to sail right away!" commanded Eric to his men

"W-Wait, you're leaving like this?-" Kristoff was shocked by the prince whims "-Can't you send someone else to this audience?"

Eric looked at the two men and laughed "Oh no, I could never send someone else… you see, the man I'm having an audience with is-" in that moment a loud thunder crashed in the distance "-My father-in-law"

Without another word Eric left in a small boat in direction to the horizon, leaving Gustav and a confused Kristoff to organise the battle against Weselton

The ice harvester couldn't help but wonder how could Eric's father-in-law be of any use as he attentively listened to the second-in-command report.

* * *

"Anna!-" at the sight of her cousin Rapunzel rushed down the street and into her embrace "-I've been worried sick about you!"

Anna smiled broadly and greeted her cousin with equal enthusiasm

"I'm here too Blondie… you could pay a little more attention to your husband you know…" brooded Eugene at their side, earning a laugh from the brunette princess.

"Don't feel bad Eugene, she has actually been thinking about you since we left Swendell-" informed Ariel as she greeted the prince and the fairies "-Flora arrived a couple of minutes ago and Charming and Cinderella are already here as well"

"Oh that's wonderful news my dear, I'll go see Flora right away" Fauna rushed inside the castle looking for her sister

Merryweather looked as Fauna disappeared inside the castle "Is everything here ready?" she asked after a moment

"Why yes, so far everything is going exactly as planned. We've been informed that Queen Elsa managed to get the Southern Isles help, apparently their fleet was going to join Eric's fleet and they would face Decidere before coming here" explained Ariel

Anna's body was crossed by a feeling of dread "Wait, Is Elsa going to fight?"

Ariel thought about it for a moment "I think that it is possible, however I don't think that Eric or Gustav would allow it… the decision is Elsa's"

In a split second Anna took her mirror "Magic mirror, please show me my sister"

The mirror glowed in an instant and showed Elsa alongside Hans, guiding the armies of the Southern Isles along a forest

Merryweather leaned on Anna "-Why that's the Emerald valley, that's just a couple of hours from here"

Ariel looked at the fairy with delight "Is it really?- That means your sister is out of danger Anna, isn't that great?"

Anna looked pale "Not entirely… Elsa is not with Kristoff -you can tell from the look on her face- That means Kristoff is going to fight. In a boat. In the sea-" the princess closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her concern returning to Elsa "-She must feel terrible for leaving him there, it must've been his decision, Kristoff can be incredibly selfish some times" started to fume the princess

"Don't worry Anna, I'm sure that Eric will not let him get hurt" reassured Ariel as she comforted Anna

"Thanks, I'm sure you're right"

Ariel smiled "Then let's go inside, there's much to discuss"

Anna gleefully followed the redhead princess.

* * *

"We've got eyes on the enemy!" cried one of the sailors from far above the crow's nest

Gustav stood at the edge of the ship and looked across his telescope "To your positions! The enemy is coming for us"

"They are attacking already?!" Kristoff looked at the admiral with surprise

"Well, this is a battle after all-" chuckled Gustav "-Do you know how to shoot?" he asked, handing a weapon to the ice harvester

Kristoff hesitated for a moment before he grabbed the weapon "It's just aim and shoot right?"

"Pretty much" laughed Gustav, turning to the sea again

"Eric has not returned yet, will he be alright?"

The admiral turned to Kristoff "I can't be sure, I have no idea what his plan is-" he turned to the deck of the ship "Men, we have six large sea monster coming our way, brace yourself for the battle!" he shouted and the brave battle cry from his crew followed.

Kristoff looked at the sea and noticed the six shadows moving towards them at high speed underneath the sea. In an instant one of the shadows jumped out of water; it was an enormous shark-like beast with large fins, black skin and intimidating horns. The sky was filled with the smoke of the cannons as the ships fired a coordinated shot creating a net of cannon balls, the beast was caught by the volley and crashed against the sea.

"Amazing shot!" awed Kristoff

"This is far from over" reminded Gustav just as a large tentacle emerged at the side of the ship

The soldiers on the deck accurately shot the tentacle into suppression, a second roar of cannons sealed the beginning of the battle amongst smoke and salty water.

Gustav locked the five remaining monsters between his ships and relentlessly shot at them, after the six first creatures were defeated the admiral pulled back the damaged ships and ordered the fresh ships to face the enemy fleet directly with the damaged ships as boarding support. Between the smoke and the remaining sea monsters the battle turned incredibly confusing.

* * *

Kristoff barely managed to land on the enemy ship; the deck was already a battlefield but the ice harvester was well equipped to board a ship, Kristoff opened his way across Weselton soldiers and approached a group of allies

"Admiral Westergaard needs to get this ship to ram against the giant octopus!" he ordered, the men nodded and the group opened it's way across the deck constantly shooting the beasts that attacked the ship while still fighting against the soldiers of Weselton and several minions.

"Ser Kristoff! We need to harpoon the octopus or else we won't be able to do anything" said one of the sailors

Kristoff looked at the ship's main harpoon at the other side of the deck "Alright, I'll do that" without another word the ice harvester rushed across the ship with an axe on each hand and a rifle strapped to his back. One of the giant octopus tentacles slid across the deck, constricting one of the masts and tearing it down, Kristoff lunged against the giant tentacle and climbed across it with his hatchets.

As he jumped the tentacle Kristoff found himself against one weselton soldier and two minions, the ice harvester swiftly shot the soldier and then defeated the two monsters with his axes, the remaining Ibaren soldiers on the deck started shooting against the enormous tentacle, cutting and striking the monster with any weapon at hand.

The tentacle wriggled in pain and rampaged across the deck. Kristoff grabbed the harpoon and turned to the body of the octopus and accurately managed to shoot the beast, prompting the rage of the sea monster

"The Harpoon is on!" shouted the ice harvester, the sailors turned the ship and fiercely rammed the bow against the monster which in turn constricted the ship between it's tentacles and crushed it into the sea.

* * *

Elsa looked in awe at the city of her cousin "So this is Corona…" she said under her breath

"There are few cities that can compare to this city's beauty… It's a pity we now see it turned into a garrison" said Hans

Elsa agreed "Hopefully it won't be for long"

"It won't, I'm sure of it-" reassured Hans smiling "-Would you like to go ahead and meet up with Anna? We still have to organise our men, we can't walk with a full army into a city you know"

"I understand, I think I'll go ahead and inform Anna about Kristoff" said Elsa

Hans looked at her with concern "I'm sure he'll be alright Queen Elsa…"

"I'm sure of that too… but I'm sure you can relate with this feeling"

Hans chuckled "That uneasiness will not leave until you see him again, that's for sure"

"That's what I was afraid of" she mumbled with a smile

Elsa made her way to the castle, after minutes of walking she saw a familiar figure standing at the door of the castle

"It's great to see you arrive safely my dear" greeted Flora with a gentle smile

"Lady Flora, It is wonderful to see you again"

"Your sister is waiting for you inside the castle, she was eager to meet you"

Elsa smiled "I've been waiting to see her again too"

The fairy laughed "I shall not waste your time then, I'm sure you have plenty to talk with your sister" said the fairy before turning to take her leave

"Um- excuse me lady Flora"

Flora turned to her "Yes?"

"Has Arendelle's army arrived to the city yet?"

"It has my dear, however Lord Soren said he would mount an scouting party and return tomorrow with a report" explained the fairy calmly

Elsa sighed with relief "That's wonderful news"

"Now if you'll excuse me" the red fairy bowed at the queen and flew away

Elsa remained silent for a moment before she heard someone else approaching her "Queen Elsa?"

She turned to look at a beautiful blonde woman "Yes?"

"I'm Cinderella, It's wonderful to finally meet you, Anna has told us the most wonderful stories" greeted the princess

"It's an honour your highness-" began the queen with a bow

"There is really no need for formalities Queen Elsa-" interrupted the princess with a giggle "-You can call me by my name if you want, I'm sure we'll be friends soon enough… Now come, I'll take you to Anna"

* * *

"Please don't worry about me Ser" Kristoff looked at the sailor he was helping to swim

"Like hell I'm leaving you to drown" he panted weakly, the exhausting waves relentlessly trying to sink him

"Ser, the sea is filled with sea monsters and even the ships could crush us… you have to let go or else we both will die"

The ice harvester managed to grab a piece of wood that floated close to him "Look you grab onto this and shut up" he instructed and began pulling the rubble across the raging sea.

When Kristoff was close enough to a ship he saw a large shadow moving towards him "Oh this is bad" he mumbled

The sailor once again insisted the ice harvester to leave him behind but the blonde was stubborn as a troll.

The waters beneath Kristoff were crossed by a shadow and a second later the jaws of one of the sea monsters emerged from the water in front of them; a large monster with a snake-shark appearance and pitch black scales.

Kristoff froze before the creature, fear taking ahold of him for a moment, time turned slow and heavy as he realised the hard truth; there was nowhere left to run and nothing left to do.

"I'm sorry for the delay-" came Eric's voice as he emerged in front of Kristoff riding a pillar of water and wielding a glowing trident in his hand "-But I've brought the edge I was talking about" he said as he touched the creature with the glowing staff and instantly electrocuted the creature unconscious.

* * *

**So yeah, in my head whoever has the trident gains it's powers and King Triton is more than willing to lend his trident to his son-in-law since he already trusted him with something much more valuable... plus he doesn't like Decidere either.**

**Also, in my headcannon Elsa and Anna are terrified of the sea, while both are able to endure a travel by sea, neither is eager to do so. Anna is a little more ok with the sea than Elsa. Kristoff has fallen far too many times into frozen lakes to be bothered by harsh waters.**

**Have a nice day.**


	24. I'll Hold your Hand

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**Alright, let's get ready to wrap this up**

* * *

**_I'll Hold your Hand **or Loving Tonight_

The air was still filled with the scent of smoke and fire, the soldiers of Ibaren and the Southern Isles were either saving the remaining Weselton soldiers from drowning or had boarded the surrendered ships. After Eric's arrival the battle continued smoothly, the sea monsters didn't stand a chance against the power of the trident and every Decidere minion was swiftly defeated afterwards, only the soldiers were captured and in time would be given the chance to help free Weselton from Decidere or remain as war prisoners, but for the moment the battle was over and the allied force had won.

Eric approached a shaken Kristoff, the ice harvester's gaze was lost somewhere in the horizon, the prince sat beside him

"It is hard, isn't it?-" he began, the blonde looked at him with tired eyes "-Fighting in a real war for the first time is never easy"

Kristoff exhaled a loud sigh which was followed by a pause "…Will it ever get easier?" he asked, catching the prince by surprise

Eric remained in silence for a moment, pondering his answer before he gave into a sigh "No… Not really, you do get better at it… you become more resolute about what you want to protect-" he paused looking into the sea and his hand tightened around the trident "-Whom you want to protect"

"I almost broke my promise with Elsa, If it had not been for you I would've died back there…"

Eric chuckled "That happens, the fact that it happened to you proves that you're a good guy, you have a good heart… you don't get in life threatening situations for leaving people behind you know…"

Kristoff chuckled "Well… I don't know about that, I just acted out of instinct like anyone else would. Anyway, please don't tell Elsa about this… and it would be great if you didn't tell Anna either"

The prince of Ibaren smiled "Don't worry Kristoff, this will stay between us"

The blonde sighed in relief, his gaze landing on the trident of Eric "So… That thing was handy, are you keeping it for when we get to Weselton?"

Eric's eyes widened "Oh right!- No. No I can't keep this… I've got to return it right away!" he said anxiously before jumping into the sea without another word.

"I have to remember to ask about his story someday" mumbled the confused ice harvester as he continued to stare at the sea, his thoughts fixed on his queen.

* * *

"Elsa!-" time stood still for the queen when she heard that voice, she could barely react when her sister wrapped her arms around her and strangled her in a loving embrace "-I've missed you sooo much!"

Anna had taken less than a second to constrict her sister once she saw her crossing the threshold of Corona's castle, Cinderella giggled at the young princess adorable display of affection before she left the give space to the two sisters.

"Oh Anna, I've been worried sick about you" said the queen as she hugged in return.

Anna chuckled "You're always worried sick"

The two sisters parted, wide smiles fixed in their faces "Lady Flora has told me about your adventures Anna, I can't believe you've exposed yourself to so much danger" scolded the eldest with a motherly tone

The youngest beamed with joy "Oh Elsa, I'm sure you've not been told half of the amount of things I've done since I left Arendelle, It's been amazing!-"

"Amazing?! Anna putting yourself in danger is not amazing"

Anna didn't seem to listen as she listed the amount of things she had been doing the past weeks"-I've met wonderful friends and rescued people and recruited fairies and-"

As irritated as Elsa was with her sister careless behaviour she couldn't help but giggle, catching Anna's attention

"So, what've _you_ been up to?-" she asked, curiously looking at her sister "-I heard you managed to get the Southern Isles to help, I was really surprised when I got the news"

Elsa cleared her throat "Well yes, I've been following my part of our plan after all… but I wouldn't classify _my_ adventures as fun, in fact, if it had not been for Kristoff I would've-" the queen fell silent after she mentioned her boyfriend

Anna instinctively reached to comfort her sister "I saw that he didn't reach shore with you, did he stay behind to fight?"

Elsa nodded weakly "He said he couldn't leave knowing that so many people would stay and fight"

The youngest of the two fumed "I knew it" she mumbled under her breath

"I'm sure that he'll be safe but… when I think about him fighting in the open sea I just-" Elsa buried her face in her sister shoulder

"I know, It's scary for me too…" said Anna weakly

The two remained in silence for a moment before Anna voiced an idea

"I know!-" she exclaimed, almost making Elsa jump from surprise "-I've got a way of checking out on him" she said before she dragged Elsa to her room

* * *

Hans looked proudly at the allied army that had gathered at the outskirts of Corona. Magnus, his older brothers and leader of the Southern Isles army approached him

"Our men have settled in perfectly, we have been well received by the people of Corona and the men from the other kingdoms" said the commander calmly

Hans nodded in acknowledgement "I've never seen so many people gathered by a common goal, It's really amazing… what Anna and Elsa have accomplished so far"

"It is an incredible feat indeed-" agreed Magnus "-This was all born from the love they have for each other and for their people… in the end, that really is the strongest magic you can find"

The two brothers stood in silence, until the royal couple of Corona approached them

"King Hans, Prince Magnus, It's wonderful to see you've joined us for this" said Rapunzel smiling at the two, Eugene walked at her side

"The arrival of your forces has boosted the moral of every soldier in Corona" added Eugene

Magnus and Hans bowed cordially at the couple "Your people has been most welcoming" said Magnus solemnly

"I only hope that this can lead to a long and prosperous friendship between our kingdoms, we must stand together against adversity after all" said Hans with a sincere smile

Rapunzel giggled with the serious tone of the two brothers "You don't have to be so formal you know… we're all friends here"

Magnus smiled broadly while Hans lowered his gaze, a sad frown fixed on his face

"Hey Gloomcelot, you don't have to beat yourself over what you already did-" said Eugene lightheartedly and pointed at Rapunzel "-Her family is really _that_ forgiving… it's hard to believe, I know"

Hans managed a sincere smile, which made the other three royals smile with delight

"Anyway, leaving the angsty moodiness behind… we came here to ask you to command the alliance army" said the princess bluntly

"W-What? Why?" asked Hans surprised

"Well we've got a plan… I assume you've been told that there are no mortal means to defeat Decidere, right?"

The two brothers nodded "Yeah, Elsa has already told us that much, we need the help of the fairies"

"Exactly, well as you might already know Decidere knew about this and created three orbs to nullify the effects of our fairies' magic. We intend to infiltrate the castle to find and destroy these orbs, however to do this we'll need a distraction"

"That's where we come in" finished Magnus

Rapunzel and Eugene nodded "That's right, since we already know that Decidere needs to capture us for whatever reason, she'll probably assume that we'll be leading the attack, we'll need to keep her focus on our army until we're able to destroy the three orbs" explained the princess

"I see" mumbled the King understandingly

Magnus stepped up "Very well, I understand… I'll guide the army and keep Decidere's army fixed on us"

"But don't you think Decidere will be quick to realise that you won't be present during the battle?" inquired Hans

"That's an important side of the issue, but we've already got it covered… I'll probably need your help though" said Eugene calmly

"Very well then, I'll do whatever I can to help you" said Hans with a broad smile

* * *

"Oh mirror, please show me where is Kristoff" pleaded the princess and the magic mirror glowed with magic, leaving the eldest of the two sisters perplex

"W-What is that? Where did you get it?" she demanded, it was natural in Elsa to be more wary of magic than her sister

Anna was about to answer but stopped herself, taking a moment before replying "It's… a long story"

"Well I want to know that long story-"

"You will-" interrupted the youngest "-but not right this second"

Elsa raised an eyebrow inquisitively "I'll have my answer Anna"

"Yeah yeah, I know… but look!-" she exclaimed pointing at the mirror "-There he is! safe and sound it seems"

Elsa reluctantly looked at the mirror, her eyes widened as she saw her boyfriend standing in an Ibaren ship "Is that Kristoff? but how-?" the queen seemed taken aback by the strange magic

"Yeah, this mirror can show you anyone you want-" explained Anna "-It looks like they are really close to Corona, maybe we'll be able to see the ships if we go look from the tower"

A quick knocking on Anna's room caught the sisters attention

Elsa opened the door to reveal a redheaded princess, Ariel's eyes widened at the sight of the queen "Oh! you must be Elsa, It's a pleasure to finally meet you" she said giving her a quick hug, much to the blonde's surprise

The ice queen stared at the redheaded girl with surprise "Elsa this is princess Ariel, she's the wife of Eric"

A cordial smile find it's way into the queen's lips "It's a pleasure to meet you, I thank you for taking care of my sister"

The princess of Ibaren chuckled "I should be the one thanking you, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for what you've done"

Anna showed the mirror to Ariel as well "Ariel look! Ibaren's fleet is really close by, perhaps we'll be able to see it from the tower"

"Oh right! That's what I came to tell you-" exclaimed Ariel "-you can see the fleet coming already, they should arrive shortly"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you said that a friend of yours was with Eric, right?"

"Kristoff" the name simply escaped the queen's lips

Ariel turned to her "Let's go wait for them at the docks!"

* * *

Corona was a completely new sight for Kristoff, the shimmering city was the most beautiful city he had ever seen "It certainly doesn't look as homely as Arendelle" commented the ice harvester quietly

Gustav chuckled with his remark "Corona has always been a centre of commerce for the northern countries, It's larger and wealthier than most of the kingdoms, only Swendell can be compared to it"

Eric sat beside the two men "It's a wonderful city, people are cheerful and welcoming but if you've lived all your life in a smaller kingdom you'll find this city lacking of something… even if you don't know what that is" Gustav nodded

The three men stood in silence for a moment

"Anyway, We'll be arriving shortly and I need to give some instructions to my men so if you'll excuse me" Gustav was about to leave when Eric stopped him

"Before you go can I ask you a favor?-" he turned to Kristoff "-That goes to you too Kristoff"

"Sure, whatever it is"

Gustav turned to the prince "What do you need?"

Eric took a deep breath "Everything about how I got the help to finish the battle and all that… could you keep it, you know-" he gestured "-a secret"

The admiral of the southern isles laughed "Of course, I won't mingle in your marriage secrets" he promised before he left

Eric turned to Kristoff, waiting for him to give his answer. The ice harvester shrugged "I don't even get what was that you did… but sure I won't say anything-" he promised, prompting a smile from Ibaren's prince "-However you'll have to tell me that story some day"

Eric chuckled "It's a promise then… now get ready, I'm sure your queen will be waiting for you in the docks"

* * *

Elsa immediately recognised him amongst the crowd, his blonde locks were easily recognised by the queen who was eager to see him again, she concluded that waiting for him was the most regal way to act even if she was dying to run to him.

Kristoff finally looked at her, the world seemed to allowed them a frozen second to lock eyes, the same wide smile crossed their lips, Kristoff approached her at quick pace, their eyes never broke their connection

"We won!" He called once he was close enough to her

Elsa couldn't hide a smile "Don't think that because you've arrived safely I'm going to forgi-!" she gasped in surprised as the Ice harvester grabbed her by the waist and lifted her from the floor, spinning her around once before landing her softly on the same place-

Elsa held her chest with one hand as she restored her breath, she looked at Kristoff dumbstruck "What was that abo-?" her voice was silenced by the Ice harvester who leaned into her and -much to her surprise- met her lips with his own

Elsa gently pushed him away "Kristoff please, we're in public" she reminded, the ice harvester nodded and gave a quick apology

He turned to Anna and smiled broadly "Anna… I'm glad to see you again, I've missed you so much" he said as he hugged the princess

"I've missed you too" replied the young princess, squeezing the air out of his lungs

Once they parted Elsa reached for Kristoff's hand, catching his attention "We should hurry back to the castle, Cinderella said we had to gather as soon as you guys made it to the docks"

Kristoff nodded once again and followed the two sisters to the castle

Anna walked beside Elsa "Hey-" she whispered so only Elsa could hear her "-Did… did you notice?"

Elsa took a moment before she looked at Anna, sadness filling her eyes "What happened right now, it was almost exactly like our dream"

"Except it makes sense now" added Anna

Elsa seemed nervous "Do you think that means…"

"I think it means that from now on we can be attacked in any moment" said the princess bluntly with a serious look of concern on her face

Elsa sneaked a glance at Kristoff, who was walking slightly ahead of them marvelled by the beauty of Corona "…I feared that" she mumbled anxiously, slightly feeling her powers getting out of control inside of her

Anna stared at her saddened sister and reached her hand, Elsa focused on not freezing her hand involuntarily "Don't worry Elsa… we won't let her harm him"

The queen turned to look at her sister and met her broad smile, confidence beaming strongly from her face. Elsa was quickly affected by her sister optimism and allowed a smile to rest on her lips as she turned to look at Kristoff, it was true. She wouldn't let Decidere harm him.

* * *

All the royals and high rank officials of the army stood in the meeting chamber, waiting for Charming to speak, the plan had been prepared mostly by Cinderella and the three good fairies, Eugene also added a couple of ideas.

Charming cleared his throat before he spoke "Okay, first of all we must be clear on one thing; defeating Decidere is our number one priority. Now, for all those who are unaware of the nature of our enemy, Decidere is an evil fairy with tremendous powers, she's immortal by regular means which is why we've seek the help of three magical fairies to help us defeat her; unfortunately Decidere foresaw that these fairies would try to stop her which is why she made three magical orbs that ward her from our fairies powers… is that clear?" he paused and eyed the royals

The room was silent for a moment before the royals and army authorities nodded at the prince

"Very well, our plan is divided in three fronts: The first front will be the actual battle against Decidere's army, Magnus and our officers will lead the allied army and lure the enemy's army away from Weselton; When the evil witch leaves the city with her army the second front comes into scene, Gustav will bring a small ship to the city with a small team composed by Cinderella, Rapunzel, Ariel, Anna, Elsa, Merryweather, Flora and Fauna will infiltrate the castle and destroy these three magical orbs so we can effectively stop her, however, while I was a prisoner to Decidere I learned that for some reason Decidere's main objective is to capture us alive, that's why we can expect that she will be searching for all of us during the battle; That's where the third front comes into play, Eugene, Hans, Eric, Kristoff and myself will act as the decoy and openly engage Decidere in combat so she won't consider the possibility of someone sneaking into the castle… any questions?"

The room remained in silence, some of the royals shocked their heads, the plan sounded simple enough for them to execute it. The royals exchanged a couple of advises before they retired to their rooms, the greatest battle of their life was upon them and they couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

Elsa stood at the highest tower of the castle, unsure of why she had decided to go precisely to that place in the middle of the night, she had been unable to sleep due the unceasing nightmares that haunted her and once she noticed that she was starting to freeze the room Elsa concluded that she really needed to clear her head.

_The fear of losing was too strong in her, she barely knew how she would feel once she faced Decidere, maybe her powers got out of control and she ended up harming everyone or maybe Decidere was able to possess her and make her attack her friends, what would happen if Anna or Rapunzel were hurt by Decidere? Elsa had struggled to keep the cheerful attitude of her sister but she never managed to do so._

After a couple of moments she heard footsteps climbing the stairs behind her -immediately recognising whom those clumpy footsteps belonged to- she turned to face _her_ Ice harvester, he smiled at her softly but once she locked eyes with him she couldn't manage to smile back

"Elsa, how are you feeling?"

She hugged her stomach, lips trembling, her eyes were close to stop her tears from falling- Kristoff closed their distance, grabbing one of her hands, not paying attention to the coating of ice that covered his hand at the touch, Elsa was unable to keep her power under control anymore, his eyes focused on the heartbreaking gleam of her eyes

"Kristoff don't! I'll hurt yo-" she tried to pull away but the ice harvester stopped her

He firmly pulled her closer and surrounded her in a strong embrace "C'mon Elsa… you know you could never hurt me-" she remained in silence, the comforting feeling of his arms protectively wrapping her, his strong chest slightly moving with his breathing and his beating heart was enough to calm Elsa- any trace of fear banishing from her heart and she regained control over her powers, she looked at him stunned by his ability to comfort her "-So… do you want to talk about it?" he asked looking at her eyes with concern

Elsa thought about it for a moment until her resolve settled in enjoying Kristoff company, she smiled shyly at him and took a deep breath:

_Taking over this task, _

_We should worry,_

_But these problem aside _

_I think you taught me well. _

Kristoff smiled at her, joining her

_That we won't run, cause' we don't run, and we won't run._

Elsa parted their embrace and turned to the city, singing by herself again

_And in this winter night sky ships are sailing,_

_And we look down on these bright blue city lights._

Kritoff stood beside her, grabbing her hand and joining her

_And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait._

_We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay._

The ice harvester looked into her eyes, she stood in silence

_Howling ghost they'll reappear_

_In mountains that we stacked with fears_

_But you're a queen and I'm a reindeer-heart._

_A reindeer-heart._

She took a step away and started walking around the floor

His voice only filling their night sky

_Your crown lit up the way as we moved slowly_

She replaced his voice, he looked at her

_Pass the wondering eyes of the ones that stayed behind._

Both singing, lost in each other

_Though far away, though far away, though far away_

_We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same._

_Howling ghost they'll reappear_

_In mountains that we stacked with fear_

She grabbed both of his hands, singing alone

_But I'm a queen and you're my reindeer-heart._

He started singing in her place, their foreheads touching

_And when the sea is painted black,_

_And creatures lurk below the deck_

_Since you're my queen, I'll be your reindeer-heart._

Both started singing, grinning broadly- eyes closed, their hands firmly held-

_And as the world comes to an end _

_I'll be here to hold your hand_

She looked up at him, beaming with joy, she raised her voice above his

_'Cause you're my king, I'll be your reindeer-heart._

_Your Reindeer-heart…_

They stood in silence, until Elsa continued alone- she placed her arms on his shoulders

_If Howling ghost do reappear_

_In mountains that we've stacked with fear_

_If I'm your queen please be my reindeer-heart._

Kristoff grabbed her waist, pulling her closer- her voice lowered and his stood above

_And when the sea is painted black,_

_And creatures lurk below the deck_

_You're my queen, I'll be your reindeer-heart._

_Your Reindeer-heart…_

She leaned into him, their lips connecting perfectly, it was brief, but it was perfect- their smiles stood equally wide. All her fears and doubts were thawed away.

"You have to remember this, It doesn't matter how hard it gets… I'll always stand by your side, Elsa"

She looked away, shying away from displaying her joy, she still held him tightly "…I love you" was all she could mutter-

He gave her small peck on the top of her head and remained quiet for a moment until he teased "Told you that you would warm up to me"

Elsa chuckled and rested her head on his chest, quietly listening to the steady beat of his heart.

* * *

**Reindeer-heart... I have no idea why I came with such a cheesy lyric change, Lion-heart sounds way better but I digress, you can ignore it if it sounds stupid. Anyway, we're pretty close to the ending of this project which is relieving to say the least.**

**I'm really honoured for your time**

***The Song is "King and Lionheart****" of "Of Monsters and Men"**

**Have a good day.**


	25. The Battle of Weselton pt1

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**We're 2 chapters from the ending, I'm still not sure if I'll add an extra closure chapter.**

* * *

_**The Witch Decidere **or The Battle of Weselton pt.1_

Elsa looked directly at Kristoff even amongst the crowd, the ice harvester didn't seem affected by the lack of sleep, his face was filled with concern, he approached the queen and casually stood at her side-

"Nice outfit" commented the ice harvester, the queen wore the customary battle uniform of Arendelle royalty, as did Anna.

The queen blushed at the compliment, she knew that a battle suit didn't actually look good on her but it was always good to hear compliments from her boyfriend "We're going to infiltrate into Weselton's castle, we can't go around wearing pink and frilly dresses you know… regardless of how ugly this uniform is"

The ice harvester chuckled "I really meant that compliment, not every girl is capable of looking _that_ good on uniform…"

"Oh… um- thanks then… you look handsome too" he wore a standard royal guard uniform but with a magenta sash

"Thanks…-" he mumbled looking away "-so… Elsa, I know this place is hardly private but-"

The queen cut him off by grabbing his hand, her cold fingers tangling with his' "Be careful Kristoff, please-" she begged, emphasising the importance of her request "-try to discern recklessness from bravery and before you do anything bold _think_ about how I would feel if you were gone" her icy blue eyes stared at him as she said the last words

Kristoff smiled at her, he gave her a quick peck on her forehead "It's funny to think that just a couple of weeks ago I didn't felt this way for you… now I don't know what I would do without you"

The queen's mood dimmed "It's so frightening-" she mumbled barely above whisper, her grip of his hand tightened "-I'm scared of how much I care for you"

Kristoff looked at her eyes "Hey, I'll be alright"

Elsa was barely able to meet his gaze, she had told him more than once what happened to him on her dreams; what was _meant_ to happen to him, but Kristoff never weighted the importance of her warnings "Please just- Just promise me that you will keep away from danger" It was all she could say, Elsa was determined to save Kristoff but as far as she knew, he was meant to die before the battle against Decidere was over.

He frowned looking at her sad gaze and tried to reassure her with the loving smile he always gave her "I will, but you have to promise me you'll do the same"

Elsa sighed "You're the one that's going to fight her Kristoff, you're in far more danger-" she clarified "-I've told you what is going to happen if-"

"I know, I know-" he interrupted, Elsa lowered her gaze "-but the thing is… If I didn't face her she would be at the castle, and then _you_ would be in danger" he reasoned with a cheeky grin promoting a sad frown from the queen

"…I love you" she said after a moment of silence; wishing, hoping her words would sink into his heart and ward him from harm

The ice harvester looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them before he leaned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips "I love you too Elsa" he whispered; his words were strong, he knew that even after what they had been through there was still a trace of doubt on her when he said those words, that's why he tried to pour all his feelings for her into those words, trying to make her understand that for him it was okay to face whatever fate awaited him just for her sake. He planted another quick kiss on the queen's lips.

The couple parted and stared at each other in silence until they were interrupted-

"Elsa, we're leaving!" called Ariel from the ship that would be used to infiltrate Weselton's castle

The queen bitterly wished she had more time to tell everything she needed to say to Kristoff but there was no time to lose, no room for delays or mistakes, if she didn't commit to stop Decidere the witch would take everyone she cared about, Elsa took a deep breath and kissed his cheek before she rushed towards the ship.

* * *

Magnus looked at the entire allied army, the combined forces had stopped before the army of Decidere; thousands upon thousands of minions and the relatively large army of Weselton's infantry

"We've sighting of Decidere, she's standing behind the first bulk of her army" reported one of the scouts

"We must be careful that she doesn't join the fray directly" commented the prince of the Southern Isles

"The minions don't seem to be equipped with guns so our army will have the advantage at long range, it's the Weselton army that we should worry about" commented Lord Tunder, a captain of Corona who had been appointed as Magnus third-in-command

Magnus nodded "Weselton's army can inflict us a lot of damage if they stand behind that giant minions army, however their morale is probably shaken already… I don't know what kind of lie has Decidere used to take command of such an army but no soldier of Weselton will feel comfortable fighting alongside those monsters, they won't give their lives for a cause they don't understand. Lord Tunder, you'll take our cavalry and circle around the enemy army, if Weselton's infantry is met by a swift charge their spirit should be easily broken"

Tunder nodded "Once they are routing should we give them chase?"

"No. If Weselton's infantry starts escaping return behind our lines and await further orders, there's no need for senseless bloodshed"

Lord Soren stood at Magnus side as second-in-command "The army of minions might lack guns or cannons but they are better armored and equipped for close combat than our men, we should try to do as much damage as we can before our men clash directly against those monsters"

Magnus turned to him "Lord Soren, I'll need you to take control of the artillery, if gunfire is our advantage we should exploit it as much as we can, so don't focus the fire against the front lines of the minions, once our armies clash in close combat we should keep firing at the minions that have still not engaged in combat"

"Yes sir!"

Magnus turned to his other men "Remember men, regardless of the state of the fight if there are sightings of any of Decidere's three shadow minions that target must be our priority. Now, To arms!"

The deafening sound of the guns and cannons filled the air and sealed the beginning of the battle.

* * *

"So… has any of you fought an evil witch before?" asked Eugene with a smile as the princes party advanced through the woods in a different path from the main army; while they had to keep the witch away from the castle they still needed to keep her devastating powers away from the mass of their army.

"I have, but only once… and she was more of a crazy giant o_ctopus-like_ colossus that controlled the seas" replied Eric, promoting a weird look from the other four men

"How did that happen?" asked Hans, still surprised by Eric's reply

The prince of Ibaren shrugged "It's a long story… not even I understood very well how it all happened, but she was really decided in harming Ariel so I was forced to step in"

Charming chuckled "That sure is something, let's hope Decidere doesn't turn into a giant monster"

"At least after this we'll be able to boast about defeating an evil witch too" commented Eugene with optimism

Hans smiled "That's a story I'd like to tell, not everyday you manage to save the world from an evil witch" he added

"Let's focus on the 'saving the world' part first, we're not even sure if she'll come for us" said Kristoff, his tone openly showing his concern for Elsa and Anna's well-being

The party kept advancing through the woods until they reached a clearing, Weselton could be seen in the distance.

"The battle has probably started by now… It shouldn't be long before Decidere suspects we're taking a different road to sneak into Weselto-" before Charming could finish a pitch black crow landed before them, the prince noticed the creature in an instant "-Forget it, they are here"

Before their eyes the crow turned into a humanoid figure

"It's one of those crazy shadow minions" Eric gripped his spear tightly at the sight of the monster

The figure scanned the group of royals "Prince Charming! How are your wounds?" asked the shadow smirking at the prince of Swendell

Charming gritted his teeth at the sight of the shadow "That's Werra, he's really strong and not one ounce nice"

"Trying to sneak into the castle I see…'Tis a shame that I discovered you" teased the shadow

Without giving the creature time to move Hans took out his gun and shot the monster, but before the bullet impacted against the creature the shadow had shrunk into a black sphere

"Brace yourself, that thing is probably capable of calling Decidere so she might get here any minute now-" warned Eugene "-Seems like our sneaking plan was blown up"

The shadow took the shape of a giant crow like the time it attacked Swendell's castle just as the royals charged against the beast.

* * *

"Please take care Gustav" pleaded Ariel as the prince of the southern isles quietly anchored on the inner-docks of Weselton's castle

Gustav smiled at the party of princesses and fairies "Don't worry about me, my men and I will only have to deal with some of the city guards to distract their attention from the castle… It's nothing we haven't done before"

The princesses waved at the admiral as he left with a small group of soldiers to Weselton's main docks

"Hurry now princesses, there is no time to delay" warned Flora as she flicked her wand and magically created a pathway into the castle

Once inside the castle the princesses and the fairies had to divide in three groups

"We must split up to find the orbs, the more time we take in destroying them the more danger the guys will be in" commented Cinderella nervously

The fairies nodded "We'll have two groups of three and one of two"

"I think I should be on the smaller group, considering that I have powers of my own" suggested Elsa

Ariel turned to her "Are you sure? I could take your place if you want-"

"No-" insisted the queen of Arendelle "-I'll be fine, trust me" her words seemed mostly directed to her younger sister

Anna looked at Elsa, her face did little to conceal her concern, she took a deep breath and forced a smile "Very well, then I'll go with Ariel, and Rapunzel can go with Cinderella"

The princesses nodded and turned to the fairies "We can perceive the magic of the orbs; one is close by, in the basement; The other is in the throne room; and the last one is on the last floor of the tallest tower of the castle" informed Fauna calmly

"We'll go to the tower!" exclaimed Anna

"Yeah, we're the fastest after all" agreed Ariel

Fauna nodded "Then I'll go with you" the two princesses nodded and bolted down the hallway, the fairy swiftly chasing behind them.

The remaining members of the party stared at each other

"I'll go with Elsa-" commented Merryweather "-my magic has always been more offensive than yours after all" she told Flora who nodded in agreement

"You're right, you'll do a better job protecting her, now go we'll take care of the basement!" commanded the fairy

The blue fairy turned to Elsa and with a smile guided her down the hallway, the queen running behind her as fast as she could manage.

Flora turned to Cinderella and Rapunzel "Very well then, Let's go!"

* * *

"Eric are you okay?" Kristoff rushed to the side of the prince. Eric had just managed to bring down the crow at the cost of receiving a direct attack from the creature's claws that sent him flying against a tree

"Sure thing, Is that monster down yet?" he asked nonchalantly

Hans, Charming and Eugene were doing a mighty job of beating the fallen shadow in the floor until it could no longer move

"Uh… yeah, it seems like it's down for good-" he replied "-but there's still no sighting of Decide-" before he could finish a whirlwind of fire landed in front of the royals, exploding into the shape of the evil witch.

Hans rushed to Kristoff's side "Stop jinxing the team guys...-" he complained lightheartedly at the sight of the evil witch, he handed Eric a sword and turned to Decidere "-Took you long enough! How's the battle going?" he teased

The witch face perfectly concealed her ire "You meddlesome children have messed with my plan for the last time, I will not let you pry in my business any longer"

Kristoff smiled "But we were just getting started"

"Oh '_king' _Kristoff, I will rejoice on the tears of your queen when I send you back to Arendelle in an urn" taunted the witch throwing a thunder to the ice harvester who was unable to react

In the blink of an eye a figure stood between Kristoff and the thunder, receiving the powerful impact with a large shield

"What is this? Another ant for me to stomp?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you go and kill my future brother-in-law Decidere" The voice belonged to prince Adam who stood in front of Kristoff with a cocky grin

The princes were surprised at the arrival of the prince of Rosidae but they were grateful regardless of the surprise, Kristoff didn't even know who the man was.

Decidere chuckled at the sight of the men defying her "You lot are really something… but I am tired of your pointless struggle and I am tired of this game. You wished for my attention? Fine! you can have it. Let's see how you try to face against my full wrath"

Charming looked at the princes and then at the witch, a broad smile crossing his face "I'm afraid we're not big on trying Decidere, your end is nigh"

"Not big on trying?-" The witch laughed "-I see… but that is only because you have never faced me… and all the power of HELL!" roared Decidere and before their eyes she began to turn into a colossal black dragon.

"Soo… Is this anything like the witch you faced Eric?" asked Eugene slightly discouraged at the sight of their new enemy

Eric looked at the prince and chuckled "Only the giant part… and the crazy part"

"Well… once this is over someone owes me an explanation, this is _not_ what I was expecting" laughed Eugene trying to keep a high spirit for the imminent battle.

* * *

A loud bell echoed across the castle catching Anna's attention "What's that?" she asked panting for breath as they ran behind Fauna to the highest tower of Weselton

"That's Weselton's emergency bell, it means that the city is under attack. Prince Gustav must've begun his distraction… oh dear, I do hope those brave men stay safe"

"Don't worry lady Fauna, I'm sure they're" reassured Ariel as they kept running

Suddenly Fauna stopped "I hear people coming" she said turning to the princesses, with the flick of her wand she turned Anna and Ariel into a wall-light and a portrait respectively before shrink in herself and hiding.

Seconds later a group of soldiers ran past them down the tower, once they were gone Fauna returned to her regular size and returned Anna and Ariel to her normal form

The two princesses seemed baffled by the transformation "Well… _that_ was weird" mumbled Anna with amusement

"Let's go my dear" signalled Fauna resuming her way to the top of the tower

* * *

"Who are you?-" asked Elsa, her gaze shifting from the shadow figure and the sickly-looking king of Weselton "-What happened to the king?"

"Are you responsible for the tolling of the bell?" asked the shadow

Merryweather hovered in front of Elsa "Delay not queen Elsa, the king has been possessed by Decidere since the very beginning. This shadow is one of the three strongest minions of Decidere, Mortis. It was probably assigned to watch over the king in case we launched a surprise attack"

Mortis chuckled looking at Elsa "So you're queen Elsa, your sister was the one that humiliated my sibling Fames, I was eager to meet her but I guess I'll have to settle for you… your family has proven to be an abnormally annoying stone in my mistress shoes… starting by your parents" said the shadow, smirking at the reaction Elsa showed at the mention of her parents

"M-my parents?"

Without warning Merryweather threw a magic attack to the shadow, Mortis evaded the attack with relative ease and chuckled-

"You see queen Elsa… after using the power of the orbs and annulling the powers of these so called '_fairies_'-" the last word was dripping with deride, much to Merryweather's annoyance "-My mistress needed to find the northern troll tribe to make sure no magical creature could mingle in her plans. She faced your parents as they traveled by sea and demanded to know the location of the hidden valley of the living rocks -a secret only known to the royal family of Arendelle- fair as your king father was he refused to give the secret claiming to owe a great debt to that feeble magical folk…"

Elsa stood in shock, looking at the creature as a whirlwind of emotions began twisting inside of her

Merryweather looked with similar disbelief "So Decidere murdered Arendelle's royal family?" she asked

Mortis laughed "Since the king and queen refused to share the secret my mistress had to be a little more persuasive, and at the mention of the harm she would bring upon you and your sister the king was possessed by anger and he attacked. Pointless as you can imagine, my mistress easily disarmed the king but her vexing anger didn't allow her to notice when the queen grabbed her husband sword and broke my mistress magical sceptre in half" The shadow allowed a little tone of irritation

"And that's why she disappeared three years ago! Without her sceptre her magic is greatly weakened… That's why she delayed her plans of destruction!" concluded Merryweather with surprise

"Yes, without the untimely interference of those two fools my mistress would've brought destruction to the world long ago… after her sceptre was destroyed she used her final reserve of power to bring doom to the royal family, casting a great storm that would prove the end of the King and Queen of Arendelle" Mortis voice sounded almost mocking

The words had pierced deep into Elsa's heart. Her parents had never died in an accident. Her parents had been murdered. Murdered in cold blood.

Merryweather glanced at Elsa, concern crossing her elderly features, she turned to Mortis "You've said enough _fiend,_ I'll silence you once and for all!" cried the angered Fairy as she charged towards the shadow.

* * *

**-Yeah... I did make Decidere responsible for the death of Arendelle royalty, in this world she was also responsible for the pirates that ended the life of Ariel's mother.  
****-Anna and Ariel, in my headcannon are the fastest princesses of this lot since I imagine Anna had a lot more freedom than the other princesses and she ran more. Ariel might not be a natural walker but she has unnatural strength in her body since she is a mermaid... I mean, she _did_ take like 5 seconds in learning how to walk.**

**-Anyway, this is a two parts chapter, the next one will be uploaded in a couple of days**

**I'm really honoured for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	26. The Battle of Weselton pt2

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**This is it, the war against Decidere is at an end, but at what cost?**

* * *

_**Broken Promise **or The Battle of Weselton pt.2_

"Is this it?" asked Rapunzel looking at the weird glowing sphere that stood on a pedestal in the middle of a room in the basement of the castle

The red fairy nodded

Cinderella unsheathed her sword "Can you destroy it with magic Lady Flora?-" she asked turning to the red fairy "-Or should I try to break it?"

Flora nodded "If I were able to break them my sisters and I would've tried to sneak into the castle to break them years ago, unfortunately I'm not even able of touching the sphere but to you it is nothing but a glass sphere, so just smash it with all your strength"

"Let's do it then, the bell has already rung, we must hurry up" commented Rapunzel

Cinderella stepped away from the pedestal and smashed the sphere with her sword. The sphere exploded in white smoke and a little green haze of light escaped the orb.

"Right, That's one down, let's go look for the other girls in case they ran into danger" said Rapunzel and the trio left the room.

* * *

"Well… _this_ is going swell" grumbled Eugene as he struggle with his wounds behind a rock, the entire landscape had changed because of the battle against Decidere's dragon form

Kristoff sat near the prince, panting loudly and visibly hurt "You just have to imagine Rapunzel's face when that thing blast it's way through the castle front door"

Eugene frowned "That's an excellent point"

The dragon laughed mockingly as Hans flew past them and crashed against a tree, Kristoff charged the dragon once again, Eric emerged from behind a tree and shot at the creature, Decidere turned to Kristoff and slammed him with one of her arms and used her tail to send Eric flying.

The entire group of royals was badly wounded by the battle, Adam and Charming tried to charge against the creature once again, Decidere spitted fire towards the two princes, Adam received the impact with his shield but was sent flying by the attack, Charming managed to strike her leg but his attack barely scratched the creature and the prince was rammed by the witch powerful claws.

Hans and Eugene stood up, determined to charge against the witch but just in that moment something seemed to catch the dragon's attention-

Decidere turned in direction to the castle and even as a dragon the alarm in her face was noticeable, without paying any more attention to the princes the dragon took flight and turned to the castle.

"What?! NO!-" Eugene looked frightened as the dragon took flight "-Guys get up, she's going for the girls!"

As if cued their horses returned to the scene, ready to take the men to the castle, the princes climbed on the horses and rushed towards the city.

* * *

Merryweather had engaged Mortis in a deadly battle, the fairy threw spell after spell while the shadow shifted and evaded, trying to attack the fairy but failing to get ahold of the swift chubby blue haze.

Elsa stood motionless, trying to contain her powers from getting out of control to avoid hurting the fairy or the possessed king but the feelings of anger and sadness were relentless, too strong to handle-

Then, in an instant, Anna slipped into her mind to tell her who was still at her side, and Kai with Gerda appeared to remind her that her parents were always with her, and finally Kristoff to smile at her and tell her that as long as she lived she could always find more people that would love her.

A wave of cold filled the room and in a moment Mortis was covered by a layer of ice, Elsa glared at the shadow with a calm anger, her powers were fully in control as she stopped the creature enough time for Merryweather to land a spell and turn Mortis into stone.

"That was amazing my dear, you really saved my skin back there" Congratulated the fairy, Elsa offered a weak smile

"D-Do you know where the orb is?" Asked the queen

The fairy nodded and flew behind the king's throne "Here it is, however I can't touch it so you'll have to come here to break it"

Elsa rushed to Merryweather and when she looked behind the king's throne she immediately noticed the glowing sphere, Elsa reached for the rock when a loud crashing sound echoed across the castle followed by the terrifying roar of a dragon.

Merryweather paled at the sound "She's here" she mumbled.

Elsa reached for the sphere and turned to Merryweather "Do you mean-?"

"Decidere, yes"

The queen had a stern face, the orb in her hand was swiftly covered by a layer of ice, Elsa gentle squeezed the frozen sphere and turned it into dust of ice, promoting the orb to release a red haze into the air.

A loud roar of anger was heard, seconds later the queen and the fairy heard as the dragon started making it's way to the tallest tower of the castle, breaking through every floor on it's path.

"Why is she going upstai-?!" Merryweather turned alarmed to the queen "-Oh no… That's probably the last remaining orb!"

"She's going behind Fauna, Ariel and Anna. We got to stop her!" Elsa rushed to the main hall and witnessed the destruction caused by Decidere's path.

* * *

The princes team was rushing towards the castle, when they were suddenly approached from above by a shadow crow

"That's Fames, one of the shadows!" informed Charming as the prince group entered the city

"He's onto us!" called Hans, the shadow swooped down and tackled Charming's horse, sending the prince rolling to the floor

Charming quickly jumped to his feet and turned to the concerned princes "Don't stop! Some of us must get to the castle!"

The shadow tackled the group of princes again, managing to knock Eric down from his horse. Eugene used that chance and jumped from his horse to grab the shadow's leg, making Fames crash to the floor along with the brunette prince.

Some Weselton soldiers started to approaching the group of princes, Hans turned to help Charming fend off the attackers "Kristoff, Adam; You guys go ahead, we'll hold these soldiers and the shadow!"

The prince of Rosidae and the ice harvester nodded and rushed towards the castle.

Charming, Eric, Eugene and Hans started fighting against Fames and the guards of Weselton, the shadow turned into a wolf-like monster and charged towards the princes while the soldiers supported the attack.

* * *

Anna and Ariel rushed into the room just as a loud roar-like sound echoed from below

"That was Decidere, there is no doubt about it-" informed Fauna "-and It seems like she is coming for us. Alright my dears, we'll have to think; if we break the orb now she'll be unprotected to our magic, but we still need to regroup in order to use our magic against her -and since once the three orbs are destroyed she'll likely kill you two out of anger- I strongly believe we shouldn't destroy the orb yet"

The two princesses shared a look "W-What are you saying? There's no other way"

Fauna paused for a moment, her eyes resting on the magical orb "Decidere will make that orb her priority even if it diverts her attention from you two"

"Right… and… what does that means?" asked Anna confused

"Decidere has a magical connection to the orbs, which means she can know when one orb has been destroyed but she can't know the exact location of the orbs. If she reaches the room and the orb is not where she left it but it has not been broken yet, we'll have some control over her since she doesn't want the orb to be destroyed" explained Fauna

Ariel rushed to open the window, Anna followed closely with the orb in her hands

"So… do I just throw the orb outside?" asked Anna

Fauna pondered for a moment "If the orb falls and is destroyed then Decidere will most likely attack you anyway so I'm not really sure… it would be ideal if someone caught the orb downstairs"

Ariel opened the window and peaked outside "Hey! I see Kristoff and another guy coming to the castle!"

Anna peaked outside the window "HEY! Adam! Kristoff! Up Here!" Anna's loud voice echoed in Weselton

The two princes looked at the window and noticed the princesses, they quickly rushed in direction to the tower

"Catch This!" she yelled Anna and threw the orb from the highest tower

There was a silent pause inside the room

"Wait... Did I just throw orb out of the window? What if they don't reach it!?" panicked Anna

The princess was suddenly interrupted when the doors of the room were blown open, black smoke around the burnt pieces of door and wall.

Anna and Ariel froze at the sight of the black dragon. Fauna flew in front of the two princesses

"There is no way out, I'll distract her and you try to escape" whispered the green fairy to the two women

"We're not leaving without you Fauna. Forget it"

"That's right, we're leaving together-" Ariel began but was interrupted when Anna came up with an escape idea

"-Through the window!"

Ariel turned to Anna "The window?…-!- That's it Anna, brilliant!" she exclaimed in realisation, the two princesses smiled at each other and jumped out of the window.

* * *

Cinderella, Flora and Rapunzel ran into Elsa and Merryweather as they entered the main hall of the castle-

"Elsa! Merryweather! Did you manage to break the orb?" asked Flora eagerly

The queen and blue fairy nodded "Yes, but we can't stall here, Decidere is going after Anna and Ariel" said Merryweather

"What!? Why!?" asked Rapunzel with surprise

Cinderella looked at Flora "What happened to the guys? Do you think they…?"

Flora shook her head "No, Decidere must've been magically connected to these orbs, so whenever one is destroyed she's going to know about it without any effort… That's probably why she headed upstairs, that's the only remaining orb"

A loud explosion could be heard at the top of the tower, making the princesses jump with surprise

"What was that!?" asked Rapunzel scared

Merryweather turned to her "It sounded like an explosion coming from above"

"It must be Decidere..."

"Anna and Ariel are in danger, we must go help them!" pressured Elsa and Rapunzel but Flora shook her head

"I know how you feel my dear, but charging towards Decidere in a reduced space like the tower-building is dangerous to say the least, we can only trust that the princesses and Fauna will get out of this safely" said Flora

A moment of silence filled the room

Another loud roar echoed across the castle and barely a minute later Anna, Ariel, Adam, Kristoff and Fauna entered through the main door of the castle.

* * *

"That was Anna's voice!-" Adam looked at the window of the highest tower "-Look! she's there" said the prince, pointing at the last floor.

Kristoff looked at the window and immediately recognised Anna "You're right! Let's go, they might be in trouble!" said the ice harvester, the prince of Rosidae followed him.

"Catch This!" they heard Anna say as she threw a shiny orb from the window

"What the hell is that?" asked Adam, making the horse run faster towards the falling object

Kristoff shrugged "It seems to be one of the orbs, but I don't get why she would throw-!"

The ice harvester fell silent and looked horrified when he saw the two princesses jumping from the window followed by a haze of green light

Kristoff and Adam stood beneath the window, Adam had manage to grab the orb but the two falling princesses took him by surprise"Did they just… jump out of the window?" asked the prince baffled

Kristoff was holding his breath "Yeah" he grunted in disbelief

"But why-?" wondered Adam

Seconds later a huge explosion blew up the last floor of the tower, the two men looked shocked

"That's why!" exclaimed the ice harvester

"Well, I think it's safe to assume Decidere is up there" concluded Adam, jumping down from the horse with the orb in his hands

Kristoff jumped down from the horse "You're right, but we can worry about the witch later, we have to think of a way of catching them"

"Kristoff! Adam! Stay still! Do. NOT. Move!" cried one of the falling princesses, the two men shared a confused look but followed the instruction anyway.

* * *

"Alright, Fauna can you create a huge pillow bellow?" asked Anna trying to keep her composure even as she was free falling from the tower

The fairy closely followed Anna and Ariel "I'm afraid I can't create such big objects out of thin air"

"What!?" the two princesses yelled in unison just as a huge blast exploded in the room they were previously in

"If there was someone I could transform into an object it would be much easier"

Anna looked at the floor and noticed the two men bellow "Kristoff! Adam! Stay still! Do. NOT. Move!-" she cried and looked at Fauna "-There, now turn them into huge pillows"

"I'm afraid their body wouldn't sustain being transformed into huge pillows my dear" explained the fairy

"Then just turn them into 'springly-jumproos'!" cried Ariel frightened

"Springle-jump-what?" wondered the green fairy

Anna looked at Ariel "What's a stringy-jumplus?"

"It's a round thing that makes you bounce, humans use it to throw animals from flaming buildings without harming them" elaborated the red-haired princess

"Bounce… and round…-? like a trampoline?"

"Yes that! Eric told me their real name but I forgot"

"Oh that's something I can do! Very well, a trampoline that can keep you safe from the fall!" said Fauna and swiftly transformed Kristoff and Adam into a large trampoline with a net-wall surrounding it to keep the princesses from falling outside.

Once the two princesses bounced into safety the fairy reverted her spell, leaving Kristoff and Adam with confused looks

"Well that was really weird… but I'm glad you two are safe-" said Adam with a smile, the prince then turned to Fauna "-however, since we were transformed without a warning the orb fell to the floor and it's now completely broken" The echo of a dragon's enraged howl confirmed the destruction of the orb

Fauna nodded "That's fine, we only kept it out of harm to avoid getting directly attacked up there but there's no need for that now" said the fairy and instructed the four royals to get into the castle.

* * *

The two groups gathered at the entrance of the castle, a wide smile decorated the face of all the princesses

Elsa rushed towards Kristoff and Anna, embracing both of them in a big hug "Thank god you're alright" she mumbled, she parted to look at Ariel and Fauna and thanked them for keeping Anna safe.

But her joy was short-lived, one moment they were smiling at each other and the next the ceiling fell over the group and dragon Decidere landed in the middle of the room.

Kristoff had managed to push Anna and Elsa away from the debris to one side of the room while the rest of the royals and the fairies slipped to the other side-

"Are you girls okay?" asked the ice harvester between coughs caused by the smoke of the debris

Anna grunted a "Yeah" as she dusted off her clothes

Elsa nodded weakly "That took me by surprise" she said with a small smile

Kristoff flashed her a brief smile before his eyes turned to the shadow that stood behind the queen, the smoke affected his sight but the enormous shadow of the dragon was clearly visible and he could clearly see those glowing green eyes focused on Elsa and Anna, fire building up inside the dragon's mouth.

Decidere roared and threw a fireball towards the distracted queen-

Kristoff grabbed each sister by the hand and pulled them behind him "Stay away form her!" he cried his voice was strong, commanding.

Arendelle sisters stared in shock as the ice harvester stood in front of them, shielding them from the ball of green fire which crashed against his chest, hurling him against the wall- a loud_ crack _reached the royals ears as the man collapsed into the floor.

"Kristoff!"

* * *

The group of princes had barely managed to defeat Fames and open their way to the castle; the first thing they saw as they walked inside the castle was a fireball crashing against the ice harvester's chest.

Silence filled the room for a frozen second before the entire group of princes angrily rushed towards the dragon, Decidere slammed them with her tail, throwing the princes away.

Anna stood in shock, staring blankly at where the ice harvester had stood against the fire

"Anna, get behind me" said Elsa calmly, the queen stepped a little closer to Decidere

The dragon turned to the princes and prepared to throw another fireball but just as she was about to fire a thick layer of ice formed around the dragon's mouth making Decidere's fireball to explode inside her mouth

Elsa's eyes were focused on the dragon as it turned towards her, the glowing angry eyes of Decidere solely focused on the queen

"I won't let you harm anyone else!" shouted Elsa, her glare fixed on the black dragon

The dragon tried to attack the queen with her claw, but a large wall of ice emerged at the side of the queen and stopped the dragon's claw

Elsa conjured all her emotions into her hand creating a compressed whirlwind of ice in her hand, she spitefully looked at the dragon "I won't let you take anyone else from me!" Elsa threw her power against the dragon and created a thick layer of ice around Decidere, immobilising the creature

"Now is our chance!-" shouted Cinderella "-Anna grab my sword" the princess threw her sword to Anna, the young princess leaped towards the sword and grabbed it in mid-air, and the three fairies rushed to her side

"Aim well princess!" said Fauna

"This is our only shot!" warned Merryweather

Fauna flew above Anna and they pointed their wands towards the sword "**Sword of Hope answer our call without fail, May Evil fall and Good prevail!**" she casted her spell and the magic of the three fairies imbued the sword-

The ice that surrounded the dragon began to crack as Decidere struggled against Elsa's powerful attack, Anna spun around with the sword on her hand and threw it against the dragon's chest, stabbing Decidere in the heart just as she managed to break free from the icy hold-

A loud shriek of pain sealed the witch's fate. The dragon stumbled back and tried to fly away breaking through the wall that leaded to the sea, but the magic had already done it's work and the sword had found it's way into her black heart, the dragon was unable to take flight as it collapsed from the castle to the rocky abyss bellow of Weselton's cliffs.

Decidere was no more.

* * *

Elsa didn't waste her attention in Decidere, as soon as the sword pierced the dragon's chest Elsa turned her attention to the injured ice harvester. She rushed to her boyfriend's side

"Kristoff are you alright?" she asked sitting beside him, glancing at his chest which looked badly burned.

The man smiled at her "I-I'm fine… I- have strong ribs" he said lightheartedly but his face quickly turned into a painful grimace, Elsa frowned

"We must get you to a doctor" she said with concern, Anna rushed to them but Rapunzel and Eugene stopped her as they knew how painful it would be for the princess. Anna stood at a close distance and her face visibly showed her shock

Kristoff shook his head "Nah… It's probably nothing, I'll- I'll walk it off-" he joked looking at Anna and the other royals who stood close to the couple

The queen forced a giggle as she bit her lips trying to contain the upcoming tears "Kristoff I-"

The ice harvester reached for her face, he tried to put on a smile but the pain was not leaving his features "Don't worry my queen, It's f-fine… as long as you're safe" he closed his eyes almost apologetically

"Kristoff no… I don't- Why did you-?" she struggled with her words as tears began falling down her eyes

"You know why…" he said and reached for her cheek, gently pushing the tears away

Elsa turned to the fairies "Isn't there something you can do?" she begged

The three good fairies looked devastated "No-" replied Flora "-we're capable of healing wounds… but his life is already slipping from him, I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do for him…" the fairy was barely able to say the last words before breaking into sobs.

Kristoff's hand tightened around Elsa's "Snowflake It's fine, I knew that since she struck me down…-" he said, his eyes turned to his chest "-E-Elsa… my insides are b-burnt, I will not make it" he said bluntly

"Don't speak like that, we'll save-"

"I don't have many regrets-" he continued without paying attention to her words "-It pains me that I won't be able to hold my promise about being together at the end of this-"

"Why couldn't you just- let _me_ get caught by her fireball, why do you always stand in front of me" she lamented

"B-because for me it was worthwhile… protecting you, loving you… I just- didn't want to lose you, I guess I'm really selfish… I'm sorry...-" the ice harvester's hand fell from her face "-I love you, never forget that" he mumbled quietly and his last breath escaped his lungs.

She was holding his motionless body, gripping tightly to him. His once warm body now felt different, it felt cold, too cold, even for her.

* * *

**Yeah well, there was a sealed future and in the end we all knew this was going to happen. Decidere is dead, Kristoff is (sadly) probably dead by now but the world was saved and we still have two more centuries until the evil fairy reincarnates once again. The war is over.**

**The next and final chapter will cover the aftermath of these events and might contain a short epilogue.**

**ps. Trampolines are a little anachronistic to the early-mid 1800's but I'm overlooking that and making a Dumbo reference for the Disney of it all**

**pps. The sword Anna used isn't the sword of truth, that's why Flora used another spell to give the sword power.**

**I'm really honoured for your time**

**Have a good day.**


	27. Thawed Hearts

**This is an adventure story about love, friendship and family. It is mainly Kristelsa, however many other relationships will be involved**

**I don't own anything related to Frozen, Disney or pretty much anything...**

**Since these characters are from disney I will abstain from making them curse or enter in too intimate moments so be warned. They might also break into songs (Most of the songs _will _be from other disney movies, some will be from other movies and some will be non-movie song. I own none of them).**

**Alright, this is the final chapter of the story, I will write an epilogue but I can't tell how far in the future that will be. Thanks for reading the story this far and I hope you've liked it, I tried to do this ending sort of disney-esque and I'm not sure if I did it but at least I'm satisfied.**

* * *

_**Thawed Hearts** or Happily ever After_

Elsa gripped Kristoff's body tightly, a soft sob escaped her lips

The group of royals stood in silent disbelief staring at the queen as she held the ice harvester's body. Large tears threatened to fall from Anna's eyes, forcing the princess to bury her face on Adam who now stood at her side

"There must be something we can do…-" mumbled Hans with frustration, he looked at the mourning group of fairies "-Isn't there some other way to save him? Maybe using some indirect way to heal him?"

Before the fairies could answer a fuse lighted in Eugene's head "Mother Sweetsea- I mean- Fauna! You use to tell me that your sister was able to make the most beautiful flowers of the world, were you talking about magic? Is it possible that one of you can grow any flower of the world?!"

The three fairies looked at the prince "You're thinking about the legendary golden flower, aren't you?" asked Flora, catching Rapunzel's attention

Eugene nodded

Flora's features saddened "I would my dear, I really would, but the flower's magic precedes me… and since I never saw the flower in my life I can't make it, I would need some sort of connection to the legendary flower… to understand it's magic..."

"What if one of us has seen it? Can you make that connection through our memory?" the prince asked eagerly

Flora's face lit up "Have you seen it!? Then maybe- maybe there's a chance!"

Rapunzel turned to the fairy "The magic of the flower saved my mother when I was born, as a result I inherited the power of the flower" said the princess, the three fairies rushed to Rapunzel's side

"Then think about that power, show us how it felt, concentrate on your memories" begged Flora, placing her wand against Rapunzel's forehead and tightly closing her eyes, Rapunzel closed her eyes as well and focused her thoughts on the magic she used to have. She thought about when she saved Eugene. She thought about how much she wanted to save his life. How it felt when she desperately tried to heal him after he had cut her hair.

Before the brunette princess noticed the fairy had turned to her sisters "With me now, I'll need all your strength if I'm going to try this" she said resolutely

"Are you going to do something to save him?- Can you actually summon the legendary golden flower?" asked Adam, Anna raised her head at his words

The young princess looked at the fairies "Y-you can do something a-about this?" she asked fighting her sobs

Flora nodded reluctantly "I'll do my best, that's all I can promise-" the fairy took a deep breath "-I'm going to need earth, somewhere to grow the flower" she instructed looking around for a planter.

Eric approached the group "I always carry a small bag of earth to the sea with me, as a lucky charm-" the prince placed a small bag on the floor and opened it "-Is this amount enough?"

The red fairy nodded "That'll do, thank you-" the fairy rose her wand "-Now girls"

Flora closed her eyes and a small light lit on the point of her wand. Fauna and Merryweather pointed their wands towards the little light, the magic of their wands gently floated towards the light.

The three fairies focused all their power in the ball of light and after a minute Flora finally opened her eyes "This is it" she said with a weak voice

The fairy pointed the wand to the small bag of earth and the little light floated towards the bag, once they came into contact a fully grown beautiful golden flower sprouted from the earth

Everyone turned to the flower excepting Elsa

"Is that the flower?" asked Anna

"Yeah, that's it!-" confirmed Rapunzel "-Flora you did it!" the princess looked at the fairy and noticed the three fairies sleeping in the corner of the room

"They used all their energy in this flower" commented Charming

Adam reached for the flower "Then we've got to hurry, we still need to save him"

"Blondie, Do you know how to use the flower's power?" asked Eugene

Rapunzel shook her head "I've never seen the flower before, I know the song to activate it's power… I guess we'll just have to place the flower on the wound and see if that works"

"I know how to use it, I read it in a book once-" said Adam and he turned to Anna "-First we need a catalyst to cover the wound -water should do just fine-, then place the flower and do the enchantment. Anna, I need you to ask Elsa to cover Kristoff's wound with a very thin layer of ice"

The princess nodded and rushed to kneel beside her older sister-

"Elsa?" she called out softly, the princess focused her eyes on the queen, avoiding looking at Kristoff

"He's c-cold Anna" Elsa mumbled weakly, fighting against her sobs

The princess took a deep breath and looked at her fallen friend. Kristoff was pale and his body didn't move at all, the huge wound on his chest almost made the princess cry.

Anna placed her hand on Elsa's back "Elsa we can still save him, but we'll need your help"

The queen weakly shook her head "We can't Anna, you saw it in our vision… there's nothing we can do"

"We can still try… they found a way of healing him" insisted the youngest

Elsa stubbornly shook her head "He's already gone Anna"

Anna took a deep breath and looked at Kristoff again "H-hey… um- in the vision… Did you actually see him die?" she asked

"Yes" replied the queen dryly

"Did you?-" insisted the princess, grabbing Elsa's hand "-'Cause I woke up when he was struck down by the fireball"

The queen remained in silence for a moment "I saw it, I saw him pass away before my eyes"

"Did you positively saw him dead or did you just assumed that because he closed his eyes?" asked the princess

Elsa doubted for an instant and she could feel how a tiny gleam of hope sprouted inside her; Anna was right, she had never actually seen him dead, maybe there was still hope left for her ice harvester. The queen swallowed her sadness and fought her helpless sobbing "What must I do?" she asked her sister

Anna smiled at her "You have to create a very thin layer of ice on his wound, so we can use that as a catalyst for the flower's magic"

Elsa didn't bother in asking about the flower her sister talked about and simply placed her hand on her boyfriend's wound and covered it with a very thin layer of ice

Rapunzel joined the two sisters beside the body of Kristoff and gently placed the flower on the ice "Alright now you have to activate the magic of the flower, I know the song that can do that, but if we're going to bring Kristoff back then it's important that you two join me too, focus all your love for him into this song, okay?" explained the brunette princess looking at the two sisters

Anna and Elsa nodded

"Alright, follow my lead" with a deep breath Rapunzel began singing:

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

The two sisters closely followed the song

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fate's design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

"Now you have to do it, remember to put all your heart into this song" instructed Rapunzel

Anna and Elsa shared a look and closing their eyes they repeated the spell:

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

Tears began falling from their eyes as they wished, hoped for Kristoff to come back

In that moment the ice layer started to gleam with a bright golden colour

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fate's design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine._

The ice harvester suddenly took a deep breath, making the two sisters jump with surprise

"He's breathing!-" exclaimed Anna turning to the group of royals, the princess jumped to her feet and hugged Adam "-I can't believe he's alive!" she celebrated with delight

Elsa remained by the ice harvester's side, the queen looked at Kristoff's gentle breathing with utter disbelief before she bursted into tears of joy, burying her face on his -now healed- chest and weeping as she heard his heart beating again.

* * *

The ice harvester was taken to Swendell for a health check up. He had been successfully saved and his wound was now just a small scar on his chest however he remained unconscious for the next two days.

Elsa sat beside him, the queen had arrived to Swendell that morning, after all, they had many issues to discuss with the -previously possessed- king of Weselton after Decidere's defeat.

The royals had agreed in helping rebuild the city and the king of Weselton was not blamed for his actions during the time he had been possessed, the soldiers of both sides that had been captured were immediately released after the war and peace was struck between the kingdoms.

Kristoff opened his eyes slowly, he immediately noticed Elsa at his side, but the queen had her eyes lost in a book and didn't to notice him.

The ice harvester tried to remember what had happened but he could only recall that he faded out leaving his sobbing queen behind, he was pretty sure he was about to die but it seemed like he had been saved somehow

He stared at Elsa for a moment; the queen was completely immersed in her book, her eyes carefully following the lines, her brows slightly frowned and her mouth relaxed just enough to form a small pout, he smiled-

"You look adorable"

The queen's gaze swiftly jumped from the book to her boyfriend, their eyes locked for a moment before a smile crept to her lips. She placed the book on the table at the side of his bed and leaned in to kiss his lips

The queen parted away before he could react, she had a wide smiled in her face and her eyes were intensely looking at him "Welcome back Kristoff, you gave us a huge scare back there"

Kristoff smiled sheepishly "I'm sorry Snowflake"

Elsa's features changed to a gentle but scolding face "I almost lost you Kristoff, do you have any idea how scared I was?"

His gaze saddened "I know… I'm sorry-" he apologised softly and reached for her hand "-But I'm here now… and I'll never leave you again, I mean it this time"

"I know you will" she mumbled as she moved closer to him

Kristoff reached for her face and pulled her closer, their lips met passionately. Elsa unconsciously sat on the bed, placing her hand on his chest for support, Kristoff's hand gently moved from her cheek to her hair, he pulled her closer, deepening their kiss even further.

The couple finally parted away, both panted for breath and had a smile on their face "Wow…" was the only thing the ice harvester could say

The queen chuckled "I think I'm finally getting better at it" she informed with a confident smile

"Your kisses are always perfect to me though" he reassured her making her giggle and pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

"Kristoff Bjorgman!" the princess of Arendelle ran towards the ice harvester, a furious glare was fixed on her face as she approached the clueless man with long stomps

Kristoff shivered at the anger in her tone "Elsa - Help" he pleaded just as the princess closed up to him

Elsa only laughed lightheartedly as the ice harvester was pummelled by her sister

"You Idiot! You promised me you wouldn't do that! Stupid reindeer-brain! Elsa almost died of grief! I'll kill you myself for being such an idiot!" the princess ranted as she smacked Kristoff time and time again

Kristoff only apologised and tried to cover his face as best as he could until the princess stopped

"Anna-" Called a voice, the trio turned to find prince Adam standing at the end of the hallway

The princess face lit up at the sight of the prince "Are you two going to see Cindy and Charming?" she asked

"Yeah" said Elsa

"Would you two wait here?"

"Sure" said Kristoff

The princess smiled and swiftly rushed towards the man "I thought you said you wouldn't arrive until nightfall"

"Yeah about that… turns out I'll have to go back to Rosidae now" he said with a sad smile

Anna frowned "Why are you leaving so soon?"

"I have to take my people back, I promised them we would go back home as soon as this was over-" explained Adam "-But I'd like to see you again as soon as I can… if that's okay with you of course"

"Of course we are, you still haven't showed me your castle, and I really want to show you Arendelle, and you said you'd take me to France too… I'm really going to take your word on that" she said brightly

The prince could barely contain his joy "It's a promise then… does that mean we're… you know- um- courting?"

Anna blushed "I guess so… However we might have to ask Elsa"

Adam smiled and instinctively pulled the princess into a kiss "...Well she's right there, you could use this chance to formally introduce me too…" he suggested after they parted

The princess giggled and pulled him by the hand, leading him towards Elsa and Kristoff

"Elsa, Kristoff, I know you've already met him but I want to introduce you to prince-"

"Adam-" said Elsa, slightly shocked with the prince appearance, it was the first time she actually examined Adam "-You look exactly as Anna used to draw you… how can that even be possible?"

"Oh that-" Adam chuckled "-It might sound weird but we actually _did_ meet in those dreams… I didn't know that Anna had talked to you about that"

"There were days when she would only talk about that" commented the queen only to make her sister blush

"So… Are you and Anna-?" Kristoff asked curiously

Anna fidgeted with her hand "About that… yeah we are, but we still need the queen's blessing" she said looking at her sister with unsure eyes

Elsa looked at Anna and then at Adam "If he's really the prince you used to talk to me about, then I really have nothing to object, you've already proven to be more than capable of taking your own decisions Anna, you know I'll support you no matter what"

The princess face lit up and she turned to Adam "Then it's him!- I mean… I choose him"

* * *

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff entered to the throne room, Charming and Cinderella were talking with Ariel and Eric in the middle of the room

Charming noticed the trio walking into the room and turned to them with a wide smile on his face "It's good to see you're awake, Kristoff-" he greeted the ice harvester before bowing to the two sisters "-It's always a pleasure to see you two as well"

Ariel smiled at them "Oh thank god you're here, we were just saying our goodbyes to Charming and Cindy"

The trio seemed surprised by the news "Y-You're leaving already?" asked Anna surprised

"Yeah, I left a lot of unfinished business back in Ibaren since I was supposed to come here just for a ball but ended up getting involved in a war" replied Eric with a chuckle

Elsa frowned "That's too bad, we have our return scheduled for tomorrow, I thought you would leave after we did"

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to-" informed Cinderella "-You're all more than welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like"

Anna smiled broadly "Oh don't worry, I'm going to take your word on that, I expect to be traveling a lot more after this-" she turned to her sister who looked as if she was about to protest the princess' decision "-You said I can make my own decisions so I'm sorry Elsa, but you're not going to stop me"

The eldest grimaced for a moment before smiling "I won't, but you'll travel doing business for Arendelle, I won't have you slacking off around the globe" warned Elsa

"Oh! Then you simply _must _come to Ibaren" pleaded Ariel eagerly

"I'll definitely will, I'll be sure to bring Elsa too" promised the princess

The queen was taken aback "A-Anna I'm not sure I'll-"

"Oh don't worry Elsa, I'm sure you'll find a chance to escape from your duties for a couple of days-" interrupted Kristoff smiling "-I'll make sure of it" he added, earning a look from the queen

"It's a promise then-" smiled Eric and then turned to Charming "-Very well, I think it's about time we take our leave"

"Have you seen the fairies by the way?-" asked Ariel "-I've looked for them everywhere but they're nowhere to be found"

"They already left-" replied Cinderella "-Flora said they didn't want to say goodbye, but she warned me that they would visit your kingdoms from time to time, now that we know of their existence they said there is no reason to hide from us"

Kristoff sighed "They didn't even let me thank them for saving my life..."

Eric smiled "We'll have to thank them when we see them then. Ariel, it's getting late let's go" he informed his wife

"I'll see you two to the docks then" offered prince Charming

The redheaded princess and her husband hugged each of the royals saying their farewells

"We'll definitely see each other again-" said Ariel smiling "-It's a promise"

* * *

"I can't believe that tomorrow we'll be going back to Arendelle and it will be as if nothing ever happened" sighed Kristoff with his gaze lost in the horizon

Eugene approached the ice harvester "Nothing?-" Kristoff turned to the prince "-You're now courting the queen, Arendelle is out of their financial problem, and you have managed to get an alliance with some of the most relevant kingdoms this side of the sea… How's anything going to stay the same?"

The blonde smiled "Now that Decidere is not a threat… perhaps we'll go back to how we were" he suggested

"Oh no, we'll have a lot more work than you think-" corrected the queen who was accompanied by Rapunzel, Elsa approached her boyfriend "-We defeated Decidere so we could protect Arendelle, now that it is protected, we can finally start working in sustaining it"

"That's right, things are just beginning for you guys" added the brunette princess with a smile

The two couples stood in silence, contemplating the twilight, until the ice harvester broke the silence

"Oh right, Hey Rapunzel, Anna was looking for you. I think she doesn't know that you were going to leave tonight" he informed

The princess' eyes widened "I totally forgot to tell Anna!"

"You didn't tell her?! I was just about to go say goodbye to her" said Eugene with surprise, following his wife as she ran into the castle.

The two blondes were now alone-

"How are you feeling?" asked Elsa

Kristoff turned to the queen with attention "Good as new, the only thing remaining is a tiny scar"

The queen smiled weakly "I'm glad you're okay"

"…And how are you _feeling_?" he asked casually

Elsa looked at him curiously "Of course I'm okay, the witch didn't harm me-"

"About _us… -_I mean_\- _how are you feeling about us?" added the ice harvester

Her features brightened with surprise "I was just talking about that with Rapunzel" she commented

"You- You were talking about us?-wh-y-" he stuttered

"All good things, all good things-" she reassured him "-She was explaining me the basic issues to expect as an effect of courting someone who is not royalty, how to confront the people about the courting, emotional -dating related- issues that must be resolved as soon as possible… luckily we're pretty solid so I don't see us breaking up-" Elsa talked calmly until she noticed her words "-I-I mean, If… if you're okay with me"

Kristoff chuckled and reached for her hands, gently holding them "I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me"

Elsa smiled and as the sun was just about to disappear in the distance she pulled her ice harvester into a kiss.

And so... For the first time in her life the queen felt the warmth of her own body, as her heart-beats synced with his heart-beats and she held his hands tightly. Elsa could finally feel that she really had nothing to worry about, she simply knew that eventually everything would be alright and they would all live happily ever after.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**That's it guys, this is where our story ends. There might be some things I didn't include or moments I decided to skip, that's because I wished to tell the story about Decidere and that tale is now over, many things changed for the characters and many things will continue to change but those are other stories and they are for other times, I'll write an epilogue but I can't really know when that will be.**

**Thanks to all those who read this fic and followed it, I feel incredibly thankful for your time and attention**

**Have a good Day.**


End file.
